Adaptación: Larga y dura Cabalgata
by nyssaCullen
Summary: ADAPT-Bella Swan se muere por una aventura en el salvaje oeste con un hombre indomado.Entonces conoce a E.Cullen,el salvaje vaquero que monta toros,y amarra broncos.El sabe que ha encontrado una mujer que está dispuesta a dejarse llevar. M x trios,bi...
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenas he vuelto pero por poco tiempo por que la uni me tiene liada, esto es una adaptación de un libro de Lorelei James que se titula de la misma forma que el fic.**

**Intentare subir esta semana unas cuantas veces al dia y ponerme al dia con mi fic que esta estancado. Besitos y gracias por todo chica/o(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 01<strong>

En una borrachera atrevida después de demasiados kamikazes**1**, Isabella Swan se encontró a si misma de pie sobre la barra de un bar, mientras un camarero llamado Moose rociaba su pecho con cerveza helada.

— ¡Participante número cuatro! ¡Muestra lo que tienes, nena!

Isabella sacó su prominente pecho, pezones endurecido esa la carga. Eclipsó totalmente a las otras participantes. Sonrió coqueta. Era la primera vez desde su decimotercer cumpleaños que no se sentía avergonzada por tener senos grandes.

En medio de silbidos y maullidos lo hizo aún más sexy, sacudiendo sus caderas. Deteniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies para forzar su camiseta más arriba sobre su vientre plano.

Abriendo un poco sus piernas, giró sobre sus botas, se inclinó, y tocó sus tobillos, sacudiendo su trasero y sus pechos.

La multitud de hombres se volvió absolutamente salvaje.

— ¡Yii-haw! —gritó ella y saltó de la mesa.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, alguna de las personas que la conocían desde niña creerían que Isabella pudiera entrar a un concurso de camisetas mojadas, mucho menos ganar el primer puesto.

Un pequeño coro de la canción de Toby Keith "¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?" sonó en su cabeza y sonrió.

Después de recibir felicitaciones de algunos vaqueros admiradores y algunos chicos de la fraternidad, vertió un kamikaze fresco en su copa-trofeo.

Brindó con su reflejo en un espejo roto detrás del bar y le gustó mucho lo que vio.

Miró a su alrededor, medio asustada al ver a James acercándose a ella, intentando arruinar su diversión tratando de llevársela a celebrar su victoria en privado. El hombre era realmente antisocial. Y maldición, ella por fin se estaba divirtiendo.

El bar estilo Viejo Oeste estaba a reventar. James odiaba las multitudes, pero también odiaba dejarla en medio de una, especialmente si estaba compuesta por hombres borrachos y cachondos. ¿A dónde podría haberse ido?

¿Y de verdad le importaba?

Un dulce y cálido aliento cosquilleó en su oreja. — ¿Buscando a alguien, preciosa?

Isabella inclinó su cabeza. Edward Cullen, el rey del circuito de rodeo, estaba mirándola fijamente. De lejos parecía guapísimo. De cerca era siempre devastador. Ojos verdes como el bosque, cabello castaño oscuro, tirando a cobrizo, y rasgos marcados que no le hacían parecer el típico vaquero, sino que le recordaban la imagen de un poeta melancólico.

Su tonificado cuerpo hablaba de sus proezas atléticas con caballos y toros; sus brazos fuertemente musculosos y sus grandes manos callosas hablaban de su habilidad con las cuerdas. Mmm. Mmm. Era delicioso y lo sabía. De la misma forma que sabía que la hacía sentir asustadiza como un potrillo.

Ella sacudió su cabello detrás de su hombro, un gesto nervioso que esperaba que él leyera como rechazo. —Hey Edward. ¿Has visto a James?

— Está en el baño, hablando por su teléfono móvil. —El llamativo vaquero sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos.— Lo que te deja desatendida. Lo que es una verdadera lástima. Baila conmigo.

Su estomagó se retorció, una reacción por la que decidió culpar al licor, y no a la intensamente sexy forma en que Edward estaba estudiándola.

Está bien, era una mentira total. Ella _siempre_ actuaba como muda cada vez que estaba tan cerca de Edward, y de su igualmente sexy compañero de viaje, Jasper Whitlock.

James la mantenía alejada, por lo que no había podido confirmar los rumores de que Edward y Jasper eran los chicos malos del circuito. Ella sabía que eran competidores feroces; ellos trabajaban duro y jugaban duro, dentro y fuera de la arena. Había visto fanáticas de las hebillas de todas las edades compitiendo por su atención.

Pero ella, la pequeña tramposa de ciudad don nadie Isabella Swan, había capturado el interés de Edward.

Así que, por alguna razón desconocida, Jasper y Edward la cortejaban descaradamente a cada oportunidad. Algunas veces por separado. Algunas veces trabajando en equipo con fuertes dosis del viejo encanto masculino. La hacía imaginarse cómo sería tenerlos trabajando en equipo en privado.

Woo-ee. ¿Con lo buenos que eran montando sus caballos? probablemente terminarían acabando con la cama. O con ella.

— Vamos Isabella, —Edward trataba de engatusarla.— Una canción.

Llevada por su fantasía de estar en medio de un sándwich de Edward y Jasper, tartamudeó.— Yo…yo estoy toda mojada. Y huelo a cerveza.

La mirada de Edward se enfocó en su pecho.— Y no me estoy quejando.

— Lo harás una vez que esté pegada a ti y te moje.

El se inclinó y murmuró en su oído— Nop, caramelito. Prefiero a mis mujeres mojadas. Realmente mojadas. Me encanta cuando dejan toda esa humedad sobre mí. En mis dedos. En mi cara. En mi…

— ¡Edward Cullen! —Sobrepasada por la imagen de su oscura cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, su boca brillante con sus jugos, intentó alejarle. Él no se movió. El hombre estaba redefinido en roca sólida. No quedaban dudas del trabajo que tenían esos toros y broncos tratando de derribarle.

— No estás tan indignada como pretendes hacerme creer, Señorita Isabella. De hecho, —mordisqueó su oreja, enviando cosquillas en línea directa a sus pezones,—sospecho que alguien tan fogosa como tú prefiere que le hablen sucio.

El sutil olor a pino de la loción de afeitar de Edward, y el casi imperceptible aroma de macho excitado empapó su piel más exhaustivamente que la cerveza. Un escalofrío puramente sexual se desató desde su cabeza y la recorrió hasta la punta de sus botas de vaquera.

— Ven y baila conmigo. Veamos si podemos expandir esa humedad un poco. —Sin esperar su respuesta, Edward la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

_Honky tonk Badonkadonk_**2**, sonaba desde los altavoces.

Un segundo después de ser engullidos por la masa de cuerpos bailando, Edward la presionó contra su firme cuerpo. Un hombre grande y fornido, su cuerpo era realmente duro, desde su pecho bronceado, hasta sus perfectamente ejercitados muslos. Nada de bailes lentos para ellos. El cubrió su mano derecha con su izquierda, acomodando su palma derecha en la parte baja de su espalda. Ese simple toque quemó su piel como si se tratara de una marca al rojo vivo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Isabella asintió, incluso cuando se sentía mareada con la idea de que el vaquero más caliente del circuito tenía una erección por ella, justo aquí, en medio de reinas del rodeo, contratistas, veteranos y todos los demás.

— ¿Ves? No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

— No, de hecho, esto es bastante bueno, Edward. —Apoyó su mejilla en su pecho y suspiró suavemente.

— ¿Bueno? Voy a aceptar eso, aunque preferiría que fueras traviesa. —La apretó más contra sí mismo.— Sería aún mejor si estuviéramos desnudos, —susurró contra su frente.

Bailar desnudos. Eso podría ser interesante. Le daba un nuevo significado al término _libertino_.

Las botas vaqueras resonaban sobre la arena. Hombres y mujeres giraban entre destellos de flecos y diamantes de imitación. Finalmente Edward habló de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, cariño?

— Supongo.

— ¿Como terminaste con James?

_Por qué no te vi a ti primero_.

Isabella no le miró directamente; en su lugar estudió los botones perlados de su camisa vaquera a cuadros.— Nos conocimos después de la exhibición de la monta de toros. Hablamos un poco y le conté que quería una aventura. Nos enredamos y aquí estoy. ¿Por qué?

— Así que, ¿No estás tontamente enamorada de él? ¿Esperando que ponga un anillo en tu dedo al final del verano?

— No. —A decir verdad, ella sospechaba que se había equivocado escogiendo a James. Debajo de su encantador acento australiano se escondía un hombre voluble y posesivo lleno de secretos. No tenía idea de que hacer al respecto.— ¿Por qué?

— Esto no parece propio de ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Viajar en el circuito de rodeo?

— Bueno, eso también. Pero más que nada, me refería a una chica de ciudad con clase como tú enredándote con ese patético mentiroso.

Isabella levantó la mirada. En lugar de ponerse rabiosa y a la defensiva, sacudió sus pestañas y endulzó su tono.— Por qué, Edward Cullen, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te preocupa proteger mi inocencia.

— No es tu inocencia lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Su mirada hambrienta capturó cada rasgo de su cara, enfocándose principalmente en su boca. El calor de sus ojos recorrió su espalda, concentrándose en sus entrañas. Se sintió más expuesta que si la hubiera desnudado totalmente.

— Jesús. Cada vez que te miro pierdo el maldito rumbo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por qué tienes el dulce rostro de una niña inocente y el cuerpo de una prostituta cara.

Su boca cayó abierta.

Estudiando sus ojos, Edward sonrió diabólicamente e inclinó su cabeza. Aprovechándose de sus labios abiertos, su lengua se introdujo en su boca. No hubo ningún beso fuerte o rápido. Tan solo un fugaz toque de sus suaves labios. Un movimiento persistente de su lengua aterciopelada. Su aliento cálido se mezcló con el suyo y su pulso se aceleró. En todas partes.

Oh. Mientras su talentosa lengua se deslizaba junto a la suya, cualquier pretensión de resistirse se desvaneció. Ella saboreó su gusto; un picante sabor a cerveza, tabaco y crema de dientes. Otro escalofrío la recorrió y gimió suavemente.

— ¿Esto te sorprende, cariño? —murmuró él, contra la esquina de su temblorosa boca.

Isabella forzó sus labios traidores a alejarse de su calmado asalto.— ¿Que si me sorprende que me clasifiques como una puta, igual que esas fanáticas de las hebillas que te siguen por todas partes? No.

Sus ojos se encendieron en fuego verde, como si de alguna forma le hubiera insultado.— Yo nunca te he llamado puta. Tampoco he dicho que seas una inocente, pero me doy cuenta de que decidiste no enfocarte en esa parte de mi frase.

— Entonces explíquese, Señor Cullen.

— Me paso más tiempo pensando en usted del que debería, Señorita Isabella. —Edward no perdió el ritmo por un segundo mientras cuidadosamente introducía un muslo entre los suyos y continuaba bailando con ella.

Desconcertada por la abrasadora fricción de su pierna frotándose contra su entrepierna, ella simplemente dijo,— ¿En qué piensas, cuando estás pensando en mí?

— Bueno, no estoy fantaseando con tomarte de la mano y llevarte a la iglesia el domingo a comprar helado.

— No. ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Aunque mis pensamientos tienden a vagar en cuantas maneras puedo tomarte hasta el domingo.

Un fuerte sonrojo la recorrió desde su cuello.— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿El qué?

— Provocarme todo el tiempo.

— No te estoy provocando. Simplemente estoy dejando claras mis intenciones.

— No, estás hablando de tus fantasías. No de tus intenciones.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que piensas que estoy hablando nada más? Te garantizo que no estoy bromeando, Isabella querida. —Él acarició su frente, dejando suaves y húmedos besos desde su cabello hasta su oreja. Sopló suavemente. Después aspiró el aire de nuevo.

Isabella de verdad sintió la aguda vibración en su vagina. Este hombre salvaje podía dejarla empapada con tan sólo un susurro bien lanzado.

— Un poco travieso, ¿verdad? —Sus dedos se deslizaron por el borde de su camiseta. Las puntas callosas de sus dedos acariciaban lentamente la piel empapada debajo de la cintura de sus jeans en la parte baja de su espalda.— Me gusta tu fuego. Una mujer como tú podría quemar a un hombre. Y yo disfrutaría cada caliente segundo mientras me enciendes en llamas.

Su aliento quedó atrapado por el erotismo de sus simples palabras y su tentador toque.

— ¿Estas tratando de ver que tan lejos puedes presionarme?

— Sospecho que estás demasiado avergonzada para admitir que te gustaría ser presionada por mí. O amarrada, atada, de cualquier manera que yo quiera. A cualquiera de mis perversos caprichos. Y sin duda, cariño, conozco las maneras más perversas.

Algo de esta clara conversación, masculinamente susurrada, la puso salvaje. Y caliente como el infierno.

— Edward…

— Ssh. Cuándo sepas realmente lo que James está haciendo, ven a hablar conmigo antes de hacer algo precipitado, ¿okay?

— Pero…

— Prométemelo, Isabella.

— Bien. ¿Pero por qué…?

— Porque, corazón, me estoy muriendo por mostrarte lo que te has estado perdiendo.

Otra caliente explosión de humedad se hizo presente en sus bragas.

— ¿Y en cuanto a James?

— Sí, en cuanto a mí, ¿qué compañero? —dijo James.

Ella se movió alrededor con aire de culpabilidad. Mierda. James estaba al acecho a menos de dos pies de distancia, sus manos descansaban acusadoramente sobre sus caderas flacas, mientras los miraba airadamente.

Edward la liberó y retrocedió.— Nada. Tú eres un tipo afortunado, eso es todo. —Él inclinó su sombrero a Isabella y la lanzó un guiño.— Gracias por el baile. Nos vemos. Recuerda lo que te dije.

Isabella miró a Edward hasta que él desapareció fuera de la puerta lateral, un depredador caliente de chicas vaqueras con botas.

James enganchó su mano y tiró de ella en un torpe abrazo.— ¿Sobre qué "ladraban" tú y el Rey del Queso?

— Sobre nada realmente.

— Deberías tener cuidado con él y su compinche, Jasper. Son un par repugnante, aquellos dos.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

James piso su pie mientras la hacía girar lateral.— ¿No has visto el modo en que las muchachas se juntan alrededor de ellos? No, que yo envidie a los sujetos por tomar a esas gatitas, pero ¡caramba! ¿Lo que ellos esperan es que lo hagan no con uno, sino con ambos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

¿Cómo se sentiría eso, retorciéndose entre dos duros cuerpos masculinos? Dos juegos de manos ásperas que la tocaran. Dos bocas calientes, hambrientas, besando, degustando y atormentando cada pulgada de su trémula carne. Dos grandes pollas demandando entrar en su cuerpo.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

— Así que, ¿cómo es que los ha visto haciendo… cosas con una mujer?

— Bien, sí. Ellos no lo ocultan. Pregúntale a cualquiera sobre lo que hicieron el año pasado detrás de las tolvas en Cheyenne. —Él se inclinó, así que ella escuchó el cuento completo.— Ellos tenían a esa pollita estirada desnuda sobre un montón de sillas. Con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda con una cuerda de amarre. Un pañuelo cubría sus ojos.

— ¿Estaba ella allí de buen grado?

Él resopló.— Aquella clase de mujeres siempre lo está.

— ¿Qué le hacían ellos?

— La utilizaban como un juguete de succión. Ella chupaba la polla de Jasper mientras Edward la clavaba desde atrás. Entonces cambiaban de lugar, como si fueran alguna clase de taladro chino. Se reían, y continuaban. Ellos no tienen ninguna vergüenza, ninguno de ellos. Ningún respeto por las mujeres tampoco, si me preguntas. Entonces bromearon después sobre aquel episodio, sobre la apropiada forma "de hacer puntos sobre una nueva montura". —Su mirada fija se estrechó.—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese cabeza de queso te hizo alguna proposición?

_Ojala_.

— Umm. No.

— Bueno. Mantente lejos de su otro compañero de viaje, Emmett. Algo sobre aquel sujeto me asquea de mala manera.

El asqueroso humor de James requería un abrupto cambio en la marcha de la conversación.— ¿Adivina qué? Gané la competición de camisetas mojadas.

— Como bien debería ser. Tienes un par de tetas fantásticas, amor. —La mano de James reptó por encima de su vientre. Él dio un tirón encima de la camisa húmeda y ahuecó su pecho izquierdo.

Isabella se retorció.

— ¡Hola! Estamos en público.

— ¿Y?

— Y, si quieres manosearme, volvamos a la habitación. —Ella tiró la camisa hacía abajo para cubrir su vientre.

— Ah. Ya veo. Puedes dirigir tus pechos a la barra entera, pero al minuto que quiero tocarlos, ¿están prohibidos? ¡Caramba!, podría haberme quedado en la parte de atrás y conseguir esa actitud.

Un agudo sentido de inquietud se formó.— ¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche? ¿Te comiste un kiwi malo o algo así?

— No.

— Entonces déjalo ya.

Él se rió severamente. Malévolamente.

— ¿Pequeña señorita Prim and Proper**3**, lo hacemos ahora, amor?

James exprimió su pezón con suficiente fuerza para llevar lágrimas a sus ojos. Ella le abofeteo la mano.

— No estabas así anoche.

— ¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo?

— Ni de cerca lo suficiente. —Resopló él belicosamente.— Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tú sabes por qué. Un poco de coraje líquido es lo que necesitas.

— ¿Necesitar para qué, James?

James la sujetó por las caderas fuertemente con sus manos, la hizo girar hasta que estuvieron de nuevo de frente y secamente la sujetó.— Unas cervezas te aflojarían. ¿Cuándo me entregaras este apretado culo? Ya ha pasado una semana y estoy malditamente cansado de esperar.

Ignorando la combustión de sus mejillas, Isabella se salió de su asimiento. Ella asió su camisa de poliéster con ambas manos, arrastrándole hasta que ellos quedaron nariz a nariz.— Baja tu voz.

— ¿Esto te molesta? ¿Qué la gente oiga que te gusta hacer cosas repugnantes? ¿O saber que eres es una hipócrita para pedir que yo usara mis dedos en tu pequeño y apretado agujero, y luego fingir que ello te repugna?

Enfurecida, ella liberó sus solapas.— Eso no me repugna. La forma en la que estás actuando me repugna. —No se avergonzaba de ninguna cosa que ellos habían hecho a puertas cerradas. Pero él hablando de ello como si fuera alguna gran broma la hacía sentir usada y barata.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿La verdad apesta un poco, amor?

Ella lo miró fijamente. ¿Quién era este hombre cruel? Algo lo había hecho saltar esta noche. Antes de que ella pudiera formular una respuesta rápida, Jacob El Gran Cuervo se paseó hasta ellos y le dio un toque a James en el hombro.

Jacob era otro hermoso vaquero rompe corazones del circuito de rodeo. Nativo Americano, bajo y achaparrado, con el pelo negro largo que él llevaba en una trenza, tenía una sonrisa tan amplia como el rebosar de su _Stetson_**4** negro. Jacob era un poco más viejo que los jóvenes del circuito, y con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas debido a años empleados en montar toros, potros, y cualquier cosa que corcoveara.

— Hoka-Hey. Espero no interrumpir una peleíta de amantes.

— Lo haces, —gruñó James.— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— ¡So!, cálmate, compañero. Solamente quiero devolverle esto a la señora. —Le dio a Isabella su trofeo.— Lo olvidaste sobre la barra. No quería que alguna otra chica lo robara, después de que trabajaras con tanta fuerza para ganarlo. —Él guiñó.

— Gracias, Jacob.

— Ah, y esto. —Jacob ofreció un teléfono móvil plateado a James.— Lo dejaste olvidado en el cubo de la basura.

James se lo arrebató.

— Lo aprecio. Ahora muévete y lárgate de aquí, compañero.

Isabella había aguantado ya bastante de James y estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Jacob si podía llevarla de regreso al motel. Dejaría a James lidiar con su temperamento solo. Ella no era su maldita niñera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperando una propina? —exigió James.

— Ya me voy. —Jacob caminó un par de pasos, luego se volvió. Le dio una mirada compasiva a Isabella antes de dirigirse a James.— Tu esposa llamó al teléfono mientras yo estaba en el cuarto de baño, es por eso que lo recogí. Quiere que la llames enseguida.

Silencio sepulcral, feo como las arañas de luces de cuerno de antílope que colgaban encima de ellos.

— ¿Esposa? —Isabella repitió.

Cuando la mirada fija de James pasó de mirarla a revolotear lejos, ella supo la verdad.

El bastardo estaba casado. Él la había mentido. La culpa, la vergüenza y la furia surgieron dentro de ella.

James hizo girar a Jacob para regañarlo.

Sin pensar, Isabella a ciegas balanceó el trofeo y golpeó a James detrás de la cabeza.

Él se cayó al piso.

Ella se congeló. Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y si lo había matado? Pasar su vida en una prisión del Sur llevando zapatos de papel color naranja no era parte de su gran aventura.

Agarrando el trofeo como un escudo, se dejó caer de rodillas y por casualidad aplastó el sombrero de James. Tocó su cabeza con cautela. Un gran chichón sobresalía de su nuca. Aunque no había sangre. Era cosa buena que ella golpeara como una niña. Su pecho se elevó y cayó, demostrándola que él no estaba muerto.

Una enferma clase de alivio la hundió.

— ¡Eh!, matadora, ¿estás bien?

Alzó la vista hacía Jacob.— No. Jacob. Por favor. Yo no sabía.

— Supuse que no lo hacías, caramelito. No pareces del tipo que tienen líos con hombres casados.

— No lo soy. —Las nuevas experiencias no incluían convertirse en una rompe hogares. Su estómago se revolvió.— Por favor sácame de aquí. No puedo quedarme con él.

— Bien, él no puede quedarse aquí para ser pisoteado. Agarra sus botas. Vamos a moverlo fuera del camino primero antes de que veamos que hacer contigo.

Después de que ellos hubieran arrastrado a James por el aserrín hacia una esquina oscura, él recobro el conocimiento. Aplastó su sombrero ladeado sobre cara y la apuntó al piso.

Ella dudaba que el idiota sintiera cualquier tipo de vergüenza. Sólo la cólera de haber sido atrapado.

Jacob la llevó aparte.—¿Te quedarás en el Silver Spur esta noche?

Ella asintió y abrazó su trofeo.

—Ve a por tus cosas y dirígete hacia allá. Ponle el doble seguro a la puerta. Me aseguraré de que él no te sigue y causa más problemas. Te llamaré mañana, para comprobar que estas bien.

— Gracias, Jacob.

— Ningún problema, caramelito. Solamente lamento que lo averiguaras de este modo.

Isabella salió del bar sin dirigirse a alguien más del circuito. Descargó sus tres bolsos de equipaje del camión de James, y le quitó su botella de whisky.

Un neón de seis pies formaba una bota de vaquero anunciando el motel Silver Spur, e indicaba -NINGUNA VACANTE-. Por suerte ella ya había reservado una habitación. Arrastró sus pertenencias a través de la carretera y se dirigió a la número 111.

Una vez que hubo cerrado por dentro, entró en pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer? De ninguna manera iba a regresar corriendo a la vida pesada de la que había escapado.

Servido su derecho para confiar en alguien. Habría sido agradable, por una vez en su vida, no tener que ser tan malditamente independiente. Equivocada otra vez.

Debería marcharse. Enseguida. Esta noche.

Las palabras de Edward surgieron: Ven a hablar conmigo antes de que hacer algo precipitado.

La parte asustada de ella quería correr hacia Edward ahora mismo. Demandando saber por qué él no le había dicho que James estaba casado.

Pero a su propio modo, Edward la había advertido.

Comprobando la realidad: Dudaba que este pueblo tuviera una agencia de coches de alquiler o aún, una parada de autobús. Nada podía hacer sobre su dilema esta noche. Trataría con todo ello mañana.

Una vaporosa ducha caliente y tres generosos tragos de whisky más tarde, Isabella se deslizaba a la deriva en un incomodo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Kamikazes: Cóctel que lleva el nombre de aquellos famosos suicidas japoneses que se sacrificaban junto con sus aviones en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, estrellándose para eliminar los objetivos enemigos. compuesta de vodka, triple seco y limón. (N. de T.)

**2** Honky tonk Badonkadonk: Single de música country del artista Trace Adkins, hit del año 2005. (N. de T.)

**3** Prim and Proper: Remilgada y mojigata. Término utilizado para describir a alguien que tiene requisitos previos específicos para la masturbación y no pueden alcanzar el orgasmo sin ellos. (N. de T.)

**4** Stetson: Tipo de sombrero vaquero. (N. de T.)


	2. Capítulo 2

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 02<strong>

Los labios de la mujer dejaron una estela de lápiz de labios rojo debajo del eje oscurecido por la sangre de Edward mientras ella liberaba su polla.

— Eso es. Ábrela más. Así. Tómala toda.

La morena desnuda inclinó la cabeza. Su boca suave, caliente trabajó desde la raíz pulsante a la punta palpitante de su polla. Los sonidos mojados de chupeteo se acoplaron con sus felices gemidos vibrantes, rebotando en el diminuto cuarto de baño húmedo, como un eco erótico.

Edward suspiró y ensartó una mano a través de su pelo largo, temblando por la sensación de las hebras suaves como de bebé, provocando la parte interior de sus muslos. Las agudas puntas de sus pezones apuñalaron su rodilla mientras su boca se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que sus grandes tetas se balancearan tentadoramente.

Él deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su cara y cuello para comenzar a rozar esos erectos brotes entre las puntas de sus dedos. Tirando. Jalando. Retorciendo. Poniéndolos más duros. Más rojos. Esperando no haber dejado atrás esas tenazas de pezón en Salt Lake. Esta mujer parecía del tipo aventurero.

Ella frotó sus muslos delgados, arqueándose ante su toque más duro.

—Más.

— Sí, yo también. —Él movió su culo adelante en el mostrador y extendió sus rodillas.— Juega con mis pelotas, cariño. —No la llamó por el nombre porque, francamente, no lo recordaba.

Se había enganchado con ella en el bar The Last Chance después de que hubiera dejado a Isabella con James. Frustrado, había necesitado algo_, alguien_, para hacerlo terminar. Tan rápido como fuera posible. El sexo siempre enfriaba su temperamento. Y si no podía estar con la que él quería, estaría con alguien que le quisiera, aunque por las razones equivocadas.

Esta jovencita conocía el resultado final; Una noche, sin promesas, y poder presumir que se había follado al número dos de todos los vaqueros del circuito de Montana y de Plains. Ella se había dirigido directamente hacia al asunto en el momento en el que ellos habían regresado al motel. Despojándose de sus muy ajustadas prendas. Acariciando su hebilla mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, succionando su polla como una mujer hambrienta mirando hacia un banquete opulento. Caramba, él ni siquiera la había besado.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Isabella Swan. Jesús. ¿Por qué era tanta su obsesión con esa pequeña fiera? Ella ni siquiera era su tipo. Pero un beso de ella y su polla se había puesto dura como un clavo del ferrocarril.

Por un momento se permitió imaginarse que era Isabella engulléndole profundamente. Los gemidos de deleite de Isabella reverberando sobre su eje. El pelo perfumado de Isabella enredado en sus manos. La lengua lasciva de Isabella lamiendo lo que salía de la abertura de su polla.

_Oh infierno sí. _

Entonces largas uñas rasparon a través de sus pelotas y él inhaló agudamente, esperando dolor. Pero la mujer expertamente rodó su bola, sabiendo exactamente cuanta presión destinar para su máximo placer. Sin perder un lametazo o una caricia con esa boca tan maravillosamente succionadora y la lengua malvadamente hábil.

Tan bueno como se sentía, por mucho que él amara una chupada sin ningún compromiso adicional, Edward sólo quería que ella lo hiciera terminar para poder escapar.

— Más rápido, —jadeó.— Chupa más duro. Sí, así. Algunas caricias más y sabes que voy a disparar mi carga. Entonces Jasper se encargará de ti. Te conseguiste una oferta de dos por el precio de uno esta noche, cariño.

— Hmm.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Ella ni siquiera alzó su cabeza.

Edward recorrió con la mirada a un Jasper que sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Está lista para mí ya? —Preguntó.

— Cerca.

— ¡Condenadamente caliente! —Jasper se despojó de sus Wranglers y de su camiseta. Su hebilla grande resonó en las baldosas. Edward no se molestó en mirar estúpidamente la forma desnuda de su amigo. Los tríos no eran nada nuevo.

El crujido de un paquete de condón desgarrado sonó al lado de él.

La mujer giró sus caderas y gimió— Sí. Oh, por favor. Por favor fóllame. Ahora. Desde atrás.

— Después de que Edward se corra, —dijo Jasper.— No quiero que muerdas abajo algo importante. Él está bastante encariñado con esa gran polla suya.

Ella gimió. Comprendiendo que no terminaría hasta que Edward lo hiciera, cambió de táctica, moviendo su boca y mano a la vez, más y más rápido. La saliva corrió abajo de la longitud de su polla y cubrió sus bolas.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó.

Edward arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza.

— Vamos, trabaja esos músculos de la garganta y trágatelo todo. Ah. No, mierda, sí.

Ella tragó ruidosamente. Edward sintió la patada de su reflejo de nausea adentro, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que le importara. Abrazó fuertemente su cabeza, manteniendo esa boca deliciosa en el lugar hasta que cada último chorro explotó de la punta de su polla.

Agotado, se dobló contra del espejo. La respiración dura.

— Diablos. Eso fue bueno.

Edward acarició la mejilla de la mujer mientras su polla se resbalaba de entre los suaves labios sedosos. Para cuando había abierto los ojos, Jasper ya la había posicionado en la alfombrilla del baño en cuatro patas.

Su mano estaba en su oscuro vello púbico, frotando furiosamente su clítoris. Sus dientes blancos afilados hundidos en su labio inferior; Sus ojos estaban apretándose cerrados de éxtasis. Ella había inclinado su culo en el aire para el uso de Jasper.

Jasper extendió sus mejillas anchas e impactó con violencia contra su vagina en un rápido empuje.

— Cristo, mujer, —gruñó.— Estás mojada. A ti realmente te debe gustar chupar pollas.

Un gruñido femenino.

— Deja de hablar y fóllame más duro. Estoy cerca de correrme.

— Mandona. No sé si me gusta eso.

— Castígame entonces. Dios mío. Haz lo que sea. Simplemente hazme correr.

— Tal vez esto te ayude. —Jasper aporreó su culo. Cuatro golpes abruptos en cada mejilla profundamente bronceada.

La mujer comenzó a llegar al clímax. En voz alta. Gritando como un burro jadeante. Moviéndose agitadamente como si fuera tener una convulsión.

Edward se preguntó qué tanto de su reacción era real. Hablaba acerca de cinismo.

Estimulado por su entusiasmo, Jasper la folló con tal ferocidad que la alfombrilla del baño se deslizó hacia un lado a través del piso.

Edward observó la escena delante de él desapasionadamente. Debería estar deseoso por integrarse al grupo. No lo estaba. De hecho, su polla ya se había vuelto completamente fláccida.

Una situación amarga a los treinta y uno; Estaba aburrido de estar a la caza de coños. El pan de cada día. Una follada y chupada rápida y un adiós, de ahí continuando hasta el siguiente pueblo. _E__staba_ envejeciendo,sí hasta había estado fantaseando acerca de follar con la misma mujer de una manera diferente cada noche, en vez de una mujer diferente en la misma forma cada noche.

Sí, esa mujer súper estrella en sus sensacionales fantasías era nada menos que Isabella Swan. Una mujer tentadora con los ojos chocolate. Una ninfa con un desorden de rizos cafés cayendo entre sus omóplatos. La boca de una bruja, exuberante, madura, del rosado suave de las peonías durante la primavera. Un pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo en el que un hombre podría hundir sus dientes y su polla por semanas sin salir a la superficie.

¿De dónde diablos habían venido esos disparates románticos?

Isabella no era suya. Aunque, había estado tentado de soltarse de la lengua acerca del estado civil de James esta noche. Pero había decidido que no era su lugar. Ella probablemente le dispararía al mensajero en vez de reaccionar cómo lo había esperado... corriendo hacia él por protección, consuelo y sexo malvadamente caliente.

Correcto. Ignorando a la apaleada pareja, brincó fuera del mostrador y los dejó solos para el gran final.

En el cuarto estrecho del motel, Emmett estaba extendido sobre la cama doble a lo largo de la pared. Miraba hacia arriba hacia la Gira PBR**1** VERSUS.

— ¿Está hecho ya?

— Sí. ¿Vas a querer alguna acción?

— Tal vez después.

Después de que Edward se vistiera se sentó en la cama opuesta para ponerse las botas.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Sé que es tu turno, pero creo que pasaré la noche en el remolque para caballos. Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se apoyó sobre la cerca de madera y entrecerró los ojos en los terrenos de la feria.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Atascada, abandonada en ninguna parte de Oklahoma.

Algunos camiones y remolques para caballos quedaban en el estacionamiento. La arena estaba desierta. La mayoría de la gente del rodeo ya se había encaminado al siguiente evento. Su estómago gruñó. Recorrió con la mirada su reloj pulsera. Mediodía.

La señal de "Abierto" parpadeó ante el Salón The Last Chance. Empujó en el hombro su bolso de macramé y trotó a través de la carretera principal. Tal vez sirvieran comida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la selección de la máquina expendedora de cacahuetes y galletas saladas rancias, o ahogar las penas en chocolate.

Edward había terminado de cargar el heno para su caballo cuando oyó voces acercándose a través de la dehesa. Chasqueó los cerrojos en el remolque y se recostó de nuevo contra los barrotes del portón de metal esperando ver quien lo andaba buscando.

Jacob y Jasper llegaron alrededor de la parte trasera del remolque, riñendo por tonterías como hermanos.

— Ese no es mi problema, —dijo Jacob,— sólo estoy alegre de ver que ese hijo de puta se vaya.

— Sí, pero él no va a estar feliz por ella. Ella...

— ¿Quién se va? —preguntó Edward.

Ambos se detuvieron. Jasper le lanzó a Jacob una mirada inquieta.

— James Witherdale. Se despidió esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

— Parece que su mujer se enteró de su compañera de viaje y le exigió que regresara a Australia.

— Justo lo que se merece ese bastardo. ¿Dónde está Isabella ahora?

Otra mirada nerviosa pasó entre Jasper y Jacob.

Los músculos del estómago de Edward se apretaron.

— Dije: ¿Dónde está Isabella?

— Esa es la cuestión. No lo sabemos.

Contó hasta diez.— ¿Se fue con él?

Jacob bufó.

— No después de que le golpeara encima de la cabeza con su trofeo anoche cuando se enteró de lo de su mujer.

Edward combatió una sonrisa. Le gustaría haber visto eso.

— ¿Dónde se quedó anoche?

— En el Silver Spur.

_Carajo._

Ella pudo haber estado en la habitación junto a él, escuchando a alguna extraña jovencita chuparle completamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus acciones le avergonzaron.

— ¿Qué habitación?

— Ciento once.

— ¿Averiguaste sobre ella esta mañana?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

— Jacob tocó. No contestó. Así que vino y me llevó y lo intenté. Ella no salió a la puerta tampoco. No creo que esté aquí. La camarera no nos dejará entrar.

— ¿Preguntaron en la recepción si había registrado la salida?

Jacob y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada avergonzada.

_Idiotas._

Edward se apartó del remolque y se dirigió hacia la oficina del motel.

— Oye, Edward. ¿A dónde vas?

No contestó. Sólo siguió caminando. E intentó como el infierno no correr.

Isabella tomaba una Bud Light en un cubículo en el rincón. Picó un poco de su segundo tazón de pretzels y escuchó a la rocola gimiendo otra canción amarga acerca del amor fracasado. En su vida incluso la lujuria había salido mal.

La campana de la puerta principal resonó contra la madera mientras la puerta se abría, entonces se cerró de golpe. Éste era un lugar animado. Quizás si todo lo demás fracasaba podría ser contratada para servir cerveza. Su atención se desvió a la lista de opciones que había anotado en su periódico, ninguna del cuales la interesaba.

El asiento en frente de ella rechinó. Pensando que Moose se había descolgado por ahí para coquetear, sonrió y miró hacia arriba.

Pero Edward Cullen sonreía delante ella.

— Pensé que te podría encontrar aquí, querida.

Isabella suprimió un suspiro femenino. Sus hoyuelos deberían ser ilegales.

— Me imaginé que ya habríais levantado el vuelo.

— Podría decir lo mismo. Oí lo que sucedió anoche.

Ella trató de alcanzar su lápiz.

— Estoy segura de que todo el mundo lo ha escuchado para esta hora. —Su mirada se estrechó— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que James estaba casado?

— Porque estarías furiosa conmigo pensando que tenía algún motivo oculto para decirte la verdad. —Él hizo girar su periódico y lo estudió.— Lo cual es enteramente cierto. Pero eso no importa ahora.

— ¿Es ese motivo oculto por lo qué estás aquí?

— Sip.

Su corazón cayó pesadamente. Luchó por proyectar una imagen de calma absoluta.

— Como estoy corta de opciones, soy accesible a las sugerencias.

— Lo suficientemente justo. Dime algo primero, antes de que nos adentremos en esas opciones.

— Bueno.

— ¿De qué estás huyendo?

Era tentador evadirse o contar mentiras. No hizo nada.

— Mi pasado. Mi futuro. Elije.

— Tal vez deberías explicar ese desconcertante comentario a este estúpido y viejo provinciano.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estúpido, sí claro. No me engañas, Edward Cullen.

— Y tú no engañas a mí, Isabella Swan.

Su significado se situó sobre ella espeso, dulce y pegajoso como miel silvestre.

— Mi historia no es tan interesante, en verdad. He seguido las reglas... las reglas de mi padre... mi vida entera. —Al igual que como mi hermana mayor, ingresé en una escuela Ivy League de su elección. Conseguí mi grado Máster porque eso es lo qué la descendencia de la gente en su círculo social hace_._ Mi papá organizó un trabajo de maestra para mí en una prestigiosa preparatoria privada, empezando en otoño.

— ¿Y?

Ella agarró el lápiz de madera tan apretadamente que lo agrietó.

— Y cuando mamá y papá me presentaron a un contador debilucho que apestaba a Old Spice y a dinero antiguo, y me alentaron a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio después una cita mala, exploté. Me di cuenta de que no estaba viviendo mi vida. Vivía la de ellos. Necesitaba un descanso y me escapé con el rodeo.

Edward sonrió y suavemente quitó el roído lápiz roto de su agarre mortal.

— ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

— ¿Además de mi pobre elección de compañero de viaje? Por extraño que parezca, no.

Su pulgar barrió la vena en la parte interior de su muñeca, enviando cosquilleos arriba de su antebrazo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora que James se fue?

— Eso es lo que estoy intentando calcular aquí.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa?

— Dios mío, no.

— Bien. —Edward se inclinó a través de la mesa estrecha y repetidamente rozó el dorso de sus nudillos sobre su mejilla.— Escápate conmigo, Isabella. Al menos hasta que nos acerquemos a Cheyenne la semana próxima.

Él había dicho las palabras que ella quería oír. Con todo y eso, su atención exclusiva estaba en cómo el roce continuo de su piel áspera en la de ella provocó que sus entrañas se sacudieran. Su sangre se calentara. Su sexo se mojara.

Su respiración se volvió desgarrada cuando él arrastró esas puntas de sus dedos encallecidos por la curva suave de su cuello. Trazó su clavícula con un toque tan fugaz como si se deslizara el revoloteo de alas de mariposa. Entonces dibujó círculos progresivamente más abajo en su pecho. Todo el tiempo observando su reacción con sus ojos de azul brillante.

— Naturalmente, habría condiciones si te recibiera a bordo.

_No me digas. _

Ella accedería a cualquier condición con tal de que incluyera caliente, húmedo, obsceno sexo estremeciendo los postes con él cada noche.

— Puedes estar condenadamente seguro de que sabré _exactamente _en lo que me meto esta vez antes de que vaya a ningún lugar contigo o cualquier otro como James.

— No soy como James en absoluto. —Se burló.

— Lo sé. Por eso es que no te di una bofetada con mi bolso cuando apareciste.

— Todavía te asusto, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

— Un poco.

— No debería. Nos parecemos más de lo que tú crees.

— Hmm. ¿Piensas que soy un poco como tú, vaquero?

— Sí. Y el sentimiento es mutuo, cariño.

Ella sonrió.

— Vayamos por partes. Puedo pagar mi propio viaje a Cheyenne.

La molestia se vio rápidamente en su cara. — Ya veremos.

— ¿Hay un amorcito, esposa o novia, horneando pasteles de manzana y esperándote en el porche delantero de regreso en casa?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Después de que esta temporada de verano de rodeo termine, esperanzadamente tendré bastantes puntos acumulados para calificarme para el NFR en las Vegas el próximo diciembre. Si no, deberé tener los suficientes como para competir en las Finales Deportivas del Circuito de Movimiento Evasivo en Pocatello en marzo. Continuaré en las posiciones de puntos por ir a los eventos más cerca de casa. Mientras tanto estaré de regreso en Wyoming para ayudar a mi papá y hermanos a echar a andar el rancho.

— Y lo más probable es que no enseñaré en la Costa Este.

Algo oscuro se movió en sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces nos comprendemos el uno al otro? —apremió ella.

— Por ahora.

Ella frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo su respuesta.— Entonces, sobre esas condiciones.

Edward la estudió cuidadosamente desde debajo del ala de su sombrero.— Estarás en mi cama.

Su pulso revoloteó.

— Eso me figuré.

— También en la Jasper y de Emmett.

La mandíbula de Isabella se cayó.

— ¿Dormiría con vosotros tres?

— No. Tú follarías con todos nosotros, no va a haber mucho dormir involucrado, —Edward se adelantó a toda prisa, su apuesta cara, seria, sus ojos verdes intensos.—Olvídate de lo que las otras personas podrían pensar, y considera lo que _tú _quieres, Isabella. Lo que siempre has querido, pero te has estado negando porque eso ha estado contra esas aplastantes reglas que has seguido.

Ella tragó saliva.

— Todavía escucho.

— Estoy acostumbrado a tener una mujer diferente cada noche si lo decido.

— ¿Y estas mujeres que recoges no tienen algún problema siendo pasadas entre ustedes tres?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

— Impactante, ¿verdad? ¿A lo qué la juventud de América ha llegado?

A pesar de la conversación irreal, ella sonrió ante su sonrisa descarada.— ¿Qué hacen con estas mujeres dispuestas?

— Follamos con ellas. A veces de uno en uno. La mayoría de las veces, dos a la vez. La realidad es que las chicas realmente atrevidas nos tomarían a nosotros tres al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo funcionaba eso? ¿Cuáles partes del cuerpo iban dónde? _No preguntes._ _Actúa civilizadamente._ Ella murmuró.— ¿De verdad?

Edward se estiró y torció un rizado mechón café alrededor de sus dedos. La jaló más cerca con esa madeja de pelo hasta que su aliento caliente fluyó sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Eso te pone nerviosa? ¿Pensar en alguna joven, desnuda mujer emparedada entre Jasper y yo? ¿Con mi polla profundamente en su culo y la polla de Jasper en su vagina? Y si juega Emmett con nosotros, una polla en tu boca, también. ¿O te hace mojar de deseo?

Sus paredes vaginales latieron y su clítoris tuvo un espasmo, haciendo a su hendidura llorar. Las imágenes de ser apretada entre toda esa carne caliente, duramente masculina. ¿Estar demasiado llena y estirada y usada solamente por placer? ¿No había fantaseado en secreto sobre ese mismo escenario? Prescindiendo de todo control. Ser_... follada._

Un pequeño ruido desvalido brotó de su boca.

— ¿Qué? —Edward preguntó.— Dime lo que estás pensando.

— No me escandaliza.

Las ventanas de la nariz llamearon.— Te excita, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Pero, nunca he estado con dos tipos a la vez o...

— ¿O qué?

Isabella hizo una pausa para que él llenara los espacios en blanco.

Él no lo hizo. En lugar de eso robó su cerveza y bebió un sorbo.— Dilo sin rodeos, querida. Deberías ser capaz de decirlo si quieres que nosotros te lo hiciéramos a ti.

Ella bebió a grandes tragos su bebida fortificante y masculló.— Nunca he probado el sexo anal. —_Eso no había sido tan difícil_.

Una sexy sonrisa secreta floreció en su cara.— ¿Y quieres eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apartando la vista del brillo en sus ojos para estudiar el aserrín y las cáscaras de cacahuete esparcidos a través del piso.

— Entonces dilo, —demandó.

Isabella permaneció muda.

Delicadamente, Edward inclinó su cara arriba, colocando sus labios en su oído.— Dilo, cariño. No soy un idiota. Necesito estar perfectamente seguro de lo que quieres, —lamió la concha de su oído y resopló suavemente.— Además. Es erótico como el infierno oír esas palabras pícaras salir de una boca tan angelical.

Isabella frotó su cara contra el rastro áspero de barba en su mejilla, perdida en el contraste abrupto de su dureza masculina con su suavidad femenina. Él olía divino. Ella susurró a lo largo de su mandíbula.— Quiero que tú seas el primer hombre en tomar mi culo, Edward Cullen. Quiero saber cómo es estar con más de uno. Haciéndome cualquier cosa que quieras hacerme.

Él aspiró un aliento áspero.— ¿Cada vez que lo queramos?

La puerta exterior se abrió y un rayo de luz se inclino a través del bar, reflejándose contra el espejo y cegándola. Se escabulló y acurrucó su columna vertebral contra la cabina de imitación cuero.

— Dentro de lo razonable, —dijo.— No me meteré en exhibicionismo. Haré cualquier cosa que quieras con tal de que no sea enfrente de una audiencia.

— ¿Qué consideras como una audiencia? Porque Emmett, Jasper y yo compartimos todo en su mayoría.

— Una audiencia es algunos otros vaqueros en el circuito, —frunció el ceño, recordando las descripciones de James de las hazañas de Jasper y Edward domando en sillas de montar.

— Conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué has escuchado?

Isabella se lo dijo.

Edward maldijo.— Esa es una maldita mentira. James y algún tipo de Canadá hicieron eso, no Jazz y yo. Hemos hecho algunas cosas locas, pero nunca nada como eso. Nunca le faltaríamos el respeto a una mujer de ese modo.

En ese mismísimo momento ella se dio cuenta de que el que James la dejara era algo bueno.

Él se movió inquietamente en el chirriante asiento. Podía ver el contorno de su polla a través de sus pantalones vaqueros apretados. Ella se retorció en sus ya húmedos calzones, imaginándose todas las cosas deliciosas que él pensaba hacer con ella.

— ¿Desapruebas traer a otra mujer a nuestra hora de recreo?

— Sí. No es algo que esté interesada en probar.

Él alzó una ceja oscura.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ella arqueó la ceja justamente de regreso.

— ¿Además del hecho de que tres pollas serán más que suficiente como para mantenerme ocupada?

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Homofóbica?

— De ningún modo. Chica con chica, es sólo que no es para mí. —Mascó un pretzel y le enseñó el extremo dentado a él.— Y no quiero verte follando con otra mujer tampoco. ¿Es eso un problema?

— No. —Él limpió la sal de su barbilla; Las puntas de sus torpes dedos pausadamente trazaron la línea de sus labios.— Tienes la boca más bonita.

Todo dentro de ella se volvió caliente y apretado.

— Entonces bésame.

— En un minuto. Hay un par de cosas que necesito saber. Me chuparás completamente, sacudiéndome completamente, ¿en cualquier momento que lo exija?

— Dentro de lo razonable. No voy a ponerme de rodillas aquí mismo.

— Lástima. ¿Pero el juego sexual y los juegos de dominación están bien? Soy malvado con las sogas.

Una imagen surgió. Sus brazos atados impotentemente por encima de su cabeza, sus piernas extendidas. Una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Un pañuelo grande taponando su boca para reprimir los gritos de rudo placer. Impotente y suplicante debajo del cuerpo imponente de Edward y sus manos castigadoras. Nunca habría soñado que ese escenario la pondría absolutamente goteando mojada.

— Sí.

— ¿Me dejarías zurrarte?

_Mierda sagrada_. Esa sugerencia agarró a su guardia baja. ¿Las personas realmente hacían eso? ¿Y les gustaba?

— Humm. ¿Me pegarías en cualquier otro sitio?

Edward frunció el ceño.— No. No soy esa clase de hombre. Pero hay algo acerca de ver un culo rojo que me atrae. Y no descuento lo dulce que puedo hacer los castigos cuando has sido mala, cariño.

— Esto comienza a asustarme, —masculló Isabella.

— No. Esto está empezando a excitarte. ¿Así que tenemos un trato?

Ella farfulló.— Sí. —Antes de que se arrepintiera y dijera no.

— Bien. Una cosa más.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Tenía la sensación de que esta última pregunta sería la más importante de todas.

— Querida. Me complace poner todas las cosas delante de nosotros, dime por qué has accedido a todas mis condiciones.

¿Cómo se lo explicaba sin dar la impresión de ser una desesperada perra? Pero Edward no la juzgaba. Y esconder la verdad porque se sentía avergonzada no la conduciría a lo que anhelaba de este hombre, por la cantidad de tiempo que él la quisiera, así fuera sólo por una semana.

— Porque estoy aburrida de preocuparme de que si le digo a un hombre lo qué en realidad quiero que salga de una relación sexual, él piense que soy una especie de desviada. Estoy cansada de citarme con tipos que me ven como su madre, o la madre de sus hijos. O como una chica agradable que está feliz con el francamente anticuado sexo de vainilla una vez a la semana y que no quiere más. Quiero más. Lo quiero todo. Quiero hacer cosas acerca de las cuales sólo he leído. Y quiero que tú me las enseñes.

Los dedos de Edward acariciaron su barbilla, entonces su mano se deslizó arriba de la línea de su mandíbula para acunar su cara.

— Aunque parezca mentira, comprendo un deseo por liberarse de las expectativas. Puedo ser el amante que cumpla con esos deseos, Isabella. Te puedo empujar hasta más no poder. Pero te advertiré: Soy demandante y me gusta asumir el mando.

— Está bien.

— Tengo que saber que no estás simplemente diciendo esto. Que en realidad quieres decirlo. Que puedes manejar lo que tengo planeado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y besó la parte interior de su muñeca.

— ¿Cómo puedo probarlo?

— Ven conmigo ahora mismo. No hagas preguntas y no discutas.

— Sólo si me besas otra vez.

— ¿Por qué tan concentrada en besarme?

— Porque, cariño, cuando bailábamos me pusiste tan mojada y caliente con ese beso que casi me corrí por tu pierna.

Edward gruñó y puso su boca sobre la de ella. Su caliente sabor masculino la llenó mientras la forzaba a abrir sus labios y empujaba su lengua resbaladiza adentro y fuera. Él la obsequió con un beso apasionado, que robó su aliento y oscureció sus sentidos. Él chupó su lengua, la siguió arriba con eróticos mordiscos pequeños de sus labios. Entonces se retiró, haciéndola perseguir su lengua de vuelta a su boca avariciosa.

El beso se suavizó, se endulzó. Él exploró sus reacciones, chupando sus dientes, golpeando su paladar con un golpecito fugaz de la punta de su lengua. Deslizó ese terciopelo áspero, mojado a lo largo de la curva interior de su mejilla y mordisqueó su labio inferior. Retomando el camino de regreso para dejar su aliento flotar suavemente sobre los lugares humedecidos que él había creado, mientras rozaba suaves, besos aún insistentes en las esquinas de su boca temblorosa.

Isabella gimió. Nunca en su vida había sido besada así. Su coño se inundó de crema, sus pezones estaban duros como granito, su cabeza giró como un tornado y él realmente no la había tocado aún.

¿Qué ocurriría cuando lo hiciera? ¿Cuándo todos ellos lo hicieran?

Él se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos aturdidos con orgullo y calor masculino.— No puedo esperar a follar contigo. —Su mirada fija hambrienta apuntó hacia su hendidura.— Y a esos. Pero primero, tengo una pequeña prueba para que pases. Vamos. —Edward dejó caer diez dólares sobre el mantel para pagar por la cerveza.

Agarrando su mano, fue arrastrada por él mientras cruzaban la carretera principal y hacia el montón de arena del parking. Los terrenos del rodeo parecían una ciudad fantasma del viejo Oeste. Él la condujo hacia un sucio Dodge blanco a la cabina cuadrada enganchada a un enorme remolque para caballos plateado.

Emmett y Jasper caminaban relajadamente desde los corrales.

Su aliento se atascó. Hombre, eran magníficos. Emmett McCarthy, compañero de soga de Jasper, era un brasileño oscuramente bien parecido con la cara de un dios y el cuerpo de un gladiador. Y Jasper, un dios típico norteamericano por propio derecho, cabello rubio, ondulado, apariencia robusta nacida de su ascendencia nórdica.

Sus nervios patearon adentro. ¿Qué pasaría si no la quisieran?

— Isabella. Luces muy poderosa hoy.

— Gracias, Jasper.

— ¿Qué hay, Edward? —preguntó.

— Tenemos una pequeña situación. Como has escuchado, James abandonó a esta señorita. Ella quiere quedarse. He estado de acuerdo en que puede viajar con nosotros hasta Cheyenne... con algunas condiciones.

— ¿Cuáles son?

— Ella se convertirá en nuestra conejita aficionada al rodeo personal.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente. Sonaba bien hasta ahora.

Emmett le miró ceñudo.

— Podemos conseguir más mujeres, siempre que queramos. ¿Por qué necesitamos solamente una?

— Porque ella ha acordado hacer cualquier cosa que queramos. Y sé que vosotros amigos os habéis negado a pedir a algunas de las potrillas que calientan nuestras camas hacer... ciertas cosas.

Emmett apartó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que ella simplemente no dirá que lo hará?

— Buena pregunta. Pensé que podríamos probar sus intenciones. Si ella está de acuerdo, y si todos nosotros quedamos satisfechos, ella va a venirse con nosotros hoy.

— ¿Nosotros tres? ¿Ahora mismo? —Emmett preguntó escépticamente.

— Sí, comenzaremos con algo fácil. Es nueva en este tipo de cosas.

La sangre de Isabella comenzó a acelerarse a través de su cuerpo con anticipación... latiendo y latiendo en algunos lugares más que otros.

— ¿Que tienes en mente, Edward? —preguntó Jasper.

— Dirijámonos al remolque para caballos y te lo diré.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.— Me quedaré fuera de esto.

El compartimiento en el remolque para caballos era más grande, y limpio, de lo que ella se había imaginado. Un área pequeña de sustento comprendía una estufa para cocinar de dos quemadores, un frigorífico, un horno de microondas, un fregadero, una mesa y un asiento corrido para que se sentaran cuatro. Una escalera de metal conducía a un área con un techo bajo colgante y un colchón extra largo. Un diminuto cuarto de baño con una ducha esquinada, el lavabo y el inodoro estaban amontonados en la esquina opuesta. El espacio olía a carne de caballo, cuero y hombres.

— ¿Vivís aquí? —preguntó.

— Tomamos turno para quedarnos aquí dentro. Demasiado pequeño para todos nosotros.

Edward encendió una luz. Miró hacia Isabella, sus ojos verdes brillando.

— Quítate la camisa, cariño.

¿Tenía ella las agallas para hacer eso? ¿Aun cuando tan desesperadamente lo deseaba?

Inhalando un aliento lento, tranquilo, sus dedos temblaron mientras se desabotonaba la blusa blanca de ojales.

Edward se paró cerca, Jasper se apoyó contra la pared de atrás, mirando.

En su sostén de encaje blanco, esperó más instrucciones.

— Buena chica. Quítatelo. Lentamente. Provócame. Hazme babear por poner mi boca en esas grandes tetas.

Isabella se estiró y desenganchó los broches. El blanco satín contrastó contra su piel bronceada mientras las correas eran arrastradas debajo de sus brazos. Sujetó las copas en el lugar hasta el último minuto posible y entonces dejó caer el sostén al suelo.

Silencio, excepto por los sonidos de la pesada respiración masculina.

— ¿Jasper? —dijo Edward.

— Estoy aquí amigo.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Ella deslizó sus palmas sobre su vientre redondeado, sobre sus costillas, deteniéndose para arrastrar círculos diminutos alrededor de sus pezones. Arqueó su espalda, alzando sus pechos alto, apretando la suave carne entre sus dedos. Tirando de sus pezones. Duro. Mucho más duro de que lo que cualquier hombre se había sentido inclinado a hacer.

— ¿Qué harías primero, Jazz? ¿Chuparlos? ¿O deslizar tu polla entre ellos?

Jasper se rió ahogadamente.

— Chuparlos. Morderlos. Hacerla retorcerse un poco. Entonces envolvería esa carne cremosa alrededor de mi polla y la empujaría alto y duro, hasta que la punta alcanzara esos labios carnosos.

La humedad manó de su coño como si un globo de agua se hubiera reventado entre sus muslos. Nunca había tenido tanto calor, tan lista para ser tocada en su vida.

Edward se movió furtivamente enfrente de ella, ahuecando un gran pecho en cada mano. Amasó los montículos, susurró palabras roncas, dulces contra su piel temblorosa, arrastrando su boca abierta a través de la cima de sus pechos. Enterró su cara en el valle de su hendidura. Aplanando su lengua, chapoteando en el fondo de una curva.

Trabando su mirada en la de ella, hundió su cabeza y chupó su endurecido pezón derecho, en el calor mojado de su boca. Hábilmente hizo girar el pezón izquierdo entre sus dedos como si girara un dial. Duro. Al igual que se dio cuenta que a ella le gustaba.

Isabella apretó los muslos juntos.

— Oh, hombre. Por favor no te detengas.

—Creo que ella necesita más. Vas a ayudarme aquí afuera, ¿Jazz?

— Gustosamente. —Jasper se prendió a su pezón izquierdo; Edward chupó el derecho. Ella no podía evitar el penetrante gemido que se escapó por la presión intensa. La boca de Edward fue más agresiva. La boca de Jasper parecía más caliente, su lengua más suave mientras la chupaba.

— ¿Puedes correrte así, querida? —dijo Edward, su aliento hizo cosquillas en su pezón mojado haciéndolo más duro.— ¿Son tus tetas lo suficientemente sensitivas para conseguir que termines de esta manera?

— Eso nunca ha pasado antes.

— Una teoría que podemos probar otra vez cuando estés apropiadamente atada. —Él besó un sendero hacia su cuello, moviéndose a un lado de su cuerpo para permitirle acceso a Jasper a ambos pechos.

Jasper aplastó los globos más cerca, dándole un golpecito con su lengua ágil de nuevo entre los pezones apretados, enrojecidos.

Edward la besó. Ella gimió contra sus labios. Amaba besarlo. Él entrelazó sus lenguas juntas y perezosamente saboreó las esquinas de su boca. Las puntas de sus dedos ásperas acariciaron su columna vertebral, enviando carne de gallina a través de su carne desnuda. Sus labios se deslizaron a su oído y susurró.

— ¿Estás encendida?

— Sí.

— ¿Está tu vagina mojada? ¿Te estás imaginándome a mí, sorbiendo todo ese jugo dulce goteando entre tus muslos?

— Sí.

— Mmm-mmm, no aguanto las ganas. Te cuidaremos bien en un minuto. Pero por ahora, estoy muriendo por ver tus labios envueltos alrededor de mi polla. Abre mi cremallera, Isabella.

Su hebilla resonó mientras ella desabrochaba su cinturón. Entonces él colocó su mano derecha en la abertura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella raspó sus uñas a lo largo de la longitud endurecida. Un tirón rápido y el botón se abrió. Deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo, un centímetro cada vez.

Edward gimió.

Usando ambas manos, ella abrió los pantalones vaqueros, explorando con sus dedos debajo de la pretina elástica de sus bóxers y a través del nido de pelo crespo. La punta húmeda, aterciopelada y suave saludó a su palma. Apretó su polla, mentalmente catalogando su tamaño y espesor. Una fisura de miedo apareció. Hablaba de bien dotado.

Él siseó.

—Vamos, no te detengas.

Jasper se mantuvo trabajando sus pezones. Los besos suaves se desvanecieron mientras sus dientes mordían las puntas endurecidas como guijarros. Ella jadeó ante el chispazo de dolor y suspiró con el tranquilizador lametazo de su lengua caliente.

Isabella se arqueó hacia Jasper, queriendo concentrarse en las sensaciones exquisitas de su boca talentosa, sus anteriores amantes nunca les prestaron larga, interminable atención a sus pechos, pero Edward le dio un codazo fuera del camino.

— De rodillas, querida. —Él puso las manos en sus hombros y la empujó al piso alfombrado.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —murmuró Jasper.

Edward acarició la cara de Isabella con afecto tan genuino que un nudo ascendió en su garganta.

— Tendrás lo tuyo. Vamos a ver lo buena que nuestra chica es en las multitareas.

Una oleada de calor rodó a través de su vientre. Sus muslos estaban empapados y los puños apretados.

— Aquí está el plan. Vas a chuparme mientras le estás haciendo a Jasper un trabajo manual. Tienes que acostumbrarte a compartir, cariño.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Esa es mi chica. Jazz, ayúdala a salir. Desabotona tus propios pantalones.

Edward había movido sus Wranglers y sus bóxers hasta las rodillas. Isabella recibió el primer atisbo de su polla. Un charco pequeño de salivación se estableció en su boca. Era con mucho la polla más grande que había visto fuera de _Playgirl._ Larga. Y gruesa. Curvada hacia arriba ligeramente. Pre-semen exudando de la ancha cabeza purpura. Una rabiosa vena azul pulsaba en la parte inferior y se enterraba entre sus bolas, las cuales colgaban abajo, flanqueados por muslos musculosos espolvoreados con vello oscuro.

Sin esperar permiso, la misma punta de su lengua rodeó la punta lagrimosa. Mmm. Edward sabía limpio. Almizclado. Caliente y salado. Su polla se crispó y él aspiró un aliento abrupto.

Ella se giró y miró fijamente a Jasper.

Jasper le dio su matadora sonrisa de niño malo. Suavemente alisó un mechón extraviado de su frente húmeda.

— Nunca te hubiera catalogado como la clase de chica que haría esto, Isabella.

— Lo que es exactamente por lo qué estoy aquí. —Su mirada cayó a sus manos grandes, vacilando en la bragueta. Sintiéndose atrevida, desafió,— ¿Te estás echando para atrás, Jazz? ¿O me vas a mostrar lo qué tienes?

— Tengo lo suficiente como para mantenerte satisfecha. —Él sacudió fuera los pantalones vaqueros sobre sus caderas estrechas. Sin ropa interior. Sonriendo abiertamente, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y meneó su pene ante ella.— ¿Te gusta como se ve?

— Mmm-hmm. —Su polla en verdad se veía más larga que la de Edward, pero no era tan gruesa. La piel estaba más pálida, haciendo a las venas oscuras un contraste más grande contra el tono más leve de su vello púbico rubio.— Acércate.

Jasper se acercó un par de pasos hasta que él estuvo parado junto a Edward. Sin preámbulo Isabella lo chupó dentro de su boca como si estuviera sorbiendo un fideo. Lo soltó. Lo hizo nuevamente.

— ¡Oye! Se supone que vas a chuparme a mí, —Edward la recordó.

— Necesito algo de humedad para poder trabajar con mi mano, —envolvió los dedos alrededor del eje de Jasper y comenzó a acariciar.— ¿Te gusta eso?

— Más duro.

Isabella aumentó su agarre, la sensación serpenteante hizo eco en su propio cuerpo desde sus pezones hasta su vagina palpitante.

— Mierda, sí. Justo así.

Ella sonrió y afrontó a Edward.

Él colocó sus palmas en sus mejillas, rozando la cabeza de su polla a través de la comisura de sus labios.

— Abre bien la boca. Tómame todo el camino, adentro profundamente. Así es cómo me gusta.

Ella separó sus labios, abriendo la boca ancha. La punta amplia pasó por encima de sus dientes, descansó sobre su lengua mientras él continuaba forzando la entrada a su boca. La cabeza de su polla le pegó a la parte de atrás de su garganta y ella respiró fuerte y con dificultad.

Edward la sujetó en la posición correcta.

— Tranquila, querida, y respira a través de tu nariz. No vas a ahogarte.

Ella combatió el impulso de morder. En lugar de eso, dejó a la saliva acumularse saber su lengua y no tragó.

— Eso es. No arquees tu cuello tanto. Lo estás haciendo grandioso. Oh, cariño, eres sexy como el infierno.

La acción de bombeo de su mano en la polla de Jasper la ayudó a enfocarse más allá de la necesidad pulsando en su coño. Ahuecó sus mejillas, y soltó a la polla de Edward una pulgada a la vez.

— Jesús, eso se siente bien.

— Cuéntame sobre eso, —dijo Jasper con un gemido.— No voy a demorarme en terminar.

Isabella succionó a Edward hasta la raíz otra vez, enterrando la nariz en su vello púbico. Inhalando su perfume. Varias veces más lo engulló profundamente. Entonces su mano rodeó la base gruesa de su eje y se concentró en la cabeza sensitiva, dándole un golpecito con su lengua en su glande en cada carrera ascendente.

Edward gruñó.

— Oh, sí. Empápame con esa boca golosa. Es una follada encendida la que tu boca está mojando para mí, querida.

Ningún hombre alguna vez la había hablado sucio o la había dicho exactamente lo que quería sin bañarlo de azúcar. No la avergonzó. La enardeció. Su coño estaba tan mojado que sus jugos escurrían de la parte interior de sus muslos.

— Más rápido, —Jasper jadeó.— Más duro. Así. Maldita sea. Sí. Más. Allí está. Dios mío. Me voy a venir. Justo... Ahora. Ah. ¡Mierda!

Isabella arrancó su boca de Edward, torciéndose para ver llegar el chorro afuera de la punta de la polla palpitante de Jasper y salpicar en sus pechos. Ella lo bombeó más rápido. Más chorros blancos se arquearon a través del aire. El fluido caliente goteó sobre de sus pezones perlados.

Las piernas de Jasper temblaron, su espalda se arqueó y su apuesta cara estaba perdida en la dicha mientras lo acariciaba hasta la terminación.

Nunca había tenido a un hombre corriéndose sobre ella. No así. Un sentimiento de poder se construyó y su nerviosismo desapareció. Inclinó la cabeza y chupó el ruborizado botón, saboreando los diferentes sabores de estos dos hombres.

— ¡Jesús! —dijo Jasper y respingó hacia atrás.

— Vamos, Isabella. Estoy tan condenadamente cerca que puedo saborearlo, —gruño Edward.— Quiero que lo saborees, también. Jasper tuvo lo suyo. Ahora quiero lo mío.

Con ambas manos libres, Isabella, curvo los dedos de su mano derecha alrededor de la raíz gruesa y rodó sus bolas ligeramente velludas con su izquierda. Su boca se deslizó arriba hasta que alcanzó la barrera de sus dedos. En cada carrera hacia abajo aumentó su succión, construyendo un constante ritmo y usó sus dientes en su lugar dulce.

— No te detengas. Cuando te diga, deja caer tu mano y toma mi polla todo el camino en tu boca. Oh si, aquí viene.

Su saco se contrajo. Ella desenvolvió su mano y le engulló completamente, apretando los labios alrededor de la base de su eje.

Edward gruñó.

— Eso es. Ordéñame. Chupa cada maldita gota.

Respirando a través de su nariz, ella sintió la polla crispándose en su lengua mientras se vaciaba en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Tragó el líquido espeso mientras él se seguía corriendo y machacando más duro en su boca. Sus ojos lagrimearon ante el agarre enérgico que él tenía en su pelo, pero su agarre mantuvo su reflejo de nausea lejos. Finalmente, la pulsación se detuvo. Ella destrabó su mandíbula y le soltó lentamente. Y sopló un caudal de aire sobre su brillante eje mojado.

Edward tropezó hacia atrás.

Jasper se rió y le estabilizó.

— Guau, amigo, ¿estás bien?

— Joder no.

Isabella sonrió burlonamente y pasó el dorso de su mano a través de sus labios suaves.

— Así que, chicos... ¿pasé la prueba?

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> PBR: Pro bull riding, toro a caballo. (N. de T.)


	3. Capítulo 3

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 03<strong>

Isabella miró desvergonzadamente mientras Edward se subía los vaqueros por las caderas y metía su agotada polla dentro de sus bóxers antes de subirse la cremallera.

Jasper la ayudó a levantarse y le pasó un trapo suavemente por el pecho pegajoso, con un paño de cocina deshilachado. Inclinó su boca sobre la suya y la besó, no dulcemente, sino con un hambre y un calor puramente masculinos. Ella apretó con fuerza sus muslos para aliviar el dolor pulsátil y Jasper se retiró.

Sintió a Edward detrás de ella, acercándose. Él levantó su pelo y deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la curva de su cuello.

— Dulce, eso fue increíble. Definitivamente tenemos que repetirlo.

— Definitivamente, —dijo Jasper.

— Y has sido una buena chica. Una chica muy buena. —Las manos de Edward se deslizaron bajando por el cuerpo de Isabella, deteniéndose para levantar sus pechos aún más, para que Jasper pudiera succionar sus tensos pezones.— Bájale los pantalones, Jazz. —dijo Edward bruscamente.

El estómago de Isabella dio un salto de anticipación, cuando Jasper obedeció, bajando la cremallera y sus ceñidos vaqueros por las caderas.

Las puntas ásperas de los dedos de Jasper continuaron por la cinta elástica de sus sencillas bragas de algodón. Parecía querer hundir los dedos en su dolorido sexo, pero estar esperando algo.

Una señal de Edward, al parecer. Era obvio que Edward estaba al mando.

La mano derecha de Edward se desplazó por su abdomen, continuando a través de los cortos rizos que cubrían su monte de Venus. Su dedo corazón separó el pliegue de los labios de su coño y acarició su clítoris inflamado.

— Oh, Dios. Por favor. No pares.

— Ssh. Nosotros te cuidaremos. Esto va a ser muy rápido ya que tenemos que ponernos en marcha, pero esta noche prometo que nos lo tomaremos con calma. Abre las piernas. —Entre medias, mientras salpicaba sus sensibles hombros de besos húmedos, le dijo a Jasper.— La gusta cuando chupas sus pezones fuerte.

Isabella enroscó los dedos de su mano izquierda en el pelo de Jasper y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos de Edward penetraron en su coño. Él empujó profundamente, gimiendo en sus oídos al encontrarla completamente mojada. Bombeó lento y fácil, dentro y fuera de su resbaladizo canal, desplazando el dedo pulgar de un lado a otro de su clítoris. Jasper tiró de su pezón izquierdo, apretándolo y retorciéndolo mientras su boca se cerraba sobre el derecho.

— Dime que necesitas para correrte con mi mano, Isabella, —le urgió Edward— Deseo oler esa dulce crema.

— Empuja tus dedos más profundo. Más rápido sobre mi clítoris. Pero suavemente. Sí. Me gusta eso. ¡Oh!, estoy tan cerca. Sí. Sí. Ahí mismo. —Remolinos de luz y oscuridad estallaron detrás de sus párpados, mientras el orgasmo ardía entre sus muslos. Edward murmuró alentándola en la oreja, sus dedos continuaron hundiéndose y las chupadas rápidas de Jasper sobre su pezón se sincronizaron con la sangre que palpitaba en su clítoris.

Se agitó y retorció, pero Edward y Jasper la sujetaron con fuerza, manteniendo su esfuerzo en proporcionarla todo el placer posible. Temblando y agotada, se desplomó sobre el hombro de Edward, respirando con dificultad, mareada, con su cuerpo sin fuerzas, y una profunda satisfacción hasta los huesos.

Jasper continuó lamiendo sus excitados pezones. Edward giró los dedos en su interior, causando que otra serie de temblores vibrara través de sus músculos internos.

— Mírame.

Se las arregló para forzarse a abrir los ojos.

Edward sacó la mano de su sexo. Cuando la levantó, cubierta con sus jugos, Jasper cogió la muñeca de Edward y atrajo esos dedos brillantes a sus labios, lamiendo a cada gota de crema de la mano de su amigo.

Isabella estuvo a punto de acabar otra vez.

— ¿A qué sabe? —Edward preguntó roncamente.

— Dímelo tú, —mirando la cara de Isabella, Jasper puso la mano de Edward sobre su estómago, luego apoyó su gran mano sobre ella y deslizó ambas dentro de sus bragas húmedas, introduciendo cuatro dedos profundamente en su coño mojado.

Su respiración se paró mientras esos dedos resbaladizos giraban y se hundían. Edward se llevó la mano a la boca y sonoramente limpió sus dedos chupándolos. Luego giró la cabeza para capturar los labios de Isabella duramente, compartiendo su sabor en el más hedonista y absorbente beso de su vida.

Con los dedos de Jasper follándola todavía, y sus dientes sobre su pezón, otro orgasmo se disparó en su cuerpo y gimió en la boca de Edward.

Finalmente, Edward acabó el beso y una inmensa sonrisa abierta se extendió por su hermosa cara.

— Oh, sí, definitivamente, esta va a ser una semana divertida.

Edward cargó las maletas de Isabella en el remolque para caballos mientras Jasper y Emmett llevaban a cabo las revisiones de última hora de los caballos. Acalló la extraña necesidad de sujetar la mano de Isabella o de tocarla constantemente. Hablando acerca de actuar como un tonto enamorado... pero había algo en esta mujer que sacaba a la luz sus instintos protectores.

Emmett deambuló hacia la cabina del camión.

— Los caballos están preparados. Estamos listos para salir.

— ¿Quién va a conducir?

— Jasper. Yo guiaré si te parece bien. Pensé que tú e Isabella podíais sentaros en la parte de atrás. Si tiene que compartir responsabilidades, necesitarás ponerla al día sobre lo que tendrá que hacer, además de calentar tu cama, amigo.

Edward asintió.— ¿Cuál es nuestra próxima parada?

— Limon, Colorado. Aproximadamente a seiscientas millas. Es bueno que no haya ningún rodeo esta noche, ya que llegaríamos tarde para registrarnos.

— Entonces pongámonos en marcha. —Edward echó un vistazo y vio a Isabella inclinando los codos sobre la barandilla de madera que separaba el aparcamiento de la arena de ejercicios, con expresión soñadora. Él gritó.— Hey, Bella, hora de marcharnos.

Ella se volvió y metió la libreta que tenía en la mano en la gigantesca mochila de camuflaje de mensajero que llevaba al hombro. Sus botas de color turquesa levantaron el polvo cuando se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa que escondía secretos en su boca llena.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreírla y ofrecerla su mano cuando por fin llegó hasta él. Llevó sus nudillos a la boca y frotó sus labios en ellos.— ¿Lista?

— Claro.

Recogió un mechón de pelo de su mejilla.— ¿Estás segura de esto, querida jovencita?

Ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en la barbilla.— Tan segura como no lo he estado de otra cosa en mi vida. Pero hay una cosa, Edward, no soy una Jovencita.

— Disculpa. Has probado, de sobra, que eres toda una mujer.

Isabella se ruborizó de una forma atractiva, cautivando a Edward por completo.— Comencemos esta aventura, vaquero.

Una enorme y maltrecha furgoneta Ford roja se detuvo cerca del extremo trasero del remolque de caballos y se colocó paralela a la cabina.

Edward sonrió y acercó más a Isabella a la plataforma.

La mujer de la camioneta, Renesmee Masen, era una ruda contratista de ganado de fuera de Sheridan. Su marido había muerto hacía tiempo y en lugar de vender el negocio, se había recuperado y estaba intentando ser la contratista de ganado para el circuito de Rodeo de Montana y Plains.

Renesmee era una verdadera mujer del Oeste, natural de Wyoming de cuarta generación, fuerte, brusca y conocedora tanto de la tierra como de los linajes de los caballos. Bajo su personalidad de sal de la tierra, a veces era fácil olvidar que no era una vieja mujer canosa. Con más o menos cuarenta años, todavía era una mujer malditamente atractiva. Era raro verla sin su marido Nahuel. Habían estado casados desde siempre. Por primera vez, Edward se preguntó si se sentía tan sola en la carretera como ellos.

Renesmee se inclinó y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto cubierta de tierra.— ¿A dónde vais, chicos?

Emmett inclinó hacia atrás su sombrero y apoyó su brazo en la enorme ventanilla.

— Limon. ¿Y tú?

— Regresaré a casa primero. Hay escasez de ganaderías de caballos en Cody, así que me acercaré con mi capataz, a ver si desean quedarse alguno de los nuestros.

— Serían endiabladamente idiotas si no lo hacen.

— Eso es lo que yo dije. Mi capataz no está tan seguro. Y yo no estoy tan segura de si su negativa no es debida a la pereza. Así que voy a asegurarme de que no está dejando que mi negocio se vaya al infierno mientras estoy este verano fuera trabajando. Es el tercer capataz que he tenido en los pasados dieciocho meses.

Edward dijo,— Lástima que no puedas llevarte a Jacob. Él podría convencer a los tipos de Cody para espabilarle. Ese hombre podría vender viento en Wyoming.

—Como si necesitáramos algo así, —ella frunció el ceño.— Rayos. Una loca trampa para turistas sería secuestrar a ese indio fanfarrón, colorear su cara con pintura de guerra, vestirle con piel de ante y un tocado de plumas, tratando de hacerle pasar como "El Gran Jefe Chatarra". A Jacob seguramente le gustaría.

— Vaya, Renesmee, eso no es justo. Sé que tú y Jacob tenéis vuestras diferencias, pero no puedes decir que no conoce tu ganado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó su cara.— Mi ganado seguro, después de la caída del viejo Jacob sobre su culo huesudo anoche, ¿no?

Edward se rio.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y Jasper salió.— Hey, Nessie, mi piedra preciosa. ¿Cómo van esos trapicheos?

Ella resopló.— Eres tan blandito como el culito de un bebé, ¿No, Jazz?

— Lo intento.

— Deja de hacerme la rosca. No es tan fácil cómo cuando era más joven. Pero mentiría si negara mi parte de vaqueras enfermas de amor por mí.

Renesmee se concentró en Edward.— ¿Qué piensas de ese toro de cuatro años, Big Time, de la pasada noche? Te veías endiabladamente bueno sobre él. Demasiado bueno. Me preguntó si debería sacarlo de la rotación de ganado durante algún tiempo.

— Él tuvo un buen revolcón. Tuvo las cuatro patas totalmente levantadas del suelo justo fuera de la rampa, pero estás equivocada si piensas que es blando. No fue fácil en absoluto. Rayos, no es como si hubiera marcado noventa sobre él, Nessie. Un par de tipos dijeron que les gustaría tener una oportunidad de probarlo. ¿Cuál es el próximo sitio a donde lo vas a llevar?

— Valentine, probablemente. —la mirada astuta de Renesmee finalmente cayó sobre Isabella.— Ya que estos chicos olvidaron sus modales, seguiré adelante y me presentaré a mí misma. Renesmee Masen.

Isabella sacó su mano a través de la ventana abierta y agarró la de Renesmee.— Isabella Swan.

— ¿Con quién estás?

Edward dijo,— Está conmigo ahora.

— Antes estaba viajando con James. Se acabó anoche, cuando me enteré del estado civil de James.

Una única ceja rubia se levantó.— ¿No lo sabías?

— No, señora. —Dejó caer su cabeza, avergonzada.

En una muestra de apoyo, Edward apretó la mano que había puesto sobre la cadera de Isabella.

Renesmee le echó una mirada de aprobación.— Me alegra oírlo. Muchas de las chicas que hacen auto stop en el lado salvaje no dan ninguna importancia al carácter sagrado del matrimonio. Así que, si necesitas un descanso de las historias de guerra, lesiones de rodeo y testosterona, ven a buscarme. Beberemos whisky y echaremos pestes de ellos.

Isabella sonrió abiertamente.— Lo haré. Gracias.

Renesmee inclinó la cabeza con su sombrero vaquero de paja sombreándole la cara.

— Buen día para viajar. Compórtense, chicos. Buena suerte en Limon. Les veré en Nebraska en unos días.

— Conduzca con cuidado, _senhora_**1**. —Emmett golpeó la puerta lateral y Renesmee se marchó.

Jasper y Emmett conversaron en voz baja, luego Emmett abrió el capó del camión y toqueteó en el motor. Edward abrió la puerta trasera de la cabina y le hizo un gesto a Isabella para que entrara.

Ella levantó la mochila sobre su cabeza, apoyándola en su regazo mientras se desplazaba al otro lado del asiento de cuero.— Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?

— Jazz va a conducir hasta que se canse y luego Emmett le sustituirá.

— ¿Y nosotros?

Edward pateó a un lado una caja de cartón de chocolate con leche vacía.— Nos tocará la próxima vez cuando nos pongamos en camino a Valentine. Hoy es uno de esos raros días libres, así que disfrútalo mientras dure. Normalmente nos ponemos en marcha después de cobrar los premios y nos dirigimos al próximo rodeo.

Isabella miró con el ceño fruncido la basura dispersa por todo el suelo.— Este lugar es una pocilga.

— Sí.

— ¿No te molesta?

— No particularmente.

— Bien, a mi sí. Mientras estemos esperando a esos dos, vamos a recoger esta porquería y a tirarla.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.— Tú no eres nuestra criada, Bella.

— Necesitas una. Además, dije nosotros, no yo. —su sonrisa astuta se convirtió en un gesto fruncido cuando recogió un crujiente rollo de canela a medio comer de debajo de la alfombrilla embarrada.— ¡Ugh! Encuéntrame algo para usar como bolsa de basura.

Él rebuscó bajo el asiento hasta que encontró una. Metiendo envolturas de Twinkie, latas vacías de Copenhague y Skoal y botellas medio llenas de Gatorade en la bolsa de plástico transparente, Edward no podía recordar la última vez que se había preocupado de limpiar a fondo para una mujer. Tal vez nunca.

— ¿Chicos, realmente comen este tipo de comida basura todo el tiempo?

— No. A veces pasamos por el servicio para autos de McDonald's.

Isabella tiró un calcetín gris de deporte en la bolsa.— Os lo advierto, estas cosas no son comida de verdad. Os matará.

— Lo sé. —Edward encontró el otro calcetín sucio que combinaba con el primero, lo hizo un ovillo y lo tiró a la basura.— Tenemos una cocina en el remolque.

— ¿La usáis?

— La verdad es que no.

— Bueno, es estúpido no hacerlo. Cuando lleguemos a Limon, iremos a una tienda de comestibles, no a un supermercado de productos enlatados, y almacenaremos comida de verdad. Yo no puedo comer así.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Eso no es parte del atractivo del rodeo? ¿Twinkies fritos, nachos, y cerveza fría?

— No para mí. —Isabella hizo oscilar un paquete arrugado de Bugles con sabor a queso Cheddar frente a su cara.— Sería más fácil saltarme por encima que caminar a mi alrededor si metiera esta porquería en mi boca cada maldito día.

Cuando ella acabó de recoger, él dijo suavemente,— Isabella.

Esos ojos dorados se encontraron con los de él.— ¿Qué?

— Ven aquí y bésame.

— Pero.

— Ningún pero. Ahora. —Los fuertes dedos de Edward la agarraron de los brazos y tiraron de ella sobre su regazo. Antes de que abriera la boca para protestar de nuevo, él se abalanzó en un beso hambriento.

La objeción de Isabella duró menos de tres segundos antes de que sus manos estuvieran agarrándole del cuello y su cuerpo esbelto aplastado contra el suyo. La boca de ella era acogedora, caliente como el pecado y dulce como una golosina.

Edward la levantó hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos subieron lentamente por el interior de su camisa, acariciando suavemente los músculos temblorosos de su vientre. Adoraba su rápida reacción a cada toque. Abandonó sus labios y mordisqueó su mandíbula.

— Me gustaría que te pusieras esa coqueta y pequeña falda amarilla que llevabas la primera vez que te vi.

— Edward.

— Entonces podría arrugarla por encima de tus caderas, quitarte las bragas y acariciar tu dulce coño sin barreras. Podría hacerlo en menos de dos minutos. ¿Lo quieres, o no, dulce?

— Mmm. Tan seguro de ti mismo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora, a ver si puedes hacerlo en dos minutos con la ropa puesta?

— ¿Me estás retando?

— Puedes apostar tu prieto culo vaquero a que te estoy retando. Para de hablar, bésame, y pon tu boca ya en mí. —Isabella rodeó con los brazos su cuello, balanceando las rodillas, dándole mejor acceso al calor entre sus muslos. Ella empujó las caderas contra su estómago, mientras que sus besos ansiosos hacían añicos el control de Edward.

Esta mujer lo llevaría a la locura con su dulzura y su fuego. Edward raspó con la uña por la costura interior de los vaqueros de Isabella, una agresión perezosa que la hizo estremecerse. Movió la lengua sobre la suya de la misma manera lánguida, hasta que ella gimió. Continuó con las caricias suaves y lentas, y ella apartó los labios con un jadeo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me parece que tus dos minutos han pasado.

Edward dejó besos húmedos con la boca abierta bajando por su cuello desnudo. ¡Dios! Ella olía como las flores silvestres.

— He decidido que ya que siempre estoy tratando de vencer al reloj cuando monto en la arena, voy a tomarme tiempo para mí, y no ceder a tus demandas, chica avariciosa. Mira, ahora que lo pienso, no quiero acelerarlo. Quiero que estés ansiosa, que cuando finalmente deslice mi polla dentro de ti esta noche, te acordarás de cuánto la querías. Cuánto la necesitabas.

Ella susurró,— ¿Tú no lo quieres?

Acercó su rostro tirando de un mechón de su cabello hasta que el ala de sombrero ensombreció sus ojos.

— Apenas puedo ver enfocar la vista de lo que te deseo, Isabella. Pero maldita sea si no consigo mantener mis manos lejos de tu tentador cuerpo. Éste es mi espectáculo. Tú querías que yo estuviera al mando, así que te recuerdo que lo hacemos a mi manera, ¿Lo entiendes?

El capó sonó al cerrarse, agitando el chasis de la camioneta, rompiendo el tenso momento. Las puertas delanteras de la cabina se cerraron de golpe cuando Jasper y Emmett subieron.

Emmett se quejó.— ¿Es que vais a estar follando ahí atrás todo el día? Porque si es así, viajad en el remolque de los caballos. Porque sería una distracción escuchar sus gemidos y oler a sexo cuando estamos tratando de mantenernos en la carretera de una pieza.

— Exacto, —intervino Jasper— ¿Pensé que esperaríamos hasta la noche para algo más de acción?

— ¿Te sientes abandonado? —Preguntó Emmett.

— No te cabrees. No es culpa mía que no te unieras antes, —respondió Jasper con inquina.

Perfecto. Edward se estaba portando como un novato, que no podía pensar en nada más que en bajar las bragas de Isabella. De ninguna maldita manera iba a admitir esa debilidad a sus compañeros de viaje. En vez de eso, devolvió a Isabella a su lado de la camioneta.

— Lo siento. De acuerdo, nos entusiasmamos. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dejarme conducir? Porque me parece que estar Isabella y yo aquí atrás juntos, incluso con toda la ropa puesta, es una idea mala.

Ella rió entre dientes.

Jasper aceleró.— Un momento, va a ser una curva muy cerrada para salir.

Automáticamente, Edward y Emmett alcanzaron los agarraderos del techo cuando Jasper giró bruscamente la gran plataforma.

Isabella frotó las manos por el exterior de sus muslos, y luego se ocupó de compactar la basura en la bolsa. Se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero.

— Chicos, ¿Tenéis basura por ahí para tirar? Aquí detrás está todo recogido.

Emmett miró furioso a Edward.— ¿La tuviste limpiando?

— ¡Diablos, claro que no! No la hice hacer nada. Debe de ser cosa de mujeres, lo hizo por su cuenta.

— Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Replicó ella.

— _Gracias_, —dijo Emmett.— Prometo que trataremos de mantenerlo ordenado con más ganas, ahora que estás durmiendo con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo, _amigos_?

— De acuerdo, —dijo Jasper.

Isabella apoyo la barbilla sobre sus antebrazos, en el borde del asiento delantero.

— ¿Cómo dormiremos? Apenas hay espacio para dos personas en el remolque de caballos, así que no creo que para cuatro.

Jasper señaló la autopista.— No nos quedamos todos en el remolque. Alquilamos una habitación. Es más fácil ducharnos así. Dos nos quedamos en la habitación, y uno duerme aquí. Nos alternamos, así que siempre hay alguien vigilando los caballos.

— Alguien duerme con los malditos caballos, quiere decir normalmente yo, —masculló Edward.

— Además, a veces necesitamos algo de soledad. Un descanso unos de otros, —dijo Emmett.

Jasper lanzó a Emmett una extraña mirada.

Isabella echó un vistazo a Edward por encima del hombro. Se encogió de hombros ante su expresión perpleja. Tendría que aprender a lidiar con sus discusiones, o no hacerlo. Él prefería mantenerse al margen de ellas.

— Como ya le dije a Edward, no puedo comer comida rápida siempre. No me molesta cocinar si tengo ingredientes.

— Y como yo te contesté, no esperamos que cocines y limpies para nosotros, querida, —dijo Edward con irritación.

— Sobre todo si vas a hacernos comer verduras. —Jasper se estremeció.— Dame cecina y perritos calientes en vez de esa mierda verde en cualquier momento.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.— No olvides las delicias mejicanas de Taco Bell.

— O carne con patatas. —Añadió Edward.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Rebuscó en su mochila y desenredó su i-Pod. En cuanto se colocó los auriculares, hizo un ovillo con su chaqueta de lana para usarla como almohada, la colocó en la esquina, y cerró los ojos.

En lugar de mirar boquiabierto a Isabella, demasiado tentadora incluso durmiendo, Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y miró fijamente el paisaje, una lisa llanura que se extendía más lejos que la mirada de un hombre. La tierra en Oklahoma era una rara mezcla de naranja rosado, y el horizonte nunca cambiaba de un gris descolorido y sucio.

Echaba de menos el cielo azul brillante de Wyoming, con sus lejanas montañas nevadas. Las colinas onduladas y los valles cubiertos de bosques de cedros y artemisas. Manadas de antílopes corriendo libres en los enormes espacios.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio Isabella moverse para ponerse más cómoda. Podría parecer pequeña, dulce e inocente, pero la mujer tenía sus propias ideas y no dudaba en defenderlas.

Edward golpeó a Emmett en el hombro.— Despiértame cuando repostemos. —Reclinó los hombros en el asiento, inclinó sombrero tapándose los ojos y se dejó acunar por el familiar sonido de las ruedas sobre la carretera.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>senhora: Señora en portugués


	4. Capítulo 4

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 04<strong>

— ¿Isabella?

Ella parpadeó por la luz del sol de la última hora de la tarde fluyendo a través de la ventana y se apresuró a incorporarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?

Jasper sonrió y recorrió con sus dedos su somnolienta y arrugada mejilla.

— Estamos como una hora a las afueras de Limon. Solo te llamaba por si necesitabas ir al baño antes de que regresáramos a la carretera.

— Wow. ¿He dormido cinco horas?

— Cuatro. Tengo un poco acelerado el pie, así que hemos hecho un buen tiempo.

— Supongo que sí. ¿Dónde están Edward y Emmett?

— Dentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Los necesitas para algo? —Su piel era tan suave. Cuánto tiempo hacia que él no había prestado atención a la suavidad suprema de la piel de la cara de una mujer. Tan en contraste a la áspera y barbuda piel de un hombre.

— No. Solo tenía curiosidad. —Isabella sonrió y orientó su cabeza más profundamente a su caricia.— Mmm. Se siente tan agradable. Probablemente debería salir y estirar mis piernas y visitar el pequeño cuarto de las chicas.

— Déjame ayudarte. —Jasper afianzó sus brazos sobre sus delgadas caderas y la deslizó de la cabina. Cuando sus botas tocaron el suelo, él cerró la puerta, y la apretó contra la plataforma del camión.— Pero primero, ¿qué tal uno de esos dulces besos, querida?

Se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un ruidoso y fuerte beso en su nuez.

— ¿Cómo esto?

— Tienes una vena mezquina, Bella.

— No, señor. Qué tal si me enseñas como quieres ser besado, Jazz, así la próxima vez no tendré que adivinar.

Jasper inclinó su negro Stetson más hacia atrás en su cabeza y bajó su cara, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Cuando su boca estuvo cerrada lo suficiente sus respiraciones se mezclaron, él se lamió los labios y los rozó sobre los suyos. Ligeramente. Suavemente. Sin aplicar presión, ni mordiendo o provocando, ni usando su lengua, solo sintiendo la cálida plenitud de los labios de ella abriéndose a la espera de los suyos.

Llevó su mano a la parte de arriba del hombro de ella y perezosamente frotó su pulgar contra su pulso en el hueco de la garganta. Después bordeó el interior del labio inferior lleno de ella con el borde interior de su labio superior. Hacia delante y hacia atrás, creando fricción, calor y humedad. Sólo ese resbalón, apenas un deslizamiento de boca a boca la hizo gemir.

Teniendo piedad de ella y de él mismo, le pellizcó la obstinada barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice y abrió su mandíbula para aceptar la invasión de su lengua.

Ella respondió con semejante pasión desenfrenada que Jasper supo que era buena cosa que estuvieran en público. Mientras que él no deseaba nada más que dejar caer sus Wranglers a la parte superior de su Tony Lamas y conducirse dentro de su pequeño caliente coño, allí mismo, cerca del surtidor de gasolina de la Plaza Flyng J. Truck.

Jasper se forzó a alejar su lengua, intentando nivelar su desigual respiración y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Una vez que recuperó el control, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Isabella sonrió y arrastró su sombrero a su sitio.

— Ahora esto es lo que yo llamo un beso.

Emmett dijo:

— Si vosotros dos ya habéis terminado de chuparos la cara, nosotros necesitamos darnos prisa.

— Deja de ser gilipollas, Ed. Da tiempo a Isabella para usar la lata y conseguir un bocado.— Jasper esperaba que él respondiera con otra réplica inteligente. Sin embargo, Emmett frunció el ceño y bordeó la parte delantera del camión y se subió en el asiento de pasajero.

Mientras Jasper observaba a Isabella caminar tranquilamente hasta la tienda de comida rápida, supo que Emmett iba a ser un problema en lo que a ella concernía. El problema era, que Jasper no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Edward se materializó desde las sombras y se inclinó contra la columna junto al surtidor.

— ¿Va todo bien?

— Sí. —Jasper no podía encontrarse con la mirada de Edward.— Ella es importante, ¿verdad?

— Sip.

— Creo que te gusta su entrada más de lo que dices. ¿Entonces, eso significa que vas a tener un problema por compartirla conmigo, Edward? ¿Actuando todo cabreado si Bella y yo pasamos un tiempo a solas juntos? ¿Si me ves besándola?

— No, compañero, hay suficiente de ella para todos. Esto es lo que ella desea y pienso que funcionará bien para nosotros. Pero todos sabemos que no soy el único con vena celosa. —Edward se apartó y cogió el limpia parabrisas, cepillando los insectos y la suciedad con el lado esponjoso, después usando la parte de atrás para retirar el agua mugrienta.

En el momento que el parabrisas estuvo limpio y Jasper había comprobado los caballos, Isabella regresó, parecía tan fresca como una margarita. Frotó una brillante manzana roja sobre su pecho antes de tomar un gran mordisco. El jugo goteó por su barbilla.

— Esa manzana parece realmente buena, —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella levantó la fruta a su boca. En vez de darle un mordisco, se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió su pegajosa dulce barbilla, después barrió su lengua sobre sus labios y la sumergió en su boca.

— Mmm. Prefiero mucho más probar el sabor de la manzana en ti.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por su atención, pero Isabella se recuperó y giró sus ojos antes de saltar al camión.

Después de que pararan en Limon, encontraron un barato, algo cutre motel cercano a los recintos feriales, Emmett y Jasper descargaron los caballos, desengancharon el remolque, y Edward condujo a Isabella a la tienda de comestibles Hinky Dinky en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ella cargó la cesta hasta arriba de fruta fresca, algunas verduras. Cereales integrales y pan. Carne para el almuerzo. Soda light. Y sopa en conserva.

Edward contribuyó con una caja extra grande de condones, cuatro latas de Skoal y una caja de Bud Light.

Cada vez que ella agregaba un nuevo artículo, su mirada se apartaba de esa caja de condones, extra grande, extra estriados, para su placer, e intentaba no aterrarse. Echó una mirada al mostrador de la carne y señaló un trozo de carne de vaca.

— ¿Ves? Si yo tuviera una gran olla podría mezclar carne y patatas en ella por la mañana, y para cuando nosotros paráramos, la cena estaría hecha.

Edward cepilló un beso sobre su frente.

— Tanto como te he dicho que no quiero que seas un problema para nosotros, cocer a fuego lento la carne y las patatas suena morboso. Echo de menos la comida casera. Mi madre es una buenísima cocinera.

Isabella se mordió el interior de su labio. _¿Le había confesado que en realidad no era buena cocinera y hacía que él comparara sus esfuerzos a los de su madre?_

Edward cargó las bolsas de la tienda de comestibles y habló por su teléfono móvil. Cogieron un cubo de pollo frito y todas las guarniciones y comieron la comida en la zona de picnic fuera del motel. Era una noche hermosa, ni un soplo de viento, la humedad tolerable y la plateada luna colgaba bajo el cielo.

Varios de los otros concursantes, Brian, Jeff y JJ, todos en algún momento se unieron junto con otros compañeros de cuerdas con Emmett y Jasper, pasando por allí y la cerveza desapareció pronto. Justo en esa pequeña cantidad de tiempo ella se dio cuenta que esa gente que viajaba a los circuitos era como una gran familia. Luchado, riendo, fieramente fieles unos a otros. No había experimentando nada como eso en su vida familiar.

Jasper y Emmett volvieron a la arena a practicar con la cuerda y Edward los acompañó, necesitando ejercitar su caballo.

Isabella se quedó en la habitación y se dio el gusto de una ducha. Después de haberse depilado y cubrir su cuerpo con loción, se preguntó qué pasaría cuando sus vaqueros volvieran. ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar desnuda? ¿Preferirían otro striptease?

¿Realmente sabia en lo que se había metido?

El sonido de una llave en la puerta disparó su pulso. Empujó los libros en su mochila y volteó la página de su cuaderno.

Edward entró a la habitación primero, seguido por Jasper. Emmett pasó su trasero e inmediatamente entró al baño y la ducha y dio una patada.

Jasper se tiró en la cama _queen_ contra la pared.

— Estoy cansado.

— Yo no, —dijo Edward. Su mirada viajó desde los pies descalzos de Isabella hasta la parte de arriba de sus piernas para detenerse en su cara.— Me siento muy enérgico esta noche.

_Guau._**1**

— ¿Quién dormirá en el tráiler? —preguntó ella.

— Emmett, —dijo Jasper.

¿Eso quería decir que no se les uniría de nuevo? Isabella estaba casi asustada de preguntar. Secretamente le preocupaba que Emmett se arrepintiera de tenerla con ellos, o peor, que él no la encontrara atractiva.

Tan pronto como Emmett terminó su ducha, les deseó buenas noches. Después de lavarse, Edward salió de la habitación durante un tiempo mientras Jasper tomaba su lugar en el baño. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Isabella se ponía más y más nerviosa.

Especialmente cuando Edward volvió a la habitación con una cuerda larga en una mano, un pañuelo en la otra y un destello travieso en sus ojos. Él dijo:

— Desnúdate. Quiero verte desnuda, el culo hacia arriba ahora.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa y se paró delante de él, sintiéndose tímida y expuesta.

— Eres imponentemente magnífica, Bella. Ven aquí y gírate.

Ella cruzó el cuarto. El doblado pañuelo rojo brilló frente a sus ojos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Un rápido apretón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y estaba con los ojos vendados.

Edward no hizo ademán de tocarla aparte de guiar su espalda a la cama.

— Siéntate y espera para más instrucciones. Harás lo que te digo. Sin preguntas. ¿Lo tenemos claro dulce?

— Sí.

Él colocó un suave beso en las esquinas de sus labios y susurró:

— Dios, chica. No tengas miedo. No vamos a hacerte daño… —sus dientes se hundieron en el lóbulo de su oreja—… no mucho.

Isabella se estremeció.

La puerta del baño hizo clic al abrirse y cerrarse. Escuchó las voces de Edward y de Jasper, pero no pudo oír lo que decían. Probablemente era una cosa buena.

Tragó para humedecer la sequedad de su boca. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de nuevo cuando el húmedo y jabonoso aire perfumado se escapó del baño y sintió a Jasper y Edward pararse delante de ella.

— Este es el trato, querida. Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego de la gallinita ciega. Vas a intentar adivinar quién te está tocando. Si aciertas, tendrás una recompensa. Si te equivocas, esperemos solo que no tengas que descubrirlo.

Isabella estaba absolutamente inmóvil.

— Siéntate de nuevo en la cama y levanta tus brazos sobre la cabeza. Eso es mi chica. —Cuerdas rasposas envolvían sus muñecas varias veces. Susurró Edward,— no demasiado apretadas, en su mayor parte es para mantener tus manos lejos, fuera de nuestro camino. Si cooperas, las dejaremos sueltas. ¿En el segundo que intentes tocarnos o mover las manos? Te sujetaremos al marco de la cama. ¿Lo tenemos claro?

— Sí.

Jasper dijo:

— Abre tus piernas. Quiero ver esos talones colgando de los lados de la cama.

Ella obedeció.

— Eres preciosa, Bella. No importa lo que te hagamos, las dejaras así hasta que digamos lo contrario.

Isabella tuvo un destello de intuición. Si ellos hablaban, fácilmente podría ser capaz de averiguar lo que cada uno estaba haciendo. Edward amaba hablar sucio, de modo que si las posibilidades eran buenas él no sería capaz de mantener su boca cerrada. Ella ocultó una sonrisa.

Hasta que la música se encendió.

Antes de que pudiera pensar cómo distinguiría un hombre del otro en la oscuridad, una boca caliente se cerró sobre su pezón izquierdo y lo amamantó con fuerza. Yemas de ásperos dedos arrastrándose arriba y abajo desde el centro de su cuerpo. Dejando de lado sus costillas y la sensible curva de su cintura. Un suave golpe sobre el pulso latiendo en la columna de su cuello.

Una palma áspera por el trabajo trazó su contorno, desde los brazos sujetos sobre su cabeza, bajando por los tensos hombros. Sobre la suave curva de su vientre, atravesándola, las caderas y la redondez de sus muslos. Pasando sus temblorosas rodillas, bajando por sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos, terminando en sus cosquillosos pies. Esas manos enloquecedoramente cuidadosas invirtieron el proceso con la misma deliberación sensual.

Isabella comenzó a sacudirse con auténtica pura necesidad.

Entonces esas ansiosas manos palmearon sus pechos, uniendo ambos pezones para succionar y lamer y probar. Dientes pellizcando las blandas extremidades, provocando que un sonido lleno de dolor escapase de su garganta.

El escozor fue calmado por fruncidos labios soplando una corriente de aire frio, seguido de una caliente y húmeda lengua lamiendo y encrespándose alrededor de la maltratada carne.

— ¿Quién? —un rudo macho ordenó.

_Bien, dispara. _

— ¿Jasper?

— Incorrecto. Dale la vuelta, —dijo Edward.

Una dura palmada ardió sobre la mejilla izquierda de su culo.

Cuando ella protestó:

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso pica! —dos tortazos más aterrizaron en rápida sucesión.

— Sigue hablando y voy a obtener gran placer en convertir ese culo en forma de corazón rosa, en rojo, caramelito.

_Joder._

— ¿Tienes alguna otra protesta? —preguntó Jasper.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

— Bien. Gírala hacia el otro lado así podré tener mis lamidas, también, —dijo Jasper.

Fue dada vuelta hacia el lado izquierdo y sólidas palmadas aterrizaron sobre su nalga derecha.

— Ahora estamos a mano. No nos hagas salirnos de la cuerda del toro, Bella.

La humillación que ella pensó que sentiría nunca llegó. _¿Qué decía eso de ella?_

Nada, además ella nunca había estado más mojada o más excitada en su vida.

Manos fuertes agarraron sus tobillos y tiraron de su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que su ardoroso culo casi colgaba del extremo de la cama. Entonces una fría y húmeda lengua lamió directamente el centro de su coño.

Sus caderas salieron disparadas de la cama.

Un gruñido de advertencia sonó al lado de su oído.

A continuación la boca en su sexo comenzó un asalto total. Esa hábil lengua se movió profundamente dentro de su chorreante coño, lamiéndola desde el interior hacia fuera. Después de eso zigzagueó hacia arriba para golpear pequeños azotes de aterciopelado calor sobre su hinchado clítoris. Su sangre latió y se unió en esa pequeña protuberancia, el orgasmo bailó cerca de la superficie y entonces la posibilidad desapareció cuando la burlona boca se alejó.

_Maldición_. Deseó exigirle regresar, pero sabiamente mantuvo sus apretados labios juntos.

Suaves besos dando vueltas alrededor de su montículo desde la línea de su vello púbico, al pliegue de sus muslos, regresando a su abertura vaginal. El círculo de besos llegó a ser progresivamente más pequeño. Más fuerte. Más mojado.

Isabella intentó no retorcerse, o moler su sexo contra esa fugaz lengua. Pero cuando esa caliente y hambrienta boca se cerró sobre su clítoris y los hinchados labios de su coño y comenzó a succionarlos juntos, gritó a toda máquina.

Dos gruesos dedos se lanzaron en su interior y acariciaron ese mágico punto mientras la suave aspiración se volvía más fuerte y la envió volando sobre el borde de la razón y en un clímax tan extremo que se olvidó de respirar. Casi se desmayó por la falta de oxigeno de su cerebro aturullado por el sexo.

Una vez que la sangre dejó de correr en sus oídos y se redujo a un sordo latido entre sus piernas, se desplomó contra el colchón.

Una voz muy grave preguntó:

— ¿Quién?

Dios. ¿Realmente se suponía que ella se había preocupado de quién la había llevado a tan intenso orgasmo? Isabella lamió sus labios y quiso que su cabeza dejara de zumbar.

— ¿Quién? —la demanda fue dicha de nuevo.

— Umm, ¿Edward?

— Muy bien, dulce. —Susurró él, contra su garganta.

— No, tú eres muy bueno. Así es la mayoría…

La boca de él cubrió la suya; ella probó el fuerte sabor almizclado de sus propios jugos en su lengua. Edward besó su boca, las manos de Jasper vagaban sobre ella hasta que ella se retorció en eróticos movimientos. Una vez que Edward liberó sus cosquillosos labios de los de él, ella susurró:

— Eso fue… por favor. Deseo más.

— ¿Deberías estar hablando?

— No.

— Entonces guarda silencio.

La cama bajó. Manos y bocas salieron de su cuerpo, dejándola desprovista. Sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a castigarme?

— Ssh. Querida, estás muy bien. Tenemos planeado jugar contigo un poco más, pero la verdad es que nos has empujado al borde esta noche y ninguno de nosotros es muy bueno esperando.

— Te deseamos desesperadamente, muchacha.

Isabella sonrió ante el agitado tono en la voz de Jasper.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Jasper rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Después de doce cortas horas ya sabía la diferencia entre sus besos, sus gustos personales y la forma de sus bocas.

— Ahora vas a obtener tu deseo de estar con ambos al mismo tiempo.

Su saciedad huyó y su cuerpo se paralizó.

— Relájate. Ninguna doble penetración esta noche, necesitamos facilitarte el proceso. —Las rodillas de Jasper se ajustaron contra las axilas de ella. Extendió un frio gel sobre su pecho, después apretó sus pechos juntos firmemente en sus palmas.— Me estoy muriendo por deslizar mi polla entre estas gloriosas tetas.

El resbaladizo calor de su duro eje se metió entre el apretado valle que él había creado. Con cada deslizamiento, la punta de su polla chocaba contra su barbilla.

Él gruñó:

— Mueve tu cuello y lame la cabeza.

Obedeció, medio temerosa de estar haciéndolo mal, y deseando hacerlo bien porque no sabía que sentir con él viniéndose sobre su cara. Su lengua salió disparada y se enroscó en la punta. En el siguiente movimiento de él, ella dejó que sus labios se cerraran sobre toda la cabeza.

— Sí. Así. Tan pronto como mis bolas estén listas para estallar, mi polla follará esa bonita boca.

Una fresca oleada de humedad brotó de entre sus piernas.

Callosas manos agarraron sus caderas.

— Puedo oler tu crema, pero espera un momento, mientras consigo algo de lubricante, —dijo Edward.— No quiero lastimarte. —Dos dedos se retorcieron dentro de ella, mezclando la KY con su lubricación natural.

Isabella se tensó cuando sintió la cabeza de la polla de Edward junto a su entrada. Era un hombre grande, más grande que cualquiera con los que había estado, y aunque no podía esperar para sentirlo rellenando su coño completamente, parte de ella estaba un poco asustada.

— No te tenses. Una vez que esté dentro, se sentirá bien. Realmente bueno, lo prometo. —Mientras Edward introducía su polla lentamente, Jasper comenzó a empujar más duro, murmurando.

Isabella deseada poder ver todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero sus ojos continuaban vendados y sus manos estaban inmovilizadas todavía sobre su cabeza.

— Joder. Aquí viene. Ábrete de par en par. —Jasper soltó sus manos y ahuecó una mano bajo su cuello, levantándola más alto así su polla resbalaría más profundamente en su boca. Al mismo tiempo, Edward embistió contra ella hasta la empuñadura.

Gimió cuando las calientes explosiones de venida salpicaron contra la parte de atrás de su garganta, un sabor más salado, más terrenal que el de Edward. Mientras Jasper se sacudía contra su cara, sus bolas le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla. Tragó convulsivamente, sintiendo el calor y la necesidad disparándose sobre ella, mientras Edward atacaba su empapado coño, sus caderas golpeando y friccionando más y más rápido como un tren fuera de control.

Jasper se salió de su cuerpo y empezó a chupar sus pezones mientras Edward la follaba, más y más duro, saliéndose completamente, e embistiendo de regreso hasta que golpeó la parte de arriba de su útero.

— Cariño, no voy a durar, —gruñó Edward.

Isabella se arqueó, lloriqueando.

— Sí, sí, sí, —cuando Edward acarició su clítoris y ella detonó como un reactor nuclear.

Él la siguió detrás. Sus fuertes músculos interiores agarraron su polla como dientes, manteniendo su pulsante eje sumergido contra ella después de que él hubiera disparado su carga.

Respirando tan difícilmente como lo hacia ella, Edward se estrujó contra ella.

Reclinó su cabeza contra su vientre mientras Jasper desataba sus manos y frotaba sus muñecas para que la sangre fluyera de nuevo.

Mientras ella intentaba evaluar los deliciosos daños que la pasión de los hombres había infringido sobre su confiado cuerpo, Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, suavemente quitando la venda de sus ojos.

— Gracias, querida. Hay mucho más de donde vino esto. Pero duerme un poco. Voy a chequear a Emmett y a asegurarme que no está cagándola con los caballos. —Jasper se deslizó sobre su sudado culo, dejando su amplio, sudoroso pecho desnudo, y saliendo de la habitación antes de que ella recuperara su respiración.

Edward sacó con cuidado su agotada polla de ella con cuidadosa lentitud. Se deshizo del condón y apagó las luces. Tomó su cuerpo inerte y la abrazó mientras daba un tirón de la colcha y después los deslizaba entre las frescas sábanas.

— Estoy tan cansada, —murmuró ella.

Él besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

— Duerme. Te lo mereces. Vas a necesitar tu fuerza para mañana porque no puedo esperar a tenerte de nuevo. Y otra vez. Vas a estar tan arqueada como Jacob para cuando termine contigo.

Isabella suspiró soñadora. Pero no estaba dispuesta a perderse en el sueño todavía. Deseaba saber todo sobre Edward Cullen.

— Háblame de tu vida en tu rancho en las tierras salvajes de Wyoming.

Edward arrastró sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su espina dorsal.

— Es como el cielo y el infierno todo en uno. Partes de la tierra son hermosas; partes son extremadamente feas y estériles. Pero el tinglado entero ha estado en la familia Cullen por ciento veinte años, así que es el hogar.

— ¿Alguna vez has vivido en otro lugar?

— Nop. Nunca lo deseé. Nunca he deseado hacer algo con mi vida excepto trabajar en el rancho y el rodeo.

Escuchó a Edward ensalzar las virtudes de la vida rural y las frustraciones. Se preguntaba cómo sería estar tan… unido. A la tierra. A tu familia. A tus vecinos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Edward.— ¿Qué se siente viviendo con un par de millones de personas alrededor todo el maldito tiempo?

— Soledad.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Incluso viviendo en el condado menos poblado, en el pueblo menos poblado nunca crecí en soledad. Demasiados hermanos. Aunque quisiera haberles pegado la mayoría de los días, nos llevamos muy bien ahora.

— Háblame de ellos.

Él suspiró.

— En otro momento, ¿okey? Necesitas dejar de charlar y…

— ¿Por favor? Tengo mi segundo aliento. —Bostezó.

— Está bien. No tienes que destapar todos mis secretos esta noche. Ve a dormir, Bella. Te contaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber mañana.

— Okey. Te tomo la palabra, vaquero. —Se acurrucó contra él y se quedó frita.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Guau: En el original Yowza, es una exclamación de asombro. (N. de T.)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno chica/o(s) gracias por las alertas, favoritos y mensajitos; como muchos me preguntais sobre Jazz y Emm con Bella, ya os digo que hay y que ademas falta poco, tambien digo que esa parte la he añadido yo puesto que la autora del libro no le da mucho enfasis, asique espero que esa parte me la perdoneis si no cuadra mucho con el resto porque como ya he sufrayado esto es una adaptación de Lorelei James de historia y S. Meyer de personajes.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 05<strong>

Calientes, húmedos besos que empezaban en el nacimiento del pelo y seguían hacia abajo por la curva de su cuello y de su hombro, y que de nuevo volvían a empezar el mismo recorrido por el otro lado. La respiración jadeante hacía latir su pulso y le erizaba los pequeños cabellos de la nuca.

Isabella intentó girarse entre los brazos de Edward, pero él la mantuvo quieta.

— Buenos días. Has dormido bien. Como un plomo. Creo que no te has movido desde que dejamos de hablar anoche. —Él mordió ligeramente sus bíceps.—Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras tan malditamente mimosa.

— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. Me gusta. Especialmente esos dulces ronquidos que salen de tu pecaminosa boca. ¡Señor! He estado viéndote dormir durante los últimos diez minutos, deseando que te despertaras. Y como puedes ver, estoy un poco cansado de esperar.

Ella se sonrojó e intentó darse la vuelta.

— Edward…

Su gran palma descansó entre sus omoplatos mientras apoyaba la otra en su estómago.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco.

— Bueno, intentaré ser suave, pero maldita sea, te quiero así. Toda caliente, dormida y suave. —Edward le pasó la boca por la oreja.— Otras veces me he despertado con una erección, pero nunca así, es como una barra de hierro. Tú lo provocas, Isabella, solo tú. —Presionó su dura polla contra su cadera.

— No te muevas. Vuelvo en un minuto.

No importaba lo que él pensara, ya no había manera de que Isabella volviera a relajarse. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el perfume de Edward, olía a almizcle, mezclado con el dulce aroma de su excitación y la esencia del sexo compartido la noche pasada. El olor inundaba la habitación y las sábanas, y ella se excitó de inmediato.

Oyó rasgarse el envoltorio de un condón.

La cama osciló y en ese momento Edward azotó sus nalgas. Su inmediata protesta se perdió cuando él empezó a lamerle las marcas, para luego arrastrar esa diabólica y húmeda lengua hacia arriba por su columna.

— De rodillas, cariño. Estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Isabella mantuvo la mejilla apretada contra el colchón mientras Edward levantaba más alto sus caderas para introducir una almohada bajo su vientre. La estabilizó y le deslizó las rodillas entre sus pantorrillas.

Su mano abierta se deslizaba arriba y abajo por su espalda, despacio y suave. Después, sintió como dos dedos acariciaban ligeramente su coño, desde el clítoris hasta su vagina, abriéndola antes de deslizar los dedos dentro, profundamente.

— Está bien, sólo estoy lubricándote un poco. Sé que eres lo bastante suave. Esto te ayudará a estar lista para mí, porque no puedo esperar. Te quiero ahora.

Los dedos salieron un poco y volvieron a hundirse, más fríos e incluso más lubricados que antes. Su sexo se hinchó y se abrió para él como una flor.

— Bueno, esto sí que es una buena vista, con todas estas cremosas curvas rosas que aprisionan mis dedos. Eres la cosa más malditamente sexy que he visto en mi vida, Bella.

Este hombre le daba un nuevo sentido al hablar pausado.

Edward se arqueó por encima de ella y besó el sensible lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Mmm. Sí.

— Bien.

Los huesos de su cadera acariciaron su trasero, y él lo separó más para que la gruesa cabeza de su polla presionara su entrada.

Edward no esperó, se metió hasta la empuñadura en un rápido movimiento.

Isabella jadeó, no tanto por la punzada de dolor mezclada con perverso placer, sino más bien, por la masculina necesidad que irradiaba él y por como su cuerpo se suavizó todavía más, ansioso por responder a su reclamo.

— No puedo ir despacio. Será duro y rápido. ¡Jesús! Tú coño caliente y estrecho me vuelve jodidamente loco.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella como un hombre poseído.

Los pesados testículos la golpeaban el clítoris, el vello púbico la rozaba el trasero, e Isabella perdió la razón, embriagándose en su desesperación por ella. La forma en que su cuerpo le daba exactamente lo que ella quería era humillante y asombrosa, sin tener que mostrarse recatada, sin tener que suplicarle, sin tener que preocuparse porque él dijera que no y pensara que era una pervertida sexual.

Los empellones largos, y la caricia tras caricia de su rígida polla consiguieron que la respiración de Isabella se hiciese áspera. Se tambaleaba al borde del clímax, deseando precipitarse hacia ese punto fuera de su alcance.

La mano derecha de Edward dejó su cadera y en ese momento ella sintió como algo frío se extendía por su oscuro agujero, para que luego la invadiera una ardiente sensación cuando un grueso dedo violó su fruncida apertura.

— Oh, Dios.

— ¿Te gusta esto?

Su dedo bombeaba dentro y fuera de su culo a la vez que su polla golpeaba en su coño.

— Sí. Nunca pensé que esto podría ser…

— Tu cuerpo sabe lo que quiere aunque tu cerebro diga que no está bien.

Unas pocas caricias más y su dedo se deslizó fuera, haciéndola suspirar por la pérdida… hasta que él volvió con dos dedos, hundiéndolos profundamente, acariciando un punto escondido que hizo que sus músculos los apresaran más fuerte.

— No puedo esperar para hundirte mi polla aquí. Jesús, estás tan jodidamente apretada. Tan jodidamente sedosa y caliente. Tan jodidamente…perfecta.

Edward gruñó, y un áspero grito hizo eco en la habitación.

Sintió sus testículos estirarse mientras se corría. Sentir la punta de su polla sacudiéndose acompasadamente al movimiento de los dedos que trabajaban su culo, la llevó a un orgasmo tan intenso que, cuando colapsó sobre la almohada que tenia bajo el vientre, el tenue roce de la tela sobre su clítoris, lo multiplicó por diez.

Isabella gritó hasta que se quedó sin aire.

Edward sacó los dedos de su trasero, pero mantuvo su polla enterrada hasta la raíz, y colapsó sobre la espalda femenina, quedando ambos tumbados sobre el colchón.

Su sólido peso podía aplastarla, pero como ya no tenía aliento, no la importó. Se deleitaba con el pensamiento de que él estaba tan impresionado como ella.

De pronto, tiernos besos trazaron él húmedo nacimiento de su pelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Isabella gruñó, pero no encontró la energía suficiente para moverse.

Edward bromeó.

— Cariño, eres asombrosamente sexy todo el tiempo, pero por la mañana, lo eres aún más. Si estuviéramos en casa, en el rancho, no conseguiría levantarme a tiempo para hacer mi trabajo.

Ella gruñó de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que pida algo?

— Si solo recordara como hacer que mi cuerpo funcionase de nuevo…

— Puedo ayudarte… —sus dientes mordisquearon su hombro— ... si tu quieres.

Se le contrajo la vagina, lo que la hizo consciente de la palpitante polla que seguía dentro de ella y trató de moverse.

— Quizá más tarde. Sal de encima, vaquero.

Él le dio un suave beso en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

— Gracias por dejarme ser rudo y un cerdo contigo esta mañana. La mayoría de las mujeres lo odian.

Se hizo el silencio.

— Mierda. Lo siento. Soy un bocazas. Algunas veces no tengo tacto en absoluto. No tengo que hablar contigo de otras mujeres, justo después de haber… Ohh, no importa.

Levantó sus caderas y se apartó de ella.

La tensión rugía en la habitación.

Isabella rodó hacia un lado.

Edward tenía una expresión avergonzada, como si esperara que ella le regañara por su comportamiento.

Sintiéndose protectora con él por haberle mostrado su vulnerabilidad, deslizó una mano por su nuca y le atrajo hacia si para darle un beso caliente.

— Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres, Edward Cullen. Me gusta tu lado cerdo. De hecho, me gusta que no me trates como a una muñeca de porcelana y que me ayudes a mostrar mi lado salvaje.

Él sonrió tímidamente y besó la punta de su nariz.

— Eres más dulce que diez kilos de azúcar. Vamos a vestirnos o no me hago responsable de lo que pase. Ya vamos bastante retrasados.

Silbando, desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Llegaron voces desde el extremo posterior del remolque para caballos.

— A esa cuerda no le pasa nada. Déjala como está.

— Vamos, Emmett, es un trozo de mierda desecho. O lo tiras tú a la basura o lo hago yo.

— Esta cuerda no es lo que nos está causando problemas, amigo.

— ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso? ¿Piensas que es culpa mía que no puedas conseguir ninguna jodida cosa porque te mueves tan rápido como mi abuela paralítica?

—Voy a hacerte pagar por eso, Jazz. De una forma u otra, fácil o difícil.

Is abella aclaró su garganta.

— Toc. Toc.

Silencio.

— Se que estáis ahí chicos, os he oído discutir. Infiernos, cada persona en Limon os ha oído. ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Sí, —dijo Emmett al mismo tiempo que Jazz decía,— No.

— Oh, bueno… no tardaré mucho. Solo necesito desayunar algo y luego os sacaré por el pelo.

El tráiler se sacudió cuando Jasper salió. Se oyó otra ronda de palabras acaloradas, seguidas de un estridente silencio.

Emmett subió a la vivienda y encontró a Isabella echando cereales en un tazón y vertiendo leche encima.

Le miró y sonrió con cautela. ¡Por Dios! Era magnífico incluso cuando se enfadaba.

— ¿Quieres?

— Claro, si no te importa.

— En absoluto. —Le pasó el tazón y se movió para que él se sentara. Ella se sentó enfrente mirándole fijamente.

— No escuché a Jasper volver a la habitación anoche. ¿Estáis tirándoos los trastos a la cabeza o algo así?

La cuchara de Emmett se congeló a la mitad del camino hacia su boca.

— No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

— Parece como si os estuvierais peleando.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

— Gajes del oficio. Especialmente cuando las cosas no van bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hemos perdido nuestro ritmo y caído en las clasificaciones en las últimas dos semanas. Sin dinero, lo ánimos se calientan.

— Lo siento.

— Pasará.

Isabella removió sus cereales, medio tentada a abandonar la incómoda conversación.

Emmett la miró.

— ¿Qué?

Ella encontró su oscura mirada.

— ¿No me quieres aquí, verdad?

Un pesado silencio se hizo mientras él consideraba su respuesta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¿Además del hecho de que represento todas tus fantasías prohibidas y que no puedes más que sostenerme la mano?

Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos negros.

— No eres exactamente tan tímida como pareces, ¿no es así chica?

Si él supiera que habitualmente se escondía en un rincón…

— ¿Es que soy demasiado? ¿Es por eso que no te gusto?

— Isabella, me gustas mucho. Pero tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza que no tienen nada que ver contigo, ¿vale?

— Vale. Entonces, ¿no te desagrado?

— No.

— Edward me dijo que vosotros tres lo compartíais todo.

— No todo.

— Pero incluso si yo no soy tu tipo y no te sientes atraído por mí, yo… oh, olvídalo.

Él la miró de nuevo.

— No, escúpelo.

— Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, porque, nos guste o no, estarás pegado a mí toda la semana.

La sombra de una suave sonrisa curvó los labios masculinos.

— Tú te has hecho amiga de Edward bastante rápido, ¿no es así?

— Sí. —Quería preguntarle por qué no había mencionado también su amistad con Jasper… con cualquiera menos con él.

Emmett atrapó su mano y le besó los nudillos.

— No me extraña que Edward te llame Shug, eres muy dulce.

Ella enrojeció.

— ¿Asistirás a la actuación de esta tarde?

— Eso tenía planeado. ¿Por qué?

— Espero que ahora que estás viajando con nosotros, nuestra suerte cambie. —Él se incorporó y fue hacia el fregadero para dejar la cuchara y el tazón.— Te veré luego.

Isabella siguió mirando hacia el lugar por dónde él se había ido durante bastante tiempo, sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado, o si algo había cambiado.


	6. Capítulo 6

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 06<strong>

El sol de la tarde quemaba en las tribunas del rodeo. Isabella había cubierto sus brazos desnudos con protector solar y se alegraba de llevar el ligero sombrero vaquero de color claro, que desviaba lo peor de los rayos solares y permitía una ligera brisa a través del fino tejido de paja.

Bebió un sorbo de su té helado y cambio de posición, tirando del bajo de su falda amarilla. Sus piernas estaban pegadas a la manta de lana en la que estaba sentada, pero mejor eso que su trasero quemado como un filete a la parrilla por el calor de los asientos de metal de las gradas.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward habían pagado sus inscripciones, llevaban los números prendidos con alfileres en la espalda y se marcharon a prepararse para el rodeo, dejándola libre para explorar los terrenos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo. Ya que no conocía a ninguna de las esposas o novias del circuito, no tenía otra opción que sentarse sola.

La voz del locutor del rodeo resonó por los altavoces.— El siguiente jinete en la monta de caballo salvaje es Edward Cullen, un vaquero de Sundance, Wyoming. Edward ocupa actualmente el octavo puesto en la competición de jinetes en la monta de caballo salvaje de Montana y el circuito de Plains, con 8,712 puntos acumulados. También está en la segunda posición esta semana por la puntuación total de todas las disciplinas. Ooh, y miren aquí, fanáticos del rodeo, a Edward le ha tocado competir con un bronco de tres años llamado Elway, de la compañía Sutliff Rodeo Stock de Livingston, Colorado.

Isabella enfoco los prismáticos sobre las rampas al otro lado de la arena. El guarda de la puerta esperaba frente a la barrera de metal, cuerda en mano, esperando la señal de Edward. Desde esta distancia lo único que podía ver era la parte superior del sombrero vaquero marrón de Edward. Entonces su brazo libre se levantó súbitamente, la barrera se abrió y él salió, agarrándose con fuerza para salvaguardar su vida mientras Elway trataba de tirarle como si fuera un demonio salido del infierno.

Pero Edward era hermoso, pura poesía en movimiento, mientras se hundía y rebotaba con cada salto del caballo. Sus pies espoleando, la franja de color rojo metálico revoloteando. Sus movimientos sincronizados, casi como si intuyera la dirección que Elway iba a tomar antes que el propio caballo.

Edward aguantó un total de ocho segundos. Se desató la mano y se lanzó hacia el caballo recogedor, tan suavemente como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces.

No un millón, pero si miles de veces, y eso probablemente no era exagerar. La multitud aplaudió. Edward saludó con el sombrero mientras caminaba a paso ligero, de regreso hacia los corrales, entrecerrando los ojos para observar su puntuación en el marcador de la gran pantalla.

Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la puntuación, mitad por la actuación del caballo, mitad por el jinete. Finalmente un 78 en rojo relampagueó, otro puñado de aplausos resonaron y el siguiente jinete fue anunciado.

La puntuación colocaba a Edward en segundo lugar. Como era el sexto jinete en salir de los veinte totales, había bastantes posibilidades de que bajara más de posición. Con este comienzo el primer día de rodeo, no tendría oportunidad de regresar al día siguiente para una segunda vuelta y después de eso estaba fuera. Solamente los cinco primeros finalistas recibían premio en metálico.

Ella sabía que él no podría regodearse de su actuación. A diferencia de otros competidores, no había terminado con su participación. Todavía tenía que competir en la lazada y la monta de toro. Jasper y Emmett juntos competían en la lazada pero no en la monta de toro.

Aunque la monta de toros tendía a ser la parte más excitante del rodeo, también era la más peligrosa. Y ella recordaba que como muchos de los otros competidores veteranos, Edward no había aceptado el casco protector que muchos de los jinetes jóvenes utilizaban. Llevaba puesto el chaleco protector por si era corneado, pero se negó a enjaular su rostro con el casco.

¿Por qué no le había preocupado el peligro cuando era James el que montaba?

Sacó su cuaderno y anotó algunas observaciones mientras esperaba que finalizaran otros concursos de monta a pelo, luchar contra el toro hasta dominarlo, también conocido como bulldogging**1**, y el concurso en que Jasper y Emmett se registraron, equipo de lazada.

Jasper era el que controlaba, lo que significaba que estaba fuera de la primera puerta, y su trabajo era lazar al toro, ya fuera alrededor de los cuernos o del cuello. Mientras, el trabajo de Emmett era agarrar los pies del toro con su cuerda. Si tuvieran éxito y amarraran correctamente al toro, después ellos tendrían que subirse a sus caballos y el toro tendría que quedarse en el suelo mientras se llamaba al juez.

El equipo de lazo era difícil. Si el caballo se zafaba antes que el toro rompiera la barrera, entonces no recibirían puntuación. Por no hablar de las complicaciones por la velocidad y la habilidad necesaria para enganchar cuernos y pezuñas, obligatoriamente.

Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante al ver a Jasper y Emmett en los corrales, trabajando con las cuerdas, montando cada uno en su caballo. Finalmente, era su turno.

El presentador del rodeo anunció,— Los siguientes, Emmett McCarthy y Jasper Whitlock. Jasper tiene actualmente el duodécimo puesto en la clasificación, por debajo de su puntuación más alta de tercer lugar del mes pasado. Estos chicos han tenido una racha de mala suerte últimamente. Esperemos que este toro de Martinson Brothers de Rapid City les dé la oportunidad de hacer algo de dinero. Estos dos vaqueros, lo son en realidad. La familia de Emmett es propietaria de una gran compañía ganadera en su Brasil natal, y es muy conocido el apellido Whitlock. El padre de Jasper, Tater, fue campeón mundial hace veinte años. Y…. ¡ellos están afuera!

El caballo de Jasper, Chess, salió velozmente mientras la cuerda se movía en círculos sobre la cabeza de Jasper. El enganchó un cuerno y, a carrera abierta, Emmett atrapó las patas traseras y el toro cayó al suelo. La multitud aplaudió.

Pero el marcador relampagueó NO PÚNTUA porque Jasper había salido antes de tiempo. Isabella vio decepción y frustración en ambos rostros mientras agitaban los guantes de trabajo manchados hacia la multitud y seguían a los recogedores a la puerta trasera fuera de la arena.

Jasper y Emmett no habían ganado nada otra vez. Sería interesante ver su estado de ánimo esa noche. Se estaban peleando antes de perder.

Edward quedó primero en lazada.

Una vez más el presentador recito las estadísticas de Edward. Ella se preguntaba si él escuchaba o si su concentración se centraba exclusivamente en el trabajo pendiente.

Isabella recordó haber oído Edward en una entrevista con una periodista novata en una de las primeras pequeñas ciudades que habían visitado en el circuito. De qué manera le había explicado a la mujer la razón por la que competía en tres eventos, en lugar de dos como la mayoría de los vaqueros concursantes del circuito (All-Around) preferían, era porque su verdadero trabajo - la ganadería - exigía que pudiera lazar con precisión a los toros desbocados y no tener problemas en montar en gran variedad de caballos, por lo que escogió ensillar caballos broncos y lazada como sus especialidades principales.

Entonces cuando ella le había preguntado porque él había tomado el riesgo en la monta de toros, él había sonreído y le dijo que la monta de toros era solo por diversión, porque en la vida real en el rancho nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido para lidiar con un toro.

Isabella estaba cerca de la acción en este extremo de la arena y no necesitaba prismáticos. El becerro negro salió de la barrera, y el caballo de Edward, King, agachó la cabeza, mientras el polvo volaba debajo de los cascos. Con su soga girando en el aire, Edward atrapó al becerro. Se lanzo él mismo fuera del caballo con la cuerda sujeta entre sus dientes, derrumbó al becerro al suelo, y lo volteó de lado. La cuerda en sus manos era una imagen borrosa mientras le ataba y luego alzó las manos. El reloj se detuvo.

King retrocedió, tensando la cuerda mientras Edward se ponía en pie, y se lanzaba hacia atrás en la montura, esperando el requisito de seis segundos para que los jueces pudieran comprobar el amarre del lazo.

El becerro se retorcía pero permaneció atado. El tiempo fue de 4.7 segundos. La multitud gritó de alegría y Edward agitó las manos mientras daba rienda suelta a King alrededor de la arena y luego salían.

Isabella abrió su programa y escribió los tiempos detrás, junto al resto de los competidores. Hasta el momento, el tiempo de Edward lo mantenía en primer lugar. Sabía que casi más importante que el dinero era la acumulación de puntos, lo cual podría mantener su posición en la All-Around. El tiempo de Emmett fue de 8.7 y Jasper terminó sin puntos.

La carrera de Barriles fue el siguiente concurso. Reconoció a algunas de las mujeres. Los vaqueros amaban a las auténticas vaqueras, especialmente cuando tenían aspecto de reinas de rodeo pero podían montar y lazar tan bien como un hombre. Isabella también sabía que los cotilleos sobre quién estaba con quién volaban descontrolados por el circuito. Pocos de los participantes de "Valores familiares" a favor del rodeo estaban limpios. Las caravanas de caballos musicales parecían ser la opción para evitar el aburrimiento.

Como Tara Reynolds, última campeona de la carrera de barriles en el circuito, consolidó su primer lugar con una carrera de 11.9, Isabella trató de recordar si había escuchado algún rumor sobre Edward o Jasper jugueteando con Tara y su tiara.

Para finalizar, salieron los toreros y la música de rock resonó de los altavoces con un volumen elevado. El entusiasmo de la multitud creció, los vendedores de cerveza pasaban por las gradas con más frecuencia. Y desde donde ella estaba sentada, parecía haber más chicos colgados en las rampas.

Los toros dejaron fuera a los diez primeros competidores. Edward estaba listo para montar a Black Bart, un toro desagradable, que se había ido sin que lo montaran las últimas diecisiete salidas. Isabella recordó a James, tirado enseguida cuando trató de montar a Negro Bart. Se apoyó más en la cerca, sin darse cuenta que estaba mordiéndose el labio hasta que probó la sangre.

Tenía que calmarse. La temporada de rodeo era larga y los heridos abundaban. Tenía que confiar en que Edward sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Jasper estaba detrás en el portón, ayudando a Edward a conseguir situarse sobre el toro, sosteniendo la cuerda mientras Edward se aseguraba con su guante. El pie de Jasper se acercó a la barrera y empujó el trasero del toro en un esfuerzo para lograr que se levantara. Debió funcionar porque el brazo libre de Edward se aferró a la barra de metal. Un par de solidas palancas sobre el lomo del toro, él asintió con la cabeza al hombre de la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe.

Hombre y toro salieron corriendo en una nube de polvo. Black Bart giró bruscamente a la izquierda, luego se opuso con un giro a la derecha. Edward brincaba, su brazo libre alzado, pero en el último zigzag, las caderas de Black Bart se inclinaron a la derecha y Edward se deslizó de lado, quedándose sin aire al caer.

Golpeó el suelo duro con un hombro, giró levantándose para ver donde estaba el toro, y corrió atropelladamente a la barrera cuando Black Bart lo embistió, ignorando a los toreros, con los cuernos abajo, poniendo su objetivo en Edward.

Pero dándose cuenta que su presa se había ido, Black Bart se detuvo abruptamente. Sus bolas y papadas temblaban con ira y largos chorros de moco blanco volaban de su nariz mientras trotaba hacia el corral de ganado.

Edward extendió la mano para recoger su soga y observó su puntuación en la gran pantalla. El reloj se había detenido a los 5.2 segundos. Saltó de la barandilla y desapareció.

Ella se preguntó si estaría compadeciéndose con los otros jinetes que habían comido el polvo o si estaría revisando su hombro en la carpa médica.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar para cobrar. Luego se pondrían en carretera rumbo a Greeley para el concurso que se celebraría dentro de dos días.

Isabella no sabía si se suponía que tenía que regresar al remolque de caballos o esperar en las gradas. James nunca la había querido cerca de sus amigos de rodeo o patrocinadores, ahora ya sabía por qué.

Pero al menos las cosas eran diferentes con Edward y Jasper. Salvo que el diablillo sobre su hombro le susurraba que tal vez ellos preferirían también que ella se quedara en el fondo. Después de todo, ella estaba escasamente por encima del estatus de una buckle-bunny**2**.

Mientras ella debatía. Jacob el gran cuervo la vio y se acercó hasta donde estaba.

— _Es un buen día para morir. _¿Cómo es que estas aquí, hermosa dama?

Ella se echó a reír.— ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— No mucho.

— Buena cabalgata, por cierto. ¿Terminaste con premio?

Él se rascó la cabeza.— Creo que sí, es por eso que estoy merodeando. —Él miro fijamente por encima de su hombro al jaleo del aparcamiento.— ¿Sabes quién es Renesmee Masen? —Isabella asintió.— ¿La has visto recientemente?

— Ayer. Ella se dirigía a casa.

Los ojos de Jacob se entrecerraron.— ¿A casa? ¿Por qué?

— Dijo algo acerca de que su capataz no cumplía con el trabajo. Entonces creo que planeaba llevar los caballos salvajes de Cody antes de dirigirse a Valentine.

— ¿Sola? Maldita sea. Esa mujer no tiene que viajar por ningún asunto a lo largo y ancho del maldito país ella sola.

— A diferencia de ti. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió con aire de culpabilidad.— Lo siento. Realmente no soy machista. Es solamente que ella es tan malditamente terca al no pedir ayudar a nadie.

— ¡Isabella!

Ella dio media vuelta y vio a Jasper colgando en la cerca.

— Edward ha estado buscándote por todas partes. Es hora de irnos, Chica.

— Ya voy. —Ella sonrió a Jacob.— Nos vemos en Greely.

Edward andaba de un lado para otro. Refunfuñando. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sería mucho pedir que ella estuviera cerca cuando la necesitaba?

— ¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Contuvo su enfado mientras andaba con zancadas hasta la puerta de entrada de concursantes donde Isabella se había detenido.

— Tienes una mirada rara. ¿Estás herido?

— No. ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Ella frunció el ceño.— En las gradas viendo el rodeo.

— ¿Y te divertiste?

— Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debía hacer?

— No.

— ¿No? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Edward la agarró del brazo y se inclinó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.— ¿Por qué estuviste en las gradas de espectadores y no con las otras esposas y novias disfrutando el rodeo desde allí?

— ¿Qué? Porque Yo… yo

— Te busqué después de cada maldita actuación. Tú deberías haber estado ahí. Es donde espero verte a partir de ahora, ¿entendiste?

Isabella se soltó.— Entonces tal vez deberías haberme dado un ticket, porque me senté en el otro lado de la arena como siempre hago.

— ¿Siempre?

— Sí, siempre. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— El problema es que me pregunto por qué no quieres sentarte donde se supone.

— ¿Se supone que qué? —Le clavó un dedo en su pecho.— Te marchaste y me dejaste para inscribirte. Nunca había estado aquí. Nunca había estado en ningún rodeo contigo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Permanecer esperando como una prostituta y esperar que decidas si soy lo suficientemente buena.

— No digas tonterías.

— No. Tú no me dijiste que hacer cuando me abandonaste. No sé por qué diablos me sorprende que no quieras que la gente sepa que estás conmigo.

Él estaba demasiado enfadado para hablar.

Ella continúo sin tregua,— Estoy acostumbrada a ser motivo de vergüenza. Soy consciente que estoy muy por debajo de las Buckle Bunnies. Después de todo te gustan los becerrillos enfermos de amor.

— Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Isabella, deja de hablar como una maldita cotorra y escúchame. Yo no soy James.

— James estaba tan preocupado por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de nosotros juntos como lo estás tú, vaquero. Así que, a pesar de de lo que digas, sois más parecidos que lo que crees.

Mierda. Edward dio un paso atrás y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Había olvidado que James había mantenido a Isabella aislada para que nadie cotilleara con ella que tenía esposa. Por lo tanto, Isabella no sabría que una cierta cantidad de asientos eran reservados en cada actuación para la familia y los amigos. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, ella se marchaba.

— Isabella, regresa.

— No, —le espetó por encima del hombro.

— Te lo estoy advirtiendo, chica, tú no quieres verme enfadado.

— Matón, tipo duro. Olvídame.

La gente alrededor de ellos se detuvo y les miró fijamente, dándose codazos y riéndose entre dientes, dejando un gran hueco alrededor de Edward.

— Última oportunidad, —grito él.

Isabella se erizó al sentirle acercarse. De hecho, huyó como si los talones de sus botas estuvieran echando humo.

Él iba a abofetear su precioso pequeño culo.

— Qué lástima que no trajeras tú cuerda de rodeo. Seguro que es genial atarla. ¿Estás tratando de mantenerla con una cuerda corta o algo?

— Cierra la puta boca, Jacob.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Ninguno de tu maldita incumbencia.

— ¿Ya hay problemas en el paraíso? ¿Por qué se sienta sola en lugar de en la zona VIP?

— Yo no le dije que lo hiciera.

— ¿En serio? La vi allí sola, triste y perdida, pobrecilla.

Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo.

— ¿De qué tipo?

— Del tipo que tiene miedo de los comentarios que otras mujeres le pueden decir sobre viajar con los tres.

— Y una mierda.

— Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

— Lo que hago o no hago, con ella o por ella, a ti no te importa. Ella lo sabe.

— No, ella no sabe nada sobre el protocolo de detrás del rodeo para los competidores y sus familias, y eso amigo mío, es por tu culpa. Después de ser tratada como el pequeño sucio secreto de James, tal vez deberías dejar claro que no vas a tratarla igual, ¿eh? —Jacob se marchó tranquilamente, tan regio como un anciano Lakota.

Mierda. Edward pateó una nube de polvo. Con fuerza.

Edward caminó entre la multitud, esquivando niños, mierda y el brillo de diamantes de imitación de blusas escotadas, cuando varias buckle-bunnies compitieron por su atención. Una mujer silenciosa y un niño pequeño tropezaron con él hasta lograr que se detuviera.— Hey, ¿Tú eres Edward Cullen? —le preguntó.

— Sí.

— Oh wow, ¿Puedes darme su autógrafo? ¿Por favor?

— Por supuesto. —Él se agacho y cogió el programa de la pequeña mano sucia del chico junto con la pluma que le ofrecía.— ¿A nombre de quien lo escribo?

— Mitchell.

— ¿Eres un gran fan del rodeo, Mitchell?

Él asintió sombríamente.— Algún día yo también voy a ser el número uno de todos los vaqueros del All-Around.

Edward no tenía valor para decirle al chico que él estaba actualmente en la posición número dos. Otra vez.— Buen plan. Buena suerte. Nos vemos en el circuito algún día. —Edward sonrió y le dio una palmada en la rubia cabeza. Cuando miró a su alrededor buscando a Isabella, no se sorprendió al ver que se había marchado.

Maldita tonta mujer.

Que no quería que la gente supiera que ellos estaban juntos. Avergonzado de ella. Eso. La pequeña bruja le estaba volviendo loco. Estaba furioso y sabía que solo había una manera de solucionarlo.

Esa mujer estaba en un enorme lío. Le mostraría como domaba a las potrancas tercas.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Bulldogging: Es un evento de rodeo, en el cual el jinete montado en un caballo persigue al toro, brinca desde el caballo al toro, luego lucha contra el para tirarlo al suelo girando sus cuernos. (N. de T.)

**2 **Buckle-bunny: Término en ingles que se define como una fan femenina de rodeo que busca "relacionarse" con quienes han tenido éxito en sus actuaciones. El término viene de un término callejero por mujeres (conejitas=bunnies) y el cinturón de hebilla (buckle) con el cual son premiados a los ganadores en el rodeo. (N. de T.)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola otra vez como ya dije este capítulo es un poco especial, porque le añadi un poco de acción entre Emm, Jazz y Bella, ya que pedisteis un poco de intercambio de personajes naturales; asique espero que lo que escribi de mas os guste mucho, lo encontrareis en negrita.**

**Besitos y gracias por el apoyo a la adaptación ******de Lorelei James, con los personajes de S. Meyer******.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 07<strong>

Emmett estaba desplomado contra la llanta del lado derecho del remolque de caballos, comiendo pipas de girasol. Él se enderezo cuando vio que Edward avanzaba hacia él.

— ¿Está ella adentro? —disparó Edward.

— Sí. También está Jasper. Ella parece bastante molesta. ¿Qué le hiciste?

― Nada comparado con lo _voy_ a hacerle.

El Emmett lacónico desapareció y él rápidamente se enderezó para bloquear a Edward el acceso a las dependencias.

― Muévete, Emmett, a menos que tu plan sea ayudarme con el castigo a Isabella.

Su ceja izquierda se elevo ante la palabra _castigo_.― Quizás, amigo, deberías ir a darte una vuelta y permitir que Jasper la tranquilice primero antes de que tú revientes dentro como un toro furioso.

― Una mierda lo haré. Muévete.

― No.

― Estas empezando a cabrearme, McCarthy.

— ¿Si? ¿Bien, sabes qué? No me gusta la mirada de tus ojos, Cullen.

— ¿Y?

― Por eso, pienso que voy a ayudarte después de todo, solo para estar seguro que no te dejas llevar.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, _tú_. La señorita Isabella es mucho más delicada de lo que tú le das crédito y en ocasiones tus castigos son simplemente malos. Y quizás ella no es la única que deba ser reprendida. —Emmett se giró y abrió la puerta.

Picado por sus palabras, Edward murmuró,— Grandioso, —y siguió a Emmett dentro del oscuro remolque.

Los brazos de Isabella estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su pequeño y altivo trasero descansando contra el fregadero de la cocina. Ella pegó un brinco cuando Edward abrió de un portazo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Jasper.

— Desvístete, —le dijo Edward a Isabella.

— ¿Qué?

― Dije desvístete. Ahora. No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo. Tú realmente no deseas añadir otro castigo al que ya te ganaste, ¿verdad querida?

Ella tragó saliva pero la mirada de sus ojos dorados era decididamente desafiante.— ¿Castigo?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Edward? —Preguntó Jasper.

Edward señalo hacia Isabella.— No solo la Pequeña Señorita piensa que nos avergonzamos de ser vistos con ella, cuando traté de hablar con ella fuera de las puertas, ella se hizo la lista conmigo y me enfureció. Así que, puesto que ella no desea hablar, el tiempo para hablar se terminó. Empieza a desnudarte.

— ¿Isabella, chiquilla, tu no hiciste eso, o sí?

Ella asintió cautelosamente a Jasper.

Jasper se levantó y se estiró.― Ah, esta va a ser una tarde interesante. ¿Qué deseas que haga?

― Encuentra las cuerdas y el juego de abrazaderas. —Edward destelló sus dientes hacia ella.― También lubricante sería bueno.

— ¿Le estas ayudando? —Isabella le dijo a Jasper.

— Sí. No vamos a escuchar a nadie hablándote condescendientemente, y menos que a nadie a ti misma. Y cuando Edward o Emmett o yo deseemos hablar contigo, sería lo mejor para ti que pusieras atención. Aprenderás que habrá consecuencias. Ya lo oíste. Desvístete. —Ocultando el brillo diabólico en sus ojos, Jasper abrió la puerta que separaba las viviendas de los establos, y rebuscó en el armario de arreos.

Ella estaba congelada en el mismo lugar.

Edward observó y esperó su reacción.

— Pero…

— Sin peros. Dijiste que harías lo que deseáramos. Eso significa que tú no haces preguntas. O discutes, especialmente cuando has sido mala.

Emmett se deslizó frente a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.― Escúchame y déjame que te ayude.

— ¿Tú también? Pero yo pensé que tú no querías.

― No es lo tuyo preguntar qué es lo que deseo. Lo tuyo es hacer lo que te digo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo ante la sorprendente respuesta de Emmett.

― Pero estoy asustada.

― Cosita dulce, ninguno de nosotros va jamás realmente a lastimarte. Pero tienes que entender que hay un precio por tu insolencia. No permitimos impertinencias. Nunca. Eso no significa que no puedas decir lo que piensas, pero no vas a echarnos una bronca en público. Jamás. —Emmett acarició su cuello, dulcemente, como si ellos hubieran sido amantes durante años, y frotó su sien.― Quítate tus ropas, _chica_. Estoy diciéndote esto por tu propio bien y como tu amigo.

Sus temblorosas manos manosearon el botón antes que la susurrante falda cayera al suelo. La camiseta fue la siguiente, dejando a Isabella vistiendo únicamente sostén y medias.

La polla de Edward creció imposiblemente más dura ante su cremosa piel expuesta y su titubeo.― Déjate las botas puestas, —la dijo bruscamente.— Todo lo demás fuera.

Ella no se encontró con su mirada mientras que deslizaba sinuosamente sus bragas amarillo limón por sus tensos muslos y se quitaba el sujetador a juego.

― Hermosa. —Edward caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, apretando sus manos en puños para no tocarla.― Nosotros vamos a disciplinarte. Así sabrás porque me molesta que hayas sido lo suficientemente tonta para pensar que me avergüenzas. O a cualquiera de nosotros. Porque tú nunca, jamás me hablarás de esa manera en público de nuevo. —_Aún si en cierto modo lo merecía_. Él llamó sobre su hombro,— ¿Jazz? ¿Donde están las malditas cuerdas?

― Aquí mismo. Perdimos el último juego de abrazaderas, ¿recuerdas?

― Parece que vamos a tener que hacer un viaje a la tienda de juguetes para adultos muy pronto. —Contuvo una traviesa sonrisa ante los ojos muy abiertos de Isabella.― Ata sus manos a la espalda con esa; dame la otra a mí. —El golpeó sus palmas dos veces e Isabella saltó.

Jasper asintió y giró a su alrededor. Una vez que terminó de asegurarla, Edward dijo,― Emm, trae el espejo del cuarto de baño. —Condujo a Isabella a la mesa cuadrada del comedor y la estiro a través de su superficie, boca abajo.

— ¡Esta frío!

Edward no pudo evitar dar forma con sus manos sobre su sedosa piel, dibujándola, un estremecimiento y una fresca capa de piel de gallina atravesó su suave piel.

― Te acostumbrarás.

Cuando Emmett regresó con el espejo, Edward lo reclinó contra el cojín así Isabella podía ver la suave línea de su espalda y la curva intrigante de su trasero.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Calla, o tendré que amordazarte. Mira al espejo. Si vemos que miras a cualquier otro lugar, el castigo comenzará de nuevo desde el principio, ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió.

Usando el suave y deshilachado final de la vieja cuerda de algodón, Edward la arrastró a través de sus omoplatos. La chasqueó sobre la cima de sus brazos. La vulnerable curva de su torso. Suavemente la arrastró arriba y abajo de su columna, como una pluma. La entrecruzó sobre sus piernas. Realizó las caricias docenas de veces, observándola estremecerse más profundamente con cada pasada.

Entonces chasqueó su muñeca y azotó la cuerda contra su culo, cada nalga, diez veces en rápida sucesión.

Isabella jadeó.

Él ubico su cara cerca de su cabeza.― Pon atención. Yo no estoy avergonzado de ti.

Ella no respondió.

Edward chasqueó la cuerda en cada cachete de nuevo.― Repítelo para mí.

— Tú no estás avergonzado de mí.

― Bien. —Él arrastró el sedoso final de la cuerda por la grieta de su trasero.— Di: Te deseo cerca de mí.

Ella dudó.

Tres latigazos esta vez. Los cachetes de su trasero se calentaron.― Te deseo cerca de mí. Dilo.

— Tú me deseas cerca de ti.

― Estás aprendiendo. Última cosa. Si deseas reprenderme, hazlo en privado. —Cuatro golpes fuertes.

Isabella gimió.

― Di sin impertinencias.

― Sin impertinencias.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan malo. —Edward susurró en su oído,― Dime la verdad. ¿No te gusta esa pequeña chispa de dolor con el placer? —Y agregó cinco golpes más a cada cachete de su trasero.

Su mirada se precipitó al espejo y las marcas que habían aparecido en su carne golpeada. No eran ronchas feas, solo marcas rosas, que contrastaban con su nacarada piel blanca.

―Ahora, ¿no es esto bonito? —él murmuró, rozando su áspera palma sobre los sensibles cachetes de su trasero.— Cálido. Suave.

Ella lloriqueó.

― Ah, dulce, te dije que no estarías fría por mucho tiempo. ¿Estás ya sintiendo el calor?

Asintió levemente.

― Has sido una buena chica, aceptando tus azotes sin quejas. Déjame quitarte la picazón. —Edward deslizo su cuerpo por la mesa hasta que las puntas de sus puntiagudas botas turquesa tocaron la alfombra.― Abre bien las piernas. Quiero ver si tu coñito es del mismo color que esas adorables rayas en tu trasero.

― ¿Qué deseas que haga yo? —Preguntó Jasper.

― Coloca el espejo en el ángulo correcto y asegúrate que ella mire todo lo que voy hacerle. —Edward se dejó caer de rodillas. La tomó de las nalgas y miró a sus anchas. Obscurecida por el flujo de sangre la rosa capucha que cubría su clítoris se asomaba por entres los labios rojo rubí de su coño. El brillante color salmón de la apertura de su coño daba paso al malva de su fruncida roseta. Él cerró sus ojos brevemente e inhaló el embriagador aroma de su excitación.

Entonces Edward enterró su cara en el paraíso de sus suaves muslos. Lamiendo su dulce crema, chupando su inflamado clítoris, perdiéndose a sí mismo y a su ira en su sabor y en su femenino calor. Hizo suaves ronroneos contra esa pequeña protuberancia pulsátil hasta que ella empezó a frotar esa cálida humedad contra su cara.

Cuando el sintió el cambio en su respiración y la repentina tensión en sus músculos, separó su boca, dejándola jadeante por más, colgando en la cúspide de una explosión.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.― Te deseo, Bella. Te deseo muchísimo. Siempre te deseo. Repítelo para mí.

— Tú me deseas tanto. Por favor…

El gruñó y palmeó su trasero.― Dilo bien esta vez.

— Tú me deseas. Tú me deseas muchísimo. Tú siempre me deseas.

― Bien, maldita sea. No lo olvides. —Sin dejar de mirarla, él dijo.― Emmett, quítate tus pantalones y ponte en la cabecera de la mesa.

_Clank Clank_ sonó al liberar, Emmett, el seguro de metal de la gran hebilla de su cinturón. Entonces el ligero sonido del cierre liberándose y el susurro de la mezclilla, seguido de pasos amortiguados llenaron el silencio.

Edward le dijo a Emmett,― Asegúrate que ella sabe que tu también la deseas.

― Pero…

― Hazlo. —Edward siseo.― Chúpalo, Isabella. Hazlo bien. Hazme desear que fuera mi profunda polla en tu boca.

Ella parpadeó dos veces antes de centrarse en Emmett.

Emmett frotó la llorosa punta de su polla sobre sus labios, murmurándole a ella, enhebrando su rizado cabello entre sus dedos. Ella se abrió y lo trago cada vez más profundo. Finalmente, la rosa carne de Emmett desapareció completamente entre los labios llenos de Isabella, un segundo después la mojada polla se deslizaba fuera.

Ella era tan jodidamente sexy que a Edward le costaba respirar.

Las caderas de Emmett tomaron un ritmo continuo. Él la susurró palabras en otro idioma, lo que aumentó la intimidad de los húmedos sonidos al chuparlo y la agitada respiración masculina, llenando el pequeño espacio.

Jesús. Edward no deseaba mirar. El deseaba participar. Más que nada él quería volver atrás y arreglar las cosas, así ellos podían volver a la manera en que habían sido esta mañana. El sintió a Jasper detrás de él, esperando por más instrucciones. Jasper sabía el resultado, sabía que era el show de Edward.

― Dale a ella lo que desea, Jazz. Solo hazlo bueno para ella, ¿te parece? —Edward se ajustó la erección de hierro y se volvió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y tú?

― Voy a preparar a los caballos para cargarlos. Debemos irnos pronto.

Isabella se detuvo y giró su cabeza alrededor.— ¿Edward?

Edward fijo su mirada en ella.— Este es mi castigo, porque te deseo como un loco, cariño, y me estoy alejando con mi polla entre mis piernas. Lo siento. Nunca debí dejar que te arreglaras por ti misma, especialmente después de la manera en que James te trato. La última cosa que estoy es avergonzado de que estés conmigo. Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo. Divierte con estos muchachos. Deja que te muestren que valiosa eres. Te veré después. —La puerta se cerró detrás de él, **ocasionando que Jasper y Emmett se miraran a los ojos, Emmett con reticencia y Jasper con diversión por lo que se les aproximaba, para luego centrarse en Bella que continuaba en su anterior posición con el pecho y el vientre encima de la mesa, el culo al aire y las piernas abiertas enseñando su húmedo coño.**

— **Mmm. Que tenemos aquí ¿quieres que juguemos con este** **hermoso coñito tuyo? —dijo Jasper acariciandola suavemente el coño.**

**— Oh, si, si, por favor —fue la contestación que recibió.**

— **Bien, continua mamando a Emm mientras yo te chupo a ti.**

**Emmett siguió embistiendo dulcemente en su boca, pero con la mirada fija en Jazz mientras descendía la cabeza y comenzaba a lamer, chupar y morder desde el exterior al interior de su montículo, haciendo que gimiera y succionara mas fervientemente la polla que tenia en su boca, aumentando así su excitación ante lo que Jazz le hacia con la boca y el tener la gruesa polla de Emmett por primera vez.**

**— Mmm. pruébala Emmett —ordeno Jazz mientras introducía dos dedos en Bella, llenándolos de su crema para despues llevarlos a la boca de Emm y este los lamiera uno por uno.**

**Con esta acción Emmett empezó a follarle la boca con más fuerza y rapidez, sujetando con sus manos un puñado de cabello a ambos lados de su cabeza, para mantenerla así fija en una posición y facilitar los avances, provocando que relajara la garganta y a su vez que llegara mas profundo en su boca. Esto la calentó más y al sentirla así de encendida, Jazz levanto la cabeza de su coño para embestirla hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.**

**Penetrándola como salvajes, acariciando con manos suaves y dulces tanto su cara como su cuerpo, metiendo y sacando sus pollas a la vez, gimiendo los tres al unisonó durante minutos u horas sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, hasta alcanzar un explosivo clímax los tres juntos.**

Media hora más tarde el endurecimiento de Ed no había cesado. _Iba a ser un maldito largo viaje hacia Greeley_.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenas, buenas, esto es una a******daptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos chicas soy un gran apoyo.**

**Pda: ¿que tal os parecio mi mini lemmon de Bella,Jazz y Emm?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 08<strong>

Edward conducía. Jasper dirigía. El tráfico alrededor de Denver generaba un gruñido desagradable, por lo que el estado de ánimo dentro de la cabina era triste. Pararon en otro típico motel de carretera y, de inmediato, Edward saltó para ir a cuidar de los caballos. Emmett le ayudó, dejando que Isabella y Jasper fueran a la recepción para registrarlos. Tan pronto como tuvieron las llaves, Jasper también se alejó.

Después de deshacer la maleta, Isabella se dio cuenta de que toda su ropa estaba sucia y salió a buscar la lavandería. Mientras la lavadora se encargaba de su ropa, se dedicó a escribir en su diario, derramando su frustración en él. Con Edward. Con Jasper. Con Emmett. Pero sobre todo con Edward y con su acto de desaparición de hoy.

Sí, había estado furiosa con él por haber conseguido enfadarla por algo que no era culpa suya. Luego había exigido su obediencia. Después de lograr su sumisión, le había zurrado el trasero, había lamido su sexo como un hombre muerto de hambre, con lo que había conseguido convertirla en una masa temblorosa de jódeme-ahora, la había dejado lloriqueando suplicante, y de pronto se había alejado. ¡Alejado!

Es verdad que no la había dejado en la estacada. Jasper la había follado a fondo, asegurándose de que se corriera dos veces antes de que él se entregara a sus propias necesidades. Sin embargo, había sido extraño hacerle una mamada a Emmett. En primer lugar, no estaba circuncidado. En segundo, no se corrió en su boca, sino en su propia mano. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que estaba decepcionado con su actuación, de que había esperado que fuera... mejor. Como que no podía esperar a que terminara.

Sí, eso bien podía provocarle un complejo a una chica.

Oh, por supuesto, le había susurrado cosas dulces al oído con ese sexy acento portugués, mientras Jasper se la clavaba por detrás. Pero Emmett no la había besado. Ni le había tocado el cuerpo en otra parte que no fuera el rostro. Tampoco había hecho gran cosa con sus pechos - la mayoría de los hombres se volvían locos besando, acariciando, chupando y mordisqueando sus pezones. Dado que sus manos habían estado atadas, ¿por qué no había ayudado a Jasper a hacerla correrse más rápido frotando su clítoris? Sabía que si Edward hubiera estado en la habitación, sus manos, su boca, su polla, y toda su atención habría estado sobre ella.

El resto del interludio apenas duró veinte minutos. Sí, ella se había divertido, y Jasper era un amante cariñoso. Pero la verdad era que había echaba de menos a Edward.

¿Qué clase de idiota le hacía eso? Habían estado juntos sólo dos días y ella ya se había unido a él como una de esas molestas y pegajosas rebabas que se quedan atrapadas en las colas de los caballos.

Y, sin embargo, ella sabía en su corazón que Edward se sentía mortificado por su propio comportamiento. No por la pequeña paliza que le había dado, sino por dejar que se sentara sola. Sin saber que ella no había conocido nada mejor y culpándose a sí mismo.

El hombre era increíblemente dulce cuando no era un dolor en el trasero.

Las dos cargas se centrifugaron y las puso en la secadora junto con una hoja seca perfumada. Mientras estaba sentada en la astillada mesa de fórmica, las palabras que escribía en el papel pasaban de enfadadas a especulativas, y en lugar de escribir sobre sí misma, escribió sobre él. Sobre ellos. Sobre la gente que había conocido en sus viajes, personas humildes, sin pretensiones, tan diferentes a la gente ruda con la que había crecido.

Su mente derivó hacia una serie de viñetas que había escondido en su subconsciente. Una pareja mayor que había visto en el serpentín de la cerveza, dándose furtivos besos espumosos. Una vaquera ocultando las lágrimas mientras cepillaba y le hablaba a su caballo. Los moretones en el brazo de un Joven, mientras practicaba luchando con un novillo hasta dominarlo junto a su Border collie**1**. La mirada rota en la cara de un Joven vaquero, mientras miraba con nostalgia la puerta de acero que separaba a los candidatos de los aspirantes.

Una vida real. Personas reales.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que este año sabático, no estaba muy lejos de lo que pensaban sus padres, actuando como una rebelde, ocultándose por un tiempo para luego, a regañadientes, aceptar su destino. Este viaje sería el punto decisivo en su vida.

La secadora emitió un pitido, sacándola de su ensoñación. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Ni en un millón de años se habría creído que experimentaría una catarsis en un sórdido cuarto de lavado en Colorado.

Dobló la ropa, la colocó en su pequeña maleta de ruedas y la arrastró de nuevo hasta su habitación vacía. Diez minutos más tarde seguía aburrida. Nadie le había dicho que tenía que sentarse a esperar a que volviera el trío. Ella era capaz de buscarse su propio entretenimiento.

Después de peinarse y maquillarse un poco, Isabella se aventuró en la noche tibia.

Prácticamente no había tráfico. En lugar de oler al humo emitido por los tubos de escape, olía a pino. Los apagados gritos de los niños se escuchaban desde la piscina al aire libre que había detrás de la recepción del motel. Todo era sumamente tranquilo, hasta que por el camino, a la izquierda, vio un par de sitios de comida rápida... y un anuncio de neón de un potro sin domar encabritado, que anunciaba una verdadera cantina del oeste.

Arre. La dirección que iba a tomar era muy obvia.

George Strait**2** sonaba en los altavoces. Se llenaban jarras de cerveza casi tan rápido como se vaciaban. El bar estaba repleto de vaqueros de todas las edades, formas y tamaños. Había sombreros de todos los colores. No había demasiadas vaqueras, por lo que Isabella estuvo un buen rato defendiéndose de los avances de los hombres. Empezó a cuestionarse la sabiduría de haber ido sola.

Logró comerse una hamburguesa, nada de patatas fritas, acompañada por una cerveza Fat Tire**3**.

La música era buena, un torrente de personas estaban bailando, y ella probablemente estaría pasándolo igual de bien si hubiese conocido a alguien. En cambio, era una extraña.

Sola de nuevo.

Isabella arrugó la servilleta y decidió dar por terminada la noche. Hizo girar su taburete sólo para chocarse directamente contra Jacob Big Crow.

La boca del hombre se arrugó en una sonrisa que le iluminó la cara.

― Isabella. Me preguntaba si eras tú. ¿Dónde están los hombres?

― No lo sé. Me dejaron tirada en mi habitación. Cuando me aburrí de esperarlos, vine en busca de comida y diversión.

― No creo que Edward se vaya a entusiasmar demasiado cuando se entere de que has estado aquí sola.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

― Entonces no se lo digas.

Jacob se rió entre dientes.

― Sin comentarios, pero no tengo ganas de morir por ocultarle algo que tiene derecho a saber.

Derecho a saber. Isabella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Hay algún concurso en marcha, para que puedas añadirlo a tu colección de trofeos?

― Nah. Un trofeo no hace una colección, Jacob. A diferencia de vosotros los hombres, que estáis siempre tras la próxima hebilla brillante y el pago, me retiro cuando todavía llevo la delantera.

― Buen plan. Así pues, ¿te darías una vuelta por la pista de baile? Te prometo no hacer ninguna de esas filigranas que se ven en los concursos.

Ella tiró de su trenza juguetonamente.

― Claro que sí.

Jacob era un excelente bailarín y se rieron y bailaron durante cuatro canciones rápidas. Necesitando recuperar el aliento, Isabella lo sacó de la pista de baile y él desapareció para ir a contestar su móvil.

Mientras tanto ella se apoyó en un pilar de madera y observó todo lo que pasaba en la pista de baile.

Una pareja vestía camisas del oeste parecidas, tenían que tener alrededor de ochenta años. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habrían estado juntos. Si tendrían una gran familia, con un montón de nietos y bisnietos. O si tal vez habrían sido novios en la secundaria, y después de pasar sus vidas casados con otras personas, se habrían encontrado de nuevo.

Una áspera voz masculina dijo:

― ¿Quieres bailar?

Isabella no se dio la vuelta.

― No. Pero gracias por preguntar.

― ¿Por qué no?

Notaba el aliento a alcohol mucho más cerca.

― Porque no quiero. _Date por aludido, amigo_.

― ¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para mí? ¿Puedes bailar con ese sucio indio, pero no conmigo?

_No respondas a su burla. Simplemente ignóralo._

Una mano pegajosa se paseó por la parte superior de su brazo y la empujó hacia un lado. Isabella trató de apartarse, pero no pudo hacer mucho contra su fuerza. Lástima que no tuviera su trofeo, ella podría registrarle uno bueno.

― Tal vez deberíamos tener nuestra propia fiesta privada fuera. Tengo un 4x4 bastante grande. Los asientos son muy suaves.

Ella luchó contra el pánico. Había mucha gente en el local, alguien se daría cuenta si esa bestia de brazos fuertes la sacaba por la puerta, ¿no? Seguramente Jacob volvería pronto. Isabella se obligó a mirar al cabrón que la acosaba, que además era un cobarde.

La sonrisa del hombre era tan grasienta como su pelo. Sus ojos eran tan duros y repugnantes como su agarre.

― Tal vez no debería preguntar. Tal vez sólo tendría que coger lo que quiero, ―sus sucios dedos torcidos se deslizaron por el centro de su cuerpo, entre sus pechos hasta su ombligo.― Creo que eso te gustaría.

Ella se estremeció de repugnancia.

― O tal vez deberías sacar tu maldita mano de ella antes que te la arranque del cuerpo.

El tipo grasiento inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Edward por debajo del borde de su sucia gorra de béisbol.

― Yo la he visto primero. Encuentra a tu propia muñeca, semental.

― Aparta tú jodida mano de ella ahora mismo. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy diciendo y no lo voy a repetir.

Reconociendo la amenaza en el tono de Edward, la mano del hombre cayó como una roca.― Tómala. Vamos a ver si eres tan bravucón cuando su novio indio vuelva y te apuñale en las entrañas, ―se burló y se alejó tambaleante.

Isabella se lanzó hacia los brazos de Edward, ocultando su rostro en la cálida curva de su cuello.

― Hey, cariño, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estás bien?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

Él inhaló ásperamente.

― ¿Dónde te ha tocado ese jodido baboso? Le mataré.

Una vez más, ella meneó la cabeza.

Él la cogió el rostro entre las manos e inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo.

― ¿Qué pasa entonces?

― Oh, Dios, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Ha sido una estupidez venir sola, pero estaba aburrida, sola y hambrienta, y tú estabas enfadado conmigo, y como se supone que soy una mujer fuerte e independiente…

Al instante, la boca de Edward cubrió la suya. Su beso era una mezcla de dulzura, confort y protección. Cuando se apartó, Isabella sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

― Siento lo de hoy. No sé lo que estoy haciendo la mitad del tiempo. Simplemente no soy una vaquera demasiado buena. No quise enfurecerte.

― Shh. Te entiendo. Deja que te abrace hasta que te calmes un poco, ―la condujo hasta la pista de baile, acomodó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo a su gusto y se mecieron al compás de los acordes de "El amor puede construir un puente".

― ¿Mejor? ―murmuró él.

― Mucho, gracias.

― No pasa nada. Siento lo de hoy, cariño.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó más cerca.

Cuando la canción terminó, susurró:

― ¿Voy a tener que patearle el culo a alguien más esta noche?

― No, ¿por qué?

― El señor Grasiento dijo algo acerca de tu novio indio.

― Ohh, se refería a Jacob. Estuvo conmigo un rato.

― Recuérdame que le compre una cerveza para darle las gracias por cuidar a mi mejor chica.

Isabella se inclinó hacia atrás y estudió el rostro de Edward, oculto por la sombra de su sombrero vaquero y la penumbra del bar.

― ¿Soy realmente tu mejor chica, Edward?

― Maldición, Isabella, eres mi única chica.

― No me gusta pelearme contigo.

― Lo mismo me pasa a mí, cariño.

El alivio la volvió temeraria e hizo que apretara su pelvis contra la de él, descubriendo así que ya estaba duro.

― Mmm. Tal vez necesito que me recuerdes las responsabilidades que conlleva eso de ser tú mejor chica. Puedes dejar de lado los azotes esta vez.

― Isabella…

― Odié la forma en que me dejaste hoy, y no conseguimos resolver nada, sobre todo después de la manera en que pusiste tu boca sobre mí, estuve tan cerca de correrme…

Edward gruñó y apretó las manos en sus oscilantes caderas.

― A menos que quieras que te folle justo aquí, en la pista de baile, termina con eso, Bella. No estoy bromeando.

― Ni yo tampoco. Te he echado de menos. Déjame demostrarte cuánto, ―se puso de puntillas y rozó con sus labios el pulso que latía en su garganta.

Esta noche estaba bien afeitado. La atraía el sutil olor a pino que provenía de debajo del cuello de su camisa almidonada. Le encantaba su mandíbula suave, cuadrada, y la forma en que la estudiaba por debajo de sus pestañas oscuras, ridículamente largas. La encantaba cómo sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban cuando estaba excitado, y la determinación que mostraba su boca justo antes de besarla. Todo lo relacionado con este hombre robusto, sexy y dulce, la intoxicaba.

Entre medio de los pequeños mordiscos que le daba a su cuello, susurró:

― Quiero estar contigo, Edward. Pasar mis manos por tu piel mientras frotas tu carne áspera contra la mía. Clavar mis talones en tus apretadas nalgas de vaquero cuando te deslices dentro y fuera de mí. Mirar tus hermosos ojos verdes cuando estemos apenas a un soplo de distancia. Saborear tus besos. Ver esos hoyuelos hacerme un guiño cuando haga algo que te excite. Tu sudor mezclándose con el mío, cómo permite que nuestros cuerpos se deslicen juntos a la perfección…

― Basta, ―dijo con voz ronca.― Jesús, no me queda más remedio que recurrir siempre a la fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de ti.

― ¿Y eso es malo porque…?

― Porqué tengo que lograr calmarme o todo habrá terminado antes de que comience. Maldita sea, chica, necesito un poco de diversión.

En lugar de sacarla de la pista de baile como un hombre desesperado por tenerla desnuda, se fue tranquilamente a la esquina trasera de la barra, donde se encontraba la diana para jugar a los dardos, y la presentó a algunos de los otros tipos que había reconocido en el circuito.

Normalmente a ella no se la trababa la lengua en situaciones sociales, pero esta noche se sentía tímida, especialmente cuando Edward se dejó caer en una silla y en vez de encontrar otra para ella, la sentó sobre su regazo. Su trasero estaba a horcajadas sobre su muslo, prácticamente pegado a su ingle.

Una botella de cerveza colgaba de sus dedos y si ella quería beber, él levantaba la mano para que tomara un sorbo. Ella podría jurar que el calor de sus labios dejó una huella en el cristal, y sus propios labios se fijaron perfectamente sobre esa marca.

Su insistencia en atenderla y mostrar a cada uno de sus amigos que estaban juntos no la hacía sentir como un trozo de carne. La hacía sentirse especial, hacía que sintiese que le pertenecía.

Edward y los hombres hablaban en detalle sobre sus cabalgatas y sus tiempos, hablaban sobre los pros y los contras de ciertos toros de práctica. Isabella prestó mucha atención porque le fascinaba, pero a las otras mujeres parecía no importarles.

¿Era porque habían oído las historias un millón de veces? ¿O porque los problemas del rodeo a tiempo completo eran ya agua pasada para ellas?

Jacob apareció repentinamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de darle al grupo las buenas noches. Los incondicionales fiesteros―vaqueros jóvenes, imberbes, con apenas edad suficiente para afeitarse―le dijeron a Jacob una andanada de gilipolleces por ser un viejo. Jacob le guiñó un ojo y se lo tomó con calma.

Isabella se dio cuenta que Jacob se deshacía de forma cortés de las garras de varias admiradoras fanáticas de los vaqueros y se iba solo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Muy pocos vaqueros optaban por decirle que no a una mujer dispuesta. Nunca.

Durante la última parte de la conversación con un grupo de cordeleros de amarre, Edward empezó a acariciarle suavemente la piel que quedaba expuesta en la parte baja de su espalda, en el espacio que dejaba su camisa y su falda. Un toque perezoso, fugaz, que debería haber sido reconfortante, pero que en cambio, estaba repleto de una poderosa promesa sexual. Cada caricia prolongada de su dedo romo, áspero, la sentía como si le estuviera acariciando directamente el coño. Sus bragas no tardarían mucho en estar completamente empapadas.

Con un suspiro, se acercó un poco más a su pecho.

Él avanzó sutilmente, sólo para seguir golpeando sus sentidos con aquel perezoso asalto.

Podemos jugar los dos a este juego, pensó Isabella.

Empezó a apretar de forma rítmica los cachetes de su trasero sobre el muslo de Edward, y él se puso de pie tan rápido que casi la hizo caer sobre su trasero. En medio de abucheos, de chocar los cincos y de sugerencias para diferentes posiciones (¿despatarrados a lo largo del enganche del remolque para caballos?) salieron del ruidoso bar.

Fuera en el frío aire de la montaña, ella se estremeció con su delgada camiseta. Edward no lo notó, no hablaron en absoluto hasta que se alejaron de la vía principal y se escondieron en las sombras de las dependencias del motel. Los pinos se elevaban por encima de ellos, mientras que la luz de la luna brillaba por su ausencia.

Edward giró a Isabella, presionando su espalda contra un toldo de metal, y empezó a devorarla con sus labios, dientes y lengua. Sus manos le apretaron los pechos, sus pulgares rasparon sus pezones endurecidos, su rodilla separó sus piernas y apretó su musculoso muslo contra su entrepierna.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacía el oído de ella.

― No puedo esperar. Te he deseado durante todo el maldito día. Estuve a punto de matarme el irme antes, el dejarte con ellos. No puedo pensar, lo único que hago es desearte. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo, Bella. Cariño, di que sí, me estoy muriendo por sentirte rodeándome.

― Sí. Sí, por favor, Edward.

― Pon tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, ―la levantó del suelo― ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta esta malvada faldita? Mmm mmm. Se aprecia el fácil acceso, ―su pulgar apartó el algodón húmedo de sus bragas, y se coló por debajo de la banda elástica. Al encontrarla ya caliente y resbaladiza, gruñó.

— Cariño, te calientas más rápido que mi estufa de leña. Me vuelve loco que mi contacto te ponga tan mojada.

Frenética por su sexy admisión, Isabella tiró de la hebilla de su cinturón de campeonato. La cremallera se deslizó bien, pero los Wranglers**4 **ceñidos eran un problema.

― Tal vez deberías empezar a usar faldas tú también, vaquero, porque no es nada fácil quitarte estos tejanos. ¿Le pediste prestado un par a Dwight Yoakam**5**? Maldita sea, son realmente ajustados.

Edward se echó a reír.

― Más ajustados en algunos lugares que en otros.

― ¡No es divertido! Ayúdame.

― Espera, ―la bajó, enganchó los pulgares en las presillas y tiró. La rígida mezclilla y los suaves bóxers de franela se deslizaron hasta sus rodillas. La volvió a agarrar y prácticamente la arrojó contra la pared.

Esa sumamente caliente y larga polla estimulaba su vientre, dejando la huella de una gota pre-seminal por encima de su ombligo. Se arqueó, deseando que esa dureza se enterrara profundamente en su líquido centro. Lo necesitaba ya.

― Deja de moverte, ―Edward la despojó de su camiseta y del sujetador, y se dio un festín con sus pezones.― Dios, amo tus tetas, ―succionó con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar una marca.― Quiero pasar horas…

― No horas y, especialmente, no ahora. Caray, luego puedes jugar con ellas hasta que se caigan, pero ahora mismo, fóllame, Edward. Sólo dobla las rodillas y deslízalo profundo.

― Tienes una boca realmente sucia. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Bueno, además de esto.

Movió sus caderas, se agachó hasta colocarse un poco en cuclillas, y con un solo movimiento la llenó con un poderoso golpe. Capturó su gemido en un beso de lenguas enredadas.

La sensación de su potente polla empujándose en su interior, brillante, espeso y caliente, la hizo olvidar que esta era su primera incursión en el exhibicionismo y todo lo demás, concentrándose en saciar su gula sexual por este hombre.

La follaba lentamente, de manera constante e ininterrumpida. La línea irregular del vello púbico por encima de su polla raspaba su clítoris, creando sensaciones tan intensamente deliciosas que no podía concentrarse en el beso y tuvo que romperlo.

A Isabella le faltaba el aliento, su mente giraba y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el frío metal, dando a Edward acceso total a su cuello. Como un misil que busca el calor, él se concentró en ese dulce punto, sus labios húmedos dejaron un escozor en su piel, que se incendiaba con más fuerza con cada asomo de su lengua ardiente.

― Oh, Dios, así, no cambies nada.

― ¿Ni siquiera esto? ―cuando empujó hacia arriba, inclinó ligeramente la pelvis, y esa presión extra, lo logró.

Su coño se contrajo, ese líquido pulsante comenzó lentamente a acelerarse como un camión sin acoplado fuera de control, cada vez más rápido y más rápido y luego rugió a través de ella mientras quedaba hecha trizas.

Edward cambió la presión de nuevo, martillando de un lado a otro mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban el cordón que sobresalía, por el esfuerzo, en su cuello arqueado.

― Vamos, querida, llévame contigo esta vez. Empuja con fuerza, llévame tan profundo como puedas, ―cuando le presionó las rodillas, ella contestó, contrayendo los músculos de su interior.

― Maldita sea. Sí. Eso es, Bella, agárrate duro, ―él no se sumergió más rápido, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo palpitante incitara su orgasmo, llevándolo más hondo a medida que se sacudía con una dulce intensidad.

Agotado, un solo escalofrío de satisfacción lo recorrió y ella lo sintió tan profundamente como si lo hubiese generado su propio cuerpo. Él tenía la cara apoyada contra su clavícula, de manera que sus bruscas exhalaciones enfriaban su piel humedecida.

― Mierda, —murmuró Edward.

― ¿Qué?

― No he usado condón.

― Oh, Joder, ―dijo ella.

― Sí, ―él se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarla, al parecer sin importarle que tuviera el sombrero completamente torcido.― Es un mal momento, ¿eh?

― Tal vez no, ―ella bajó la cabeza y estudió los broches de alabastro de su camisa.

― ¿Qué? ―la alzó la barbilla.― Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

― Nada, de verdad. Bueno, quiero decir, hay algo, no es malo. Tengo que confesarte algo y no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Qué?

Ella soltó de golpe― Estoy tomando la píldora. Probablemente pensaste que no tengo mucha experiencia sexual y he escuchado tantas historias de horror acerca de las ETS**6** circulando por ahí, que quise asegurarme de estar protegida siempre y de todas las maneras posibles. Maldición, lo siento. Después de lo sucedido con James, me pareció más seguro guardar esta información para mí.

― Shh, cariño, deja de balbucear. No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo, ¿vale? Lo creas o no, lo entiendo. Y si esto te calma, no he estado con una mujer sin usar un condón desde que era un muchacho de unos imberbes dieciséis años.

― ¿Así que no estás furioso?

― Por supuesto que no.

Isabella cerró los ojos.

― Bien. Gracias.

― ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

― Claro que sí.

Él movió sus caderas, y un flujo de humedad goteó mientras con cuidado sacaba su polla cansada de su tierno cuerpo.

― Cuando solo seamos tú y yo, ¿podemos saltarnos las gomas? Porque te aseguro que me encanta sentirte, sólo tú, desnuda contra mí. No hay nada igual en el mundo.

Ella frotó su mejilla a lo largo de la de él.

― Claro que sí. Hablando de ti y de mí... ¿dónde voy a dormir esta noche?

― Tal vez la pregunta debería ser ¿dónde quieres dormir esta noche?

― Contigo, ―ella sintió como sonreía contra su mejilla.

― Buena respuesta. Estamos durmiendo en una litera del remolque de caballos. ¿Necesitas algo de la habitación del motel antes de irte a dormir?

― Sólo mi cepillo de dientes, ahora que hemos aclarado ese molesto tema del condón.

Edward se echó a reír y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

― ¿Te duele?

― Un poco.

― Mmm. ¿Realmente hemos estado juntos sólo un par de días?

Ella se puso rígida.

― Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ha hecho largo el tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Border collie (en español Collie de la frontera) es una raza de perro de pastor. (N. de T.)

**2** George Harvey Strait, reconocido cantante norteamericano de música country. (N. de T.)

**3** Fat Tire es una marca de cerveza de Colorado, USA. (N. de T.)

**4 **Wrangler: Marca de pantalones vaqueros de Estados Unidos. (N. de T.)

**5** Dwight Yoakam: Cantante norteamericano de música country, que se caracteriza por usar unos pantalones vaqueros increíblemente ceñidos. (N. de T.)

**6** ETS: Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual.


	9. Capítulo 9

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 09<strong>

Edward se levantó temprano la siguiente mañana. Por mucho que deseara empezar ese día con un polvo y repantigarse en la cama con Isabella, él sabía que ella estaba dolorida. Con toda la razón. Él no tenía lo bastante de ella.

Besó su expuesto pezón, sonriendo cuando ella ronroneó y se acurrucó contra él. Maldita distracción de mujer.

Fortalecido con un café gratis del vestíbulo del motel, golpeó la puerta de la habitación.— Es Edward. Abre la maldita puerta.

Sonó el clic de deslizamiento del pestillo moviéndose y entonces Jasper abrió la puerta.— Hey. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward miró por encima del hombro desnudo de Jasper a la cama desecha.— ¿Dónde está Emmett?

— En la ducha. Saldrá en un minuto. Antes de que lo preguntes, él ya revisó los caballos esta mañana. —Jasper bostezó.— ¿Dónde está Isabella?

— Durmiendo en el remolque de los caballos.

— ¿Está bien?

— Ahora lo está. —Edward tomó un sorbo de su café y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de la ventana. Le contó a Jasper lo que había pasado la noche anterior.— Así que no quiero que vaya a ninguna parte sola. Se escabulló a ese escandaloso bar calle abajo y algunos grasientos camioneros babeando a su alrededor.

— ¿Le dejaste las cosas claras?

— Demonios, sí.

— ¿Dejaste todo resuelto con ella?

Edward sonrió.— Jodidamente claro. ¿Por qué crees que ella está durmiendo como un bebé?

Jasper chocó los cinco con él.— Maldita sea, Edward. Si hubiera una mujer viva que pudiera cambiar mis malos hábitos y hacerme desear sentar cabeza, esa sería ella.

— Amen, hermano. Pero tendrás que pelear conmigo por ella. Así que entiendes porque quiero que todos nosotros la vigilemos mejor.

— ¿Vigilar a quién? —dijo Emmett mientras entreabría la puerta del baño.

Edward retransmitió la escena del bar.

Era una típica mañana. Ellos hablaban del rodeo. El consejo fue ofrecido y aceptado. Los dolores y esfuerzos fueron detallados. Cuando Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a discutir su estrategia, Edward se escabulló. Rellenó su café y se paró a charlar con un par de jóvenes jinetes del rodeo de Utah antes de ir a revisar a Isabella.

En el remolque de los caballos, Isabella estaba sentada desplomada sobre la mesa, desnuda, revolviendo con indiferencia el bol a medio comer de Raisin Bran**1**.

Él deslizó una mano sobre su desnuda espalda. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mientras se repanchingaba en la silla al lado de ella.

— Cansada. Maldito hombre viril, —refunfuñó.

— ¿Eso era una queja?

— No. Pero cuando dijiste que nosotros deberíamos oficialmente "romper" la cama de este remolque de caballos, no pensé que decías literalmente romper la maldita cama. Creo que tengo contusiones en mi espalda y mis nalgas de los muelles del colchón.

— Sacas la bestia que hay en mí, querida, ¿qué puedo decir?

— Dime que tenéis una máquina de café escondida por aquí en alguna parte.

— Lo siento. No tenemos.

Isabella gruñó.

— Pero te dejaré tomar algo de mi café. —Cogió un vaso de plástico y vertió la mitad de su tibio café en ella. Después lo deslizó junto al bol de cereales de ella.

— Gracias. —Ella se lo tragó de un trago.— La próxima vez que pasemos por un Wal-Mart**2** lo asaltaré. No me importa si tenemos el remolque de caballos a plena carga y al gobernador dentro, voy a comprar una cafetera y una lata gigante de café. No sirvo de compañía humana sin mi diaria infusión de vitamina de cafeína.

— Extrañas un Starbucks, ¿verdad?

Le lanzó una mirada asesina.— ¿Lo dices en serio? Tus gustos de café parecen mierda de perro colada. Además, ¿quién es tan tonto como para pagar cuatro dólares por una taza de café quemado?

— Mucha gente, al parecer. Esas malditas tiendas están por todas partes. Uno pensaría que esas personas están bebiendo oro líquido, están tan obsesionados con beber esa misma marca cada mañana.

— Yo no. Son un grupo de ovejas. Dame una vieja taza de Joe-black**3** y soy una campista feliz. —Isabella rió.— O sería feliz si esta caravana tuviera un Mr. Coffee.

Edward alisó un rebelde rizo detrás de su oreja.— Lo arreglaremos para ti. No puedo tener a mi mejor chica irritada al amanecer, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a venir a vernos hoy, Isabella?

— Por supuesto. Siempre que me indiques donde se supone que debo estar sentada. —Una disimulada sonrisa elevó las esquinas de su boca.— No estoy para otra ronda de castigo. Mi culo está todavía un poco sensible por esa paliza de ayer.

— Qué pena, —murmuró él.

— ¿Qué pena, qué?

— Qué tu culo esté sensible.

— ¿Por qué?

La miró por debajo de las pestañas bajadas.— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

— ¿Eso es una indirecta?

— Una muy grande. —Se puso de pie, lamentando haber iniciado la conversación tan pronto.— Tu entrada estará a mi nombre en la taquilla. Tengo que irme.

— ¿No vas a comer algo?

— Nunca como antes de competir.

Isabella sonrió de nuevo.— Lástima.

Por la calculadora mirada de su cara, él sabía que ella no había estado hablando con él de comer alimentos.— ¿Eres una chica traviesa, verdad?

—Pones en evidencia lo peor de mí, pero no piensas que soy lo suficientemente traviesa.

Un incómodo momento llenó el aire.

— ¿Quieres explicar eso, Bella?

— Quizá.

Él gruñó.— Estás muy cerca de conseguir otro castigo. Creo que te gustó tener tu dulce culo azotado.

— Incorrecto. Bien, más o menos. Pero te diré algo, vaquero, te haré un verdadero trato dulce.

Edward tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ella era todavía demasiado tímida a cerca de contarle lo que ella quería en la cama.— Estoy escuchando.

— Olvidaré todo sobre mi dolorido trasero, y te dejaré tener tu perverso camino hacía él esta noche… si veo un toro de noventa puntos cabalgado por ti hoy.

Mierda santa. Tanto de su supuesta timidez.— ¿No me engañas?

— No. Pero si consigues cualquier cosa menos que un noventa, tendrás que trotar tu ajustado pequeño vaquero directamente al Wal-Mart, vistiendo todavía tus sexys chaparreras, tu número en la espalda y la suciedad de la arena, y me comprarás una cafetera. Una _buena_.

— Te conseguiste un trato, querida.

— Una última cosa.

Su mirada se estrechó. Figuró que habría condiciones.

— Si esto llega a pasar esta noche, por mi primera vez, quiero decir, preferiría no traer a Jasper ni a Emmett. Prefiero que esto quede… entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué solo nosotros?

— Porque me siento segura contigo.

Edward ahuecó su cara en sus manos y la besó profundamente. La mujer le sorprendía constantemente.— Okey. Pero hay una cosa que necesitas hacer para mí cuando yo agarre esos noventa puntos.

Su burlona sonrisa se congeló.— ¿Qué será?

— Trae un montón de lubricante. Porque probablemente no va a ser ningún camino de rosas. —Sonrió y se escabulló del remolque antes de que ella le golpeara.

¿Estaría su madre escandalizada por su comportamiento lascivo y su sucia lengua?

Casi como una señal, su teléfono móvil sonó.— ¿Si?

— ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu madre, Edward Anthony Cullen?

— No, Hey, Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

— Sólo quería ver cómo estabas puesto que nunca me llamas. Asegurándome que no te encuentras en una zanja en alguna parte de algún estado del sur perdido de la mano de Dios.

Puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que él no se atrevería a hacer eso delante de ella.— Lo siento. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Estoy demasiado ocupado o demasiado terriblemente cansado. No estoy llamando a nadie últimamente.

— No es una excusa válida y hace que me preocupe. Parece que nadie me llama. No he hablado nada con Ben tampoco.

— No seas dura con él, Ma. Él está en Iraq, —Edward dijo con sequedad.

— Bien, no seré dura con él, pero contigo sí. ¿Tienes nuevas lesiones que deba saber, hijo?

— No.

Ella cambió de táctica y charló sobre las últimas hazañas salvajes del bebé de su hermana Alice. Como su hermano mayor Carlisle y su sobrino Quil estaban desenvolviéndose en las consecuencias del reciente divorcio de Carlisle. Al parecer su hermano Sam había comprado otro par de miles de acres de tierra de pastos justo al este de su rancho. Luego ella confesó que no había tenido noticias de su hermano más pequeño Seth recientemente y que se sentía fuera de la vida de sus hijos.

— Ma, vas a verme en Cheyenne dentro unos días y verás que estoy bien.

— Lo sé. Así que, ¿qué ocurrió en Limon?

Edward le contó los detalles esenciales sobre los eventos en los que había perdido y avanzado, como esos triunfos y pérdidas habían afectado su clasificación general. Mencionó los problemas profesionales de Jasper y Emmett, pero no mencionó a Isabella en absoluto.

Después de colgar se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué esta cosa con Isabella era nueva? ¿Por qué no era definitiva? ¿O porque era un cobarde y esto era especial y no quería gafarlo?

Su madre le conocía mejor que nadie. Ella más o menos no sabía nada sobre su vida en la carretera, sus desenfrenadas hazañas y sus antiguos juguetes sexuales, pero ella parecía siempre leer entre líneas. Tenía una mejor interpretación de "los chicos siempre serán chicos" que lo que su más tradicional padre tenía. El hecho de que se hubiera enganchado con una mujer sería una gran noticia para su familia. Y esa era la razón por la que no deseaba que su madre pusiera el punto de mira en lo que sucedía entre él y Isabella.

_¿No querrás decir, entre tú e Isabella, y Jasper e Isabella, y Emmett e Isabella?_

Le dijo a esa pequeña voz aduladora que se callara.

Claro, estaba compartiéndola con ellos, pero a la hora de la verdad Isabella le prefería a él. Él lo sabía. Ella lo había admitido y ni Jasper ni Emmett estarían sorprendidos por ello. Pero el resultado final no cambiaría. Separarían sus caminos en Cheyenne.

Edward no tenía tiempo para mortificarse por acontecimientos fututos. Tenía una competición que preparar. Esta noche, la recompensa sería realmente dulce. Embaló su bolsa de herramientas, cogió su silla de montar y se enganchó en un viaje con Jacob a los terrenos del rodeo.

Jasper paseaba frente a la habitación del motel, enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sabelotodo gilipollas a continuar insistiendo en que los problemas que les perseguían en la arena eran de alguna forma culpa suya? Quizá estaba un poco tenso, pero ¿quién no lo estaría después de una racha que ahora alcanzaba dígitos dobles? El hecho de que Emmett indicara continuamente y señalara que quizá era tiempo de que ellos consideraran otras opciones, le cabreaba completamente.

Jasper no tenía ninguna otra opción. Como Edward, esta era su última oportunidad para alcanzar las Finales Nacionales de Rodeo. El padre de Jasper, el tristemente célebre Tater Whitlock, estaba dolorosamente decepcionado con la falta de un título de NFR de su hijo, a pesar de que Jasper había ganado cinco títulos del circuito. Y el viejo buen padre había insistido en que ese sería el último año de Jasper, sobre todo porque el hermano pequeño de Jasper, Tanner, tenía una mejor disposición para traer a casa ese importantísimo título de atar y amarrar cuerdas.

Entonces Jasper estaría clavado trabajando con el viejo hombre para siempre.

El pensamiento de oír continuamente a su padre reprendiéndole, la expectativa que Jasper permanentemente abandonara el estilo de vida del rodeo y su libertad hacían a Jasper enfermar del estómago. Su familia nunca le había prestado mucha atención más allá de inculcarle la obsesión por el rodeo dentro a otro miembro del clan Whitlock. Ellos seguro que no le entendían. Había cosas sobre él que causarían una grieta entre ellos que nunca sería reparada si ellos la descubrían.

Así que incluso si él y Emmett perdían terreno en las clasificaciones individuales, prefería mantenerse en el circuito, en lugar de volver a casa y tratar con las preguntas y comentarios de su familia sobre sus futuros planes.

Emmett no conocía su dilema. Tampoco Edward. Ambos tenían la aceptación plena de sus familias. Una vez más, se sintió completamente solo. Asustado por la posibilidad de que de alguna manera las opciones que había tomado se volvieran para morderle en el trasero.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Emmett le fulminó con la mirada desde el interior de la puerta.— ¿Estás preparado para caminar sobre la arena?

_No necesito que agarres mi maldita mano_. Jasper sonrió con dureza.— Ve hacia delante. Tengo que sacar primero algo del remolque de los caballos.

Sin esperar la protesta de Emmett, se marchó atravesando el parking del motel.

Cuando Jasper irrumpió en el remolque de los caballos, nunca se le ocurrió llamar.

Isabella estaba sentada agitando su desnudo culo contra la pequeña mesa de comedor.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Fue lindo cómo ella trató de arrastrar la sábana de la cama sobre su desnudez.— ¡Jasper! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Este es mi remolque de caballos. Tal vez yo debería preguntarte que estás hacienda desayunando desnuda como un pajarillo.

— A… acabo de despertarme.

— Ah. Así que Edward ya se largó para registrarse.

— Umm. Sí.

Él agitó sus cejas.— ¿Te tengo toda para mí mismo?

— Eso parece.

— Infierno caliente. Sabía que había una razón para que viniera aquí. —Su mirada hizo un lento barrido de sus uñas rosas a su melena enmarañada, que se extendía desde su cabeza a todos los ángulos. Finalmente sus ojos se centraron en los oscuros rizos cortos entre sus muslos. —Y ahora sé _exactamente_ lo que deseo para desayunar.

— Pero…

— Sin peros. Ya que Edward no está aquí, yo llevo las riendas.

— Okay. Pero quiero ser honesta y hacerte saber que estoy un poco dolorida desde ayer. Y-yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto. A nada de esto.

— Entonces lo mejor es que lo bese y haga que mejore, ¿huh?

Isabella tragó saliva.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

— Sólo si veo una cuerda en tu mano.

— No esta mañana, —Jasper señaló a la cama.— Súbete allí y deja tus piernas colgando fuera del borde. Y extiéndelas bien y separadas. Me gusta jugar con mi desayuno antes de comerlo.

Isabella enrojeció cerca de diez tonos de rosa. Pero ella no discutió con él en absoluto. Su culo en forma de corazón se movió seductoramente mientras ella avanzó lentamente hacia el compartimiento de dormir.

— ¿Así? —dijo ella.

Jasper notó que ella tenía un punto de apoyo a cada lado de la pared. Sus piernas estaban apuntaladas más lejos, como si ella se hubiera expuesto a sí misma a un hombre unas cientos de veces. Pero él lo sabía bien. Eso hizo que la rendición inmediata de ella para él fuera mucho más dulce. —Está perfecto.

Se arrodilló en el banco de comer contra la pared. Su boca estaba exactamente en el ángulo perfecto para sumergirse profundamente en su coño. Aplastó su lengua y la lamió desde su pequeño agujero a su clítoris. Arriba y abajo sin parar. A continuación sopló una corriente de aire a través de la humedad.

— Oh, Dios mío.

— Te corriste demasiado rápido así, ¿no?

— Ah. Sí.

— Entonces, solo tendré que hacerte correr dos veces, una vez rápido, una vez lento. —Jasper había inclinado su cabeza y comenzó a trabajarla con su lengua, labios y dientes. Succionando. Mordiendo. Concediendo pequeños provocadores lametazos sobre su clítoris, después trabó su lengua en su abertura, lamiendo desde adentro hacia afuera.

Maldita sea. Había algo en el diferente sabor almizclado de una mujer en la mañana. Especiado. Más caliente. Descender sobre ella era un acto más sucio a la luz del día, más que un amante secreto, oculto bajo las sábanas y al abrigo de la noche.

— Sabes a crema dulce y a miel. Podría correrme sólo con comerte. —Sus manos se apoderaron de sus piernas en la parte superior de sus caderas. Dejó a sus pulgares perezosamente acariciar los pliegues de sus muslos, aumentando el placer táctil, pero en realidad nunca conectando con alguna parte de su lloroso sexo.

— Bien, yo puedo indudablemente llegar así. —Isabella bombeó sus caderas contra su rostro.— Ya estoy cerca.

— Mmm. No me digas. —Jasper enrolló los labios de su coño alrededor de su boca, succionando delicadamente. Centró sus esfuerzos en el sollozante botón para la directa estimulación. Primero amamantó con fuerza y siguió con rápidos mordiscos de sus duros labios.

La combinación la hizo explotar. Su clítoris palpitaba debajo de su lengua y continuó utilizando su lengua como si estuviera devorando un cono de helado, sorbiendo, seguido de precisas lamidas cortas.

Ella llegó con un jadeo, su espalda arqueada fuera del colchón, su culo apretado y ella repetía, —Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

Él se rió entre dientes y la vibración intima contra su sensible carne la hizo gritar de nuevo.

Jasper se limpió los jugos de ella de su cara. Su polla estaba temblando por salir y entrar en acción, pero no podía imaginar a Isabella siendo capaz de hacerlo, ya que ella se había ganado algún dolor con sus anteriores corridas.

Después de que las piernas de Isabella dejaran de temblar, se apoyó a sí misma en sus codos y le sonrió tímidamente.— ¿Conseguiste llenarte?

Él se lamió los labios.— Comida de Campeones, querida.

La mirada de ella cayó al bulto de los pantalones de él. Se mordió el labio.— Jazz, ¿puedo decirte un secreto?

— Claro. ¿Qué?

— Es un poco embarazoso.

— Está bien, Bella, somos amigos, ¿verdad?

— Verdad.

— Entonces, dime.

Isabella espetó,— Nunca he hecho un sesenta y nueve.

No lo había esperado en absoluto.— ¿Nunca?

— Nop.

— ¿Y deseas probarlo?

— Sip. —Ella se movió nerviosamente.— Entonces, me preguntaba si tienes tiempo…

— ¿Justo ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura que estás preparada para ello? ¿Pensaba que estabas un poco dolorida?

— No mucho ya. Además, sería una lástima desperdiciar una buena erección.

Jasper se figuraba que ella deseaba practicar el sesenta y nueve para intentarlo después con Edward. Pensaba que eso era increíblemente dulce y se quitó la ropa inmediatamente.

Isabella se rió.— Habrías ganado la hebilla de oro si existiera un concurso para sacarse la ropa rápidamente.

— Mi madre no ha criado idiotas, querida, no tienes que preguntármelo dos veces. —Se arrastró hacia el área de dormir.— Esto va a ser divertido. —Jasper la besó lentamente en una larga seducción de boca a boca. Dedicó tiempo extra a amamantarse y tocar sus pechos, dándola tiempo para recuperarse de su primer orgasmo para él. Cuando ella comenzó a frotarse con las piernas juntas, y un suave ronroneo retumbó desde su garganta, supo que ella estaba preparada para la pequeña marcha.

Alisó su pelo revuelto en su extrañamente tímida cara.— Esto no es diferente a hacerme una mamada, Bella. Gírate hacia un lado, y desliza mi polla en profundidad, pero no arquees tu cuello. Y por el amor de Dios, cuando empieces a correrte, no muerdas.

Ella se rió y alivió algo de su tensión.

— ¿Preparada?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y rodó a su lado izquierdo, Jasper se asentó en su derecha. Con voz ronca, dijo,— Levanta tu pierna hacia arriba. Eso es. —Descendió hacia abajo y tomó su inflamado sexo en su boca de nuevo.

Isabella se movió y lamió la cabeza de su polla tan delicadamente como un gato. Gradualmente ella le tragó más profundamente, su boca hacia pequeños zumbidos de felicidad y usó su mano para acariciar su eje mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus bolas.

Para ser una principiante, su boca y su toque eran puro cielo. Jasper sabía que él no iba a durar. Centró toda su atención en el clítoris de Isabella, sabiendo que ella probablemente tampoco duraría mucho.

Ella no lo hizo. Llegó con un jadeo y la entrada de aire alrededor de su polla hizo endurecerse a sus bolas.

Él estaba tan cerca. Subió sus rodillas para que ella pudiera introducirle profundamente en la garganta, mientras el continuaba lamiéndola lentamente, derribándola para su jugoso clímax.

De repente un calor repentino se disparó hacia debajo de su columna, un caliente atizador entre sus piernas y esperó a que las rápidas pulsaciones comenzaran.

La puerta hizo un clic al abrirse. Jasper vio entre los muslos de Isabella la cara de Emmett. En esa fracción de segundo, su orgasmo golpeó, el semen se disparó fuera de la punta de su polla e Isabella le succionó secándole mientras Emmett observaba.

Jasper cerró sus ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó del infierno saliendo de ella, del atronador clímax y el exhibicionismo.

Después de que la sangre dejara de precipitarse en sus oídos y su polla estuviera medio-lacia, su mirada atrapó la de Emmett de nuevo.

— Me preguntaba si estarías aquí jodido, —dijo Emmett suavemente,— pero no pensé que estuvieras _literalmente_ jodido. Hora de partir, _amigo_**4**. Llegamos tarde. —Se giró y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Jasper cayó de costado. Murmuró,— Joder.

Isabella se escabulló de alrededor.— ¿Jazz? ¿Está todo bien?

Ella no necesitaba meterse en medio de esto. Forzó una sonrisa.— Simplemente genial, querida. Sólo recuperando mí aliento.

— Está bien si tienes que irte.

— Lamentablemente, como Emmett señaló, _estoy_ llegando tarde. ¿No te arrepientes de nuestro sexy interludio, y puedes llegar a los terrenos del rodeo bien? ¿O deseas que espere por ti?

— No. Vete. Todavía necesito ducharme.

Jasper la besó minuciosamente, sorprendido de cuanto disfrutaba su sabor y el de ella mezclándose en su lengua.— No más una virgen del sesenta y nueve. Has sacudido mi mundo y el remolque de los caballos esta mañana, chica caliente.

Ella se sonrojó.— Lo mismo digo.

Mientras se vestía, él supo que la próxima vez debería recordar bloquear la maldita puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Raisin Bran: Una marca de Cereales. (N. de T.)

**2** Wal-mart: Gran cadena de supermercados en EEUU. (N. de T.)

**3** Joe-black:Marca de café negro. (N. de T.)

**4** En español en el original. (N. de T.)


	10. Capítulo 10

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

Isabella no tardó mucho tiempo en estar lista e impaciente, de modo que dejó el reducido cuarto del motel para ir en busca de aire fresco y cielos azules. Al estar en una ubicación elevada, el sol ya había calentado rápidamente el aire fresco de la mañana, de manera que hacía calor, pero aun así la falta de humedad lo hacía soportable.

Su entrada estaba en la taquilla tal y como se lo habían prometido. Exploró la arena y espió las gradas al lado de las tolvas. Antes de ir hacia su asiento vio como comenzaba la acción en la arena

El equipo que cerraba la competición casi había terminado. Esta actuación la fascinó, ya que los equipos con los mejores tiempos eran los que más experiencia tenían, cuando en la mayoría de competiciones los más jóvenes conseguían las mejores posiciones. Los dos hombres y la mujer que estaban en ese momento en la arena rondaban los cincuenta. Había separado los tres terneros que llevaban marcado el número cuatro más rápido que el equipo más cercano por unos buenos quince segundos.

¿Eso significaba que Edward podría competir en el rodeo durante otros veinte años? ¿No se cansaría de ello? ¿O era una obsesión para toda la vida, cómo otros deportes?

Isabella compró un par de botellas de agua. Cuando estaba buscando se libreta en el bolso, sonó su móvil. Contestó distraídamente sin comprobar quién llamaba.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?

Se le revolvió el estomago.

— ¿Quién más podría ser, mamá?

— No tienes por qué ser tan irascible.

— Lo siento. —Inhaló despacio.— ¿Cómo estás?

— Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

— Simplemente genial. —_Vamos._ Ve al grano. Lo único bueno que tenían las llamadas de su madre, era que no alargaba la conversación con cháchara sin sentido.

— Eso es bueno. Bien, te llamo porque he recibido noticias muy interesantes —pausa— ¿Recuerdas a tu amiga Rosalie Hale? Ella y su encantador prometido, Royce, se escaparon a Aruba y se casaron el fin de semana pasado. ¿No es maravilloso?

— Espléndido, —dijo ella dulcemente.

— La madre de Rosalie estaba impresionada, porque habían reservado la catedral desde hace meses. De todas maneras, como Rosalie y Royce se saltaron la ceremonia formal de boda, han alquilado el Gregory Art Museum donde harán una gran recepción el próximo fin de semana. Por supuesto, le aseguré a Rosalie que irías.

Isabella hirvió de ira. Tenía veinticinco años, su madre no tenía ningún derecho de hablar en su lugar, pero esto no era nada nuevo en su vida, y era la mayor razón por la qué había escapado de esa vida. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de volver.

— ¿Habrás terminado con tu pequeña rebelión para entonces, verdad?

Cuando mencionó la palabra rebelión sonó pintoresco, pero menos siniestro que _haber escapado con el rodeo_.— Tal vez. Ya veremos.

Silencio sepulcral.

— Espero que aunque no vuelvas para celebrar con tu amiga el comienzo de su nueva vida, llegues a tiempo para preparar tu mudanza a…

— He dicho que ya veremos.

Otra pausa de desaprobación.

— Isabella, tu padre se metió en muchos problemas para asegurarte una posición de profesora en Palmer. Sabes cómo se vería si tu…

— Sí, Madre, soy consciente de como se vería. Y Dios sabe que yo nunca haría nada para manchar el todopoderoso apellido Swan.

Su madre resopló.

— No sólo no me gusta tu tono, sino que además no estás actuando en absoluto como la niña responsable a la que crié. No entiendo que te ha pasado.

_Crecí, maduré y comprendí lo jodido que está todo en tu pequeño mundo, y he decidido que no quiero formar parte de ello_.

Una nube de polvo, pesadamente aromatizada, pasó llevando el olor a bosta de caballo. La asombró haberse acostumbrado tan rápidamente al aroma acre, que llegaba a calmarla. Eso era algo que nunca podría compartir con su madre, Renée Swan Dwyer se quedaría horrorizada.

— Mira, no quiero pelearme contigo, Madre. Cuando hables con Rosalie dale mis saludos.

— ¿Y?

— Y te llamaré pronto. Adiós.

Isabella terminó la llamada. No había cambiado nada. No encajaba en el círculo social de sus padres. ¿Alguna vez encontraría un lugar al cual pertenecer? Su mirada fija barrió las familias de rancho y entusiastas de rodeo que obstruían los pasillos y competían por llegar a la tribuna. Por mucho que lo deseará, tampoco pertenecía a aquí.

Su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez comprobó quién llamaba. Se rió. Era Edward.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Eh!, dulce, solamente quería asegurarme de que conseguiste la entrada y de que sabes donde se supone que deberías estar sentada hoy.

— Estoy aquí, sobre la parte posterior de la arena. Justamente acabo de terminar de hablar por teléfono con mi madre y estaba pensando en ir a tomar una cerveza, o diez, antes de sentarme.

Él se rió y el sonido calentó aquel punto frío dentro de ella.

— Debe ser el día. Mi madre también me ha llamado.

— Apuesto a que tu conversación fue mejor que la mía.

— Probablemente. Aunque dudo que te echaran sal sobre las heridas. Como está afrontando tu caballo el viaje. Si estás comiendo bien. Si estás bebiendo demasiado. Y si estás usando ropa interior limpia.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Estas realmente bien, cariño? ¿No dijo nada para trastornarte?

¿Cómo había atrapado eso tan rápido?— Estoy bien. Estoy lista para el rodeo. Buena suerte, vaquero. Estaré aclamándote.

— No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Probablemente no conseguiré un quiebre verdadero, así que te veré después de la cabalgada de noventa puntos.

Isabella reía cuando colgó.

Edward se coló por poco en la lista final de los cinco mejores de la competición de enlazar. Jasper también entró, pero Emmett quedó fuera.

Mientras otros eventos tenían lugar y Edward, Jasper y Emmett no competían, Isabella apuntaba observaciones en su libreta. Era una buena excusa no tener que hablar con nadie. Otra vez, tenía una repentina explosión de timidez.

Las otras esposas y novias la miraron un poco raro, pero hasta ahora ninguna se había aventurado a presentarse. Y se preocupó de que, en un acto de desesperación, ella hiciera el primer movimiento. No era como si no hubiera sufrido bastante rechazo en su vida.

Edward logró cubrir a su bronco para una cabalgada de setenta y siete puntos. El resto de los concursantes no lo hizo tan bien, lo que dejó a Edward en lo más alto de la clasificación y con un puesto asegurado en la segunda ronda.

De la misma manera Jasper y Emmett tuvieron una buena carrera y aterrizaron entre los cinco primeros, también garantizándoles un viaje de vuelta al día siguiente. Jacob y Brian terminaron en el primer lugar en el equipo de enlazada.

La comida del kiosco era grasa pura e Isabella deseó haberse llevado un almuerzo saludable al rodeo. Su estómago gruñó.

Una niña con trenzas de aproximadamente cuatro años, alzó la vista desde debajo de su sombrero vaquero rosa.

— Tu barriga suena como un oso rugiendo.

— Tal vez es porque estoy tan hambrienta como un oso.

La niña la observó, se movió furtivamente más cerca y luego rebuscó en su paquete de galletas de animales, pasando astutamente sobre la de un oso de circo.

— Aquis'ta lo que comes.

— Gracias.

Isabella masticó la galleta. Se quedó pensando en si debía preguntarle el nombre a la niña, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no la contestaría. Todas las charlas sobre no hablar con extraños estarían rondando por su pequeña cabecita.

— Por eso que mi papá nunca come pollo. Porque no es un pollo.

Interesante. Tendría que preguntarles a Edward, Jasper y Emmett si todos los concursantes de rodeo seguían esa superstición todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —la niña preguntó como por arte de magia.

— Isabella.

— ¿Ella**1**? ¿Como una muñeca?

Repitió su nombre y la niña la miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

— Hablas de una forma realmente graciosa, chica.

— ¿Sí? Tú también, vaquera. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Calliope Jane. Excepto que nadie me llama así, a menos que esté metida en problemas.

— ¿Cómo te llaman entonces?

— Callie. Mi padre a veces me llama Calamidad Jane. —Señaló hacia las tolvas.— Mi papá hace bulldogging hoy. —Entonces aquellos ojos azules la apuntaron como un láser.— ¿Qué está haciendo el tuyo?

Probablemente se esté acostando con su secretaria, pero eso no era algo que se le pudiese decir a nadie y mucho menos a una niña.

— ¡Callie!

Tanto Isabella como Callie se giraron para mirar a la mujer que se dirigía hacia ellas, su lazo púrpura saltando a través de los asientos de los bancos metálicos.

— ¿Callie, cariño, tienes que dejar a esta pobre señora sola, no te das cuenta de que está ocupada? —La madre de Callie gesticuló hacia el cuaderno abierto y la pluma colocada sobre el regazo de Isabella.— Lo siento, es una cotorra.

— Francamente, no me importa. Es agradable poder hablar con alguien para variar, no conozco a demasiada gente por aquí.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho y no había sido tan difícil.

La morena la estudió con la misma intensidad que su hija.

— Lo siento. ¿Nos hemos presentado?

— Creo que no. —Isabella extendió su mano y la mujer la sacudió calurosamente.— Isabella Swan.

— Mary Morgan. No te había visto en las gradas familiares antes. ¿Con quién estas?

— No va a decirte el nombre de su papá, Mamá, a mí tampoco _me_ lo ha dicho, —dijo Callie haciendo pucheros.

— Eso es porque seguramente no está aquí con su padre.

Sus labios de capullo de rosa hicieron una O de comprensión.

Isabella ocultó la risa.

— Estoy aquí con Edward Cullen.

Las cejas de Mary se alzaron bajo su sombrero de paja.

— Entonces eres tú.

— ¿Soy quién?

— Esa de la que todas las mujeres cotillean.

— ¿Sí? —el corazón le golpeó contra el pecho.— ¿Cotilleos malos o buenos?

— Depende de con quién hables, —Mary resopló.— Eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que está bien para la gansa está bien para el ganso, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Además, ahora que te conozco puedo decir que eres libre, blanca y mayor de dieciocho, por lo tanto puedes hacer lo que quieras, e ignora a todas esas viejas entrometidas.

Isabella abrió la boca, pero Mary aún no había terminado.

— ¿Acaso esto no ha pasado también en el rodeo de hace años? No te equivoques todos hemos oído las historias, además, ninguna de ellas dejaría pasar la oportunidad de actuar como una joven despreocupada, y liarse con un vaquero viril y caliente si pudieran. Te lo digo, tiro al pájaro.

— ¿Qué pájaro, mami?

Mary rió indulgentemente y tiró de las coletas de Callie.

— Eso a ti no te importa, chiquilla.

— Callie me dijo que su papá es Luchador. —La Lucha con Novillo o Bulldogging, era otro evento por tiempo donde el vaquero debía perseguir al novillo y tirarlo al suelo. Pero en vez de usar cuerdas para coger al animal, el bulldogger (Luchador) se lanzaba desde su caballo, directamente sobre el novillo, mientras su compañero se aseguraba que siguiera corriendo en línea recta. Una vez que el bulldogger tenía un asimiento en los cuernos del animal, lo frenaba mientras hacía girar su cabeza para tirarlo sobre un lado de manera que despegue las cuatro patas del suelo. Los Luchadores con Novillo, por lo general, sólo competían en un evento, ya que el premio era cuantioso, pero también había muchas posibilidades de salir lastimado.

— Sí. Mike Morgan. Hasta ahora va segundo. Estamos esperando un gran triunfo aquí y en Valentine, entonces volveremos a casa por, aproximadamente, veinte minutos, antes de que lleguen los _Días de 76_ en el Deadwood. Después de eso nos dirigiremos a Cheyenne. El año pasado Mike lo hizo bien en ambos sitios y condujimos entre el Deadwood y Cheyenne cinco veces en una semana. Parece que cuando por fin consiga volver al rancho, ya no conseguiré ponerme al día.

— Debes viajar mucho…

— Si, al principio es divertido. La gente del rodeo es la mejor del mundo. Esto se parece más a una gran reunión familiar. Pero cuando llegamos a mitad de la estación de verano, solamente queremos volver a casa y tener una vida normal, si es que eso es posible con una niña y un rancho que llevar.

— ¿De dónde venís?

— De Buffalo Gap, Dakota del Sur. ¿Y tú?

Isabella se puso tensa.

— De las afueras de Boston.

— Oh, —Mary frunció el ceño.— ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo hiciste para liarte con Edward?

— Pura suerte.

— Te diré, —Apretó sus manos sobre los oídos de Callie y dijo en voz baja,— él es uno de los bribones, pero hombre, yo le tomaría, sin lugar a dudas, para una cabalgata de prueba a cualquier hora.

Isabella no sabía si sentirse celosa o halagada.

— No es que él me escogiera sin resistirse, a pesar de que se diga todo lo contrario, es _muy_ exigente. No suele traer a ninguna mujer en sus viajes, más bien no trae a ninguna.

— ¿Entonces piensas quedarte en el circuito?

— Solo hasta Cheyenne.

— Está bien. Estoy segura de que nos veremos en los bailes y por ahí. ¿Irás al Wild Bronc esta noche? Podríamos echarnos un par de copas.

— Tal vez. Depende como le vaya a Edward hoy.

Mary hizo rodar sus ojos.

— No entiendo como la gente depende simplemente de lo que ellos hagan en la arena. Reza por no tener que saber cómo reacciona Edward cuando se hace daño. Pero, en algún momento, ellos siempre se hacen daño. Siempre. —Guiñó un ojo.—Vamos Callie, debes darte un baño antes de que le vuelva a tocar a tu padre.

— ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós!, Oso Ella. —Callie se rió tontamente y corrió.

Isabella también rió. Bien, al menos ya no era un paria total.

Se sentó impacientemente durante la Lucha con Novillo, Mike Morgan tenía el tiempo más rápido, y la carrera de barril. Tenía curiosidad por ver a Edward montar al toro, pero también estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué la había poseído para hacer tal trato con él? ¿Habría estado delirante, todavía aturdida por el asombroso sexo de la noche anterior?

_No, hiciste el trato porque es lo que quieres. Incluso aunque esto te lleva al límite, encajas. Y realmente te sientes a salvo con él. _

Se escabulló y se bebió una cerveza antes de que el último acontecimiento empezara, convenciéndose de que no era coraje líquido. La sección familiar no estaba cubierta por un toldo, por lo tanto el sol caía a plomo sobre el metal y el hormigón, lo que la hacía tan constreñido como una lata de sardinas. No había ni siquiera una ligera brisa. El sudor cubrió su piel e hizo que se le pegara el pelo a la cabeza debajo de su sombrero. La mayor parte de los otros espectadores ya se habían ido en busca de sitios más frescos.

Por un capricho del destino, Edward era el último jinete de la monta. Él había escogido al Tuerto Jack, otro toro del Rodeo que no había podido ser montado en dos docenas de salidas, según Jacob. Pero la última vez que había sido montado, el jinete había anotado un registro de noventa y dos.

A petición de Edward, Jacob se había aventurado hacía las gradas para decirle a Isabella lo que podría esperar, aunque ella pensaba que simplemente era la manera de Edward de regodearse.

Sin embargo, el Tuerto Jack era también un luchador de tolva notorio, lo que planteaba un peligro para el jinete.

Isabella se abatió como los veinticinco concursantes que lucharon para cubrir sus toros. El índice de jinetes desmontados por el Tuerto Jack estaba jodidamente cerca del cien por ciento. Finalmente, el nombre y estadísticas de Edward fueron anunciados junto con el nombre del propietario del toro y su posición. Ella bajó de la grada y se colgó sobre el pasamanos, tratando de conseguir una mejor vista de lo que sucedía dentro de las tolvas.

Como Jasper habitualmente ayudaba a Edward a prepararse, estaba de pie detrás de él, aguantando la cuerda paralela al cuerpo de Edward, mientras este frotaba resina encima de la cuerda de sujeción con largas pasadas. No parecía que el toro fuera a presentar una gran lucha. ¿Sería a causa del calor? La esperanza de Isabella de que el animal de dos mil libras estuviera letárgico no tenía nada que ver con la apuesta, pero quería mantener a Edward seguro.

El brazo libre de Edward estaba envuelto alrededor de la puerta metálica. Se afirmó balanceándose de lado a lado, cabeceo con su sombrero hacía el juez de puerta, y hombre y bestia salieron a la acción.

Evidentemente el Tuerto Jack había estado reservando sus travesuras para la arena, no las tolvas. Las cuatro patas negras estuvieron fuera de la tierra desde el principio, luego de una rápida serie con muchos cambios, el animal estaba casi vertical. Edward colgado sobre él.

Otra vuelta difícil a la derecha, directamente a la mano de montar de Edward, pero él se mantuvo pegado al animal, aún cuando su cadera se inclinaba. Tres saltos más verticales, otra vuelta ladeada, seguida de una inversión rápida, cuatro vueltas rápidas, una última patada perpendicular y sonó el timbre. Había conseguido los ocho segundos.

Edward soltó rápidamente la cuerda, y liberó su mano. Se cayó de culo al suelo. El toro dio un salto buscándolo, pero el payaso de pista distrajo al Tuerto Jack, permitiendo a Edward correr a la valla. Incluso antes de que se girara para mirar en la pantalla su desempeño, por su expresión sabía que había montado bien.

Cuando un puntaje de noventa y uno fue anunciado, el confeti voló en la tribuna, la muchedumbre rugió su aprobación y él sacudió su sombrero en el aire con un chillido ruidoso y recogió su cuerda del suelo.

Entonces fue directamente hacia ella.

El aliento de Isabella se paralizó en sus pulmones mientras Edward se subía la valla, los flecos metálicos sobre sus chaparreras revoloteaban detrás de él. Aún no se había sacado el guante de montar. Con una mano asegurada sobre la valla, usó su mano libre para acercarla a él y la dio un beso húmedo.

Delante de todo el mundo, y volvió a hacerlo, está vez con un poco más de ímpetu, espoleado por los silbidos y los aplausos.

Cuando dejó de besarla, sonrió abiertamente y acercó sus labios a su oído.

— Hora de pagar, cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Vale a ver en el original la prota se llama Channing por lo que la niña la llama China y yo como que no me cuadraba al cambiar el nombre y ahora me parece pesimo, dadme nuestra opinion de como la tandria que llamar Callie, por fissssss. Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios.


	11. Capítulo 11

****Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

En vez de arrastrar a Isabella a través del cieno detrás de las rampas de caída, Edward envió su silla de montar con Jacob, agarró su bolsa de equipo y la encontró entre los espectadores junto al portón de los concursantes.

Ella sonrió. ¿Nerviosamente?

Él supo que su sonrisa abierta en respuesta fue sólo una sombra tímida de orgullo malvado.— ¿Estás lista?

— Hmm. Sí. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza primero?

— ¿Sedienta?

— Sería bonito beber algo frío y húmedo. Te ves acalorado. Pensé que tal vez querrías una para celebrar. Incluso pagaré yo.

— Muy prudente de tu parte, Bella. —Cuando él colocó su mano en la parte pequeña de su espalda ella saltó. Él susurró,— Tranquila. No voy a doblarte sobre la mesa de picnic ahora mismo.

Isabella frotó sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula.— No creí que lo harías. Es sólo que realmente quiero una cerveza. ¿No acostumbras a relajarte después de una función?

— No aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ya lo verás.

Ella caminó con paso relajado hasta el puesto de cervezas. En el momento en que él estuvo allí solo fue rodeado. Groupies de rodeo. Niños. Fanáticos del rodeo ansiosos por ofrecer felicitaciones por su paseo. Él dejó caer su bolsa de equipo y firmó los programas y cualquier otra cosa que fuera empujada en su cara, incluyendo un par de tetas saliendo de improviso de un rosado top tubo de color rosa neón.

Parecía que Isabella pensaba en esperar a que el gentío se dispersara antes de interrumpirle. Caramba, la cerveza estaría caliente para cuando ocurriera.

Edward le hizo señales para que se acercara. En el segundo en el que ella estuvo parada a su lado, él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Un par de conejitas contrariadas se dieron por aludidas y fueron a buscar acción en algún otro sitio. Después de darle un largo trago al brebaje frío, él suspiró.— Eso es sobre lo que estaba hablando. Gracias por mojar mi garganta, querida.

— De nada, amorcito.

Él casi se atragantó ante el comentario sarcástico en su tono.

Una conejita de pelo color bronce se paró justo adelante y exigió saber,— ¿Están ustedes dos juntos?

— Sip, —él dijo despectivamente. Él charló durante algunos minutos más mientras se terminaba su cerveza.— Bien, apreciaría que todos ustedes se fueran hoy. Tengo que darme prisa. Con suerte, los veré mañana. —Levantó su bolsa sobre su hombro y mantuvo a Isabella cerca mientras salían de los terrenos.

— ¿Ves? Tanto como aprecio a los fanáticos, me quedaría atorado allí todo el maldito día, razón por la cual usualmente me relajo en algún otro sitio después de que he terminado.

— ¿Eso significa que estás interesado en ir al Bronco Salvaje esta noche para convivir y relajarte con tus amigos?

Edward frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba eso de que ella actuara temerosa de estar a solas con él.— Tal vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?

— Posiblemente. Conocí a una mujer en los puestos hoy y ella preguntó si estaría allí más tarde.

— ¿A quién conociste?

— A Mary Morgan. Y a su hija Callie. ¿La conoces?

— Un poco. Su marido Mike es una persona estupenda. Él estuvo en la cima doce veces el año pasado en el NFR. Muy bueno.

Habían alcanzado el remolque para caballos. Ninguna señal de Jasper, Emmett o los caballos. Él abrió la parte trasera y arrojó su bolsa en la pequeña área de la guarnición, e instó a que Isabella le precediera hacia la sala.

Isabella inmediatamente se tensó mientras pasaba a su lado.

Él la sujetó alrededor de la cintura, la hizo girar alrededor y la presionó contra la pared. Entonces dejó caer su boca sobre la de ella y beso la tensión fuera de ella. Después de que se hubiera tenido suficiente, por el momento, de sus dulces labios, se echó atrás y miró hacia su cara.

— No voy a empezar nada contigo hasta que sepa que lo podemos terminar sin ser interrumpidos. Así que pierde ese aspecto de cervatillo frente a los focos delanteros de un coche. Este culo está muy bien, pero puedo esperar algunas horas aun antes de que lo haga mío.

Isabella le dio una palmada en las nalgas.— Dulce hablador.

— Condenadamente seguro. Necesito darme una ducha. ¿Después quieres comer un poco antes de que vayamos al honky-tonking**1**?

— Suena bien. Vi un steakhouse sobre la carretera.

— Una cordial porción de carne y papas. Eres una mujer tras mi propio corazón.

Algo líquido y dulce, como el placer chispeo en el chocolate de sus ojos.— ¿Deberíamos esperar a ver si Jasper y Emmett quieren venir también?

Él casi dijo "¿Por qué?" Pero lo contuvo para sí mismo. Por el más breve minuto, odió a sus compañeros ambulantes y odió haber estado de acuerdo, caramba, _él había sugerido _que compartieran a esta mujer. Pero después de cuatro días, quería a Isabella completamente para sí mismo.

Pero eso no era para lo que se había apuntado Isabella. Ella quería la aventura salvaje de compañeros múltiples. Aunque eso era como matarlo, Edward se lo daría. Sospechaba que él le daría malditamente casi cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Después de eso, tal vez la podría convencer de que _él _era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Él sonrió rígidamente.— Seguro. Con tal de que no tengamos que esperar por ahí por ellos porque estoy muriéndome de hambre.

— Estoy bastante hambrienta, también.

Su mirada aterrizó sobre el paquete centrado en el colchón en el compartimiento del dormitorio.— Cierra los ojos, y extiende tus manos, he traído una sorpresa para ti.

Por un segundo pareció como si ella fuera a discutir, pero accedió, aunque el pulso en su garganta aumentó. Él estaba comenzando a reconocer todas sus rarezas nerviosas.

Edward alcanzó el paquete y lo deslizó fuera de la bolsa de plástico. Sintiéndose un pequeño tonto, vaciló. Tal vez esta no había sido la mejor idea.

— ¿Edward?

— Sí. Aquí. —Él presionó la caja contra su pecho hasta que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y él dio un paso atrás, listo para salir a toda prisa si fuera necesario.

Ella abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia el objeto que sujetaba. Su mirada sorprendida fue veloz a la de él.— ¿Una cafetera? ¿Me compraste una cafetera?

— Ah. Sí. Debe haber café, filtros y trastos en la bolsa sobre la cama, también.

— ¿P… p… pero por qué? Tú ganaste. Anotaste una carrera de noventa puntos.

— Lo sé. Pero podría haber perdido con la misma facilidad.

— ¿Así que esto estaba simplemente equilibrando los riesgos de tu apuesta?

— Podrías decir eso.

Ella no se veía convencida.— ¿Cuándo la compraste? Tal vez debería preguntar, ¿cuándo tuviste tiempo para comprarla? ¿No estuviste detrás de las rampas de caída todo el día preparándote para destronar a Jace Bailey como el número uno de Vaquero para todo?

— Sí. Y en verdad yo no la compré. Le di a Jacob un poco de dinero y lo envié a Wal Mart después de mí montada con instrucciones para que comprara la más agradable que tuvieran para ti. —Él frunció el ceño.— ¿Está bien? No la odias ¿o sí? ¿Verdad?

— ¡Oh Dios mío, es perfecta! —Isabella lo abrazó otra vez y entonces la colocó en la mesa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, salpicando su cara de besos.— Edward Cullen, eres el hombre más dulce del planeta. Yo... no lo puedo creer. ¡Me compraste una cafetera! No tenías que hacerlo.

— Lo sé, querida. Pero quería hacerlo.

— Oh. Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.— Esa es una de las cosas más agradables que alguien alguna vez ha hecho por mí en la vida. —Ella le besó con mucho corazón y dulzura, Edward se sintió ahogarse. Si él no tenía cuidado, él se encontraría cayendo de cabeza por esta preciosa mujer.

Intentando mantenerlo casual, él pellizcó la punta de su insolente nariz y se retiro.— Juega con tu nueva cafetera, cariño. Volveré en seguida para sacarte a cenar.

Terminaron cenando ellos solos, una agradable cena romántica con luz de velas para dos. Entonces se dirigieron al Bronco Salvaje. Edward no protestó cuando Isabella bailó con Jacob y Jasper. Con tal de que ella bailara cada melodía lenta con él.

Emmett había optado por ponerse al día con su sueño en el remolque para caballos en vez de participar de la celebración, lo cual no era nada nuevo.

Edward pasó un buen rato bebiendo cerveza y disparando mierda con sus amigos. Aunque él estaba feliz, ya que Isabella había hecho nuevas amistades entre las esposas de los clientes habituales de la gente del rodeo, estaba inquieto.

Mientras la noche transcurría se encontró poniéndose cada vez más ansioso. Parecía como si hubieran pasado días desde que él e Isabella hubieran estado solos, desnudos y empapados de sudor, cobijados juntos en un íntimo abrazo de amantes, cuando en realidad había pasado medio día desde que él se hubiera despertado al lado de ella.

Carajo. Él recorrió con la mirada el reloj en forma de herradura encima del bar por cuarta vez en tantos minutos. Isabella y Mary se rieron histéricamente de algo y bebieron a grandes tragos otra ronda de kamikazes.

Jacob río ahogadamente.— Ella está pasando un buen rato. Pero tú tienes un lugar en el que preferirías estar, ¿no es así_?_

— Podré ser un imbécil total y señalar dónde preferiría estar esta noche es una opción que un veterano como tú no tienes con una Joven cosa caliente como ella. Pero estoy sintiéndome sociable, así es que lo dejaré pasar.

— Generoso de tu parte, Cullen.

Edward le inclinó la botella a Jacob en un brindis burlón.— Así lo pensé.

Algunos minutos más pasaron y Jacob suspiró.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto no es como eres tú. Usualmente ves algo que quieres y lo tomas... sean toros, broncos, becerros o mujeres. ¿Qué estás esperando?

— Una Señal de que mi compañero ambulante va a estar ocupado en algún otro sitio para que no nos vea escabullirnos afuera y nos siga, esperando que lo entretendremos hasta las primeras horas. —Edward le había prometido a Isabella que no la compartiría con Jasper esta noche, pero la logística de conseguir tiempo a solas con ella le sacaba fuera de quicio.

— Dispara, eso es lo suficientemente fácil. Déjale aquí. Él está medio borracho de cualquier manera. Puede acostarse conmigo esta noche. Metí una cama adicional en mi cuarto. Si él actúa como un imbécil conmigo, puede dormir la mona con los caballos.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sip. Y como tú señalaste, no es como si fuera a bailar sin colchón esta noche. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.— Anda, llévatela y sal de aquí antes de que cambie de idea.

Él sonrió abiertamente y le dio a Jacob un amigable golpe fuerte sobre la espalda.— Te debo una, amigo.

— No creas que no lo cobraré un día de éstos.

Edward drenó drásticamente su cerveza y clavó los ojos en Isabella hasta que ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron. Calientes.

Él pronunció la palabra "ahora" y su cara se sonrojó lindamente.

Sorbió el resto de su bebida mientras él deambuló en dirección a ella, un hombre en una misión, sin molestarse en esconder sus intenciones hacia ella o a cualquier otro en el bar.

Para cuando él había alcanzado la mesa, su pene estaba duro como el cemento.

Isabella se puso de pie y tartamudeó mientras daba las buenas noches. Edward no oyó las sugerencias lascivas de sus amigos. No vio su mirada conocedora, los guiños y los codazos. Todo flotó fuera de su atención excepto ella. Isabella.

Él sintió su nerviosismo, pero sorprendentemente, no charló descuidadamente mientras regresaban caminando hacia el motel uno al lado del otro. Sin tocarse. Su fragancia femenina le envolvió como una droga tan vigorizante que no confiaba en sí mismo para solo sujetar su mano.

Edward abrió la puerta del cuarto del motel y la cerró detrás de ellos, deslizando el cerrojo y la cadena en su lugar. Cuando giró alrededor para mirarla y vio que su anhelo correspondía al de él, tuvo que esperar un momento para recobrar su control, no fuera a derribarla en la cama y en celo sobre ella como un ciervo adulto en temporada.

Él encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa junto a las ventanas. El voltaje bajo y la pantalla de Borgoña enviaron un suave resplandor rosado a través del cuarto. No era luz de velas, pero era mejor que los llamativos tubos fluorescentes blancos brillando abajo como un proyector desde el cielo raso.

Finalmente, encontró su voz, aunque no sonó como su voz en absoluto, sino un trueno bajo y ronco.— Querida, quítate la ropa antes de que te la arranque completamente.

— Edward...

— Ahora.

— Eres...

— Esa fue tu segunda advertencia. No habrá una tercera.

Manteniendo su mirada caliente enfocó la atención en sus ojos, ella saco el top anaranjado sobre su cabeza y lo arrojó en su cara.

Él atrajo el algodón suave a su nariz e inhaló hasta que su perfume llenó sus pulmones para explotar. Entonces lo lanzó sobre su hombro.— Continúa.

Los atrevidos, pequeños tacones puntiagudos de "fóllame" de flores amarillas en los dedos fueron pateados fuera hacia adelante, directamente encima de sus botas vaqueras plantadas en el alfombra color tabaco.

Y todavía Edward no se movió.

Entonces los capris muy ajustados, rayados color arco iris fueron quitados abajo de sus muslos delgados y amontonados a sus pies. Un fuerte clic del broche de presión delantero y su impoluto sostén se fue. Y como la mujer sexy, desafiante –pero extrañamente reticente– parada delante de él solo vestida con unas diminutas bragas de encaje, él perdió el control.

Edward la levantó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama más cercana.

Su sorprendido chillido femenino desapareció en su boca hambrienta mientras pegaba sus labios a los de ella.

Isabella era tan voraz como él. Ella jaloneó y tiró de su ropa –chaleco, la camisa de vaquero, las chaparreras, los bóxers, los calcetines y botas– hasta las piezas rodearon el piso alrededor de la cama y él estuvo con el culo descubierto—desnudo. Cuando la besó, notó que esta noche ella sabía diferente, más oscura, un sexy coctel intoxicante de tequila y un ahumado indicio de miedo.

Con una mano temblorosa él despojó del edredón de poliéster a la cama y la extendió a través de las sábanas de algodón simplemente blancas. Ella se contorsionó y se retorció debajo de él mientras él deslizaba sus piernas sobre las de ella, sabiendo que el contraste del pelo grueso en sus muslos rozándose contra la suave carne satinada de ella la volvía loca de deseo. La volvía loca de lujuria.

Edward sujetó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. En lugar de dejar rápido a las lenguas y profundamente a los besos húmedos escalar su pasión mutua en una prisa de locos, él bajó la velocidad y acarició con la nariz cada sección desnuda, deliciosa, completamente desnuda de la piel que ella le había presentado a él. Y algunas áreas que ella no había ofrecido y él decidió que las tomaría por sí mismo.

Sus labios rozaron la corona de su cabeza. El deseo calentó el ángulo de su pómulo. Su barbilla traviesa y su cuello húmedo. El delicioso barrido de sus hombros delgados. Los tendones y suavidad de sus brazos. La almohada tentadora de sus pechos. Sus costillas delicadas que él casi podía abarcar a lo largo con sus manos anchas. El lindo ombligo, asomando fuera de su abdomen plano, por encima de la línea de su oscuro vello púbico.

Cuando él a propósito ignoró a su coño, ya mojado, fragante y ansioso, ella hizo un ruido frustrado detrás de su garganta.

Sin perder un latido, él arrastró sus labios separados a lo largo del tierno interior de cada muslo y zigzagueo un rastro húmedo sobre la cima de sus piernas, hasta sus pies pequeños, perfectos. Implacablemente lamió su tobillo y ella casi se disparó fuera de la cama.

— ¡Edward!

Él gruñó y la lanzó sobre su vientre, manteniendo su palma en la cintura de su espalda como una señal para que ella no se moviera. Entonces repitió su exploración deliciosa de sus _oh _tan femeninas profundidades y valles, sin atención del estremecimiento en sus extremidades y la manera en la que ella inclinaba a su culo en dirección a él como una yegua esperando a ser montada.

Debido a que Isabella no podía ver su cara, él no escondió su sonrisa abierta mientras saboreaba los hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas antes de lamer una ruta lenta arriba de su columna vertebral. Mordisqueó sus omoplatos, entonces dejó a su aliento ir a la deriva a través de su nuca. Sin besarla, sin embromar esos vellosos cabellos suaves escondiéndose debajo de su melena despeinada, sin siquiera tocarla. Él permaneció calmado, sólo dejándole sentir su necesidad primitiva por tomarla, por hacerla suya, mostrándole a ella los cambios que su cercanía había traído sobre su respiración.

En eso se intensificó el momento, él juró que sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido entre el aire pulsando entre ellos. Su sangre golpeaba en cadencia perfecta para ese ritmo sensorial.

Ninguna palabra se necesitó.

Edward golpeó ligeramente la parte interior de sus muslos y ella los extendió más anchos. Mientras otorgaba boquiabierto, besos acariciantes en su nuca e inhalaba el aroma a flores de su champú, atravesó la entrada de su coño con dos dedos. Meció esos dedos adentro y afuera por su humedad, rotando su mano para rozar la yema encallecida de su pulgar sobre su orificio inferior. Ligeramente. Un barrido apenas allí a través de ese nudo extremadamente sensitivo de nervios.

Isabella se contoneó y jadeó, chocando sus caderas, intentando arrebatar el control de él, frenética por un contacto más profundo.

Una palmada rápida en su culo en forma de corazón y ella jadeó.

Él alcanzó el lubricante en la mesita de noche y la jaló más cerca para que ella estuviera sentada al borde sobre sus rodillas; Sus brazos estaban en una "V" por encima de su cabeza. Sus manos fueron agarradas en un puño en las sábanas. Inclinando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo al gusto de él, quitó los dedos de su coño y separó las mejillas de su culo. Maldita sea, ella era preciosa aquí, también. Corrió su lengua mojada en una línea extendida de su clítoris sobre su rendija resbaladiza, para rodear esa entrada secreta con la mera punta de su lengua.

Ella lloriqueó un sonido estrangulado de necesidad.

Varias veces él siguió esa misma senda y con cada paso meticuloso, más íntimo, el cuerpo de Isabella se suavizo, preparándose para la invasión en ese lugar en el que la polla de ningún hombre ninguna vez había abierto brecha.

_Mía._ La posesividad rodó a través de su sangre. Sin importar lo que ocurriera en el futuro, esta noche ella sería suya y de alguna manera nunca sería para ningún otro hombre y ella condenadamente bien lo recordaría por siempre.

Él lanzó un chorro de lubricante en su palma, introduciendo su polla en largos tirones serpenteantes. Después de que él estuviera suficientemente engrasado, cubrió sus dedos y presionó ambos profundamente dentro de su culo.

Ella gimió suavemente, haciendo retroceder sus nalgas para atrás.

Él movió como tijeras sus dedos en ese receso oscuro, y entonces bombeó, estirando los músculos inexpertos. Su respiración era penosa, como la de ella, sonidos desesperados eran los únicos ruidos en el silencio concentrado mientras la preparaba. Él no vio razón para asestarle golpe por golpe en lo que él pensaba hacerle a ella. No más besos dulces, halagadores. Demorados toques. Ella era completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con el perfume picante de su excitación, él era completamente consciente de lo qué tanto ella deseaba.

Edward insertó el extremo del tubo lubricante en su culo y lo estrujo. Isabella se estremeció. Él sabía que el gel claro estaba frío, pero también sabía que no permanecería frio por mucho tiempo una vez que él comenzara a empujar su polla y sacarlo, creando fricción que sería una combinación de placer y dolor.

Con una mano empujó hacia abajo sus hombros en la cama, hasta que el lado de su cara se detuvo contra el colchón. Entonces sujetando aparte sus mejillas con sus manos, colocó la corona gruesa de su eje en esa roseta fruncida y empujó adentro.

Isabella apretó los puños.

Él gruñó y sondeó más duro, y poco a poco ella relajó el anillo rígido de músculos.

Él no podría demorarse más ya e hizo estallar la punta inundada de sangre en esa abertura apretada. De alguna manera logró detenerse y dejar a su cuerpo ajustarse a la intrusión antes de ir más allá.

La presión era lo suficientemente intensa para hacerla jadear.

Edward apretó los dientes. Ella estaba tan condenadamente apretada. Tan condenadamente perfecta. Maldita sea, quería embestirla. Simplemente golpear duramente la longitud restante de su pene en su imposiblemente apretado canal hasta que sus caderas fueran acurrucadas entre esas mejillas suavemente redondeadas. Hasta que ella sintiera cada maldita pulgada de su polla dura empalando su culo virgen y sus bolas abofeteando su clítoris. Sintiendo cada parte de su invasión para que a ella nunca se le olvidara quien la había iniciado en estos oscuro deseos que le había estado rogando para que la satisficiera.

Mientras se imaginaba embistiéndola, no visualizaba una retirada fácil, tierna mientras se retiraba. No. Él se enterraría más profundo con cada empuje duro. Había dejado esos músculos supremamente cómodos para que agarraran la cabeza de su polla antes de zambullirse más allá de ellos hasta la empuñadura. Repetidas veces hasta ese momento que él explotó, disparándole chorros de semen alto y profundamente en ella.

Pero no hizo nada de eso para su primera vez.

Edward se demoró en la agresiva necesidad masculina por reclamarla, marcarla allí como solo suya. El aullido en su cabeza había disminuido y se acomodó en su recto pulgada a pulgada, sin detenerse, sin preocuparse de si sus acciones la lastimaban. Porque él sabía que lo hacía. Sabía que no importaba porque él no podría detenerse de follar su culo ahora mismo ni siquiera aunque el maldito edificio hubiera comenzado a arder.

Cuándo Edward estuvo sepultado tan profundo como podría ir, resopló un aliento tranquilo. Sintió su sangre latiendo en su cabeza, en su cuello, en sus brazos, en su polla, todo pulsando como insistentes susurros pegajosos instándolo a moverse. Duro. Rápido. Ahora. Probarle a ella a quién pertenecían este culo y todo lo demás.

Isabella apretó los puños y los soltó, machacándose atrás en él, un signo claro que estaba lista para más.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Edward se deslizó a medio camino afuera y se cerró de golpe adentro. Dos veces. Tres veces. Cuatro. Esto no duraría mucho. No podría mantenerse firme contra la sensación de ese agarre más apretado ordeñándole en cada golpe ascendente. Él bombeó más rápido, su mano izquierda agarrando su cadera, sujetándola en el lugar mientras su mano derecha se movía entre sus muslos empapados y dejándose caer pesadamente en su clítoris.

Ella gimió y se retorció.

El armazón de la cama golpeaba contra la pared porque él tenía relaciones sexuales con ella con poca delicadeza. Simplemente sexo rudo, sucio. Su polla haciendo un túnel adentro y afuera de ese portal apretado era la cosa más caliente que él alguna vez había visto. Sus empujes rivalizaron con el poder de un cohete impulsor y él estaba malditamente cerca de la detonación.

El sudor goteó abajo de su columna vertebral. Frotó su clítoris hinchado persistentemente. Latió debajo de sus dedos y ella gritó mientras el orgasmo explotaba a través de su sexo húmedo en ondas de placer.

Sus músculos internos se apretaron alrededor de su polla mientras su clímax continuaba hacia el espasmo, reverberando a través de él. Sus bolas se contrajeron. Se vino tan rápidamente y tan duro que casi se desmayó mientras chorro tras chorro el semen se disparaba contra esas paredes asombrosamente cómodas, hasta que él estaba agotado, irreflexivo y débil.

Cuando los ojos de Edward finalmente se abrieron desde la oscuridad cercana detrás de sus párpados –sus condenados globos oculares habían rodado por completo en su cabeza, un caso de vértigo lo inclinó lateralmente. Él se balanceó y casi colapso encima de ella. Cuando se estabilizó recorrió con una mano temblorosa hacia arriba su espalda empapada en sudor, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Su pecho se alzo y montones de cabello mojados cubrieron su bella cara.

Mierda. Ella no estaba llorando, ¿verdad?

_Sin bromas, imbécil._ _¿La culparías?_

Jesús. Él había actuado como un absoluto bruto. La vergüenza floreció a través de sus mejillas.— ¿Bella? Shuuuu, ¿estás bien?

Sin respuesta.

Isabella aspiró un aliento áspero mientras él lentamente removía su polla flácida y su cuerpo entero se tambaleó en la cama.

En el diminuto cuarto de baño Edward se limpió y trajo un paño caliente con él para hacer lo mismo para Isabella. Delicadamente, alisó su pelo mientras limpiaba sobre el calor sobre su carne suave. Cuando terminó, arrojó descuidadamente el paño y gateó hacia adelante, amoldándose detrás de ella.

Afortunadamente, ella no se retorció lejos de su toque.

No dijo una sola palabra, tampoco.

Él la mantuvo en silencio durante el mayor tiempo posible. Quería pedirle repuestas, necesitando que le asegurara que no la había lastimado.

Ella permaneció inusualmente quieta.

Edward presionó sus labios en su nuca.— ¿Alguna vez vas a hablar conmigo otra vez?

— Sí. Sólo estoy un poco aturdida justo ahora, a decir verdad.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de él, rizando su pelo.— ¿En una buena manera o en una mala?

— Ambas.

Su paciencia se rompió. Rodó encima de ella, prendiendo sus manos cerca de la cabecera de la cama mientras miraba perdidamente hacia su cara.— ¿Qué diablos significa eso, Isabella?

Un tiempo pasó.— Significa que nunca pensé que conseguiría experimentar la pasión que me has mostrado. Nunca he tenido a un hombre mirándome de la manera en la que lo hiciste esta noche, Edward. Como si yo fuera... todo, —ella susurró.— Nunca he sido completamente incapaz de hablar porque no podía pensar más allá de cómo te sentías sobre mí. En mí. Mi mundo nunca ha sido destilado hasta semejante necesidad elemental. Me asusta a muerte.

Ahora _él _se quedó absolutamente aturdido. Y acojonado. Nunca había estado más en sintonía con una mujer... una mujer que estaba destinada a dejarlo. Y como cada día con ella progresaba, sospechaba que ella en su mayoría probablemente lo dejaría como un hombre deshecho.

En lugar de intentar salir con palabras de amor florido o una réplica astuta, él la besó. Vertiendo su corazón y alma en ese dulce y estabilizador apareamiento de bocas, esperando que ella comprendiera todo lo que no podía decir.

Exhausto, por primera vez en tres noches no compartieron la conversación de almohada de amantes, o diseccionaron cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, aún cuando era obvio que lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Honky-tonking:Bar nocturno de música country. (N. de T.)


	12. Capítulo 12

****Otra vez mas actualizado esta adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer.****

****Muchas gracias a la gente que me agrego a favoritos, alertas y reviews, si se que me repito pero estoy muy agradecida de verdad y os digo que tengo una sorpresita en este capítulo. Besitos a todos.****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

Temprano la mañana siguiente, Edward trajo su nueva cafetera a la habitación del motel antes de dirigirse a ver la floja competición matinal. La instó a que guardara cama y descansara hasta la hora de salida.

Isabella no discutió. Estaba eliminada. Demasiada tensión. Demasiado sol. Demasiado licor. Demasiado sexo.

Gimió y se dio la vuelta. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con Edward dos veces temprano la mañana anterior. Una oral y un sesenta y nueve a media mañana con Jasper, y luego, la pasada noche...

Guau!

Un destello ardiente. La noche pasada había sido la noche más erótica de su vida. No sólo porque había sido iniciada en el dolor/placer de las relaciones sexuales anales, sino porque había sido iniciada en el lado oscuro, posesivo, de la lujuria devoradora. La de ella. La de él. La belleza aterradora de eso cuando se encontraron en una pasión desenfrenada.

Tal vez había sido una tonta a raíz de un episodio tan brillante, pero Isabella no pudo parar de decirle a Edward cómo se había sentido la pasada noche. No. Cómo la había hecho sentir. Sensual. Hermosa. Deseada. Y no podía haberla marcado como suya más evidentemente si hubiera sacado un hierro de marcar y grabado sus iniciales en su trasero.

¡Oh! Sería más fácil si ella pudiera ser indiferente sobre eso. Atribuir la experiencia a otro encuentro sexual sensacional y seguir adelante. El problema era, que no podía. No quería hacerlo. Y no quería analizar por qué las cosas habían cambiado esa noche.

Prefirió acurrucarse como una pelota, reconfortada por el perfume de las relaciones sexuales que permanecía sobre las sábanas mientras dormitaba. Naturalmente su cerebro no dejaba de dar vueltas. Después de quince minutos de dar vueltas, caer en la bendición del sueño no era una opción.

En vez de tomar una ducha, Isabella se permitió un baño de una hora. El calor alivió un poco el dolor, pero podrían pasar algunos días antes de que sus nalgas dejaran de doler. Se río con disimulo. Ahora comprendía la frase "un dolor exquisito".

Se vistió con vaqueros holgados y una ligera camisa de algodón blanca de manga larga, esperando que reflejara los brutales rayos del sol. Incluso después de ponerse la crema protectora solar, su piel se había vuelto carmesí por solo un día en las gradas. Menos mal que había mantenido el sombrero puesto y salvó a su cuero cabelludo de freírse. En lugar de botas se calzó sandalias de tiras. La cabeza fría y los pies frescos significaban una temperatura más fresca en general.

Con sus bolsas embaladas y situadas al lado de las de Edward junto a la puerta, sorbió ruidosamente el último trago de café. Luego limpió la garrafa con amor y la volvió a embalar en la caja. Probablemente le parecería absurdo a Edward, pero sabía que se volvería una de sus pertenencias más preciadas.

No le resultaban extraños los obsequios. La mayoría de las veces eran grandes y costosos. Sus padres le habían regalado un BMW para su decimosexto cumpleaños. Cuando había cumplido veintiuno, un cadena de perlas perfecta. Pero nunca le habían dado un obsequio con el corazón o prestado mucha atención a su gran deseo sensiblero de algo único y bien planeado. Como una bufanda hecha a mano. O un par de patines y una promesa de llevarla a la pista para pasar una tarde retozando sobre el hielo. Nunca la habían escuchado realmente.

En unos pocos días Edward la conocía mejor que cualquiera de sus padres. Sospechaba que el perspicaz vaquero podría conocerla mejor que ella misma.

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en la silenciosa habitación. ¿La empleada que venía a echarla? Isabella se puso de pie de puntillas y verificó por la mirilla. Emmett. Abrió la puerta.

— Hey. Pensé que estarías en el área del rodeo.

— Voy de camino, chica. Sólo tengo que cargar tus cosas y las de Edward en el remolque de los caballos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— Claro. —Tocó su brazo. Y ella que pensó que la habían ignorado. Podía haber empacado sus cosas en el equipaje bajo la atención de Emmett— Emm, ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Sólo preocupado por los acontecimientos. Jazz y yo seguramente podríamos ganar un poco de dinero hoy.

— Te animaré, amigo. ¿Aunque supongo que no te estoy trayendo tanta suerte como habías creído?

Sorprendentemente, Emmett sonrió abiertamente, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

— Me traes algo mejor que suerte, Isabella.

— ¿Y es?

— Esperanza. ¡Vamos ya! Edward olvidó su silla de montar y está esperando, probablemente yendo de un lado para otro detrás de las rampas.

Isabella se preguntó si Edward había estado pensando en ella y su erótico interludio de anoche, que había salido alegremente y olvidado su silla de montar Tal vez estaba tan desconcertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos como ella, porque era meticuloso con su equipo.

En los campos del rodeo Emmett había aparcado el camión al final del solar, cerca de la entrada trasera. Él puso en su mano la llave del remolque.

— ¿Puedes cerrar con llave? Tengo que coger su silla de montar antes de que empiece a enloquecer.

— Claro. Te veo después. Dile que le deseo buena suerte.

— ¿Tal vez querrías darme un beso que pueda pasarle también?

— Sabes, esta es la primera vez que te ofreces a besarme, ¿Te sientes bien, Ed?

— Me siento fenomenal. Más tarde. —La lanzó una amplia sonrisa enseñando los dientes, se echó la silla de montar sobre su ancho hombro y salió paseando.

En la taquilla una entrada estaba reservada con su nombre. Y realmente se iluminó su día cuando varias de las mujeres del Wild Bronc vinieron a charlar, burlándose sobre su abrupta salida con Edward la noche anterior. Las más audaces incluso la confiaron sobre los primeros días en sus relaciones con sus vaqueros y cómo recordaban -y extrañaban- esa urgencia.

Pero principalmente estas mujeres querían tentarla para hacer pequeñas apuestas con ellas. Una consagrada tradición, juraron. La única regla era que no se podía apostar en contra de su hombre.

Isabella sabía que era una prueba. Y pronto descubrió que pocos apostaban en contra de Edward Cullen. Así que se preparó para dejarlas sin sus monedas y disfrutar cada minuto de ello.

— ¡Que empiece el rodeo! —El anuncio retumbó.

Durante la competición sin silla, Isabella ganó veinticinco dólares. Luego comenzó el evento de doma con montura.

¡Oh! madre. El nombre de Edward fue anunciado segundo y todo su cuerpo se sonrojó con el deseo y el orgullo.

Edward se veía poderoso y al mando, y sumamente sexy mientras montaba en su potro hasta un setenta y cinco. Terminó en tercer lugar en la general y ganó una decente cantidad de dinero.

Al ser el último día de rodeo, los eventos fueron más largos, porque la corta marcha sellevaba a cabo justo después de que las competiciones individuales terminaran.

Las apuestas comenzaron esporádicamente, cuando las parejas de contendientes dejaron los puestos. Sería un día largo para ella. Repentinamente a solas, Isabella lamentaba haberse olvidado su libreta en el remolque.

Sintió dos tirones en su pelo. Antes de que pudiera girarse para ver quién era, Callie bajó de un salto delante de ella.

— Hey, osa de Ella.

— Hey, Juanita Calamidad.

Puso su mano sobre su boca y se río tontamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

— Ayudando a envolver hasta arriba las patas traseras del caballo antes de que Papá vaya con los toros.

Con su suave acento del medio oeste, siendo casi nasal, y sus grandes ojos, la chica era tan linda como chinche.

— ¿El caballo está bien?

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Así que tu estómago y tu cabeza están tan mal como la de mamá esta mañana?

Isabella se atragantó con su té con hielo.

— No.

— Me alegro, porque ella es la que es un oso hoy, no tú. —Le confió con una cara seria

Unas botas marrones maltrechas cubiertas de suciedad se deslizaron a la vista.

— Escuché a esa Calliope Jane Morgan. —Una perezosa Mary se dejó caer junto a Isabella.— Me gustaría decir que ella está exagerando, pero la verdad es que mi cabeza está martilleando y siento como si pudiera vomitar. Estoy así desde el momento en que me levanté.

Podía decirle a Mary que estaba siendo inspeccionada desde debajo de unas gafas de sol rosa extra grandes.

— Estaba aquí esperanzada de que mi pareja en el crimen de anoche se sintiera tan mal como yo. Pero diablos, te ves positivamente animada hoy.

Isabella se río entre dientes.

— ¿Recuérdame por qué estuviste bebiendo anoche?

— Mostrándote como celebrar la gran cabalgada de Edward. Sólo que no me pareció que bebiera tanto para encontrarme así de mal.

— Mami. Tú siempre dices lo mismo.

— Cállate, mocosa. Le estás dando una impresión mala de mí a Isabella.

Isabella escondió una sonrisa mientras sorbía su té.

— ¿Así que vais a ir hacia Valentine?

— Sí. Nos vamos a adorar la ciudad tan pronto como los eventos de Mike terminen. ¿Y tú?

— Vamos en esa dirección también.

Callie saltó al otro lado de los asientos para echar un vistazo a los vendedores que pregonaban sus mercancías.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Dijo Mary. Isabella asintió con la cabeza— ¿No es un poco incómodo viajar con Edward, Jasper y Emmett? Quiero decir, Mike y yo vimos como te marchabas con Edward anoche. Y Jazz estaba tan hecho polvo que Jacob tuvo que ayudarlo a salir del bar a la hora de cerrar. Pero esta mañana Jacob dijo que Jazz no se quedó en su habitación y que debió dormir en el remolque de los caballos.

Isabella trató de actuar indiferente, temiendo el resto de la pregunta.

— ¿Así que cómo lo hacen cuando tú y Edward quieren tener un rato a solas? ¿Tienen que escabullirse y hacerlo antes de que Jasper o Emmett irrumpan?

Isabella se ruborizó. No dudaba que su nueva amiga estaría escandalizada si admitiera los arreglos para dormir. Pero cuando realmente pensó en ello, literalmente se había acostado solamente con Edward en todas las noches en que los cuatro habían estado juntos.

— Bueno, Jasper y Emmett desaparecen muy a menudo. Desconectamos y hacemos turnos. —De algún modo se las arregló para no hacer una mueca de dolor,— una noche estamos en el remolque, y la siguiente estamos en la habitación del motel.

— ¡Oh! —Mary parecía a punto de decir otra cosa pero Callie interrumpió.

— Mami, tengo calor.

— Lo sé, pequeña. Estaremos sin sol pronto.

— ¿Así que puedo tener uno de esos pequeños ventiladores para enfriar? —Señalaba al distribuidor paseando a través de los puestos vendiendo recuerdos.

— No.

— ¿Y un collar?

— No.

— ¿Entonces puedo tener un silbato? No son muy caros.

— No, Callie. ¡Santo cielo! Para de pedirme cada maldita cosa que ves.

Callie suspiró.

— ¿Y puedo tener un cucurucho de helado por lo menos?

— Muy bien. —Mary buscó un par de dólares y dio una palmada en la mano extendida de Callie.— Pero ven derecho de regreso aquí, nada de perder el tiempo.

Hablando de tácticas de distracción. Callie le echó a Isabella una expresión triunfadora que decía que había querido un cucurucho de helado todo el tiempo.

Pequeña cosa descarada.

La competición de novillos empezó. Las apuestas fueron hechas. Isabella perdió diez billetes porque Mike no solo ganó la eliminatoria, sino también la final. Mary y Callie se largaron y prometieron que la verían en Valentine.

Después comenzó la competición de lazada por equipos. Jasper y Emmett eran los segundos competidores. El novillo salió corriendo y la lazada de Jasper se quedó corta. Terminaron fuera de tiempo. Se quedaron fuera de los premios monetarios, excepto por la modesta cantidad que habían ganado el día anterior.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, pero desde donde estaba sentada no pudo calibrar sus expresiones individuales. Su lenguaje corporal no mentía; estaban ambos rígidos, enrollando sus lazos con movimientos enfadados y a sacudidas. Ignorando al presentador anunciando su mala racha de suerte otra vez. Ignorándose entre ellos. Se preguntaba si Edward los estaba esperando de regreso en las rampas para hablarles o si los dejaría con su aflicción. Sus humores estarían irritables esa noche.

Después de otra media hora de estar sentada a solas, estaba hambrienta y necesitaba descansar del sol. Devoró un perrito caliente del puesto de perritos y bebió una cerveza helada. Ooh. Eso la mareó. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Al menos faltaba una hora antes de que comenzara la monta de toros, bastante tiempo para que ella agarrase su libreta y apuntara algunos comentarios.

El polvoriento estacionamiento estaba casi vacío en la línea de los remolques de caballos y tiendas de campaña. Los tramos cronometrados estaban casi terminando y los concursantes ya habían empaquetado y se habían marchado hacia el próximo pueblo. Era extraño ver el remolque de Jasper aparcado tan lejos. Los caballos no estaban atados a los lados. Estaban probablemente en el potrero a la esperaba de ser cargados hasta después del último evento de Edward.

Un viento caluroso arremolinó la basura que ensuciaba el área. Isabella sacó la llave de su bolsillo delantero del vaquero y la deslizó en la cerradura. Cuando puso el pie debajo del peldaño de metal, escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro de la zona habitable del remolque. Esperó y lo escuchó otra vez, pero esta vez un gruñido, otro ruido sordo y le siguió una maldición masculina en voz alta.

Mierda. ¿Emmett y Jasper estaban ahí luchando endemoniadamente entre ellos por su pobre exhibición? No tenía tiempo de ir a buscar a Edward; tendría que manejar esto por sí misma. Isabella retorció la llave rápidamente y se escabulló dentro, haciendo clic suavemente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo que vio la congeló en el sitio. Emmett y Jasper no estaban peleando. En vez de eso, Jasper estaba desnudo, extendido a lo largo de la pared del fondo, golpeando sus puños en el barato entablado mientras Emmett, de rodillas ante las piernas extendidas de Jasper, estaba mamando la polla de Jasper ruidosamente.

Joder. Esto no era lo que había esperado en absoluto.

Emmett pasó sus dedos hacia abajo por los marcados abdominales de Jasper y agarró sus caderas.

— Folla mi boca. Duro. Quieres hacerlo. Hazlo. —Luego dobló su cabeza y tragó la polla de Jasper otra vez.

— Jesús, no puedo recibir suficiente de… —De pronto, la mirada fija de Jasper alcanzó la de ella— ¿Isabella? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Emmett se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se cayó sobre su culo desnudo, mirando a Isabella con la expresión más horrorizada y avergonzada, distorsionando su sorprendente cara.

Jasper se quedó presionando contra la pared casi como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

Nadie profirió un sonido.

Y repentinamente, las cosas tuvieron sentido. La renuencia de Emmett a dejarla viajar con ellos o participar en su sex-escapada. La tensión constante entre Jasper y Emmett. La disputa que fue, evidentemente, una riña de amantes. La verdad de por qué desaparecía Jasper todas las noches y a dónde iba, dejándola a ella y a Edward solos.

Por extraño que parezca, no perdió la compostura. A decir verdad, era un alivio. No es de extrañar que Emmett no se sintiera atraído por ella; se sentía atraído por Jasper.

Jasper dijo,— Isabella, no es lo que crees.

Luego otro pensamiento extraño se escabulló dentro y ella lo dejó escapar

— ¿Edward es gay, también?

— No soy gay, —dijo Jasper.

Emmett le lanzó una expresión sombría.

— Está bien. Bi al menos. Entonces ¿Edward es bisexual?

— No.

— ¿Sabe él que vosotros dos estáis… juntos?

— Sí.

— ¿Y no le importa? —La mayoría de los hombres heterosexuales que conocía eran muy homofóbicos. A pesar de Brokeback Mountain (película sobre la relación homosexual de dos vaqueros), ella sospechaba que los vaqueros rudos y violentos, formados en la conducta tradicional del Viejo Oeste serían incluso más un modelo a seguir en su forma de pensar que los urbanitas masculinos que ella conocía.

— Edward es de la política de "no preguntar" "no comentar", —dijo Emmett secamente— Mientras no nos vea, todo está bien.

— ¡Oh! —Ella definitivamente no supo qué decir.

Jasper dijo— Obviamente, preferimos que no vayas hablando sobre esto. Nos haría la vida una pizca más difícil, no sólo en el circuito, sino también en cualquier otro lado.

— Lo imagino.

Emmett frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y arrastró su mano por el pelo. Alcanzó su ropa arrugada.

— Voy a buscar los caballos.

Podía haberle dejado irse. En vez de eso, Isabella se paró frente a él y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

— No. Sigue adelante y acaba. Interrumpí vuestro tiempo privado juntos. Si alguien tiene que irse, soy yo, Emmett.

Sus palabras enviaron ondas expansivas a través del pequeño espacio.

— ¿No estás disgustada por lo que has visto, chica?

Se río suavemente.

— Al contrario.

Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo que veo es a dos de los hombres más sexys a quienes alguna vez he conocido, cediendo a una pasión que nunca creí que existía hasta que lo experimenté yo misma. —Sintió un rubor caluroso subiendo hasta arriba de su cuello— ¿Cómo puede estar mal eso? Estoy empezando a entender que es fuertemente adictivo. Y...

— ¿Qué? —Emmett llevó la mano de ella hasta su boca— Dinos.

— Me excita. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería observar a dos tipos haciéndolo. Quiero decir, enfrentados, ambos son magníficos. Habéis conseguido unos cuerpos increíblemente hermosos e increíblemente fuertes. Todos estos músculos prominentes, abdominales duros como una roca, anchos hombros. Manos grandes y rudas y culos apretados de vaquero. —Su mirada atenta bajó hasta la entrepierna de Emmett.— Por no mencionar ésas.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

Jasper se adelantó y curvó su mano sobre el hombro de Emmett.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

Isabella miró de un hombre al otro.

— Estoy diciendo que una parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí es para experimentar toda clase de guiones sexuales diferentes, ¿no? Éste es uno. Así que quiero que terminéis lo que empezasteis. Fingir que no estoy aquí. Estaré sólo sentada ahí, en la esquina. Mirando.

Emmett no parecía convencido.

— Estoy tan mojada pensando en veros follando que espero que no os moleste que cuando no pueda soportarlo más, cuide de mi misma.

Jasper se inclinó para besar su frente.

— Haz lo que necesites hacer querida. No te preocupes por nosotros, porque probablemente, nosotros no nos preocupemos de ti.

Isabella alcanzó la silla y la deslizó junto a la puerta, fuera del camino y se recostó para disfrutar de la función.

Con fervor renovado, Jasper hizo girar Emmett a un lado y apretó su boca a la de Emmett. Sus manos callosas acunaron la cara de Emmett y poco a poco deslizó sus dedos sobre el grueso cuello, por sus delineados pectorales, gradualmente, hasta que sus pulgares rozaron los pequeños pezones excitados de Emmett. Una y otra vez. Un roce más suave de lo que Isabella esperaba, pero sin pausa.

Emmett gimió.

El contraste de las manos de color claro de Jasper rozando la piel mestiza de Emmett era un material visual aplastante. La fuerza de estos hombres, las mandíbulas cuadradas cubiertas con una barba incipiente, las gruesas lenguas asomándose mientras se besaban con avidez, sus cuerpos musculosos balanceándose más cerca hasta que se apretaron juntos. Un pecho suave y duro como una piedra contra el otro torso equitativamente firme, salpicado con un pelo oscuro. Musculoso muslo contra musculoso muslo, polla empalmada contra polla, provocaron que su corazón latiera fuertemente y que su coño se empapara.

Emmett rompió el beso y arrastró su boca hacia abajo por el centro del cuerpo de Jasper. Jasper afianzó su postura, plantó sus palmas sobre los hombros de Emmett y lo empujó a sus rodillas.

Pero Emmett no quería darse prisa. Lamió una línea desde el ombligo de Jasper hasta el borde de su rubio pelo púbico, frotando la piel de alrededor de la crispada polla de Jasper. Emmett frotó sus manos sobre las caderas de Jasper para ahuecar sus manos en las mejillas de su trasero.

Isabella se retorció cuando observó que una de las manos de Emmett bajaba más bajo, siguiendo la raja del culo de Jasper, entre sus pelotas.

Jasper se estremeció y dio un golpe hacia delante con su entrepierna.

— ¡Vamos! Estaba cerca antes. Chúpala profundo.

Emmett recorrió el pliegue entre la cadera y el muslo de Jasper, antes de girarse para mirar a Isabella.

— Le gusta correrse en mi cara, pero pasaremos eso por alto hoy.

— Entonces tragarás cada jodida gota que bombeé en esta boca calientapollas, —Jasper sostuvo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Emmett y movió hábilmente la boca de Emmett hacia su ingle.— Ábrela y di A, querido.

Emmett sumergió la polla de Jasper profundamente en su garganta ante su primer toque insistente.

Jasper siseó.

— Jesús, adoro follar esta boca caliente. —Empujó sus caderas más duro, sacándola hasta que Isabella vio el rastro de la cabeza en forma de hongo salir por encima de los labios de Emmett que, luego introduciría de vuelta en las fauces deseosas. Una y otra vez.

Emmett hizo húmedos y ruidosos sonidos de succión como un hombre que enfrentaba un banquete suntuoso y carnoso. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y dejó que su mandíbula se aflojara mientras la polla de Jasper enterraba profundamente en su boca sus pelotas. La saliva goteó hacia abajo por su barbilla y su cuello.

— Síííí. Eres un chupapollas profesional. Te encanta tan jodidamente que provoca que me hagas llegar rápidamente, ¿No? Bebé, espera. Aquí viene.

Jasper se agarró del pelo de Emmett, manteniendo su cabeza en posición, empujando su polla dentro con un gruñido y sujetándola allí.

— Traga duro. Trabájame con tu lengua y los músculos de la garganta. ¡Oh! Mierda. Sí, me gusta eso. —Aparentemente, Jasper era la pareja dominante en esta relación sexual.

El clítoris de Isabella latió. Su mano serpenteaba entre sus muslos y frotaba la dura costura de sus vaqueros, alineándose perfectamente sobre su tejido inflamado, cuando Jasper corcoveó, gimió y se vació dentro de la garganta de Emmett.

Estaba tan caliente, tan lista para explotar, que con cuatro golpes rápidos un pequeño orgasmo palpitó de la misma manera que el destello de un relámpago. No era suficiente, pero lo sería por ahora. Sabía que Jasper y Emmett no habían terminado. Se retorció por la anticipación.

Acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Emmett, Jasper separó su semi-erguida polla de entre los labios rosados de Emmett. Ayudó a Emmett a ponerse de pie y le besó de una manera erótica, con la boca abierta enredando sus lenguas. Fuertes manos masculinas frotaban la ruda piel masculina. El olor almizclado a sudor masculino y el calor de sus cuerpos creaba una humedad sofocante en el pequeño espacio que olía a sexo y a pasión

Jasper curvó sus dedos alrededor de la polla completamente erguida de Emmett. Apretando y retorciendo con más fuerza de la que Isabella se hubiera atrevido a usar sobre cualquier hombre. Pero ¿Quién mejor para saber cuánta presión podía tomar un hombre sobre ese apéndice rígido que otro hombre?

Otra vez, Emmett rompió el beso. Sus labios viajaron desde la mandíbula de Jasper a la garganta de Jasper. No se molestó en bajar su voz.

— Ya sabes lo qué quiero, Jazz. Lo que siempre quiero. Ahora.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para coger sus vaqueros, retirando un condón del bolsillo delantero. Se precipitó a abrir el paquete con sus dientes. Mirando fijamente en los ojos de Emmett, hizo rodar la goma hacia abajo por el largo eje de Emmett, inclinándose hacia delante para mordisquear y lamer los suaves labios brillantes de Emmett.

Emmett envolvió sus propios dedos alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia de su polla, acariciando con sus manos conjuntamente cuando le dijo a Jasper,

— Inclínate sobre la mesa, quita las cosas del borde y aguanta ese culo en el aire.

Jasper gimió, buscando otro beso acalorado antes de que obedecer de buena gana, sujetando la mano de Emmett mientras se giraba, dejando su estómago caer sobre la superficie plana.

Emmett sacudió su lengua hacia abajo por la columna de Jasper mientras se colocaba detrás de él. Pateó los tobillos de Jasper, hasta que amplió su postura.

Jasper miraba sobre su hombro a su amante, sus ojos brillantes por el deseo mientras inclinaba su culo más alto invitando.

Isabella miró como Emmett se dejó caer de rodillas y pasó su lengua por la raja del culo de Jasper. Sus manos extendieron esas amplias nalgas y bordeó el agujero de Jasper con la punta de su lengua. Girando y girando por la arrugada apertura, soplando suavemente sobre ella y luego metiendo la lengua en su interior.

Jesús. Ésa era una de las cosas más calientes que alguna vez había visto.

Su coño tuvo un espasmo mientras recordaba cuándo Edward le había hecho eso anoche. Cómo el comportamiento pervertido y totalmente vicioso la había transformado en unas proporciones épicas.

El cosquilleo de la lengua de Emmett tenía el mismo efecto sobre Jasper. Jasper gimió y golpeó su culo contra la cara de Emmett.

— Cristo, chico. Eso se siente tan jodidamente bueno. No sabes cuánto lo adoro.

— Sí, lo sé. —Emmett se puso de pie.— Y es por eso por lo qué no voy a dejarte llegar de esta manera.

— ¿Todavía enojado conmigo?

— Sí. Alégrate de que no te esté atando y fustigando esa mierda de culo antes de follarlo. Pero en fin, de nuevo, sé cuánto te gusta eso. Prepárate a ti mismo.

Jasper dijo— ¿Quieres alguna lubricación?

— Ninguna lubricación, —dijo Emmett y presionó la cabeza de su polla contra el agujero de Jasper.— Quiero que duela. —Y se zambulló dentro, en un golpe rápido.

— Ah, joder —Dijo Jasper en un largo quejido.

Emmett cargó contra Jasper lo suficientemente duro para que la mesa y el remolque temblaran.

Las manos de Jasper se agarraron alrededor del borde tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Emmett farfulló en portugués, empujando sus caderas como un loco mientras los músculos de su culo se flexionaban.

Después de un empujón particularmente intenso, Emmett paró con su polla enterrada en el culo de Jasper. Puso su pecho cubierto de sudor sobre la espalda arqueada de Jasper. Emmett no se movió, parecía estar esperando algo de Jasper.

Jasper se contoneó, frotándose contra la mesa mientras gemía.

— Por favor. No pares.

La voz sedosa de Emmett preguntó,

— ¿Quién te está follando, Jasper?

— Tú.

— ¿Y quién soy?

— Emmett.

— Un hombre.

— Sí.

— ¿Te sientes alguna vez tan bien mientras estás follando a una mujer?

Jasper giró su cara. Emmett se retiró totalmente y volvió a empujar introduciéndose hasta la empuñadura.

— Respóndeme, maldición.

— No. Jesús.

— ¿Le has pedido alguna vez a una mujer que te folle el culo? ¿Con una excusa sintética de una polla? ¿O con sus dedos? ¿O con su lengua?

— No.

— ¿Quieres que saque mi gran polla y deje de llenar este agujero tan duro y profundo como pueda?

— No. Emmett. Por favor.

Emmett lamió la parte posterior del cuello de Jasper, arrastrando sus labios sobre la curva delicada en su hombro hasta que Jasper tembló.

— ¿Quieres lo que solamente yo puedo darte? ¿No te importa si ella sabe cuánto adoras mi polla? ¿Empujando en tu culo? ¿Empujando en tu boca?

Justo entonces, Isabella supo que había estado equivocada. Jasper no era el dominante en esta relación sexual, lo era Emmett.

— No, no me importa si lo sabe.

— Pídeme que termine. Pídeme que le muestre lo qué te hago. Lo que te doy a ti, y que nadie tendrá jamás, amigo.

— Emmett. Por favor, fóllame. Haré lo que tú quieras, sólo no pares…

Emmett gruño su aprobación y se meció dentro de Jasper con tal fuerza que la base de la mesa se agrietó.

Ella nunca había visto tal brutal muestra de censura.

— Mastúrbate ahora, —siseó Emmett.— Quiero ver como llegas a borbotones por todo tu estómago.

Jasper extendió la mano entre sus piernas, su brazo accionando como una bomba mientras su mano trabajaba su polla furiosamente. Llegó con un quejido ampliado que rayaba en un grito.

Emmett rugió, se arqueó, con sus nalgas apretadas y martilleó su carne dentro del culo de Jasper más y más fuerte hasta que gritó su liberación. Todavía dando pequeñas y pulsantes sacudidas, Emmett se inclinó sobre la parte posterior de Jasper. Respirando duro. Lamiendo. Mordiendo. Sorbiendo la pasión de Jasper sobre su piel humedecida.

Isabella llegó en un chorro húmedo sin tocarse siquiera, sólo apretando sus muslos juntos. Al igual que ella había sido increíblemente excitada por este episodio voyerista, supo que algo había ocurrido entre Jasper y Emmett en ese interludio.

Mientras empezaron a murmurar entre sí en ese tono dulce y suave de amantes, ella salió a hurtadillas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Si muchas el misterio se resolvio, a nuestro gran Emmett le gustan los hombre, aaah y nuestro Jazzy le da a todo; no son monos?<p> 


	13. Capítulo 13

**Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer.**

**Hola, gente buenos capítulos para su disfrute, gracias por sus reviews. alertas, favoritos y ademas por ser asi con esta adaptación. Besitos.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

Isabella volvió a los terrenos del rodeo aturdida. Sonrió amablemente a las demás mujeres que también estaban esperando que la monta de toros comenzara. Todos estaban en ese momento del día, el momento crucial, en que deseaban que el evento se terminara de una vez, porque había kilómetros de asfalto que se extendían por delante.

Cuando llegó el turno de Edward para montar, se sorprendió al ver que Jasper le ayudaba a prepararse. ¿Jasper le habría dicho a Edward que ella sabía sobre él y Emmett? Esperaba que no. Edward tenía que concentrarse en su montura, no en si ella estaba alterada por lo que había descubierto hace una hora sobre sus compañeros de viaje.

Edward tuvo una cabalgata decente, un ochenta y cuatro, pero su mano se había quedado atrapada en su pretal. Le costó un par de vueltas lentas con el toro antes de que el torero lo liberara. Edward chocó contra el suelo duro y el toro siguió se siguió moviendo llevándoselo con él. Un gran grito de asombro hizo eco en el escenario cuando pareció que las pezuñas del toro habían conectado su torso superior dos veces antes de que el torero distrajera al toro.

Los músculos del vientre se le hicieron un nudo cuando ella le vio salir cojeando de la arena. Su puntuación era lo suficientemente buena como para ponerlo en la ronda corta, pero se preguntaba cómo de herido estaría.

Por lo general, Isabella amaba la monta de toros, era su parte favorita del rodeo. Pero hoy apenas podía mirar, porque los toros eran por mucho los más aterradores que jamás había visto.

Edward no duró en su último toro. Soltó la mano y se le escapó de inmediato la cuerda, arrojándolo de cabeza contra la puerta. Edward logró meterse y soportar la peor parte del impacto en su lado derecho. Le tomó un minuto levantarse de nuevo.

Incluso tras haber conseguido llegar a la ronda corta, Edward terminó en quinto lugar. Lo bastante bueno para terminar con dinero, pero no con los puntos suficientes para subirlo en la tabla de posiciones. Él todavía era segundo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Jacob había ganado la ronda final de monta de toros. En el momento en que la hebilla de cinturón grabada en oro pasó a manos de Jacob, ella fue hasta la entrada de los concursantes. Sin importarle lo que sus amigos o las demás personas pudieran pensar, cuando Isabella vio a Edward, prácticamente corrió hacia él.

Él le dirigió esa encantadora sonrisa juvenil, con sus hoyuelos diabólicos, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

― Hey, cariño. ¿Viste la monta?

― ¿En la que te lastimaste?

― Diablos. No estoy lastimado. Sólo sonó un poco mi campanilla, eso es todo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

― Pero…

― En serio, Bella, estoy bien. Tengo mi pago, así que estoy realmente mucho mejor que bien. Estoy listo para que nos pongamos en camino, ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el estacionamiento.― Jazz y Emmett cargaron hasta los caballos y estamos listos para irnos.

― ¿Vas a poder descansar en el camión?

― Nah. Estoy listo para conducir hasta Valentine.

Isabella le tomó la mano, él hizo una mueca y se soltó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no quieres tomar mi mano?

― No es eso.

― Entonces, ¿qué?

― Estoy un poco dolorido. Olvídalo.

― No. Vamos a ver.

― No es nada. Vámonos.

Ella se puso delante de él, sus sandalias tropezaron con sus botas y se alzó de puntillas para ver su rostro.

― Déjame verla o te arrastro de vuelta a la medicina deportiva para que te puedan echar un vistazo.

― Ya te dije…

― Y yo te digo a ti, y lo digo en serio, Edward Cullen, así que no creas que puedes evitarlo con tus duces palabras. Déjame verla ahora mismo.

Él la miró fijamente. Luego, lentamente, levantó la mano que usaba para la monta.

― Muy bien. ¿Ves? Está un poco apaleada, pero está bien.

Isabella bajó la mirada y se le revolvió el estómago. La mano de él parecía tener puesto un guante de béisbol, ya que estaba inflamada al doble de su tamaño normal. Roja e hinchada con entrecruces oscuros alrededor de la muñeca. Los nudillos estaban llenos de rozaduras, en carne viva y empezaban a formarse costras. Sin pensar ella posó sus labios sobre los peores rasguños.

― Oh, Edward. Oh, cariño, oh, nene, _no_ está bien. Eso tiene que doler atrozmente. Necesitas…

Con su mano buena, Edward alzó su cara a la suya y la besó. Profundamente. Absolutamente lo suficiente para hacerla sentir mareada.

― Wow, ―le miró parpadeando―. No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿qué fue eso?

― Por preocuparte por mí. Es la primera vez desde que tenía unos diez años que alguien me da un beso en una heridita de rodeo para hacerla sentir mejor, ―le asomó una sonrisa maliciosa.― Ahora que lo pienso, cariño, cuando estaba en ese toro, en ese último giro, él también me dio un golpe realmente grave en mí…

― Eres un... _hombre_, usando mi preocupación por ti a cambio de favores sexuales.

― No puedes culparme por intentarlo.

― No. Pero te diré que de ninguna maldita manera conducirás hasta Valentine.

Él suspiró.

― No funciona así. Es mi turno.

― O el mío. Aún no tengo mi turno de batir el pavimento.

― ¿Alguna vez has conducido un diesel de 350 con acoplado tirando un remolque cargado con tres caballos?

― No. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda aprender.

― Es verdad. Y por mucho que yo aprecie tu deseo de ayudar, estoy bien. Esta no es la peor lesión en la mano que he tenido. Demonios, ni siquiera es la peor que he tenido este año. Le pondré hielo encima cuando nos instalemos en Nebraska, ¿de acuerdo?

― Buen intento, pero me encargaré de eso ahora. Ni Jasper ni Emmett compitieron hoy en seis eventos, Edward. Ellos seguro como la mierda que pueden conducir mientras tú descansas, ―él abrió la boca, pero ella le hizo cerrarla de golpe con una fiera mirada.― No me presiones sobre esta cuestión.

Desde detrás de ella, Emmett dijo:

― Tiene razón. No puedes conducir con esa mano. Además, no es nada del otro mundo. Yo conduciré. Jasper puede ser el copiloto. También podrías dormir en el remolque de caballos hasta que se te pase. Te ves muerto, Cullen.

Isabella, vio como una sensación de alivio cruzó el rostro de Edward. Probablemente nadie más la vio, pero ella sí.

― Muy bien. No discutiré cuando se trata de dos contra uno. ―Acunó su mano dolorida a la cintura y se movió para evitar que Emmett oyera su conversación. En voz baja dijo― Como no voy a estar conduciendo, ¿me vas hacer compañía?

― Si prometes que realmente vas a descansar, en vez de esperarme para tontear contigo por las próximas horas.

Se agachó y la susurró:

― Oh, querida, eso no es nada divertido.

Ella reajustó su sombrero para así poder verlo detenidamente a los ojos.

― Puedo garantizarte que no te divertirás conmigo _en absoluto_ durante varios días si no descansas.

― ¿Me estás amenazando con resistirte a mí?

― Diste en el maldito clavo.

Edward suspiró.

― Usted no es fácil de convencer, señorita Isabella, pero tampoco yo, así que vamos a hacer un trato.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, pensando en el último "trato" que habían hecho.

― ¿Cuál?

― Si me comprometo a lograr conciliar un poco el sueño, ¿prometes hacer travesuras conmigo más tarde? Después de recuperar mis fuerzas, ―frotó la mejilla contra la de ella y murmuró― Maldita sea, te eché de menos hoy, Bella. El día parece que ha sido una larga semana. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que te tuve entre mis brazos. Que besé esa boca hasta que los besos ya no fueron suficientes y las ropas salieron volando y estábamos rodando entre las sábanas.

Isabella se negó a distraerse con sus dulces palabras.

― Lo sé. Yo también te extrañé, vaquero. Ahora coloca ese culo en la cama. Estaré ahí para arroparte.

― Mandona.

― No has visto nada todavía. No hagas que estalle y te lo enseñe.

Edward alzó una ceja oscura.

― Ahora eso podría ser francamente interesante, ―él caminó tranquilamente, su paso más cauteloso que de costumbre.

Isabella le observó hasta que desapareció en el interior del remolque de caballos y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

― ¿Estás bien? ―dijo Emmett.

_No_.

― Estoy bien. Voy a conseguirle un poco de hielo y entonces podremos salir.

Emmett enganchó su mano y le dio la vuelta.

― Jazz y yo estamos preocupados por lo sucedido hace un rato…

― No lo estéis. Mi única preocupación ahora es encontrar hielo para la mano de Edward y que él tenga algo de descanso.

― Realmente te interesas por él, ¿verdad, _chica_?

― Sí, ―ella estudió la cara de Emmett. Parecía tan tenso en torno a ella como lo había estado esta mañana. Había esperado que tal vez las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles entre ellos ahora.― ¿Te sorprende?

― No. Estoy feliz. Y a decir verdad, estoy un poco celoso, ―la rozó los labios con los nudillos.― Eres buena para él. Cuídale y nosotros nos encargamos de la conducción y de todo lo demás.

Isabella logró localizar algunas de compresas de gel frío de la tienda de primeros auxilios, así como una gran bolsa de hielo. La puerta estaba abierta cuando regresó al remolque. Con las manos llenas, se tropezó con la bolsa de aparejo de Edward, la cual estaba tirada en medio del suelo.

Jasper la atrapó.

― Whoa, ya está. Deja que te ayude.

― Gracias, ―arrojó todo sobre la mesa y miró a Edward sentado rígidamente en una silla junto a la puerta del baño. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados, su boca era una línea plana y era evidente que estaba sufriendo. Todavía llevaba su sombrero, sus chaparreras, sus vaqueros, sus botas y el chaleco. Su ira salió a la superficie.― ¿Por qué no te has desvestido y estás en la cama, Edward Cullen?

No hubo respuesta.

Jasper dijo― No creo que pueda desnudarse él solo.

Ella se volvió hacia Jasper.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no le ayudas?

― Porque no quiero su ayuda, ―espetó Edward.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

_Respira profundo, no le grites. Está sufriendo y no quiere que lo sepas. Y no quiere parecer débil frente a su amigo_.

En un tono alegre, ella dijo― Emocionada como estoy de que quieras que te desnude personalmente, no estoy exactamente bien versada sobre la manera de sacarte esas sexys chaparreras, ―hizo una pausa y se acercó a él para tocar el pulso que latía en su cuello, luego movió ligeramente su mano hasta descansarla en su mejilla. Tenía la cara sudorosa.― Así que, ¿dejarás que Jasper me ayude a hacer eso principalmente, y luego me encargo del resto de tus molestas ropas yo solita?

Un pesado silencio.

Finalmente Edward asintió con la cabeza.

― Bien. Las botas primero.

Entre los dos, desengancharon las espuelas, tiraron de sus botas, desabrocharon las chaparreras y las bajaron por sus piernas. Jasper tomó las chaparreras sucias y húmedas por el sudor y las colgó en el cobertizo antes de decir adiós y volver a la cabina del camión.

Isabella se había fijado en que Edward había hecho una mueca de dolor cuando tiraron de la correa entre sus caderas. Ella desabrochó su chaleco, y con cuidado se lo sacó, un brazo a la vez. Entonces desabrochó la empapada camisa de algodón, con los ojos fijos en los de él hasta que tuvo que tirar hacia abajo la tela del brazo que usaba para la monta.

Una vez que se puso de pie con el torso desnudo frente a ella, vio los moretones en su caja torácica, bajo sus costillas y en todo su torso superior. Manchas púrpuras y negras, que parecían de suciedad, pero sabía que eran manchas de sangre y tejidos rotos, un "tatuaje de rodeo", cortesía de una ruda estirpe.

― No es tan malo como parece, ―dijo suavemente.

Ella no podía decir una palabra, para no empezar a llorar. Cuando le bajó sus vaqueros, Edward dio un áspero jadeo. Ella se dio cuenta de que había otro golpe en forma de media luna del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol en su muslo izquierdo. Y una contusión por su rodilla.

― Isabella, querida…

― Me es muy difícil intentar no gritarte, así que nada de _Isabella, querida_.

Edward señaló la bolsa sobre la mesa.

― Si estás decidida a ayudarme, hay linimento y vendas allí.

― Bien. ―Isabella hurgó hasta que encontró el tubo medio vacío.― Así que, hombre obstinado, puedes arrastrarte hasta la cama tú solo, ¿o tengo que conseguir que Emmett y Jasper vuelvan aquí para darte un impulso?

― No soy un inválido, ―refunfuñó. Con esmerado cansancio subió la escala, arrastrando los pies, sus bóxers colgando bajo sus caderas delgadas y su perfectamente redondeado y pequeño trasero. Además de su ropa interior, sólo llevaba sus sucios calcetines grises deportivos y su polvoriento sombrero de vaquero. En cualquier otro momento podría haberse reído de la imagen divertida que presentaba, pero en ese momento la risa era lo más alejado de su mente.

Con un masculino gruñido lastimero se tendió de espaldas y no se movió de nuevo.

Isabella se aseguró de tener una bolsa de hielo lista para su mano, a sabiendas que necesitaría usar las compresas para sus costillas, aunque a él no le gustara. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró una botella de Tylenol con codeína. Luego subió a su lado. Su estómago se molestó al ver a un hombre tan viril, tan vulnerable.

El sudor le cubría la piel, sin embargo estaba temblando como un bebé desnudo. Pero su boca era una línea determinada, como si esa sola acción decidida pudiera ahuyentar el dolor.

Correcto. Tal vez había funcionado en el pasado, pero ella no lo iba a pasar por alto bajo su vigilancia.

― Escucha, Cullen. Te tomas estas píldoras para el dolor. Luego voy colocarle hielo a tu pobre mano y a tus costillas y a esparcir esta cosa apestosa sobre ti. Una vez que te haya curado, vas a dormir. Y te quedarás aquí, descansando y sanándote hasta que te diga otra cosa, ¿entiendes?

Sorprendentemente, no discutió. Se limitó a asentir y se estremeció cuando ella le quitó el sombrero. Dios. Si sólo quitarle el sombrero le hacía daño, ¿cómo iba a seguir con el resto?

Sólo después de que hubo terminado de atender cuidadosamente sus heridas, se permitió darle el tipo de consuelo de amante que sentía que necesitaba de ella. Las puntas de sus dedos despejaron el pelo húmedo de su frente. En repetidas ocasiones, pasó el dorso de su mano sobre la barba de un día que cubría su mandíbula rígida y decidida.

― ¿Así estás lo bastante cómodo como para que puedas descansar?

― Sí. Gracias.

― No hay problema. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

― Sí. Bésame, querida. Cuando me estás besando me olvido de todo lo demás, excepto de lo bien que se siente tu dulce boca sobre la mía.

― No te golpeaste la cabeza lo bastante fuerte como para lesionar esa melosa lengua tuya, ¿verdad, vaquero? ―murmuró.

― Ni tampoco lo bastante fuerte como para dañar ningún sentido de mi tonta cabeza, ―la miró, sus ojos verdes descarnados y necesitados.― Por favor.

― Diría que no, si no fuera por el hecho de que todavía eres capaz de hechizarme totalmente mientras estás boca arriba y paralizado de dolor, ―pasó el pulgar sobre los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, notando una cavidad en lo alto de su pómulo.― Pero me estoy encontrando que no puedo negarte ni una maldita cosa, Edward Cullen. Así que ven aquí y déjame darte un gran beso, húmedo y baboso.

Isabella frotó sus labios sobre los de Edward, infundiéndole toda la dulzura y alegría y calor que, por lo general, él le daba. Él se hundió más en el colchón, y le dejó tener el control total del beso. De él. Su rendición era tan gratificante como excitante.

Pasó un tiempo antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar después que sus bocas se apartaron a regañadientes.

― ¿Te quedas conmigo? ―preguntó con brusquedad.

― Por el tiempo que quieras, ―susurró ella. Tiró el edredón de franela sobre ellos y apoyó la cabeza al lado de su pecho, durmiéndose con el ritmo sólido, constante de su corazón junto a su oído.


	14. Capítulo 14

** Adaptacion de Lorelei James y personajes de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

Un fuerte sonido metálico la despertó de un sueño ligero. Isabella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el remolque estaba brincando de arriba abajo como un camión maderero, lo cual significaba que todavía se estaban transportando abajo de la carretera principal.

Ella alzó la cabeza de donde había estado descansando al lado del pecho desnudo de Edward. Levantó la mirada, esperando verle durmiendo, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y estaba contemplándola a ella.

Él sonrió suavemente.— Ehy.

— Ehy a ti también. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si hubiera sido atropellado por un toro sacudiéndose y un bronco salvaje.

Isabella besó su pectoral izquierdo._— Fuiste atropellado _por un toro y un bronco hoy.

— Bueno, no es extraño que este sintiendo eso. —Edward distraídamente enroscó una sección de pelo alrededor de su dedo.— Gracias por quedarte alrededor.

— Son bienvenidas. —Ella empujó arriba.— Probablemente necesito comprar algo más de hielo para tu mano.

— Mi mano está bien.

— Necesitas...

Él la jaló de nuevo abajo.— Necesito que permanezcas acurrucada junto a mí así. Eso está haciéndome sentir mucho mejor, nena.

— Oh.

— Por supuesto, me sentiría aun más como mi viejo yo si te quitaras el resto de tu ropa.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.— Una cosa a la vez, ¿Está bien?

— Está bien. Acurrúcate más cerca. Me gusta tener tu suavidad y calor envuelto a mí alrededor. Es como cielo, estar contigo.

Permanecieron aislados juntos en silencio amigable. Edward arrastró los dedos de su mano izquierda de arriba a abajo por su columna vertebral.

Finalmente, él dijo,— Imagino que te enteraste de Jasper y Emmett, ¿eh?

Su estómago hizo un pequeño vuelco.— Sí.

— ¿Un poco impactante verlos así, no es verdad? Así es cómo me enteré. Entré a la habitación con ellos. Quería sacarme los ojos con un atizador luego.

— ¿Y no te molesta? Digo, todavía viajas con ellos. No has votado contra ellos para el circuito "gay" de rodeo o cualquier cosa. Especialmente si las personas se enteran, podrían asumir que eres igual que ellos.

Él bufó.— No soy homosexual. O bi. Voy a ser honesto, no lo comprendo, desear estar con otro tipo. —Un pequeño estremecimiento corrió a través de él.— Jasper ninguna vez hizo a avances en dirección a mí así o le hubiera reventado las costillas... y él y yo hemos tenido nuestra parte de tríos tanto que ha habido bastantes oportunidades. Carajo. Es sólo francamente extraño. Creo que debe ser algo acerca de sólo Emmett lo que le atrajo a él. Jazz y yo hemos tenido amistad durante nuestra vida entera. Hemos sido condenadamente tan cercanos como hermanos. Siempre en broma le dije que él follaría cualquier cosa que caminara, sólo que no sabía qué tan verdadero era verdad.

— ¿No son la mayoría de los vaqueros altamente homofóbicos?

— Sí.

— ¿Incluyéndote?

— Sí. Si ese hubiera sido alguien más el que yo hubiera visto haciendo eso... podría no haber sido tan compresivo. Entonces pienso en si alguien más los descubriría antes de que me enterara. Cómo podrían haber iniciado rumores crueles en contra de ellos desde el circuito. Me fastidia porque no soy así.

— Lo que hagan es asunto suyo. Además, Jazz está con mujeres tan a menudo como yo. O como estaba antes de ti. No creo que muchas personas, incluso las personas que los conocen bien, creerían que él y Emmett son algo más que compañeros de trío.

Por primera vez ella pensó que ahí podría haber otra razón por la que Edward había estado deseoso de hacerla viajar en el circuito con ellos.— ¿Así que tenerme viajando con vosotros chicos es bueno para todos? Un artículo de portada para ellos, ¿por así decirlo? ¿La chica deseosa de hacerlo con todos los tres vaqueros, cuando de hecho, dos de los vaqueros están contentos de simplemente hacérselo el uno al otro?

Edward no dijo nada.

Isabella levantó su cuello y le miró.— ¿Qué?

— No te pedí que vinieras también por ellos, Isabella. Te pedí que vinieras por mí. _Yo_ te quiero aquí.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

— Porque algo de tu fuego y dulzura me llamaron. Desde la primera vez que te vi, Bella, supe que estabas igual de sola como yo lo estaba. Terca sobre eso, también.

Él cerró los ojos.— ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, querida? Estoy cansado otra vez.

Ella quiso reclamar que ellos terminaran la conversación ahora. En lugar de eso, esperó a que él dormitara y se desenredó de su abrazo. No había forma de que pudiera volver a dormir después de eso.

Edward estaba todavía dormido para el tiempo que alcanzaron Valentine. Los moteles estaban llenos, así que pareció que todos ellos pasarían la noche en el remolque para caballos en los terrenos del rodeo por lo menos una noche.

Mientras Jasper se encargaba de los caballos, Isabella y Emmett pegaron una carrera a por comida. No hablaron, dejando a la música country en la radio llenar el vacío en el camión.

Pero Isabella no podría aguantar ya más. Mantuvo la conversación neutral, pero maldita sea, iban a hablarse mutuamente y dejar de jugar este juego de evasivas. Ella dijo,— Dime cómo un brasileño terminó haciendo equipo de lazo y atando cuerdas en el circuito americano de rodeo.

Emmett rechazó el "Fantasía" de Reba McIntyre.— Mi madre vino a América como una estudiante de intercambio cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Conoció a mi padre en un rodeo cuando ella tenía diecisiete años. Terminó embarazada y se casaron. Aproximadamente un año después de que naciera, mi padre biológico murió en un accidente automovilístico.

— Mi madre tenía sólo dieciocho, una viuda, una extranjera con un bebé y sin ninguna forma de mantenerse. Así que regresó con su familia en Brasil. Un par de años más tarde se casó con el hombre que considero mi padre verdadero. Pero ella se mantuvo en contacto con los padres de mi padre biológico. Después de que terminara el bachillerato, vine a Estados Unidos por algunos meses a conocerlos. He estado viniendo aquí dentro y fuera durante aproximadamente diez años.

— ¿Dónde viven?

— Fuera de Laramie, que es donde conocí a Jasper. De cualquier manera, porque me crié en un rancho en Brasil, me di cuenta de que podría hacer dinero grande aquí en el circuito de rodeo. —Emmett la disparó una mirada oscura.— Aquí hay donde podrías indicar que no estoy haciendo dinero en grande ahora, _chica._

Ella frunció el ceño.— Pero no soy así, Emmett. Tengo bastantes cosas en mi propia vida que necesitan arreglarse antes de emitir opiniones sobre los problemas de otras personas, financieros o de otra índole.

— Lo siento. Ese fue un golpe bajo. —Él suspiró.— Por algún tiempo gané dinero a través de la monta de toros y esquivar toros, suficiente para comprar un rancho en Brasil a eso de una hora de distancia del de mis padres. Es tan hermoso. Exuberante, verde y aislado. Lo extraño.

— ¿Entonces por qué no estás allí?

Emmett golpeó ligeramente sus dedos en el volante mientras él miraba absorto afuera de la ventana.— Comienzo a preguntarme eso, también.

— Jasper no sabe qué cosa hacer sobre que tú estés enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

Él se volteó rápidamente en dirección a ella, su boca abierta.— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Adiviné. —Isabella sostuvo en alto una mano ante su protesta inmediata.— No es obvio para las otras personas. Pero por nuestras circunstancias... tú sabes, el supuesto sexo libre para todos, y tú sin realmente estar metido en eso del todo, y luego viéndoos juntos hoy y...

Emmett caviló algo más.— ¿Has hablado con Jasper?

— No. No lo haré tampoco. Puedes confiar en mí. Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Jasper no se considera homosexual. Así que no hay forma de que él permita que los dos estéis juntos, como una pareja verdadera, "afuera" en una relación, ¿verdad?

— Correcto.

— ¿Así que por qué estás todavía aquí en Estados Unidos? ¿Detrás de él y el circuito de rodeo en lugar de estar en el rancho que amas tanto?

— Porque le quiero a él más. O por lo menos yo pensé que le quería. —Emmett estacionó el camión e inclinó su cabeza atrás en el respaldo.— A principios de año, Jasper sugirió sobre que él podría estar interesado en venir a Brasil. Permanentemente. Estar viviendo conmigo. Ayudarme a criar al ganado en el rancho. Y él lo hizo parecer como que él no se mantendría simulando ser simplemente compañeros de trío. Que tal vez podríamos ser compañeros en el sentido más verdadero de la palabra. Sin más ocultamiento.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero primero él quería pasar otro año intentando llegar al NFR en el equipo de lazada. Intentando enorgullecer a su padre. Intentando ponerse a prueba.

— Siento a otro "pero" venir.

— Pero mientras estoy aquí, pasando otro verano con él, persiguiendo su sueño, poniendo nuestros culos dentro del circuito cada maldito día, he comenzado a darme cuenta de que él tiene demasiado miedo a estar conmigo en la manera en la que necesito que esté. Que mis sueños no importan para él, tal vez nunca lo hicieron. —Él se rió fieramente.— Ni siquiera me importan las mujeres. He sabido desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos que él en realidad es bisexual. Yo no lo soy. Nunca lo he podido ser. Nunca lo he querido ser. —Emmett le dirigió a ella una sonrisa pesarosa.— Lo siento.

— No te disculpes por ser quién eres, Emmett.

— Gracias por eso. La familia de Jasper es muy tradicional. Él sería desheredado si su familia supiera de nosotros.

— ¿Y tu familia?

— Mi familia sabe que soy homosexual. Lo han aceptado y me han aceptado. Así que cuando estoy allí, me cuesta mucho entender por qué Jasper sólo no puede ser lo que es y que no le importe lo qué otras personas piensen. Cuando estoy aquí, en Estados Unidos, tengo que fingir ser algo que no soy. Y Jasper parece que no puede decidir lo que él quiere de alguna manera.

— ¿Vale la pena?

— No sé. Estar con él es como una droga. Cuando competimos juntos, es cuando somos en realidad un equipo. Cuando follamos es como si estuviéramos realmente enamorados. Cada otro momento apesta, como bajar desde una altura realmente grande. Y últimamente, las alturas han sido pocas y lejanas entre ellas.— Su cuerpo se volvió rígido por un segundo.— Qué mierda. Lo siento. Probablemente es más de lo que querías saber, ¿eh?

— No. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo. He pasado mi vida entera con personas que fingían ser quienes no son y que esperaban que yo fuera la misma persona vacía. Por eso es que me escapé con el rodeo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que las personas son más reales aquí?

— Algo más que los otros. —Isabella alcanzó su mano.— Como te dije el otro día. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, porque la verdad sea, puedo necesitar uno.

Emmett apretó su mano.— En cualquier momento, _chica._

Para cuando desenvolvieron los emparedados y saco el resto de la comida. Jasper estaba de vuelta de ejercitar los caballos y Edward había arrastrado los pies desde el área de dormir. Él lucía como el infierno. Isabella tuvo que morderse la lengua contra demandarle que se fuera de regreso a la cama.

La comida fue algo extraña, en eso con todas las cosas sexuales que lo cuatro habían hecho juntos, fue la primera vez que habían tomado una comida en el mismo sitio.

Edward no fue un buen compañero para la cena. Se quejó de las cebollas en los emparedados. La falta de cerveza. Se quejó acerca de tener que limpiarse en la ducha diminuta. Cuando su teléfono celular sonó, Isabella agradeció por la oportunidad de escapar.

Ella vagabundeó entre los terrenos. Era una noche preciosa, la humedad suavizaba el aire tanto que pareció apaciguarla y acariciar su piel como terciopelo caliente. Montones de personas estaban sentadas afuera gozando la tarde, bebiendo cerveza. Algunos niños practicaban tirando sogas. En realidad no tenía ninguna idea dónde se dirigió hasta que vio el resplandor de las luces en la arena y las graderías vacías.

Un par de chicas tomaban turnos corriendo en los barriles.

Isabella se quedó allí, colgando de la cerca, en el exterior mirando adentro, otra vez, y se preguntó si ella alguna vez encontraría un lugar en su vida donde encajar.

Ella encajaba con Edward. Cómo él había reconocido su soledad la primera vez que la había visto mantener su distancia. Ella pensaba ella había conservado ese secreto bien escondido. Pero había notado cosas acerca de él que también él se había encogido de hombros como restándole importancia.

El suave ruido de cascos de caballo sonó detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Renesmee a horcajadas sobre una yegua baya.

— ¡Isabella! Chica, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera completamente por tu cuenta?

— Tomando el aire. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

— Permitiéndole a Daisy aquí estirar las piernas. —Renesmee palmeó el cuello del caballo.— Ella es una mariposa social. Quiere ver quién se la está pasando alrededor de la dehesa. En su mayoría creo que tiene puestos los ojos en suavizar las relaciones con uno de esos cortantes sementales.

— Es hermosa.

— ¿Quieres montarla? Ella es realmente gentil.

Isabella se rió.— ¿Te puedo decir algo completamente bochornoso?

Renesmee sonrió.— No sabes cómo montar a caballo, ¿verdad?

— No. No a la primera cosa sobre eso.

— Bueno, afortunado me tienes para enseñarte.

— La maestra siendo enseñada, eso tiene un bonito anillo para eso.

— ¿Eres una maestra?

— Sip.

— Guau. Es grandioso. ¿Para qué edad?

— Se supone que enseñe en la escuela secundaria en el otoño. Pero mi verdadero amor serían los niños de primaria.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacer un intercambio y hacer eso?

Isabella suspiró.— Es muy largo de contar.

— Tengo tiempo. Vamos, ayúdame a acostar a Daisy para la noche y hablaremos sobre convertirte en una verdadera mujer que monta a caballo.

Isabella deseó haber traído su cuaderno de apuntes. Había tanto más para encargarse de un caballo de lo que ella había soñado alguna vez. Renesmee charló mientras realizaba las tareas que ella había hecho un millón de veces. Cuando terminó dijo,— ...mañana temprano nos pondremos a ensillar.

— No sé...

— Será entretenido, lo prometo. —Ella pasó una mano enguantada a través de su frente, dejando una mancha de suciedad.— Tengo cerveza en el remolque si se deseas una.

Isabella pensó que era rudo señalar la mancha así que no lo hizo.— Me gustaría una cerveza.

— Bien. Sentémonos afuera, húmedas en la noche. Odio estar enjaulada todo el día en el maldito camión.

En su campamento, Renesmee sacó dos sillas del césped y un paquete de seis de Bud Light. Ella abrió dos latas, le dio una para Isabella e hizo un brindis.— Salud.

— Salud.

Después de un largo trago de cerveza, Renesmee suspiró y apoyo los pies en el refrigerador.— Esto es sobre lo que estoy hablando. Este se está volviendo mi momento favorito del día. —Sonrió abiertamente.— La cerveza.

Isabella se rió.

— Entonces, dime, Isabella Swan, quién eres, y por qué vas junto con el rodeo y un montón de vaqueros. Te ves más lista que eso.

Otra vez, Isabella se rió y le dio a Renesmee la versión larga de su vida, el análisis detallado de sus crisis y conflictos y la escapada temporal de ella.

Renesmee se vio pensativa por un minuto mientras ella terminaba su segunda cerveza. Entonces ella dijo,— Suena como que te fuiste en el momento preciso.

— Pero tengo que regresar, —Isabella señaló.

— No vas a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Esa es la belleza de ser joven y dónde estás en tu vida.

— ¿Decidiendo abandonar mis obligaciones? —Contrarrestó.

— La única persona que estás obligada a hacer feliz es a ti misma. ¿Está Edward Cullen ayudándote a liberar un poco de presión y quitar algo del almidón de tu columna vertebral?

— Podrías decir eso.

— Y desde que no tengo una vida y ninguna vergüenza, mi siguiente pregunta ¿y es bueno?

Isabella sorbió su cerveza antes de dejar a una sonrisa lenta ladear las esquinas de su boca.— Oh, sí.

— Vamos, chica. Detalles. Detalles vívidos.

— ¿Le has visto en broncos?

— Ajá.

— Bueno, brutos de raza no son la única cosa que él puede montar como un hombre salvaje. Y puede cabalgar por mucho tiempo y cabalgar duro, toda la noche.

Renesmee aulló.— Continua.

— ¿Conoces la frase colgada como un toro?

— Ajá.

Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante.— Los toros no tienen nada de él. Y créeme, cuando él monta, tirarlo al suelo es _lo último _en mi mente.

— Oh. Mi Dios. Dios mío. Necesito otra maldita cerveza. Mejor aún, sácame algo de hielo de ese enfriador.

— Vamos, Renesmee. Esto no es nada que no hayas escuchado antes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Acerca de Edward? ¿O los hombres en particular?

— Ambos.

— ¿Esa es tu manera para obtener mayor información sobre Edward?

— ¿No te puedo engañar para nada a ti, eh, Nessie?

Ella bufó.— Está bien. Voy a admitir que conozco a la gente de Edward mejor que lo que le conozco a él. Nuestros ranchos están a sólo aproximadamente dos horas de distancia.

— Así que, he aquí lo que sé sobre su ruda cabalgada. A él le gustan jóvenes. A él le gustan una vez y entonces a él le gusta que se vayan. —Renesmee se inclinó hacia Isabella.— Así que por lo que veo, debido a mis años de sabiduría, tú te has escapado por completo de todos los tres moldes en los que a él le gusta poner a sus mujeres. Sólo que tal vez haya más de qué está pasando con vosotros dos que un breve romance de verano.

— Lo dudo. —Isabella anotó a la pulsación aumentada de su corazón para cerveza, no la esperanza.— ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido viuda?

— Dos años y medio, largos y solitarios.

— Y en ese tiempo... —Isabella se apagó expectantemente.

Renesmee se hundió un poco más abajo en su silla de jardín.— En ese tiempo no he hecho el mambo del colchón. Ni siquiera una vez.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres bonita, entretenida, brillante, respetada, sabes todo sobre ganado de rodeo...

— Pero estoy vieja, Isabella.

Isabella frunció el ceño.— Vieja. Correcto. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Treinta y cinco? ¿Treinta y seis?

— O eres mi nueva mejor amiga por decir eso o es el regalo por el encanto que Edward ha usado en ti. —Renesmee sonrió brevemente antes de juguetear con el abridor en su lata de cerveza.— Tengo cuarenta y siete años.

Isabella silbó.— Guau. No los luces.

— Lo siento. Señor. Veo a esas jóvenes, —gesticuló con su lata,— como tú y esas de dieciocho años con tetas desenvueltas, culos insolentes y ombligos perforados y caramba, son algo para contemplar. Lisas, tersas y sexys y puede realizar movimientos más sofisticados en público que un pasajero de truco. No es asombroso que ningún hombre de mi edad me mire dos veces.

Isabella se preguntó si Renesmee había notado que el Jacob Grande cuervo siempre la miraba, mucho más que dos veces. ¿Sin duda alguna Renesmee no podría ser tan ciega?

— ¿Conoces lo que dicen del que la hace la paga? Bueno, debe ser el karma mordiéndome en el culo. —Renesmee lanzó su lata de cerveza en el montón sobre el terreno.— Aunque parezca mentira, fui una de esos pequeños números calientes cuando tenía dieciocho años. Miraba a las a las mujeres mayores enviudadas con desprecio. Pensaba que eran anticuadas. Debían sólo regresar a casa, tomar el tejido y dejarles la vida salvaje a las chicas de buenos tiempos como yo.

— Lo suficientemente irónicamente, no terminé con uno de esos contemplativos jóvenes vaqueros de mi edad que me rodearon como los sementales alrededor de una yegua en celo. Me casé con un hombre lo suficientemente viejo como para ser mi papá.

Los grillos chirriaron en el silencio inmediato.

Isabella aplastó su lata de cerveza debajo de su talón.— Oh, vamos, Renesmee. No puedes iniciar una historia como esa y luego esperar que yo rellene los espacios en blanco o me siente aquí atentamente y no te exija saber lo que sucedió. Desparrámate.

Ella sonrió.— Versión corta: Tuve una terrible vida de hogar creciendo. Éramos pobres, vivíamos en Wyoming rural, mi padre era abusivo, mi madre sólo aceptaba su mezquina boca y sus puños voladores por beber ella misma hasta el olvido. Quería algo mejor. Después de terminar el bachillerato, me traslade para Sheridan y trabajé como camarera.

— Luces brillantes, ciudad grande, ¿correcto? Viví en un remolque despreciable con otras dos camareras y trabajé mi culo, todavía sin ir a ninguna parte rápido. Por si fuera poco, si bien no podía esperar para apartarme de mi familia estaba tan malditamente solitaria.

Isabella se congeló. ¿No habían hablado ella y Edward de soledad más temprano?

— En ese mismo tiempo, este ranchero mayor, él tenía cuarenta y uno, entró y se sentó en mi sección. Él vino cada día, a veces dos veces al día, durante cuatro meses. Un verdadero caballero vaquero. Él era callado. Educado. Un gran oyente. Generoso. Dulce. —Ella cerró los ojos.— Señor, él era tan malditamente dulce. Completamente lo contrario a cualquier hombre que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

— ¿Te inclinaste por él?

— No al principio. Quería a un tipo vistoso. Comencé a mantenerme en los rodeos. Imaginaba que una hebilla grande significaba un hombre grande. Escuchar promesas que se volvían mentiras. Entonces una noche, mientras estaba de alborotando, sin estas casi tan divertida como pensé que debería haber estado, vi a ese ranchero quieto desde el comedor. En su caballo. Alistándose para competir en el evento de esquivar los toros.

— Eso me desconcertó un poco porque nunca esperé que él fuera la suerte de tipo que tomaría riesgos peligrosos. Él siempre parecía... sólido. Aburrido. Así que dejé a mis amigos y me colé más cerca de las rampas para poder verle competir.

— Él salió precipitadamente de ese portón, toda fuerza, equilibrio y agilidad. Sin mostrar una onza de miedo mientras se lanzaba fuera de su caballo y ante ese novillo. Lanzar trescientas libras de animal a la sumisión en el polvo así no fue nada. Entonces él serenamente se puso de pie y comprobó su tiempo. Por alguna razón él giró en mi dirección y me vio suspendida de la verja de hierro, mi mandíbula prácticamente arrastrándose sobre el terreno por el asombro.

— Él sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras se movía pausadamente en dirección a mí. Todo el tiempo siguió viniendo hacia mí, dando esos pasos lentamente medidos; Sus ojos nunca dejaron mi cara. Fue como si fuera el único en la arena. Como si yo fuera la única en el mundo. Y entonces lo supe.

— ¿Que le amabas?

Ella sonrió otra vez, pero estaba triste, ligeramente triste.— Eso vino más tarde, pero poco más tarde. No. Supe entonces que el poder sereno y la gracia subestimada eran la medida exacta de un buen hombre, no el tamaño de la hebilla de su cinturón o sus intenciones.

— ¿Que sucedió?

— Él se detuvo enfrente de mí. Extendió la mano y metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oído. Entonces él corrió sus dedos ásperos debajo de la línea de mi mandíbula. Fue la primera vez que él alguna vez me tocó. Tan suavemente, y aun así, tan... confiadamente. Como si supiera simplemente lo que necesitaba. Él dijo, "Renesmee Carlie, ¿no crees que es hora de que dejes de hacerte la tonta y vengas a casa conmigo donde perteneces?"

Las lágrimas picaron los ojos de Isabella y ella tragó saliva.

— Fui a casa con él esa noche y nunca volví la mirada atrás.

— Oh Dios mío. Pienso que voy a gritar. Esa es la historia más bella, romántica que alguna vez haya oído.

— Sí, lo es. Ven a pensar en eso, eres la primera persona a la que alguna vez lo he contado eso.

— Ahora realmente comenzaré a gritar.

— Bien, puedes entender por qué he sido un poco reacia de meter a otro hombre en mi vida y en mi cama. —Ella sonrió descaradamente.— Especialmente cuando el caballero Nahuel Masen tenía movimientos entre las sábanas, en el granero, en la mesa de cocina y cualquier otra parte que el estado de ánimo le golpeara que probablemente le daría a tu Edward una carrera por su dinero por la inventiva. La última cosa que Nahuel alguna vez fue, dentro o fuera de la cama, es aburrido. Dios mío, él era bueno. Con una mirada él me podía calentar como fuego y derretirme como mantequilla.

— Lamento que se haya ido, Renesmee.

— Yo también. No sólo extraño a Nahuel cada maldito día, extraño esa diaria conexión física. Extraño el sexo. Pero cuando has tenido veinticinco años de averiar el soporte de la cama gritando en voz alta y crudo, dulce y picante sexo, temo que cualquier otra cosa sea una decepción. Pero lo que no daría por una segunda oportunidad de tenerlo otra vez.

Isabella no estaba ni un poco avergonzada por la honradez brutal de Renesmee. El silencio en respuesta entre ellas no fue incomodo, sólo pensativo.

El pasto crujió detrás de ellos y Renesmee estiró su cuello.

Jacob Cuervo Grande dio un paso alrededor del montón de latas de cerveza y recargó su hombro en el lado del remolque para caballos.— Buenas noches, señoras.

— Jacob, ¿estabas volviendo a usar tu sigilo indio para acercarte a hurtadillas a nosotras y escuchar nuestra conversación privada? —Renesmee exigió.

— ¡Renesmee! —Isabella dijo, consternado.

Jacob no sonrió. De hecho, tenía la expresión más extraña en su cara. Él no miró a Isabella tampoco, sino a Renesmee, aun mientras él dirigía sus comentarios a Isabella.— No le prestes atención a Renesmee. Sabe que no le mostraría a ella mis trucos indios secretos a menos que me lo pidiera de buena manera. _Realmente _de buena manera.

— Continúa soñando, —Renesmee dijo.

Él se rió ahogadamente.— Lo haré. Isabella, te seguí la pista para decirte que Edward está buscándote. ¿Quieres que te guíe de regreso?

— No, está bien. Puedo encontrar el camino. —Ella se paró y se desperezó.— Gracias por la cerveza y la plática de chicas, Renesmee.

— Cuando quieras. Te veré muy temprano en la mañana, ¿verdad?

— Correcto. Estaré aquí con las campanas.

— Pasa buenas noches. Móntalos duro, chica.

Isabella rió disimuladamente y le dio a la Renesmee los cinco.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza y miró de Isabella a Renesmee.— Temo preguntar lo que _eso _quiere decir.

— Deberías temer. —Renesmee se dirigió sobre sus pies.— No obstante, es más de una cosa de "manos encima "de cualquier manera.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, afortunadamente no tengo que estar en ninguna parte ahora mismo. Podrías demostrar poniendo tus manos en mí todo lo que quieras.

Renesmee se rió, un poco nerviosamente.

Jacob dio otro paso más cerca y frunció el ceño. Levantó su mano y frotó las puntas de sus dedos a través de la frente de Renesmee. Delicadamente. Tres veces.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Tienes una mancha de suciedad allí misma, y un pedazo de pasto metido en tu pelo. ¿Has estado rodando alrededor del heno?

— No ha habido rodadas en el heno para mí por mucho tiempo, —Renesmee replicó.

— Esa es una maldita vergüenza para llorar, —Jacob dijo suavemente.

El aire se espesó. Isabella contuvo su aliento, sintiéndose como una intrusa.

— Ah. Bueno, buenas noches, Jacob.

— Buenas noches, Renesmee. —_Dulces sueños, cariño_. Pensó.

Jacob se volteó hacia Isabella.— Vamos, te guiaré cualquier manera.

Después de que habían alcanzado el remolque para caballos, Isabella dijo,— Sabes que, Jacob, en realidad deberías adoptar un acercamiento más directo con Renesmee. Las cosas de sigilo indio no están funcionando. Ella no tiene ni idea de que estás tan loco por ella.

Antes de que su cara pudiera volverse un poco más roja, Isabella le envió un beso y cerró la puerta en su cara.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenas gente, siento la demora de esta a****daptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer, ****pero es que ya empece el 2º cuatrimestre de la uni y ademas tengo un pequeño problema, me podriais ayudar, cuando intento subir el capítulo 16 me pone esto:**

**_"Document Limit Reached. _****_You have reached the 15 document limit. _****_Please convert you existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more"_**

**_Que no se como quitarlo ni solucionarlo. _****_Por fissssssssssssss, ¡ayuda!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

Las luces estaban apagadas dentro. Ni Jasper ni Emmett estaban repantigados en el suelo. ¿Dónde estaban? Se asomó a la zona del dormitorio. Las posibilidades de que Edward estuviera dormido eran escasas si había enviado a Jacob a buscarla.

— ¿Edward?

— A qué maldita hora vuelves. ¿Dónde has estado?

— Hablando con Renesmee. ¿Por qué? ¿Me echaste de menos?

Silencio.

— ¿Qué piensas?

— Pienso que si me vas a echar una charla, daré media vuelta, me marcharé y seguiré bebiendo cerveza con Renesmee.

— Lo siento. Solo estoy aburrido. Un poco solitario. Y sí, te extrañaba, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrío en la oscuridad.

— Está bien. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me acerque ahí? ¿Hielo para tu mano?

— No. Estoy bien.

Isabella subió y encendió la lámpara de pared de la cabecera de la cama.

Inmediatamente, su bíceps izquierdo cubrió su cara.

— ¡Ay! Mis ojos. Apaga esa maldita cosa.

— Pobre bebé. —Clic. Vuelta a las sombras.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Sinceramente? La mano me duele. Mis costillas están tiernas. Y estoy tan malditamente caliente que he estado tumbado aquí pensando en masturbarme buscando un poco de alivio rápido. Excepto que mi mano derecha está toda vendada y no soy tan bueno con la izquierda.

Ella se río y se inclinó para rozar su cuello.

— ¿Y si te ofrezco un poco de alivio? No soy buena con la izquierda tampoco. Tal vez sería mejor para ambos si usara mi boca.

— Uh. Claro. Tu boca. Si… claro. Eso estaría bien.

¿Edward? ¿Con la lengua trabada? Ella no sabía si se sentía conmovida o nerviosa.

— Debido a que esto está oscuro aquí y no quiero lastimarte, guíame hacia donde me necesites. —Puso sus dedos sobre los labios de él, siguiendo la caliente plenitud.

Él los besó, chupó su dedo índice y su dedo corazón en su boca brevemente, luego envolvió su mano alrededor de la de ella y retiró las mantas hacia atrás para poner su palma sobre su pene erecto. En algún momento él se había quitado los calzoncillos, así que sólo lo sintió. Largo. Grueso. Duro. Caliente. Listo.

Isabella bajó rápidamente por el cuerpo de Edward, evitando golpear su pecho. Ella prefería tomar un atajo y trazar un sendero de suaves besos curativos y caricias sobre sus costillas magulladas. Pero sabía que él preferiría un rastro de besos calientes y hambrientos bajando por su pene. Un par de rápidos y duros lametazos y ella lo introdujo dentro de su húmeda boca.

Edward gimió y se arqueó, tratando de empujar su polla más profundamente. Lo que duró alrededor de un segundo, porque hizo una mueca de dolor y se cayó hacia atrás de nuevo al colchón, dejando que su polla se deslizara libre de entre sus labios.

Isabella sabía que el Sr. Tomo el Control prefería agarrar su pelo y dirigir su boca hacia donde él quería. Pero debido a que Edward estaba herido, no consiguió tomar el control. Su inmovilidad la daría la oportunidad de decidir el nivel de participación que le permitiría. Por una vez, ella iba a dirigir el espectáculo.

Heh, heh. Esto iba a ser tan divertido.

— Isabella, cariño, no me puedo mover mucho así que vas a tener que hacer…

— Lo que me dé la gana. Yo, yo. ¿No es esto un cambio en los papeles? —Ella sacudió la punta rígida de su lengua de un lado a otro sobre el sitio mágico bajo la cabeza de su polla. Luego se retiró para soplar un flujo de aliento fresco sobre el área húmeda.

Él siseó.

Jugó con él. Chupándolo profundamente en el hueco resbaladizo de su boca hasta que sus labios se arrastraron por la base de su pene. Construyó un ritmo seductor y calculador con los golpes firmes de su mano y provocando arrastres de su boca mojada que casi lo enviaban volando sobre ese borde oscuro. Dos veces. Pero paró de acariciar sus pelotas en ambas ocasiones. Lamiendo sus sacos ajustados como si fuera un gato. Los hacía rodar en su boca como si estuviera chupando un chupetín.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de él empezó a temblar ella supo que no era de fiebre. Poderosa droga, el estar a cargo. Tendría que probarlo más a menudo.

Sus labios firmes mordisquearon arriba y abajo los lados de esa estirada longitud de carne rígida hasta que se estremeció contra su estómago. Un lametazo pequeño aquí, una lametazo pequeño allí. Evitó la punta que estaba llorosa por su atención.

Edward gimió y movió sus caderas ligeramente.

— Ahora estas siendo solo cruel.

— No. Seria cruel si parara completamente. Y si te quejas otra vez, eso es lo que haré.

— No lo harías.

Isabella hizo como si lo dejara.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Te creo. Jesús. No te vayas, cariño. Me comportaré.

Ella sonrío afectadamente y dejó su pelo caer sobre su cuerpo magullado, una y otra vez, un millar de pestañeos de placer sobre su sensibilizada piel.

Él se estremeció y dijo,— Eso se siente tan bien. Todo lo que me haces se siente bien.

Ella lamió su cuello, parecido a como había lamido su pene y él gimió. Después de juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua, los dientes y su aliento, que le volvieron loco, susurró,— ¿Dónde está la lubricación?

Con una mano, Edward desesperadamente dio algunas palmadas al lado de él y luego presionó un tubo de metal frío contra su brazo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Ya tenías el KY aquí? ¿Muy confiado, no, vaquero?

— No. Sólo esperanzado. Soy de esa clase de tipo optimista; creo que has olvidado eso de mi, dulce.

Optimista. Cierto. El hombre era simplemente presumido. Isabella abrió la tapa de la lubricación. En lugar de calentar el gel en su mano primero, chorreó una línea fría directamente bajando por su pene.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Se alzó y se quedó paralizado ante el dolor repentino que el movimiento le causó antes de dejarse caer de nuevo hacia abajo.— Mierda. Eso está frío.

— Te acostumbrarás, —ella murmuró y empezó a trabajarle metódicamente con el rozamiento resbaladizo de su palma.

— Me merecía eso, ¿No?

— Sí. Pero te mereces esto también. —Isabella besó el extremo romo de su polla, abrió sus labios ampliamente y deslizó esa gloriosa piel masculina suave más allá de sus dientes, sobre su lengua, hasta que su eje estuvo enterrado tan hondo cómo fue posible en su boca.

Con una mano arrastró sus dedos delicadamente sobre sus pelotas mientras su boca hambrienta le bombeaba más y más rápido, dejando la lubricación y las mezclas de saliva juntas hasta que él estuvo empapado por todos lados, como ella sabía que le gustaba. A ella le gustaba también. ¡Dios mío! Adoraba bajar sobre él, como lo demostraban sus propios muslos pegajosos de la excitación.

Edward empezó a quedarse sin aliento y a machacar sus caderas contra su cara, susurrando,— Por favor, por favor, si, ¡Dios mío!, no pares… si… ah… así… más… oh, chica. Me encanta, jodidamente, esto. Condenada, eres buena en eso. Sí.

Al segundo que sus pelotas se elevaron, ella giró su dedo corazón alrededor de la humedad que tenía entre las piernas y lo deslizó en su ano.

— ¡Joder! —Él se incorporó, se agarró a su pelo y la sujetó en su lugar mientras comenzó a llegar.

Ella mantuvo sus labios envueltos alrededor de su polla mientras él empujaba y explotaba en su boca. Ella ahuecó sus mejillas y chupó, tragando cada chorro caliente, perdiéndose en su sabor. Con el poder de hacer que este hombre fuerte cediera el control. A ella.

— Isabella, mi Dios, que estás haciend...

Ella lamió tiernamente la punta de su semi-erecta polla y movió y empujó ese dedo más duro, más profundo dentro de su ajustado canal trasero. Edward se quedó completamente quieto, y luego apretó sus músculos, haciendo presión duramente, moliendo su culo en la mano de ella, llegando de nuevo alrededor de su bombeante dedo.

Edward lanzó un gruñido pero se quedó quieto cuando ella empujó hacia atrás completamente.

— Me vas, jodidamente, a matar. Eso fue tan malditamente bueno que si muriera mañana, moriría como un hombre feliz.

Eso la golpeó entonces. Edward podía morirse mañana realmente. Algo podía salir mal con los potros o con los toros o incluso con su caballo y podía estar muerto en cuestión de menos de ocho segundos.

Oh, Dios. La idea de que este hombre resistente fuera una bolsa de huesos fracturados. La idea de no verlo nunca más. La idea de él frío, muerto y enterrado. Recordó la triste expresión en los ojos de Renesmee cuando habló sobre perder el amor de su vida. Y el hecho de que Isabella se sintiera de la misma manera exactamente representaba...

Que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

Por supuesto Edward intuyó su angustia.

— ¿Bella? Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

— Un, nada. Deberías de echarte y descansar.

— No hasta que no me digas por qué de repente has pasado de caliente a helada. —Hizo una pausa.— ¿No estarás avergonzada de algo que hayamos hecho? ¿O sí?

— ¡Dios mío! No. Es sólo que... estás herido y deberías de estar descansando y no malgastando el tiempo follando conmigo.

Edward la cogió por la camisa y tiró de ella hasta que estuvieron nariz contra nariz.

— Esa es la cosa más, malditamente, estúpida que alguna vez te he escuchado decir. Nada de lo que hacemos cuando estamos a solas es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Suéltame.

— No.

Isabella se apartó, y Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, pero apretó sus dientes y la sujetó.

— ¿Ves? Estás herido y dolorido y no puedo soportarlo. Y lo que es peor, es que no puedo soportar la idea de que esto vuelva a pasarte. La próxima vez, es posible que sea algo incluso peor, —su voz se rompió.

— Ssh. Toma una profunda respiración. —Atrajo su frente a sus labios.— ¿Esto es de lo que se trata? ¿Por qué me lastimé hoy?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mucho más que acobardada de decirle el resto de su revelación. ¿Quién creería que una persona podía enamorarse en cuatro días de todos modos? Un disparate romántico.

Aunque no parecían solamente cuatro días. No lo sentía como un disparate. Lo sentía... correcto.

— ¿Nada de lo que te diga te convencerá de que estoy bien, no?

— Probablemente no.

— Isabella. Mírame.

Ella se giró de lado. La besó con ternura. Ella se derritió en el beso, dejándole pensar que la había tranquilizado mientras se preguntaba si algo alguna vez la aliviaría de nuevo.

Edward frotó su mano sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en su pelo.

— ¿Mejor?

— Claro.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y suspiró.

— ¡Ahora bien! ¿Por qué no te quitas los pantalones cortos, te acercas aquí y te sientas sobre mi cara?

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me escuchaste. No puedo usar mis manos pero, en cualquier caso, soy mejor con mi lengua. —Sonrió abiertamente y sus dientes brillaron intensamente en la oscuridad. Un poco con la voracidad de un loco, pensó ella.

— Yo… yo no sé si ésa es una buena idea.

— Sí, lo sabes. Puedo oler esa nata dulce recogida entre tus muslos y tengo en mente saborearte, cariño. Largo, lento y profundo. De la forma que tengo en mente, no puedes lastimarme. Tú tendrás el control total. Parece que realmente te gusta. Infiernos, soy un tipo moderno. No me importa que tengas el control de vez en cuando.

Isabella sentía que la calidez entre sus piernas empezaba a pulsar con renovado interés. Se desnudó.— ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

— Lanza tu pierna sobre mi pecho como si fueras a montar a caballo. Luego quédate a cuatro patas con las rodillas en mis orejas y apoya ese coñito directamente en mi cara. —Se relamió los labios como si le estuviera ofreciendo una comida de gourmet.

La vieja Isabella hubiera estado mortificada exponiendo demasiado de su cuerpo menos-que-perfecto a un hombre, sus partes privadas especialmente, de tal íntima manera. Pero Edward no sólo era cualquier hombre. Era su hombre, su amante. La encontraba sexy y caliente y la deseaba como era, con sus defectos, su culo gordo y todo lo demás.

— Aguanta, vaquero, me estoy montando. —Besó su estómago y su pecho y se dio la vuelta encima de él, encontrándose a sí misma mucho más excitada que cuando colgaba encima de él al revés.

— Sí. Dame un poco de ese dulzor. Repta hacia atrás, dulce. Así. —Edward enterró su cara en su coño.

— Oh mi Dios. —En este ángulo las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes. Más frías, mientras sus calurosas partes hormigueantes estaban cabalgando alto en el aire. Más mojadas, mientras las mejillas de él y su lengua extendían la humedad desde su boca y su sexo hasta el interior de sus muslos y más arriba, a través de su vello púbico y de nuevo hasta su culo. Más agudizadas. O podían ser los mordisquitos de los dientes de Edward. O el duro movimiento constante de su lengua.

— ¿Así te gusta?

— Sí. —El interior de sus piernas comenzó a vibrar. Cada pequeño trozo de su piel palpitó. Isabella se meció contra él, gimiendo cuando su orgasmo rondaba los bordes.— Voy a ser muy rápida con el gatillo esta vez.

— Bien. Veamos si esto no lo provoca. —Lamió, mamó y mordió su clítoris, haciendo pequeños ruidos de mmm-mmm entre medias, sorbiendo ruidosamente sus jugos, introduciendo su lengua profundamente dentro de su vagina, follándola con su boca hasta que provocó que dejara caer su húmedo sexo hacia abajo y se viniera sobre su cara.

Después de eso, cayó a su lado como un tembloroso guiñapo, respirando duro, sorprendida una vez más por la forma en que estaba en sintonía con este hombre sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

— ¡Maldita sea! Iba a poner un poco de hielo en ese bonito coño y a chuparle para ver cómo te gustaba eso, pero me despisté.

— Está perfecto. Podrías haberme matado.

— Acércate aquí y dame esa boca.

— Estás queriendo jugar a besarte conmigo un montón hoy, Edward.

— No, nah. No solo hoy. Todos los días.

Mientras Isabella arrastraba sus labios provocativamente sobre los suyos, la puerta del remolque se abrió de golpe. Ambos se quedaron congelados en medio del beso.

Jasper se rió.

— Huele como a sexo aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer un tipo para conseguir una invitación a la diversión y a los juegos? ¿O estoy excluido estos días?

La mano de Edward acarició la cara de ella. Susurró,— Tú decides.

— ¿No te importa?

— Sé que parte de la razón de que estés viajando con nosotros es cumplir tus fantasías de follar con dos tipos al mismo tiempo. Estamos ambos aquí. Y los dos deseosos. Tienes que hacer lo que sea que te haga feliz, Bella.

Ésa no era la respuesta que deseaba, pero tal vez era la que necesitaba para volver a poner las cosas en su debida perspectiva. Ésta era una aventura sexual. Una aventura sexual temporal, nada más. En el calor del momento había confundido la lujuria con el amor. Sonrío y se empujó hacia atrás sobre sus talones.

— Te esperamos aquí, Jazz.

— ¿Desnudo?

— Totalmente.

— Maldita calentura. Denme un segundo para seguirles.

La cara de Edward era ilegible en la oscuridad. ¿Se había excitado con la idea de hacer un trío? Sabía que esta situación no era nada nueva para él y Jasper.

Pero la sorprendía que, incluso con todo lo que había hecho y visto hoy, la idea de ser follada por Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo pateó su lujuria de regreso a alta velocidad.

El colchón se movió cuando Jasper se encaramó en él.

— Edward, ¿Te sientes mejor, amigo?

— Sí. Mi niña Isabella lo besó e hizo que todo estuviera mejor, ¿No, cariño?

— Sí. —Ella miró hacia Jasper y se arrastró hacia él como un gato sigiloso.— Desde que Edward está tumbado de espaldas, se ve como el que se deja hacer. Sabemos lo qué soy. Así que adivina, ¿Qué es lo que eres tú?

— Muy suertudo. —Jasper la cogió alrededor de la cintura, tiró de ella hacia su pecho descubierto y aplastó su boca sobre la suya. Su beso fue una muestra de agresión.

Isabella le devolvió dicha agresión. Rastrillando sus uñas sobre su pecho suave, hundiendo sus dedos en los delgados huesos de su cadera. Envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla y bombeó de arriba a abajo enérgicamente, recordando cuánto le había gustado, duro y rápido, cuando Emmett lo había hecho.

Jasper ahuecó sus pechos y bajó su cabeza, mamando sus pezones, mordiendo con sus dientes hasta ese punto de dolor y dando marcha atrás cuando ella gemía. Usando la humedad de su boca, su dedo medio dibujó una línea recta hacia abajo desde su estómago hasta su clítoris.

El aire se volvió pesado con los sonidos de la respiración entrecortada, y el olor oscuro y embriagador del sexo.

Edward dijo,— Isabella. Ven aquí. Ahora.

Su voz goteó autoridad y... ¿Celos? Colocó su mano sobre la cara de Jasper mientras sacudía su lengua sobre su pezón al mismo tiempo que su dedo trabajaba su clítoris. No quería que él parara. Se arqueó hacia él buscando más.

— ¡Dios mío! Eso es tan bueno.

— Te calientas deprisa, ¿No?

— Isabella. —La voz de Edward era más afilada.

— En un minuto.

— No. Ahora.

Jasper liberó su pezón con un taponazo fuerte, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo.

— Suena como alguien que está listo. ¿Lo estás?

— Mmm… hmm. ¿Tienes condones?

— Aquí mismo.

Isabella se giró y se volvió hacia Edward.

Él había agarrado su polla con su mano izquierda y se estaba acariciando ocioso. Sus ojos emitieron destellos de desafío.

— ¿Estás preparada para ser follada? ¿Por los dos? ¿Mi polla en tu coño y la de Jasper embistiendo tu culo?

Por un segundo se quedó paralizada. Miró sobre su hombro a Jasper.

— Sé que podría parecer un poco tarde para preguntar esto, pero ¿Deberíamos estar hablando sobre ETS? Especialmente desde que...

— ¿Desde que soy bi? Emmett es el único hombre con el que alguna vez alguna vez he estado, Isabella. No tengo SIDA u otra cosa. Ni tampoco Emmett, ¿De acuerdo? Usamos condones siempre. Estás segura. Estamos seguros. Te lo juro. No estaría haciendo esto en ese caso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward dijo,— Pon el condón sobre mí. No puedo esperar a ver la mirada en tu cara cuando estemos los dos dentro de ti.

Su corazón parecía estar bombeando a una milla por minuto mientras rodaba el condón. La emoción, el miedo, la curiosidad… todos bailaron en su cabeza y dispararon su sangre. Se extendió sobre la pelvis de Edward, plantando sus palmas planas sobre el colchón cerca de sus hombros.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto no va a lastimarte?

— Sigue adelante y lastímame. Esa es la clase de daño que me gusta. —Edward la besó con un diluvio caliente de pasión.

Jasper siguió la línea de su culo hasta la roseta escondida entre sus carrillos. Un gel fresco se extendió sobre el apretado punto antes de que un grueso dedo la trabajara dentro. Edward dijo,— Mientras él está haciendo eso, desliza mi polla dentro de ese húmedo coño. Tómame de un golpe.

Ella levantó sus caderas y extendió la mano hacia atrás para guiarlo. Era insoportablemente erótico, la forma en que sus manos se tocaron y se retorcieron alrededor de sus rígidos sexos conjuntamente mientras se miraban fijamente uno a los ojos del otro y mezclaban su respiración entrecortada. Un empujón hacia abajo y toda la dureza masculina se deslizó en pleno, facilitada por la emoción líquida de su coño empapado.

— Inclínate, —Jasper la instó.— Sé que no quieres aplastar sus costillas, mantén el equilibrio sobre tus rodillas. Sí. Así. ¡Vamos!. Dame ese culo. Se va a sentir jodidamente bien.

— Tener cuidado, —Edward advirtió a Jasper.— Es nueva en esto. Ve lento y no la lastimes o patearé tu trasero.

Conmovida por la preocupación de Edward, aplastó sus labios contra los de él mientras Jasper presionaba la cabeza de su polla en su culo y luego lo condujo directamente dentro.

Ella gimió en la boca de Edward.

— Oh Dios. Eso duele.

Edward movió sus labios hacia su oreja.

— Ssh. ¡Venga ya! Está bien. Hemos hecho esto antes. No tenemos que ir rápido. Deja que tu cuerpo se adapte, cariño. Tú marcas el ritmo. Podemos ir tan despacio como quieras.

Por un segundo, ella quiso parar.

— Cuando estés lista, empuja abajo en mí y Jazz saldrá.

Las puntas de los dedos ásperos de Jasper bajaron por su columna.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

No.

— Claro.

Un segundo después la polla de Jasper se salió hasta que solamente la cabeza se quedó dentro de su canal trasero.

Isabella no se había movido sobre la polla de Edward en absoluto. Estaba temerosa de hacerlo. La plenitud... quemaba. Contuvo la respiración hasta que estuvo mareada.

— Jazz. Esto no está funcionando. Ella está totalmente tensa.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— Un segundo. —murmuró.— ¿Dulce? ¿Qué necesitas?

_Alguien que me distraiga_.— Alguien que toque mi clítoris.

Edward dijo a Jasper,— ¿Puedes alcanzarla?

— Claro. Si me deslizo de nuevo hasta el fondo.

— Hazlo.

Ella se estremeció cuando las caderas de Jasper colmaron de nuevo su parte trasera.

Jasper la alcanzó abarcándola y trazó círculos alrededor de su resbaladizo clítoris, teniendo cuidado de no tocar accidentalmente la polla de Edward que ella tenía introducida dentro.

— Dime qué quieres que haga por ti.

— Arriba y abajo. No con tu pulgar. Con tu dedo. Presiona ahí mismo. —Ooh. Eso se siente bien, —ella se relajó un poquito.

Edward dijo,— Pon tus manos junto a mi cabeza y cuelga tus tetas más cerca de mi boca, cariño.

Isabella se movió y la boca de Edward se adhirió a su pezón. Se concentró en sus pechos dolientes, cambiando de un lado a otro, lamiendo suavemente, luego chupando enérgicamente, soplando alrededor de las puntas, arrastrando los besos con la boca abierta a través de los montículos y acariciando las curvas inferiores ultra- sensibles, susurrando absurdas palabras de amante, que la calmaron.

Entonces entre la concentración sobre sus pechos de Edward y la atención paciente de Jasper a su clítoris, comenzó a estar rebosante de puro placer. El dolor se calmó. Y antes de que se diera cuenta empezó a chocar contra la polla de Jasper hacia atrás, insinuándose para un empujón más profundo.

Jasper forzó hacia delante, y luego retrocedió. Durante su lenta retirada, Isabella se movió hacia abajo sobre el asta de Edward y se alzó cuando Jasper se salió. Construyeron un ritmo regular y la sensación de ardor intenso tomó un giro diferente y agradable. Cuando la cabeza de la polla de Jasper rozó la de Edward a través del tejido delgado que los separaba, el ritmo disminuyó de velocidad.

Ella se arqueó en respuesta a su cuerpo, un hormigueo perseguido por un profundo latido dentro de esos tejidos. Gimió en voz alta.

Jasper dijo,— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Preparada para más?

— Sí.

— Usa mi polla para follarte a ti misma todo lo que desees, —Edward dijo contra el hueco de su garganta, la diversión de su susurro urgente convirtió su piel en una mole de piel de gallina.— Muéstrame que te gusta. Muéstrame como puedo follarte la próxima vez, cuando estemos sólo nosotros.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, dándose a sí misma un momento, mientras Jasper cogió el ritmo y golpeó esa glándula secreta en cada empujón hacia delante. Edward amamantó sus pezones hasta que pensó que la atención unánime y constante a sus pechos la haría llegar.

Hundiéndose. Retirándose. Un juego de ida y vuelta, de aparecer y desparecer dos duras pollas. Los recorridos se volvieron más cortos. Más rápidos. Más duros.

— Estoy cerca, Bella. ¿Y tú? —Jasper preguntó.

— Yo también, cariño. Machácame. —Edward jadeó.— Luego, cuando te diga, apriétame duro.

Jasper golpeó una última vez, con sus manos como bandas de hierro alrededor de sus caderas mientras llegaba. Gruñendo. Resistiendo perfectamente mientras sus músculos anales apretados lo ordeñaban. Ella sintió el pulso de su polla, pero con el condón, no notó esa ráfaga caliente de humedad.

Edward colocó en ángulo sus caderas e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Más rápido. Diablos sí. Follarte es un sueño. Empuja con fuerza.

Al segundo en que lo hizo, su orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa. Los músculos en su ano se contrajeron alrededor de la polla de Jasper, todavía hundida profundamente en su culo. Cuando el orgasmo de Edward se disparó a través de él, ella juró que sintió vibrar la punta de su polla en la parte posterior de su garganta. Saboreándolo en realidad. A continuación el raspado de su pelo púbico sobre su clítoris, provocó otro, el máximo apogeo palpitando más fuerte y ella gritó con el orgasmo más embriagador, extenuante e increíble de su vida.

En el último momento, cuando hubo caído de ese lugar nebuloso de la dicha absoluta, recordó no derrumbarse sobre el pecho de Edward. Se quedó entumecida, con la cabeza agachada, y su pelo formando un charco sobre la cama, encima de la cabeza de Edward.

Jasper salió primero. Hundió sus dientes en la curva donde su hombro encontraba su cuello y arrastró los besos a lo largo de la pendiente de su espalda, hasta que ella tembló.

— Gracias. Espero que fuera todo lo querías que fuera. Seguro que fue todo eso para mí. Eres una mujer sexy y hermosa. —Se tambaleó fuera del compartimento dormitorio y salió del remolque.

Isabella suspiró en otra respiración imperfecta, no siendo capaz de pensar más allá de los temblores que todavía atormentaban su cuerpo.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Cariño?

Su cabeza se elevó ante la punzada de dolor en la voz de Edward.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento. Probablemente te estoy lastimando.

— No. Mírame.

Ella apartó el pelo de su cara y se colocó en ángulo elevando su espalda, manteniéndolo completamente dentro de ella. El hombre estaba todavía duro.

Algo indefinible se ocultó en la intensa mirada de Edward.

— ¿Eso cumplió tus fantasías más salvajes, dulce? ¿Estar con dos tipos?

Ella no podía hablar, simplemente asintió.

— Bien. Porque no va a ocurrir de nuevo. —Su mano libre se anudó en su pelo y atrajo su cara en frente de la suya. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de calor.— Tú eres mía. Y algo que tienes que aprender sobre mí es que no comparto lo que es mío.

— Edward…

— Tu pequeña aventura sexual está acabada. ¿Me entiendes? Cualquier cosa que necesites en la cama lo obtendrás de mí. Te lo daré de cualquier manera que lo desees, siempre que quieras, pero seré el único que te folle, ¿Está eso claro?

Ella le miró fijamente.

Edward se incorporó bruscamente y tiró de sus piernas alrededor de sus tobillos hasta que se cruzaron en la parte baja de su espalda. Aplastar estómago contra estómago y pecho contra pecho no era suficiente para él. Su mano izquierda rodeó su nuca y los atrajo nariz contra nariz así que sus labios estaban separados solamente por una respiración. Él levantó sus caderas, clavando su polla dura y alta.

— Para. Me estás lastimando.

— Si te voy a lastimar, va a ser follándote hasta que ninguno de nosotros pueda caminar. Si voy a desmayarme, va a ser de llegar tan malditamente duro a la cima de la explosión de mi maldita cabeza. Y si me toma la toda la noche, cariño, voy a probar que te has movido hasta el puesto número uno de ser la única cosa en mi vida que tiene el poder de lastimarme más.

Las lágrimas provocaron sus ojos y se entregó a su necesidad, permitiendo a este hombre duro pero tierno que se lo demostrara de la única manera en que sabía cómo… con su cuerpo.

Devoró su boca con besos hambrientos. Lamió su cuello. Marcó su piel por todos lados succionando con besos húmedos. La marcó con sus dientes. La marcó con el rasguño de su barba sobre su delicada carne. La marcó con su olor.

Fue un contacto prolongado, un apareamiento en crudo. Caliente. Elemental. Fuerte. Durante su primer orgasmo ella se agarró de su pelo y cabalgó hacia fuera. Durante el segundo orgasmo, clavó sus uñas en los carrillos de su culo y se estremeció contra su pecho jadeante. Durante el tercer clímax arañó su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para dibujarle sangre mientras machacaba su pelvis contra la de él.

Empapado de sudor, falto de aliento, no era suficiente. Para ninguno de ellos. Después de que Edward hubiera llegado otra vez, retiró su todavía firme polla de su coño hinchado. Presionó su boca contra su garganta.

— Quita el condón.

En cuanto Isabella lo hubo retirado, usó sus fuertes muslos para cambiar el ángulo de sus caderas.

— Quiero tu culo, Isabella. Quiero mirar en tus ojos mientras te esté follando ahí. Quiero mamar de tus tetas cuando llegues. Mientras me sientas llegar y esos músculos apretados expriman cada ráfaga caliente. Y si eso no es suficiente para ti, lo haré otra vez. —Estaba sin aliento contra su cuello, enviando escalofríos a través de ella.— Follaré este dulce culo con mi polla mientras mis dedos follan tu coño. Continuaré así hasta que sepas que soy el único hombre a quien necesitarás para siempre.

Sus palabras, su resolución, robaron su razón.

— Edward, por favor. Suficiente. Lo sé.

— No, no lo sabes. ¡Dios mío! No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que necesito de ti. De lo que puedo darte. Pero tengo en mente demostrártelo.

Cuando ella inclinó su cara hacia la de él y miró fijamente en sus ojos, vio dolor. Dolor emocional. Dolor físico real. Esta... posesión estaba haciendo mella en él. Isabella se levantó, y guió su polla hacia su entrada trasera. Despacio se hundió hacia abajo, deleitándose en cómo podía transformar su dolor y su acceso de cólera en dicha.

Y era dicha, una rendición pausada mientras le daba cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al clímax, ella le siguió justo detrás, perdida en la manera mimada en que la hizo sentir. Casi como amor.

Edward se escurrió fuera y se dejó caer exhausto. Isabella estudió la multitud de cicatrices blancas viejas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, deseando poder sanar esas viejas heridas, tocándolo sin restricciones mientras lo observaba dormir.

Pero el sueño tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a ella.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bueno gente, lo solucione asi que aqui esta de nuevo la adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

Edward no estaba particularmente sorprendido cuando se despertó solo a la mañana siguiente. Él había sido duro con Isabella. Más exigente, más necesitado y más dominante de lo que nunca había sido con ninguna mujer.

Más que un total pendejo, también.

Hablar sobre tratar de follarla en la sumisión.

Suspiró y trató de moverse. Hizo una mueca de dolor y gimió ante los dolores persistentes en el cuerpo. Desde su caída de los toros y caballos broncos. Oh, y su caída recta en el amor con Isabella Swan.

_Maldición._

No lo había manejado bien. Necesitaba aclarar y sincerarse con ella antes que ambos hicieran algo estúpido y escaparan de otra serie de problemas. Particularmente por como ellos sentían, con tanta fuerza, en tan poco tiempo. Rodó sobre su lado y el dolor aumento rápidamente en su brazo.

— Jesús, mierda.

— Ah, vive. ¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar? —dijo Emmett desde el fondo de la escalera. Edward se congelo. Había pensado que estaba solo. En realidad, había esperado que Isabella estuviera sentada en la mesa, disfrutando de su café de la mañana. Esperando por él para postrarse— Nah. No me importaría si tú pudieras arrojarme un frasco de aspirinas y una botella de agua.

— No hay problema.

La pequeña nevera se abrió y cerró. La cabeza de Emmett apareció y las pastillas para el dolor se sacudieron ruidosamente en el plástico cuando aterrizaron en el saco de dormir.

— Gracias, hombre, —dijo mientras alcanzaba la botella de agua que le ofrecía.— Me siento como una mierda.

— ¿Todavía vas a montar hoy?

— Si demonios.

— Imagine que sí. Jasper saco a ejercitar a King. Sera mejor que empieces a moverte. Son casi las ocho.

La última llamada para registrarse era a las 9. Probablemente le tomaría al menos ese tiempo para trabajar los retorcimientos de su adolorido cuerpo, y obtener un recubrimiento fresco de ungüento distribuido en gran cantidad sobre sus dolores y molestias y envolver su caja torácica en vendajes

— ¿Hay agua caliente todavía para bañarse?

— Debería. Nadie más la ha utilizado esta mañana.

Edward se dejo caer, tenía una mala sensación revolviendo su barriga.

Emmett suspiró.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaras antes de que preguntes donde esta ella, Cullen?

— Bien. ¿Dónde está ella?

— Recogió sus cosas temprano, esta mañana y se fue con Renesmee.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Su bolso de lona. Algunas prendas.

_Mierda. Mantén la calma. _

— ¿Qué dijo antes de irse?

— Dijo que te dijera que iba a verte más tarde, —Emmett asomó la cabeza por encima del borde de la cama y le estudió. Edward contestó bruscamente:

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué paso anoche además del trío, amigo?

— ¿Tú sabías sobre eso?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Jasper vino a buscarme después. Sabía que algo estaba pasando con ustedes dos. Dijo que sentía celos. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Si Edward tenía un problema necesitaba discutirlo a fondo, él usualmente hablaba con Jasper, no con Emmett.

Pero a medida que crecía una veta celosa pensando en Jasper y Isabella juntos, cuando Jasper estaba, _oh, puñetero_ _gay_, tal vez era obvio que él se estaba enfureciendo cuando esa pequeña fiera estaba preocupada.

— Lo que ocurrió fue que yo fui un total gilipollas.

— Entonces discúlpate con ella.

— No sé si eso será suficiente. Mierda. No soy bueno ante este tipo de mierda. Nunca sé qué demonios se supone que debo hacer. O decir. No es de extrañar que todavía siga soltero. —Apretando los dientes contra el dolor se sentó. Discutir nunca solucionó una maldita cosa. Cambió de tema.— ¿Dónde estabas anoche de cualquier manera?

— En el teléfono. Mi madre llamó.

— ¿Desde Brasil? ¿Algo serio?

— Sí. Evidentemente, hay algunos problemas en mi rancho el último mes. El capataz no la dejó entrar cuando ella llegó en coche para verificar las cosas. Cuando él finalmente le permitió el acceso, vio que al menos cincuenta personas estaban viviendo alrededor de la casa principal del rancho. Ellos han matado mi ganado para comer. Talado arboles para leña. Construido algunas barracas… es un gran lío.

— Mierda, hombre. Lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?

— Ir a casa. Deberé irme hoy, —Emmett saltó del asiento y empezó a pasearse—Jasper tiene su corazón puesto en la competencia de Cheyenne. No puedo solamente dejarle abandonado. Él me necesita. —Expulsó una risa amarga.— Esta podría ser la primera para él.

Edward hizo girar sus piernas hacia la escalera.

— Las preliminares son en dos días. Hay al menos cuatro heelers**1 **que podrían trabajar con él, Ed.

— Sí, pero él es supersticioso. Él me quiere como su heeler porque lo hicimos tan bien en Cheyenne el año pasado. El problema es que nosotros nos hartamos justo ahora. Así que, tan pronto como estemos fuera de la carrera por la hebilla y el dinero, estaré en un avión rumbo a Brasil.

Edward abrió su boca y la cerró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabe Jasper que te vas?

— Sí. Lo que no sabe es que una vez que vuelva a casa, no voy a volver aquí. Él es bienvenido para venir conmigo. O puede quedarse aquí. Es su elección. —Emmett miró a Edward.— Todo lo que sé es que no puedo seguir con esto más. Jasper no puede tener ambas cosas.

Un pesado silencio oprimía el aire.

Edward se rascó la barbilla.

— Desearía saber que decir.

— No hay nada que decir. El amor se respira en todas partes, _amigo._ —Al salir, Emmett se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió.— Un consejo. No arruines esta cosa con Isabella. No escondas como te sientes con ella. Porque algunos de nosotros no recibimos esa opción.

Edward no tenía nada que decir a eso tampoco. Y solo tenía media hora antes que tuviera que aparecer, fingió que no estaba vencido, confundido como el infierno, y listo para actuar en el rodeo.

— Maldita sea, Renesmee, ¡Nunca voy a conseguir esto!

— Oh silencio, Isabella. Tú lo estás haciendo bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó para aprender a atar nudos de liberación rápida?

Renesmee sonrió.

— Aprendí cuando tenía cinco años, así que lo he estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo. Vamos. Tenemos que colgar este arnés. Necesito chequear mi mercancía antes de que inicie el rodeo.

Isabella giró la cuerda de nylon por encima de su hombro, recogió la silla y la manta y siguió a Renesmee a la parte trasera del remolque de caballos.

— Gracias por dejarme ducharme aquí esta mañana.

— ¿Un poco apretados en la plataforma de Jasper contigo y con ellos, tres vaqueros grandes, huh?

No, era un poco incomodo después de lo que paso anoche, como sea, había sido el infierno. No estaba segura exactamente. Y no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarse a Edward esa mañana, al menos hasta que tuviera un juicio sobre ella. O resolviera que es lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que te está comiendo, chica?

Isabella no respondió.

— Bueno, algo literalmente te está comiendo. ¿Sabe Edward que te dejó esos grandes chupetones en todas partes de tu cuello? ¿Y rayas de afeitado? ¿Trato él de morder tus labios, también? Porque tu boca esta hinchada.

Renesmee puso una mano en el brazo de Isabella.

— Oh, querida. ¿Cómo te trató tan rudamente cuando se colocó encima de ti anoche?

— Gracias por tu preocupación, Nessie, pero fue completamente mutuo. —Suspiró otra vez.— Te lo contaré después. No ahora. Necesito pensar en ello un momento ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Isabella enrosco la soga sobre las agarraderas de metal, manteniéndose enfocada en su tarea.

— Gracias por las lecciones para montar y… —_Solo dilo_— por permanecer conmigo. Supongo que es obvio que no tengo muchos amigos.

— ¿Aquí o en casa?

— Ni en uno ni en otro.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella trazo el extremo deshilachado del costado de la correa de algodón con la punta del dedo.

— Porque prefiero estar sola, y ser feliz con mi propia compañía, que estar con alguien con quien no puedo encajar, con gente cuya compañía desprecio.

— ¿Este entendimiento ha llegado recientemente?

— Más o menos. Bueno, no es verdad. Me he sentido así desde el momento en que tuve edad suficiente para darme cuenta de que nunca encajaría en ningún lugar al que me llevaran mis padres. O enviaran. Mi hermana siempre destacó, así que yo permanecí en el fondo. Traté de mezclarme así que nadie se daría cuenta cuan fuera de lugar estaba yo.

— Entonces me gusta, estás mejor sola. Si algunos, si esa gente con la que has estado viviendo no pueden ver que eres autentica, entonces que se jodan. La manera en que yo lo veo, al menos los caballos y las vacas aprecian todo lo que haces por ellos a diario. Y está claro como la mierda que no hablan de ti a tus espaldas.

Isabella se echo a reír.

— Estoy un poco baja en el tema de las novias Isabella. Las esposas de los amigos de Nahuel eran mucho más mayores que yo. Él y yo no fuimos bendecidos con niños. Básicamente repudié a mi familia. Francamente, desde que Nahuel es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente toda la vida, yo no necesite a nadie más.

El ruido metálico de los anillos D**2** contra la barrera de metal lleno el silencio.

Renesmee gruñó y golpeó sus manos sobre los pantalones vaqueros. Una nube de polvo se levantó.

—Bueno, eso fue totalmente cursi. Y ni siquiera hemos bebido. —Miró a Isabella, levanto las cejas y sonrió.— Todavía.

Se separaron. Renesmee fue a revisar a su pequeño grupo de bueyes y su capataz detrás de los vertederos e Isabella se dirigió a la entrada principal a recoger su boleto en la taquilla.

En el área familiar, Callie se levantó y agitó las manos. La hizo sentir ridículamente feliz que ellas le hubieran reservado un asiento.

Isabella levanto su bolso y se deslizo sobre el banco de madera, ya estaba sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos del paseo a caballo. Y de la dura monta de Edward anoche.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo estáis chicas?

—Estoy bien, —Callie sonrió brillantemente.— Pero mamá no se ha sentido muy bien esta mañana.

Mary le frunció el entrecejo con su lata de soda 7-Up.

— Gracias por compartir eso con el mundo, Cal.

— ¿De nuevo gritaste alto anoche, Mary?

— No. Yo estaba arropada en la cama y profundamente dormida a las 9.

— Hmm. Eso es muy malo. Tal vez tienes gripe o algo así.

— Algo así. —Mary saco cinco dólares del bolsillo delantero y se los pasó a Callie.— ¿Ves a esa chica vendiendo bebidas? —Mary señaló a la vendedora merodeando en la parte superior de la escalera.— Por favor tráeme otra soda, y algún jugo para ti. Pero no compres nada más, Callie. Y regresa de nuevo aquí cuando hayas terminado. Lo digo en serio.

— Claro, mamá.

Al segundo Callie desapareció y Mary se acercó más.

— No es gripe. Estoy embarazada.

— Wow. —Isabella no sabía que más decir. _¿Estaba Mary asustada por el embarazo?_

— Mike y yo hemos estado tratando de tener otro bebe un tiempo. Un par de años en realidad. Simplemente no me pareció que fuera a ocurrir. Parece que es así.

— Felicidades. ¿Mike lo sabe?

Mary sonrió.

— Se lo dije justo después de que vomitara el desayuno de nuevo y decidiera orinar en el palo. Ese hombre tiene una sonrisa amplia de mierda en su rostro. No se lo hemos dicho a Callie todavía. La chica no puede guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida.

— Ella solamente _tiene_ cuatro, Mary.

— Cierto.

La competición de la monta de caballos broncos comenzó. Isabella contuvo su respiración cuando Edward fue nombrado. Él se tiro al suelo en tres segundos. Ella le escudriño mientras salió con paso lento fuera de la pista, montando un espectáculo machista para todo el mundo, actuando como si estuviera bien.

Maldito hombre idiota.

Una hora después Jacob y Emmett fijaron buenos tiempos en el lazado de becerro. A Edward no le fue tan bien. Él termino sin tiempo. Ni siquiera había llevado su caballo. Una sensación de malestar se instaló en la boca del estomago de Isabella. Edward no estaba bien. Ella no tenía más opción que sentarse en las gradas por unas horas más, preocupada. Por suerte, la constante charla de Callie la distrajo.

La competición de lucha contra el buey comenzó. Mike Morgan estaba programado segundo. Mary y Callie pegaron gritos de aliento desde las gradas cuando el buey salió corriendo.

Sucedió tan rápido que Isabella casi se lo perdió. Mike se lanzó hacia el buey cuando el animal invirtió la dirección y fue directo hacia a él. Hombre y bestia terminaron en un montón de polvo en medio de la arena con Mike en el fondo. Aturdido, el buey se tambaleó en sus pesuñas y dando tumbos se dirigió a la puerta. El vaquero no se movió.

Mary se puso de pie.

— Oh mi dios. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué papi está tirado en el suelo?

— Ssh, nena. No lo sé.

Dos oficiales salieron y se agacharon junto a Mike. Después de una discusión, uno de los chicos llamó con gestos por otro oficial. Otra discusión. Él a su vez hizo señales al equipo de medicina deportiva.

— ¿Qué demonios está tomando tanto tiempo? —dijo Mary.

Todos vieron con horror cuando una camilla fue sacada.

Mary se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la valla y Isabella la agarró.

— Hey, respira profundo, Mary. No te desmayes sobre mí.

Asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundamente, apretando la mano de Isabella, hasta que Isabella perdió toda sensación en ella.

Se llevaron a Mike ante unos ligeros aplausos y el aseguramiento del locutor que las actualizaciones sobre la condición de Mike Morgan se pondrían a disposición tan pronto como fuera posible.

— Me tengo que ir, —dijo Mary.— Tengo que ver si él está bien. Oh Dios. ¿Y si no lo está?

— ¿Mamá?

Mary miró a su hija, desgarrada en dos.

— Tal vez lo mejor sería si no vine conmigo hasta que sepa más.

— Tú sigue, Mary. Callie y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Esperando. Comiendo comida chatarra. Revisando todos los vendedores para ver que nuevas chucherías están vendiendo hoy ¿No que lo haremos Cal? Tú vete.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Ve.

Mary bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras de dos en dos.

En el momento en que su madre se fue, una Callie estoica comenzó a llorar.

Isabella subió a la pequeña niña a su regazo y la dejó llorar a gritos. Varias de las otras esposas y novias se acercaron a ofrecer ayuda, pero Callie no quería nada con ninguna de ellas.

Ni una sola vez, durante la hora que pasó Callie rogó por juguetes baratos. O refrigerios repletos de azúcar. Tampoco exigió saber dónde estaba su madre. O si su padre estaba bien. O porque ella no podía salir. Se enrolló con Isabella y se aferró a ella como un mono asustado.

— ¡Isabella!

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward cojeando por las escaleras de las gradas.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Mary Morgan me envió.

Isabella no pudo leer en sus ojos si eran buenas o malas noticias.

— Quiere que le lleve a Callie.

— De acuerdo. —Miró hacia los ojos asustados de Callie y trató suavemente de sacar sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello— Hey, Juana Calamidad. Recoge tus cosas. Vamos a ver a tu mamá.

Pero Callie no la soltaba. Finalmente, Isabella solamente la cargó.

Edward las llevó a través de una zona acordonada hacia una pequeña habitación debajo de la tribuna principal. En el interior, Mary revoloteaba junto a Mike, quien estaba despierto pero sobre una camilla con su rodilla fuertemente vendada y su muñeca en un cabestrillo.

Callie se retorció fuera de los brazos de Isabella y se abalanzó a Mary, llorando.

— ¡Mamá no volvías y yo pensé que mi papi estaba muerto!

Isabella se sentía como si hubiera sido pateada en el sistema completo. Esa pobre niña. Actuando tan valiente cuando había estado desgarrada por dentro. ¿Cuántos otros niños de rodeo pasaban por esto como una base regular? ¿Cuántas esposas, novias y mamás y padres? ¿Cómo lidiaban con esto, día a día? ¿Año tras año?

— Oh, bebe. Está bien. ¿Ves? Él no está muerto. Solamente estropeado.

Atontado, Mike Morgan dijo:

— Hola, punki. ¿Ya me veo arruinado? Creo que deberíamos comprar ese buey y molerlo para hamburguesa, ¿huh?

Mary dio vuelta al final de la camilla.

— Isabella. Muchas gracias por cuidar a Callie.

— No hay problema. ¿Está todo bien?

— Sabremos más mañana. A medida que lo examinen, Mike tiene una rotura de ligamentos que va a requerir cirugía. Nos estamos marchando a Omaha en poco tiempo para exámenes y rayos X. Y probablemente un viaje a la sala de operaciones.

Sonaba tan serio. Tan permanente. Todo el mundo sabía, pero nadie dijo en voz alta, que podría ser una lesión que acabara con la carrera de Mike Morgan.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Mary mordió su labio.

— En realidad no había pensado en esto hasta ahora, pero se me ha ocurrido que nosotros no podemos llevar el caballo y el tráiler del caballo junto con nosotros hasta Omaha.

Edward se movió detrás de Isabella.

— No te preocupes por eso, Mary. Cuida a tu familia. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que tu caballo y el tráiler regresen a su rancho de alguna manera.

El alivio cruzó su rostro y abrazó a Edward.

— Oh, gracias. Vosotros chicos sois nuestra familia, también. Voy a desenganchar la camioneta y tener las llaves del tráiler. Regresaré. —Se inclinó para susurrarle a Mike antes de que ella y Callie salieran a prisa.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward rondando detrás de ella. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí? ¿No vas a ayudar a Mary?

— No. Solo estorbaría. Además, Mary ha enganchado ese tráiler más veces que cualquier otro tío en el circuito.

Ella meció sus puntas de los pies y pilló su rostro.

— Sí, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los tíos, ella está embarazada. Y no creo que levantar ese obstáculo en su condición sea buena idea, ¿verdad?

— Mierda. —Él desapareció.

Fuera de la puerta de los competidores escuchó el anuncio para el inicio de la carrera de barriles y vio a Renesmee y Jacob discutiendo.

— Y te estoy diciendo, no fue tu culpa.

— ¿Cómo es eso? Ese era mi buey holgazán, Jacob. Y voy a ser condenada si me siento aquí y no hago nada cuando podría estar ayudándolos.

— Hey, chicos. —Isabella interrumpió— ¿Cuál es el problema?

El rostro apuesto de Jacob fue deformado en un semblante completamente ceñudo.

— El problema es que aquí la Mujer Maravilla siente culpa y piensa que necesita devolver el caballo de Morgan y el tráiler a Dakota del Sur. Por ella misma.

Una pausa acalorada echó chispas en el aire como fuegos artificiales.

— Si estas preocupado de que vaya sola, podría ir con ella. —Ofreció Isabella.

Renesmee concedió a Jacob con una sonrisa de orgullo en sí misma.

— ¿Ves? Problema resuelto.

— Excepto por un pequeño detalle. Tú no tienes a tu gran camión de arrastre de caballos aquí, Nessie. Tu capataz necesita el gran diesel para tirar del tráiler para abastecerlo. No hay manera de que puedas tirar ese monstruo para aparejarlo al de Morgan con tu pequeño Ford.

— ¿Pero tú tienes uno suficientemente grande?

Jacob sonrió lentamente.

— Voy a golpear esa sonrisa y removerla de tu rostro, Jacob el gran cuervo, si no te deshaces de ella ahora mismo.

Su sonrisa no perdió intensidad ni un ápice.

— Bien. La tuya es más grande. Dudo que me dejaras tocarla. Así que ¿Eres voluntario para manejar tu gran máquina mala a Búfalo Gap? ¿Eso significa que simplemente vas abandonar tu caballo y tráiler aquí? ¿Por al menos un día?

— No. No lo había pensado hasta ese punto.

Jasper entró andando despacio.

— ¿Cuál es la conmoción?

Mientras Jacob y Renesmee se miraron fijamente uno al otro, Isabella le dio a Jasper un breve resumen.

— Está bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Engancha la camioneta de Jacob al tráiler de Morgan y lleva los caballos de Mike a su rancho. Entonces vosotros dos dais una vuelta, regresáis aquí y recogéis el tráiler del caballo vacio en su camino a Cheyenne. Porque tendré que manejar la plataforma de Renesmee, cargada con ambos de sus caballos a Cheyenne.

Se miraron unos a otros. Jacob se encogió de hombros.

— Funciona para mí.

Renesmee se quebró.

— Bien. Pero si tú arruinas mi camioneta, Jasper Whitlock.

— Voy a ir con él y me asegurare que obedezca todas las leyes de tránsito, —dijo Isabella.— Entonces vigilaré tu tráiler hasta que lleguemos ahí.

— Bien. Vamos a cargar todo.

Jasper atrapó el brazo de Isabella.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No sería mejor ir con Edward en mi camión?

— ¿Entre tú y yo? No. Necesito un tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza. —Cuando Jasper se rehusó, ella añadió— Tu parte en las festividades de anoche no tienen nada que ver con esto, ¿está bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro que entiendo que necesitas un tiempo para disipar las telarañas. Voy a pasar la información del cambio de planes a Emmett. Él puede ayudar a Edward con nuestros caballos. ¿A menos qué prefieras decirle tú misma?

— No. Sé que todavía tiene que pasar el evento de monta del buey. Pero me gustaría salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible porque es propenso a hacer una gran escena.

O peor, a Edward podría no importarle en absoluto que ella se fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Heelers: Termino en ingles para el vaquero a cargo de utilizar la soga de rodeo para atar las piernas del buey. Se supone que amarra ambas piernas, aunque todavía son juzgados si solo amarran una pierna. (N. de T.)

**2** Anillos D: Anillos de metal en forma de la letra D. Se puede usar al final de una correa de cuero o tela, o puede fijarse a una superficie con un metal o correa. (N. de T.)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

Cheyenne, Wyoming, representaba todo el alboroto de los Días de la Frontera, era el "Papá de Todos Ellos", uno de los más antiguos rodeos del país. Durante la competición de diez días, cuatrocientas mil personas visitaban la ciudad, que contaba con una población de cincuenta mil en un buen día.

Por primera vez en este viaje, Isabella tuvo tiempo de mirar por la ventana y observar el paisaje. Mientras ella y Jasper conducían a través de Sand Hills en Nebraska, se maravilló con el espacio sin fin del Salvaje Oeste. Un gran cielo azul. Artemisas y bosques con árboles agazapados y torcidos. Cerros rocosos y aire limpio y seco. Wyoming era tan escabrosa como ella había imaginado. Se preguntó si el rancho de Edward se parecería en algo a este pedacito de cielo.

Jasper los registró en el lugar asignado de Renesmee y comenzó el proceso de alimentar y ejercitar a los caballos. No rechazó el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Isabella. Estaba complacida por cuánto recordaba de seguir a Renesmee mientras ella había hecho las tareas. Incluso Jasper no se burlaba demasiado de ella porque fuera una novata.

El campamento de Renesmee estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad de donde Jasper y Edward tenían reservas. Isabella estaba empezando a pensar que debería irse con Renesmee, aunque no la hubiera invitado. En cincuenta millas a la redonda, todas las habitaciones de los moteles de Cheyenne estaban reservadas. Y los cuatro usando literas para dormir dentro del remolque de caballos, sería demasiado estrecho como para estar cómodos en más niveles de los que podía nombrar.

Además, la gustaba Renesmee. No sólo se divertían juntas, Isabella sabía que podía hablar con Renesmee sobre cualquier cosa y Renesmee no la juzgaría. Era alentador, porque nunca había conectado con alguien tan rápido.

A excepción de Edward.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todo siempre volvía en torno a ese hombre?

_Porque estás locamente enamorada de él._

No. Eso no era cierto. Lo que sentía por Edward era lujuria, lisa y llanamente. Tal vez un poco de confianza. Ya que él la hacía sentir segura. La hacía reír. La hacía girar y retorcerse de placer. También la volvía lo suficientemente loca como para morder clavos. Sin embargo, tenía un lado tonto y dulce, así como un lado dominante que la calentaba como el infierno.

Antes que Isabella comenzara a marcar sus fabulosos atributos físicos, tuvo que enfrentar los hechos: se había enamorado del vaquero.

Así que la pregunta era, ¿qué hacía al respecto? Habían comenzado esta... _cosa_ con un final claro a la vista. Ella había sabido desde el primer día que nunca funcionaría y se separarían, y no sólo debido a las diferencias entre un chico del campo y una chica de ciudad.

Además, nunca había soñado con que Edward le fuera a deslizar un anillo en su dedo y prometerla su devoción eterna. Lo único que él adoraba, y lo podía asegurar, era el rodeo.

Lo que planteaba otro tema. Después de ver las heridas de Edward y, a continuación, el accidente en el ruedo de Mike, no sabía si podría soportar que Edward se diera una paliza de mierda con regularidad. Año tras año. Él podría no seguir apuntando al nivel superior de la NFR**1**, pero ella sospechaba que nunca renunciaría al rodeo para siempre.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta. Su estúpido corazón saltó. Demasiado pronto para que Edward hubiera llegado a Cheyenne.

― Adelante.

Jasper entró.

― Sólo quería hacerte saber que tengo el permiso de Renesmee para usar su camión esta noche. Por lo que estarás sin ruedas.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― A ver a mi familia. Se han tomado algo de tiempo libre del rancho y están en la ciudad durante un par de días para verme competir.

― Genial. Eso suena como a diversión.

Su mirada pensativa encontró la de ella.

― ¿Quieres venir? Podrías fingir que eres mi novia.

― ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ―aparte del hecho que Jasper no querría que su familia supiera de su novio.

― Si surge, explicaría por qué estás viajando con nosotros. El rodeo es un mundo pequeño, Bella, ―desvió la mirada, un poco tímidamente.

― ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

― ¿Sabes que la familia de Edward va a estar por los alrededores, también?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no del todo segura de que quería oír lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

― Bueno, voy a advertirte que no te hagas ilusiones de que te los vaya a presentar.

― ¿Por qué no? ―se le escapó antes que pudiera morderse la lengua.

Él se frotó el surco entre las cejas.

― ¿La verdad? Porque no eres el tipo de chica con la que Carson Cullen quiere que su hijo se vea involucrado. Él ya tiene que lidiar con el hermano mayor de Edward, Carlisle, y eso es un lío. Se subiría por las paredes del granero si se enterara que Edward está haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué Edward no le había mencionado sus problemas familiares? Habían hablado sólo en general. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayor parte ella había hablado de su vida.

― ¿Qué lío?

― Carlisle se casó con una chica de Seattle. Tanya, ahora su ex esposa, pensaba que quería casarse con un ranchero de verdad. Vivir el oeste. Cuando descubrió que ser la esposa de un ranchero era mucho trabajo duro y no montar a caballo al atardecer como en las novelas románticas, siguió amenazando con volver a la gran ciudad. Aguantó dos años. Hace unos seis meses siguió con las amenazas y abandonó a Carlisle con su hijo de un año, Quil. Carlisle ha estado muy mal por toda la situación, por lo que ésta es la última oportunidad de Edward en el circuito.

— Así que, todos sabemos que este trabajo con Edward es temporal, Bella. Edward no se va arriesgar a enfadar a su padre por presentarte, cuando no sólo eres una chica de ciudad, si no que no te vas a quedar mucho más tiempo, de todos modos.

Jasper golpeó de inmediato cualquier esperanza de ella.

― Bueno, eso pone las cosas en perspectiva. Te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad. Pero todavía paso con actuar como tu novia.

― No quería decir…

― No importa. Controlaré la fortaleza hasta que Renesmee se presente. Y si me aburro con mi propia compañía, iré a pasear. No tienes que hacer de niñera conmigo.

Él sonrió con tristeza y la tocó bajo la barbilla.

― Haces que suene como que el estar contigo fuera una tarea, Isabella.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo antes que Jasper inclinara su boca sobre la de ella y la besara. Dulcemente. Se suponía que probablemente era un beso amistoso. Una muestra de consuelo. Inmediatamente, se transformó en calor y necesidad.

En medio de lenguas retorcidas y toques relajados, la parte codiciosa de su cerebro le recordó que _esto_ es por lo que había firmado: sexo sin sentido, bajo y sucio, no por amor. O la ilusión del amor.

A diferencia de Edward, Jasper no había hecho alusión a la idea de que hubiera más entre ellos que un acoplamiento caliente, sin inhibiciones, cada vez que el estado de ánimo los golpeara.

Mientras Isabella besaba a Jasper, ella le desabrochó el cinturón, luego aflojando los Wranglers.

Deslizando su mano dentro de esa mezclilla ajustada, lo encontró firme y listo.

― Espera, ―Jasper se alejó un poco y se sacó las botas. Él se deshizo de sus vaqueros y del resto de su ropa.

Isabella se maravilló ante su cuerpo desnudo. Los músculos definidos. La piel lisa marcada en lugares con cicatrices blancas y rosadas, grandes y pequeñas. Entonces ella arrastró sus dedos sobre sus pectorales definidos hasta la pequeña franja de vello, en forma de flecha, en el centro de su torso, viendo que su polla saltó cuando ella pasó suavemente sus dedos de una cadera a la otra.

― Eres un hombre hermoso, Jasper.

― Gracias, querida, pero como estoy aquí parado con el culo de macho desnudo, salvo por el sombrero, tenemos que hacer algo acerca de todas esa ropas que estás usando.

Jasper desabotonó la camisa de Isabella, dejando besos a lo largo de cada centímetro de piel que desnudaba, un centímetro a la vez. Su blusa cayó al suelo.

Él tomó sus grandes pechos en sus manos y chupó sus pezones a través de su fino sujetador. La combinación de su boca húmeda y caliente sobre el material sedoso y su mejilla sin afeitar frotando sobre el oleaje superior de su pecho, humedeció sus muslos de deseo.

Y eso la hizo sentir increíblemente culpable. Ella se arqueó alejándose de él.

― Jasper. Para. Yo-yo no puedo... No podemos. Lo siento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mientras se vestían en un incómodo silencio. Sabía que nunca estaría con Jasper nuevamente, y el alivio que sintió, la sorprendió.

― ¿Estás bien? ―murmuró él finalmente.

― No. ¿Por qué siento como que estuve a punto de engañar a Edward?

Jasper suspiró.

― Sospecho que por la misma razón que Emmett me hace sentir así después de que él sabe que he estado con una mujer. La culpa es algo nuevo para mí. No es como que alguna vez le haya escondido que me siguen gustando las mujeres. Tampoco prometí que dejaría de follarlas.

No habían hablado de Emmett en absoluto en el viaje desde Valentine.

― ¿Cómo terminaste con Emmett?

― Lo curioso es que he oído esa frase se _volvió gay_ y nunca entendí lo que significaba. En toda mi vida nunca miré a otro hombre de esa manera. Tocado a un hombre de esa manera. Deseado que un hombre me hiciera lo mismo a mí. Hacerme cosas que pensaba que estaban mal, ―su mano se detuvo.― Señor. Entonces conocí a Emmett y mierda. Algo en él me volvió de revés. Me soltó y me excitó. Al principio, se resistía a estar conmigo porque yo no era gay. Nunca había estado con un hombre. Pero después de que estuvimos juntos un par de veces, no pude mantenerme alejado de él. No podía tener suficiente. Es como si fuera una maldita droga. No he estado con ningún otro tipo. No es como que cambiaron un interruptor en mí, ni nada. Es sólo él.

― ¿Le amas?

― No importa si lo hago o no. Un poco como Edward y tú. Cosas que no podéis controlar os evitan estar juntos. Me enferma el estómago. Supongo que por eso lo llaman mal de amores, ¿eh?

Ella también sabía lo que se sentía ser un tonto enamorado.

Él alzó su barbilla, acunando su cara entre las manos.

― Gracias, Isabella. No sólo por... todo lo que hemos hecho, sino por ser una amiga. Significa mucho para mí.

― Para mí también.

― Si necesitas algo, llámame al celular, ―Jasper la miró―. Te das cuenta de que Edward y Emmett llegarán a Cheyenne tarde esta noche.

― Por eso será mejor que me quede aquí.

― Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Su falsa alegría desapareció al segundo que la puerta se cerró.

La aventura sexual de Isabella se había acabado. Era hora de dejar de huir de sus problemas. Si había aprendido algo en este viaje, era que había descubierto que sí tenía carácter. De ahora en adelante viviría su vida en sus propios términos y ¡ay de aquel que intentara detenerla!

Abrió su teléfono celular. Desplazó el texto hacia abajo hasta encontrar el número que quería marcar y presionó la tecla. Siete tonos más tarde, respondió el contestador automático.

― Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Sólo quería hacerles saber que sigo adelante y _confirmé_ el RSVP**2**de la invitación a la recepción de la boda de Melinda. Vuelvo a la ciudad en breve. Llamaré cuando tenga más detalles acerca de cuándo. Adiós.

Isabella dormía sorprendentemente bien para estar en otra ciudad extraña y en un lugar nuevo y extraño de su vida.

Cuando Renesmee volvió a la tarde siguiente, después de que registró a Daisy, atisbó los alojamientos del remolque de caballos y fue directa por un trago. Se dejó caer en el sillón pequeño, se bebió una lata de cerveza y suspiró. Pareció notar a Isabella por primera vez.

― Oh. Oye.

Isabella dijo― Oye tú. ¿Mal día?

― Se podría decir así.

― ¿Todo resultó bien con el retorno de los caballos de los Morgan?

Renesmee frunció el ceño.

― Descargar los caballos y el remolque fue la parte más fácil. La conducción fue lo peor. Estoy cansada y nerviosa, tan tensa como una nueva valla de alambre de púas.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Tú y Jacob no se turnaron para conducir?

― Sí. Pero no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando, ―apuntó con el dedo a Isabella. ―No me hagas hablar de ese hombre.

― ¿Qué pasó?

Renesmee tomó un trago de cerveza y espetó:

― ¡Me besó! Esperó hasta que tuve las manos llenas de mantas y arreos y luego me empujó contra el tráiler y me besó como un loco.

― Oh, ―Isabella ocultó una sonrisa.― Así que estuvo tan mal, ¿eh?

― Dios, no. Ese hombre sin duda sabe cómo besar. Su boca es como… ―su mirada avergonzada se conectó con la de Isabella.― Basta decir que me sorprendió endemoniadamente. Y en vez de señalarlo como algo fortuito o un error, me siguió parloteando toda la historia de su vida, porque yo "necesitaba conocerlo" si él y yo íbamos a involucrarnos.

― ¿Le contaste la tuya?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y tomó dos cervezas más, lanzándole una a Isabella.

― No. Pero hay algo peor. Porque le dije que no había manera que él y yo _alguna vez_ nos involucremos. ¿Cuándo me hice la que no lo estaba escuchando? Entonces el señor Suavidad comenzó a describir todas las cosas sexys que planeaba hacerme una vez que me tuviera desnuda. En detalle. En glorioso, tecnicolor, detalle.

― Oh, guau.

― Maldito hombre, ―Renesmee sorbió la cerveza.― Me puso tan nerviosa cuando pasó su dedo por la costura exterior de mis vaqueros, que sacudí el volante y patinamos hasta la orilla de la carretera. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento y morder su trasero, me arrastró hasta su regazo, y... ―miró hacia el espacio.

Isabella pateó ligeramente la espinilla de Renesmee.

― Oh, no, no. Detalles, ahora, Renesmee. Vívidos detalles.

― Señor. Tengo cuarenta y siete años de edad. Esto es muy vergonzoso.

― Eh, eh. Escúpelo.

Los ojos de Renesmee estaban desenfocados.

― El me tiró en su regazo y me besó hasta que ya no pude respirar. Luego comenzamos a manosearnos, a tocarnos, más como a tientas, de un modo frenético, y las cosas se pusieron muy calientes y los dos nos corrimos... con toda nuestra ropa puesta. Eso no me había sucedido desde que tenía diecisiete años.

― ¿Así que estás diciendo que te hace sentir Joven?

― Estoy diciendo que me hace sentir como una vieja tonta, Isabella. También me hace sentir culpable como el infierno, ―rodó la lata de cerveza sobre su frente.― Me sentí como si estuviera engañando a mi marido.

Isabella dejó que Renesmee recuperara la compostura antes de decir― Tú sólo puedes hacer lo que sientes que es correcto, Nessie. Pero no eres ni tonta ni vieja. ¿No me digas que si te ofrecieran una segunda oportunidad, no la tomarías? ―Ella vaciló. Al diablo con la cortesía, Renesmee sólo le haría una pregunta directa,― ¿Te resistes a Jacob porque es un indio?

― Dios, no. Eso me importa un comino.

― Entonces, ¿qué?

― ¿Además del hecho que soy unos diez años mayor que él?

― ¿No era Nahuel mayor que tú? ¿Por qué importa la edad?

― No es así. Maldita sea. Es sólo que... da miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera y no sé si pueda cambiar. ¿Qué hombre quiere lidiar con una mujer un poco terca?

― Jacob quiere aparentemente.

― Al parecer, es así. ―Renesmee pateó el pie de Isabella.― ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente, chica?

― No me siento tan inteligente. Y déjame decirte, que sé todo lo relativo a la culpa, ―antes de que se acobardara, soltó todo lo que había pasado con ella, Edward, Jasper y Emmett, sólo dejando aparte el secreto de Jasper y Emmett, ya que no era suyo para contarlo. También expresó su desconcierto en voz alta de por qué se sentía como si hubiera estado engañando a Edward con Jasper, cuando apenas había besado a Jasper.

Renesmee no estaba tan sorprendida como Isabella pensaba que lo estaría.

― Sabes, algo me pregunté si ése no sería el caso, ellos de repente recogiéndote como un nuevo socio de viaje. Esos chicos tienen una reputación salvaje, ―movió las cejas.― Así que, dos hombres a la vez, ¿eh? Siempre he querido probar eso.

Isabella se atragantó y apenas impidió que la cerveza le saliera por la nariz.

― Por supuesto, yo nunca pude compartir esa pequeña fantasía secreta con Nahuel. ¿Ser el foco de atención de dos hombres? Sí, deseo anotarme.

― ¿Hola? ―dijo Jacob a través de la mosquitera de la puerta.― Oigo voces, ¿chicas, estáis aquí?

Renesmee se congeló. Su mirada de pánico voló a Isabella. ¿Él había estado escuchando la conversación?

― Sí. Entra, Jacob, ―dijo Isabella.

Él se deslizó al interior, deteniéndose junto a la puerta, prácticamente retorciendo su negro sombrero Stetson entre sus manos rasposas.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Sólo pregunto si vosotras, chicas, ¿estáis pensando en ir al baile de apertura de esta noche?

Renesmee abrió la boca para negarlo, pero Isabella le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

― Sí, lo estamos pensando. ¿Por qué?

― Edward tenía dos boletos y me envió aquí para dároslos a vosotras.

Isabella se tragó las ganas de preguntar si Edward le había dado a Jacob los dos boletos porque él no planeaba asistir esta noche con ella.

― Gracias. ¿Te vas?

― Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta un rato, ―Jacob miró fijamente a Renesmee.― Tú _bailarás_ conmigo, Nessie. No trates de esconderte porque te voy a perseguir, ―y desapareció.

Renesmee dijo― Mierda, ―y vació su cerveza.

― Bueno, parece que ahora nuestra noche es mucho más estimulante.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> NFR: National Finals Rodeo ó Finales Nacionales de Rodeo, organizado por la Asociación Profesional de Vaqueros de Rodeo es la principal categoría del rodeo en Estados Unidos. (N. de T.)

**2** RSVP: es la abreviatura de _Répondez S'il Vous Plaît_, una expresión francesa, que traducida al español significa "Responda, por favor". Se la utiliza generalmente para invitaciones a grandes eventos, para poder confirmar la presencia de los invitados. (N. de T.)


	18. Capítulo 18

**Adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

La música country en vivo vibró a través de los parlantes. Centenares de personas hablaban a la vez. Cuatro peleas ya habían estallado y él había pasado los últimos treinta minutos esquivando a las fanáticas del rodeo más persistentes que alguna vez hubiera encontrado.

Eran sólo las ocho y Edward consideró emborracharse realmente. Especialmente cuando examinó la mesa donde su familia festejaba y la "sorpresa" que su padre había traído.

Una sorpresa con el nombre de Esme Platt Evenson. La Joven mujer cuya familia había sido vecina de los Cullens por cuarenta años. La jovencita que su padre estúpidamente había decidido podría ser una buena candidata como futura esposa de Edward.

Señor. Y Esme Platt era sólo una _chica _de diecinueve. Ella en verdad se había sonrojado cuando habían estado hablando y su brazo accidentalmente había rozado su pecho.

Su hermana pequeña Alice no parecía demasiado emocionada de que Esme Platt hubiera sido invitada a los Días de la Frontera tampoco. Aunque Alice y Esme Platt fueran de la misma edad y vivieran a cinco millas de distancia, nunca habían sido las mejores amigas. Esme Platt declaró que Alice era una santurrona, la peor clase de insulto de los infierno-sobre-ruedas que Alice Cullen podría dejar caer en otra persona.

Edward estudió la cara de su madre desde debajo del ala de su sombrero. ¿Elizabeth Cullen había estado en esta _sorpresa_, también? Probablemente no. Su papá lo había estado intimidando, aduciendo que Edward necesitaba una buena mujer que lo hiciera sentar cabeza. Su madre le había asegurado a Edward que él querría asentarse cuando conociera a la mujer correcta.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Esme Platt. No es como si ella fuera fea como una cerca de barro. Era bonita en una forma juguetona. Delgada como una caña, toda largos brazos y piernas. Largo pelo castaña y una tez rosada, cercana a como podía imaginar porque ella se sonrojaba todo el maldito tiempo. Los enormes ojos verdes del color vívido de los bosques de Wyoming. Cuando llevaba su pelo en un par de coletas de trenzas, le recordaba a la chica de Suiza Miss Cocoa Instantánea. O más exactamente, a su hermana menor. Su _Muy _menor hermana. Algunas cosas tenían que hacerse en persona. Especialmente las disculpas. Entonces anoche después de se habían estacionado dentro del sitio de camping en el extremo opuesto de pueblo de Frontier Park, tuvieron que establecerse, encargarse de los caballos y, para cuando él y Emmett terminaron, había sido condenadamente cerca de las dos de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para llamarla. Esta mañana tuvo que registrarse para sus eventos, pagar sus cuotas y había pasado la tarde con su familia, sin dejar tiempo para vagar hacia el campamento de Renesmee.

Así que... quizá si actuara adecuadamente esta noche, podrían salir subrepticiamente, besarse y reconciliarse. Luego podría reunir el sentido común para decirle a ella todas las cosas que habían estado pesando sobre él antes de que ella le dejara para siempre.

— Oye, vaquero. ¿Me compras una bebida?

Edward se giró ligeramente. Sip. Otra admiradora probando su suerte. Él se encogió de hombros y no respondió, esperando que ella se diera por aludida.

Ella no lo hizo. Largas uñas color escarlata avanzaron lentamente arriba de su camisa. Ella estaba tan pegada que él fue envuelto en silicón, diamantes falsos y una nube de perfume.— ¿Tal vez prefieras bailar?

— Tal vez te gustaría quitar tu garra de él o te la arrancaré, comenzando con esas feas garras falsas, —una morena impresionante dijo mientras envolvía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

— Vete, niñita, —la conejita siseó.

— Querido, —ella arrulló dulcemente para Edward,— ¿quieres que esta arpía acabada, o preferirías tener una ardiente joven como yo meciendo tu remolque?

Edward intentó no reírse mientras dejaba caer un beso en su sien.— Te tomaré, cariño.

La admiradora giró en sus feas botas de tacón alto color frambuesa Kool Aid y desapareció en la multitud.

Edward bajó la mirada en su hermana y sonrió abiertamente.— Gracias, Alice.

— De nada. Aunque completamente me asquea tener que preguntarte esto. ¿Están ellas _siempre _sobre todos vosotros como moscas en la mierda?

— Agradable imagen, —dijo secamente.— Pero si, bastante.

— Chico. Eso apesta. — Su cara se iluminó.— Oye, quizás hay una forma que las puedas mantener a distancia esta noche. Simula que usted estás perdido por Esme Platt. Baila con ella. Siéntate con ella. Sujeta su mano y mira perdidamente hacia sus ojos. La aburrida corte de mierda que me haría vomitar. Pero sé que ella totalmente iría por ello.

Los duros ojos verdes de Alice estaban un poco demasiado jubilosos.— ¿Y esto solamente es para mí beneficio?

— Absolutamente. —Ella eludió su abrazo.— Oh. Regreso antes que ese ardiente torero que estoy persiguiendo piense que en realidad _estoy con_tigo. —Alice se estremeció.— Nos vemos más tarde, hermano.

Edward observó a su hermana alejarse y el rastro de jóvenes ciervos ardientes pisándole los talones. Alice Cullen era muy lista, tan bonita y natural como un caballo salvaje, y tenía una lengua afilada como navaja que había despojado de la piel a más de un vaquero desafortunado. Con una veta independiente tan ancha como su veta terca, ella consideraba que levantar el infierno era su derecho otorgado por Dios. Pobre del hombre que terminara intentando domesticarla y conquistar su corazón.

¿Qué podría decir la familia de Isabella acerca de su hija? ¿Conocían siquiera su corazón? ¿Su veta salvaje? ¿Su deseo secreto de ser vencida e inflamada?

Mientras Edward se abrió paso de regreso a la mesa de su familia, se topó con Jasper, quien parecía estar ansioso por apartarse de su propia familia. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Para el bar. Y si no regreso, no les digas donde fui, ¿está bien?

— Está bien. ¿Has visto a Isabella?

— Ah. No.

Aterrorizado, agarró el brazo de Jasper.— ¿Le ocurrió algo?

— No. —Jasper dejó caer su mirada fija.— Es sólo que no la he visto desde anoche.

Edward reconoció su expresión culpable. Los celos rugieron a través de él como un rabioso incendio forestal.— Tú hijo de puta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Jodiste con ella cuando la viste anoche?

La barbilla obstinada de Jasper se levantó un poco más.— ¿Y?

De alguna manera había esperado que Jasper lo negara. O Edward había esperado que Isabella supiera que él había tomado en serio su amenaza de que ningún otro hombre la tocaría además de él.— ¿Que todo lo que tienes que decirme es _y?_

— ¿Cuál es el gran problema? ¿No es eso por lo qué ella está viajando con nosotros? ¿Por un poco de variedad?

Edward gravitó sobre su amigo y gruñó,— Voy a patear tu lastimoso culo gay bien jodido ahora.

Jasper no retrocedió. De hecho, dio un paso adelante.— Desiste, Cullen. Te lo advierto.

Estoy en un furioso pobre estado de ánimo, medio borracho y con muchas ganas de golpear a alguien. Debido a que estás en mi cara fácilmente podrías ser tú.

— ¿Estás dispuso a sangrar por ella?

— Probablemente más de lo que tú lo estas.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

— ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que no estarías celoso si Isabella y yo pasáramos tiempo a solas juntos? ¿Y ahora que eres? ¿Desde cuándo piensas _que tú _tienes el derecho de desquiciarte por cualquier cosa que le concierna a ella? Especialmente cuando ambos sabemos que en el momento en que Isabella aparezca aquí esta noche tú vas a fingir que ni siquiera la conoces.

— Golpe bajo, Jazz.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, nada ocurrió entre Isabella y yo anoche de cualquier manera. No importa. Tú y yo somos buenos para mentirnos a nosotros mismos y tampoco estamos en la posición de hacerle promesas a nadie. Nuestras familias se han encargado bastante de eso, ¿verdad? —Él ladeó su sombrero hacia la mesa Cullen.— ¿Es Esme Platt la misma que tu papá escogió para ti?

Edward estaba lívido y soltó la primera cosa que llegó a su mente.— Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Odiaba esta situación entera, en su mayoría porque odiaba que Jasper estuviera exactamente en lo correcto.

¿O estaban él y Jasper mal? Si no podían cambiar sus propias vidas, ¿quién podría hacerlo?

Cuando Edward alcanzó la mesa, le concedió a Esme Platt una gran sonrisa y le extendió su mano a ella.— ¿Que hay si tú y yo bailamos? Hay un par de cosas sobre las que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Isabella y Renesmee se habían fortificado con un pequeño coraje líquido antes de que se dirigieran al gran salón de baile. Afortunadamente, su campamento estaba dentro de distancia que se puede recorrer a pie desde el edificio, así que si bebían demasiada cerveza, no tendrían ningún problema tropezando de regreso al remolque para caballos.

Parecía que todo mundo en Cheyenne había aparecido. El lugar estaba ruidoso y hacinado. Las mesas estaban todas llenas. Botas zapateando. Camisas brillantes y cinturones centelleantes. La risa se oía. Las bebidas fluían.

Renesmee conocía montones de gente y la presentó con todo el mundo. Isabella se sintió retraída. Volviéndose calladamente observadora mientras se desvanecía en el entorno.

Habían encontrado una mesa alta para quedarse y una serie de cervezas frescas milagrosamente habían aparecido. Renesmee discutió en voz alta sobre la música y las conversaciones.— Noche de estreno de "El Papá de Todos ellos". ¿Qué piensas?

Dos vaqueros estaban arrastrándose más allá del piso de serrín, los puños y los sombreros volaron hasta que algún alma valiente dio un paso adelante y los separo e hizo que los sacaran.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera contestar, una morena colocó sus manos encima de los ojos de Renesmee desde atrás y gruñó,— ¿Adivina quién?

— ¿Justin McBride? —Hizo una pausa.— ¿Keith Urban? —Otra pausa.— ¿Es... Alice Cullen? —Alice gritó agudamente y Renesmee giró para apretar a la chica en un gran abrazo.

Aun si Isabella no había escuchado el apellido familiar, el parecido familiar se lo hubiera hecho saber. Esta mujer deslumbrante, de pelo oscuro con ojos color esmeralda y grandes hoyuelos era la imagen idéntica de Edward, en pequeña forma femenina.

— ¿Isabella? Ésta es Alice Cullen, la hermana pequeña de Edward.

Alice sacudió la mano de Isabella.— Hermana pequeña. Todo el mundo me trata como si tuviera doce años. Tengo casi veintiuno.

— Tendrás veintiuno en otros dos años, —Renesmee corrigió, y golpeó la mano de Alice fuera de su cerveza.— ¿De cualquier manera, qué estás haciendo además de nada bueno?

— Vine con Mamá y Papá para ver a Edward competir. —Ella sonrió descaradamente.— Y para encontrar a un malvado vaquero que quiera inducirme por el mal camino. ¿Me puedes presentar uno o diez para que me salve alguna vez?

— Correcto. ¿No mantiene Papá un ojo de lince en ti, desde que has sido conocida por meterte en una buena cantidad de problemas?

— Sí. —La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció.— Un ojo de lince en forma de Esme Platt Evenson. Compartimos un cuarto, lo cual significa que tengo que guardar demasiado silencio si quiero salirme a hurtadillas por la noche.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Esme Platt?

— El intento de papá en la búsqueda de parejas.

Renesmee recorrió con la mirada a Isabella y entonces se volteó rápidamente. Isabella sabía que algo pasaba. No se atrevió a preguntar, porque estaba más que un poco asustada por la respuesta.

— Además, mantiene alejadas a las conejitas de rodeo de él. —Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron.— Qué mierda, aquí viene Papá. Tú no me viste, —ella dijo y se acuclilló, antes de irse lejos a toda prisa, agazapándose a través de la aglomeración de gente hasta que se desvaneció en la multitud.

Un hombre alto, robusto caminó pausadamente hacia ellas. Parecía estar alrededor de los sesenta, rudamente atractivo con un maxilar cuadrado, pómulos altos, esos familiarmente imponentes ojos verdes. El pelo oscuro debajo de su sombrero vaquero color crema. Él le dirigió una mirada rápida a Isabella y canalizó su atención en Renesmee.— ¿Dónde se fue esa niña salvaje?

— Por qué, ¿de quién estás hablando? —Renesmee preguntó inocentemente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.— Si ves a Alice, dile que estoy buscándola. He sobrevivido a cinco hijos rudos y pendencieros. Esa niñita es la que va a darme un colapso cardíaco.

— Dicen que el que la hace la paga.

— Su mamá y yo jamás fuimos tan salvajes.

Renesmee alzó una ceja.— Si tú lo dices. Anthony, ésta es mi amiga Isabella Swan.

Anthony inclinó su sombrero.— Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan.

— Igual aquí.

— ¿De dónde eres tú?

— Massachusetts. —Justo entonces, Isabella supo que ella no podría ser más excluida si hubiera contestado _Marte._

— Ah, —Anthony dijo.

Un momento de silencio forzado.

— Isabella es también amiga de Edward, —Renesmee añadió.

La mirada de Anthony se estrecho.— No me digas.

El sudor goteó abajo de su columna vertebral por la mirada acusadora de Anthony Cullen. Ella esperó a que la interrogara.

Pero él decidió ignorarla. Él y Renesmee comenzaron a servir suciedad sobre otros rudos contratistas. Los pies de Isabella ardían por ir a la puerta. Sólo habían estado aquí una hora y estaba lista para irse.

Un minuto más tarde manos masculinas aterrizaron en sus caderas.— Baila conmigo. —Ella se dio la vuelta y Jasper la jaló lejos de la mesa a la pista de baile.

No había mucha oportunidad de hablar mientras Jasper giró y la hizo girar a través de tres rápidas canciones. Cuando la poderosa "Te ves Tan Bien Enamorado" comenzó, ella completamente esperaba que salieran de la pista de baile. Pero Jasper la jaló en brazos, manteniéndola a una distancia respetable mientras se balanceaban al son.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Jasper preguntó.

— No. ¿Y tú?

— No. Estar aquí alrededor de mi familia me hace a mí darme cuenta cuánto amo estar en la carretera.

Isabella se rió.

— Eso no es gracioso. En momentos como hoy _estoy tentado a _empacar todo y mudarme a Brasil.

Jasper la bailó hacia atrás. Miró detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no estaba por bailar sobre alguien, cuando a través del camino vio a Edward, sus manos abrazadas sobre el culo de una rubia esbelta joven, cuya afectación y porte gritaban "vaquera verdadera". Hicieron el viejo chocar y moler, olvidándose de cualquier cosa excepto el uno del otro.

Su aliento se atoró y algo dentro de ella se rompió. Cualquier secreta estúpida esperanza que tuviera sobre un futuro con Edward Cullen se evaporo como humo.

Jasper notó que ella se había puesto rígida. Él miró con atención sobre su hombro a la sucia pareja de baile y se congeló. Susurró,— Ah diablos. Lo siento tanto, Bella.

_Respira._ Ella recordó el comentario de buscar parejas de Alice.— ¿Es ella lo única su papá trajo aquí?

Ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Jasper?

— Sí, Anthony la trajo. Los límites del rancho de su familia colindan con los de los Cullens y...

— No me digas más.

— Bien.

Isabella no podía quedarse en la pista de baile, fingir que su mundo no acababa de chocar alrededor de ella. Cuando sintió su corazón estaba retumbando delante por docenas de pares de botas picudas de vaquero. Ella dio un paso atrás lejos de Jasper tan rápidamente que se tropezó con la pareja detrás de ella. Su torpeza provocó una reacción en cadena, la cual alcanzó a Edward y a su nueva amante.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Su mirada mostró su sorpresa y su culpabilidad. La de ella, lo sabía, no tenía nada sino desolación.

Isabella escapó. Pensó que oyó a alguien gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo. Bordeó el área donde Renesmee se resistía a Jacob y echó a andar sin rodeos hacia la puerta. No dejó de correr hasta que había llegado al remolque para caballos.

Alocadamente empacó los pocos artículos personales que había traído con ella. Le marcó a la compañía de taxis para que la recogieran y la llevaran al aeropuerto. A ella no le importaba para donde escapara con tal de que quedara lejos de aquí.

Mientras Isabella garabateaba una nota rápida para Renesmee, bebió una cerveza. No estaba totalmente desprevenida para el martilleo cruel en la puerta de metal del remolque.

— Sé que estás allí, Isabella. Abre, —Edward dijo.

Ella no se movió. Y solo le dijo _vete_.

Varios golpes más feroces sacudieron todo el remolque.— Maldita sea. Abre esta condenada puerta ahora mismo o le juro a Dios que la echaré abajo. Y tú sabes que no hago amenazas en vano.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

Estaba a punto de estallar de cólera en su interior, pero manteniendo una calma exterior, abrió la puerta.

Estalló con Edward como un toro bravo en la rampa, con las fosas nasales dilatadas, los ojos rojos, su cuerpo abultado temblando de rabia. Él se aferró a sus brazos, tiró de ella y estrelló su boca contra la suya.

Isabella luchó contra él. Patadas, mordiscos, hundiendo las uñas en la camisa, tratando de clavar las uñas en su corazón como si pudiera rasgarlo en pedazos, como le había hecho a ella.

Después de que ella casi le mordió el labio inferior, Edward juró y la hizo girar, agarró sus muñecas como brazaletes con las manos a la espalda.

— Ya basta, tú, pequeña gata salvaje.

— No. Déjame irme. No quiero estar aquí.

— Mierda.

— No estoy bromeando. Para de maltratarme. Tal vez a tu novia le gusta, pero a mí no.

En lugar de liberarla, la apretó más y puso su boca junto a su oído, riendo en voz baja con un toque de malicia.

— Ella no es mi novia. Si tú me das un maldito minuto para explicarte.

— No me importa tus excusas estúpidas.

Edward susurró.

— ¿Seguro que no, cariño? ¿Es por eso que estás actuando toda celosa de esta manera?

Isabella torció las muñecas en sus manos ásperas.

— Estoy actuando de esta manera porque ya viene un taxi en cualquier momento. Me voy. Así que déjame ir.

— Eso suena bien. Tomaremos el taxi a mi motel para que podamos reconsiderar esto en privado.

— No tenemos nada que discutir a fondo.

— Incorrecto.

La hizo girar su alrededor y tomó la cara entre las manos. Puso su boca sobre la de ella, renunciando a darle un beso tan brutal como el anterior se lo pedía y en vez de eso, la dio dulzura y ternura que trajo lágrimas a la superficie.

Maldito sea. Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre por las caricias de este hombre. La forma en que alternativamente la inflamaba y la mimada. La forma en que instintivamente sabía que lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho, le recordó el dolor que había estado rondando su corazón en todo el día. Ella rompió el beso.

— Edward.

— ¡No me dejes! —Él siguió dándole suaves besos hasta su mandíbula—. Por favor. Te extrañé, cariño, ferozmente. Quédate conmigo esta noche. —Una y otra vez sus labios en el pelo, luego cubrió la oreja mientras le parecía respirar por ella.— Prométeme que te quedarás para que podamos hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

"_Di no"._

Una pausa espesa flotaba en el aire.

Por último, se tragó su orgullo y le susurró:

— Está bien.

— Gracias. —La puso su bolso sobre el hombro izquierdo, cogió su mano derecha y salieron corriendo al taxi que esperaba.

Isabella esperó a que él abriera la puerta de la habitación del motel.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido una habitación? —preguntó ella, cuando quería decir _"¿Por qué__ cogiste una habitación sin yo saber nada?_".

— Mis padres tenían una reserva extra para mi hermano Carlisle y su familia, se suponía que iban a venir. Me la dieron a mí en su lugar.

— Oh.

El cuarto no era nada diferente a las otras habitaciones baratas en las que había estado en la última semana. En la oscuridad sus sentidos estaban en sintonía con el sonido. El golpe de su bolso sobre la alfombra. El silbido del aire acondicionado prendiéndose. El clic de la cadena asegurando la puerta. La sangre corriendo en sus oídos. El cosquilleo de la barba en la nuca mientras se movía detrás de ella.

— Vamos a hablar más tarde. En este momento tengo que estar dentro de ti antes de que pierda la mente. Te voy a enseñar lo mucho que te perdiste.

No. Ella no iba a cederle su control tan pronto. Se dio la vuelta y se hundió hasta las rodillas. Ella le había desabrochado, bajado la cremallera y estaba en su boca antes de que él supiera lo que le golpeó.

— ¡Maldita sea Isabella, eso no es lo que yo quería...! ¡Oh cariño!, se siente bien. Oh, querida, así. Nena, ¡no te detengas!

Isabella le chupó, tomando su tiempo para volverle loco. Teniéndolo sobre el borde de la locura una y otra vez antes de que ella cediera a sus gemidos y le hiciera terminar en su boca.

Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás y se hundió en la cama.

Ella se escapó al baño. Tal vez si ella se escondía el tiempo suficiente se quedaba dormido y ella podía escaparse porque estar aquí era una mala idea.

Dos segundos después, dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

— Isabella ¿Estás bien?

Mierda.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Te vas a esconder allí toda la noche?

— Tal vez.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Bueno, siempre que tenga tu atención y me dejes establecer de frente un par de cosas.

— Puedo abrir el agua así no te tengo que oír. —Dijo con una acaramelada voz falsa.

— Y puedo romper esta barata puerta de mierda así que no tienes más remedio que escuchar. ¿De verdad quieres eso, querida?

— No. —Antes de que él pudiera hablarle dulcemente a su alrededor, Isabella espetó— ¿Le pediste a Esme Platt venir a Cheyenne?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso?

— Debido a que Jasper estaba insinuado que _le dijiste a_ tu papá que la trajera para ti.

— Jasper estaba borracho. Mi papá ha estado tratando de arreglarme con ella durante el último año. Pobrecita es tímida e insegura de sí misma y necesita un poco…

— La pequeña Esme Platt no se veía tan tímida e insegura de sí misma cuando los dos estabais bailando tan calientes, —replicó Isabella.

Él se rió de nuevo.

— Esme Platt me pidió que le enseñara a bailar así porque no sabía cómo. Y parece que ya puso su sombrero a algún otro vaquero en casa. Así que está tratando de dejar de lado su imagen de santa. Le mostré algunas indicaciones. Además, quería que se lo frotara en la cara a Alice. Y mi pequeña descarada hermana se lo merecía después de burlarse de Esme Platt todos estos años.

— Oh. — ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir que no la hiciera sonar como un idiota celosa?

Silencio. Edward suspiró.

— Dulzura, por favor ven aquí.

Isabella abrió la puerta una pulgada y se asomó.

— Te dejaste tus cuerdas en el remolque de caballos, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Sólo yo, igual que tú. —Le tendió las manos vacías.

— ¿Ves?

— Está bien. —En el segundo que se escabulló hacia fuera, él bloqueó su intento de esquivarlo y la abrazó por la espalda contra su pecho.

Trató de poner distancia.

— ¿Qué es esto? Creí que te gustaba ¿Ahora me estás tratando como a un leproso?

— Todavía me gustas. No sé por qué estoy aquí.

Edward besó su cabeza.

— Porque me extrañaste. Hablar conmigo. Tocarte. Conocerme. Nos hemos divertido aprendiendo uno del otro, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres decir en el sentido bíblico?

Le tocó el culo.

— No, quise decir en todos los sentidos. Quiero estar contigo, Isabella. Y no sólo con mi polla en tu boca.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo a su calor filtrarse en ella.

— ¿No te gustó?

— Me encantó. Pero no sé por qué pensaste que necesitabas distraerme. Quería tocarte, también. Señor, estoy sufriendo por poner mis manos sobre ti. Pero puedo esperar hasta que estés lista. Y no tiene que ser esta noche.

Eso la sorprendió. ¿No era eso sólo la única cosa entre ellos, no se suponía que todo era sobre sexo?

Edward giró su cara hacia él. Un indicio de duda oscureció sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a venir al rodeo mañana por la tarde para verme competir?

— Me gustaría, pero no tengo entrada. He oído que son bastantes difíciles de conseguir.

— Compré una para ti hoy. —La pasó sus manos por su pelo.— Tu pelo es tan suave. Hueles tan bien. Todo en ti es suave, cálido y dulce.

Isabella se estaba derritiendo. Se estaba ablandando.

— Y después del rodeo he planeado algo especial para nosotros.

— ¿No te desnudarás para eso?

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Tal vez me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo con la ropa puesta, Bella.

— Eso sería la primera vez.

— Tientas tu suerte, cariño. Estoy tratando de ser civilizado. Darnos a nosotros mismos una oportunidad para hablar y hacer que funcione esto.

Isabella se puso de puntillas y le lamió el cuello.

— Me gustas incivilizado y salvaje. Hablar está sobrevalorado. Prefiero joder.

Otra pausa de peso.

— Tu elección. Pero ahora que la has hecho no te voy a dejar cambiar de opinión.

Entonces él estaba sobre ella. La besó, desgarró su ropa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnuda a su merced.

Se cayeron contra la cama con un enredo de brazos y piernas. Edward la aplastó contra su pecho y rodó con ella para que estuviera debajo de él.

Él le apreso sus piernas por fuera, inmovilizando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Le rodeo juntas las muñecas con su mano grande y las puso sobre su cabeza.

La mano libre de Edward se deslizó entre ellos. Hundió dos dedos dentro de ella en su humedad. Él se cubrió la polla con sus jugos y guió su polla a su entrada y dentro.

Isabella gimió. Sí. Esto es lo que quería, lo que entendía acerca de este hombre. La necesidad primordial.

Cuerpo a cuerpo, frente a frente, la penetró. Largos y duros golpes profundos. No rápido, no lento. Sólo firme, continuos y ciertos.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste quererte así? ¿Cara a cara? ¿Corazón contra corazón? Así puedo mirar tus ojos mientras estoy haciéndote el amor.

"_Porque no es amor, es sólo sexo"._

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

"_Que veas mis sentimientos por ti y vayas a salir corriendo"._

— Mírame, Isabella Swan.

Ella alzó su barbilla una pulgada.

— Lo que dije la otra noche, lo dije en serio. Tal vez fue muy directo y no dicho por un poeta, pero quería decir cada maldita palabra.

"_Jugar está bien, el juego es simple"._

Despreocupadamente, ella dijo,— Oh. Recuérdeme otra vez lo que dijiste. No me acuerdo.

Una mirada calculadora apareció en sus ojos.

— Oh, lo recuerdo bien.

Isabella se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error al acosarle.

— Ya te dije que tú eres mía. Me perteneces. Recuérdalo ahora. Balanceó sus caderas con movimientos precisos y cortos.

El cuerpo de ella era suave contra el suyo, sin embargo, mantuvo la boca cerrada como una tapa oxidada.

— Tal vez deberías repetirlo. Entonces puedes decirme de nuevo que lo entiendes. Y lo recuerdes.

Dios. Él era implacable.

— Dilo. Di que eres mía.

Isabella parpadeó mientras él empujada. Adentro. Afuera. Adentro. Afuera. En un ritmo de peso tan exótico como su excitación familiar.

— Dilo.

No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Empujando sus emociones mientras él empujaba su cuerpo al límite.

— Tú eres mía. Dilo.

Le miró, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

Él no cambio su expresión. Sin cambios en sus movimientos o en sus empujes. No era necesario cambiar por el compromiso de los términos que exigía a ella.

— Di que eres mía.

Isabella volvió la cabeza.

Con la barbilla él la obligó a poner su cara a su nivel y la miró a los ojos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¡Dilo!

Le miraba con recelo. Físicamente, no tenía miedo de él, pero en algún momento de la última hora, a un nivel emocional, él se propuso conquistarla. Completamente. Él no estaría satisfecho hasta que hubiera una entrega total. Y ella estaba al borde de sus demandas.

— Dilo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, queriendo distraerlo con las manos. Su boca. Lo que sea. Pero ella estaba totalmente bajo su sumisión.

— Di que eres mía.

Ella encontró su voz.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú _eres_ mía y harías bien en admitirlo. Dilo.

— No puedo.

— Sé que puedes. Tú. Di que solo me perteneces a mí.

— Maldito seas, Edward. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Necesitas un recordatorio, ¿recuerdas? Dilo.

La repetición de sus palabras _dilo, dilo _estaba dentro de su cabeza. La repetición de su cuerpo cayendo adentro y fuera de ella, metiéndose en el centro de su placer como mil agujas.

— Dilo. Di que eres mía.

— No

— Dilo. No voy a parar de joderte. Vamos a estar aquí en esta cama, abrazados hasta que admitas en voz alta lo que veo en tus ojos, Isabella Swan. Lo que sientes en tu cuerpo cada vez que te toco. Así que di las palabras para que yo pueda decírtelas a ti de nuevo

¿Estaba dispuesta a rendirse a él? Sobre todo cuando él no había aclarado si quiso decir que ella le pertenecía a él solo por el resto de esta noche, ¿O quiso decir para siempre?

Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad y averiguarlo.

Isabella fijó su mirada a la suya.

— Soy tuya.

Un fuego prendió en sus ojos. Él apretó la mandíbula y se metió más duro en ella.

— Una vez más.

— Soy tuya.

— Una vez más.

— Tuya. —Esa presión por la liberación comenzó un hormigueo bajo en su vientre.

— ¿De quién? Di mi nombre.

— Edward.

El sudor resbalaba por su sien.

— ¿A quién perteneces?

— A ti. Edward Cullen.

— ¡Maldita seas, me perteneces!

Ella arqueó las caderas, sin palabras rogando por más.

Edward la folló con una ferocidad que la dejó sin aliento. Sin tregua. Como ninguna otra vez que hubiera hecho con ella, antes de este momento nada importaba. Mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes calientes de Edward, ella vio su determinación. Su necesidad. Su disciplina de posesión. Su obsesión absoluta por ella. Pero no veía amor.

— Edward.

— Mía. —La folló más duro.— Mía. —Otro empuje que hacía golpear el cabecero de la cama en la pared.— Sólo mía, Isabella. Voy a matar al próximo hombre que ponga una mano en lo que es _mío._

El orgasmo la cogió con la guardia baja, como una tormenta de verano, y rompió a través de ella con un poder elemental de rayos y truenos.

Edward no gritó su liberación o tuvo una apoplejía que le dejó en silencio. Ella sintió ráfagas calientes de esperma dentro de su coño y luego se filtró el líquido caliente por donde estaban unidos todavía.

Él simplemente dijo:

— Una vez más. Otro recordatorio para no olvidar.

Edward había cumplido su palabra, la había follado hasta no recordar. La folló hasta que el placer fue demasiado, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló, hasta que su cerebro se sobrecargó de felicidad y ella se desmayó en sus brazos.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

Isabella se despertó. Desnuda. Se dio la vuelta y gimió.

El lado de la cama de Edward estaba arrugado y vacío, excepto por el ticket sobre la almohada y una nota, que decía:

— Hoy hablamos de ello. Te buscaré después del rodeo. Con cariño, CWM.

Echó un vistazo a su desnudo cuerpo, esperando otro conjunto de marcas de pasión. No vio ninguna. Eran todas internas. Mentales. Pero definitivamente permanentes.

Después de una ducha rápida recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la zona donde acampaba Renesmee. Abrió la puerta y una oleada de calor la abofeteó. Hacía un calor abrasador en Cheyenne hoy.

Cuando dio media vuelta, Isabella se tropezó con Anthony Cullen, que no estaba exactamente contento de verla salir furtivamente de la habitación de Edward.

— Umm. Buenos días, Sr. Cullen.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— Hey. Te conozco. Eres esa amiga de Renesmee Masen. Una amiga de Edward, también. —Anthony la echó un vistazo.— ¿Te importaría decirme que estás haciendo escabulléndote de la habitación de mi hijo?

Su primera idea fue mentir.

Anthony se quedó mirándola. Dejando que su mirada se desviara hacia la marca de mordedura sobre su cuello que Edward le había hecho y que no se había desvanecido aún. Juzgándola. Pareciendo encontrarla inadecuada. De la misma manera que su propio padre. Al igual que todos los demás en su vida anterior.

Estirándose, le espetó.

— Su hijo me invitó a su habitación. Usted puede preguntarle qué estábamos haciendo, pero debido a que es un caballero, dudo mucho que se lo revele.

No hubo respuesta por parte del padre de Edward. Sólo otra dura fría mirada.

— Estás perdiendo tu tiempo con él. Conozco a mi hijo. No es…

— Tal vez no conoce a su hijo tan bien como piensa. Y si él decide gastar su tiempo conmigo, entonces no veo porqué es asunto suyo. Ahora, si me disculpa. —De algún modo se las arregló para alejarse en lugar de correr como un conejo asustado.

El remolque de Renesmee estaba vacío. Isabella tenía unas horas por delante antes de que el rodeo empezara, así que deambuló por los puestos de los vendedores y por el medio del camino. Cruzó a través de la tienda de regalos. Estudió la estatua de bronce del final del Lane Frost durante mucho tiempo. Un recordatorio de que incluso los mejores atletas del mundo sucumbían a fuerzas que escapaban de su control.

Frontier Park era enorme, el ruedo de rodeo al aire libre más grande del mundo. Después de que los paracaidistas de la Fuerza Aérea salieran, las reinas del rodeo del estado fueran anunciadas, y un cuarteto a capella de Riverton cantara a pleno pulmón, _The Star Spangled Banner_, fue el momento del rodeo.

Con tantos competidores en Frontier Days Rodeo, las pruebas individuales se extendieron, en lugar de todos los eventos operando uno tras otro como en otros lugares. La monta a caballo fue intercalada con tramos cronometrados. Edward tragó polvo en su monta de potros. Obtuvo una puntuación decente de 4.5 en lanzamiento de lazo. A diferencia de otros rodeos donde la monta del toro estaba siempre en último lugar, aquí estuvo desplegada durante toda la tarde.

Mientras esperaba, empezó a preguntarse cuáles eran sus planes para después. La anticipación hizo que su corazón se acelerara y casi se perdió cuando su nombre fue anunciado.

El toro, Asunto de Nadie, no había sido montado en doce salidas. Isabella se sentó al borde de su asiento, esperando una buena competición.

La rampa se abrió ante el rugido de la multitud. Edward se veía espectacular mientras montaba, sincronizando los movimientos del toro como lo había hecho todos los días. El pitido sonó. Se había mantenido durante los ocho segundos.

Por alguna razón en lugar de mirar la primera repetición inmediata sobre las pantallas gigantes, mantuvo su mirada sobre Edward. Se había enganchado. No su mano en la correa del toro, pero si su espuela que se quedó enroscada alrededor de la correa del flanco.

Los toreros estaban tratando de desengancharlo, pero el toro corcoveaba y saltaba. La siguiente escena pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Edward deslizándose bajo el toro cuando el toro arremetió hacia los lados. Las dos patas traseras del toro aterrizando sobre el muslo izquierdo de Edward. Luego el toro enganchó el chaleco de Edward y lo zarandeó en el aire.

La multitud lanzó un grito entrecortado.

Isabella se puso de pie.

Incluso en la grada superior de las tribunas pudo escuchar a un torero gritar llamando al equipo médico del estadio, mientras que los otros perseguían al toro. La pierna de Edward estaba doblada en un ángulo raro y estaba boca abajo sobre la tierra.

Una docena de personas se arremolinaron sobre la arena del ruedo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta del final se abriera y una ambulancia llegara a la zona, levantando polvo. Edward fue cargado sobre una camilla, transportado al extremo trasero de la ambulancia y sacado de allí en medio de sirenas aullando y casi un completo silencio en la arena.

Atónita, no podía apartar la vista de las marcas en el polvo donde Edward había caído. Cuánto tiempo permaneció inmóvil, ¡No lo supo!

Finalmente, la gente que estaba detrás de ella gritó,— ¡Siéntese!

Ella hizo que su entumecido cuerpo se moviera y salió de las gradas aturdida.

Isabella no tenía ni idea de dónde lo habían llevado. Sabía que si trataba de colarse en la zona de los concursantes sin un pase, sería acompañada por la gente de seguridad. Paseó a lo largo de la cerca, por cuanto tiempo, no lo supo. Alguien gritó su nombre.

Se giró y vio a Jacob que venía disparado hacia ella. La agarró en un abrazo de oso.

— ¿Has escuchado algo sobre qué le pasó?

Isabella negó con su cabeza.

— Tú lo viste, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien. El toro aterrizó sobre su pierna y rompió el fémur de su muslo izquierdo. Un fragmento de hueso causó una ruptura en su arteria femoral. Temas muy serios. No voy a mentir, Isabella; su vida corre peligro, así que se lo llevaron inmediatamente para una cirugía de emergencia. Estaban también hablando sobre un pulmón colapsado donde el toro lo enganchó.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se alegró de que Jacob la sujetara en posición vertical porque sus rodillas se aflojaron.

— Su familia ya se ha ido. Te llevaré al hospital.

La verdad la golpeó y empezó a temblar más fuerte.

— Jacob, su familia no va a quererme allí. Ellos ni siquiera me conocen.

Jacob puso una mano amable sobre su mejilla.

— No importa si te quieren allí, Isabella. Edward te querrá allí.

Ella asintió y agachó su cabeza para esconder sus lágrimas.

— ¡Jacob!

Renesmee corría sin aliento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tienes que entrar en aproximadamente cinco minutos. Te están buscando detrás de las rampas.

— Voy a tener que renunciar a esto. Voy a llevar a Isabella al hospital.

— Yo la llevaré. —El brazo de Renesmee rodeó los hombros de Isabella.— Edward se enfadaría si no montaras por culpa de él. Así que vuelve ahí y cubre a ese toro. Nos encontraremos allí después.

Jacob asintió y se marchó al trote de mala gana.

Isabella estaba completamente entumecida. Dejó a Renesmee llevarla a la zona de estacionamiento. El calor del asfalto casi quemó sus pulmones. No recordó nada sobre el paseo hasta el hospital, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada rogando para que Edward todavía estuviera vivo cuando llegaran allí.

Ocho horribles horas después los cirujanos dieron las noticias a la familia. Los doctores habían parado la hemorragia, que era su primera preocupación. Luego habían arreglado su pulmón colapsado. Después de eso, empezaron la cirugía sobre su pierna e insertaron una barra intramedular por el centro del hueso del muslo de Edward.

Edward estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en una condición estable. Con fisioterapia caminaría otra vez. Incluso montaría a caballo. Pero el pronóstico del doctor de que Edward continuara su carrera en el rodeo, ni siquiera a tiempo parcial, no era bueno. Edward tenía un largo camino de terapia delante de él. Meses.

Isabella escuchó toda esta información de segunda mano de Jasper y Emmett. Y Renesmee. Y Jacob. Se había escondido en una sala de estar diminuta fuera del área de espera principal de la familia. No quería meterse entre los Cullen. Por su propia autoprotección no se interpondría en una situación ya plagada de traumas.

Durante todas estas horas en las que Edward estuvo en cirugía, había ido de un lado para otro. Preocupada. Deseosa. Cuando había recibido las noticias de que se había repuesto, se hizo un ovillo y lloró. Edward estaba vivo. Eso era todo que importaba.

— ¿Isabella?

Ella levantó la vista cuando Renesmee se dejó caer a su lado en el ruinoso sofá de dos plazas, pero no pudo formar una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí?

— Han pasado horas. ¿Quieres algo para comer?

— No. Sólo lo echaría. No obstante, gracias,

— De acuerdo. Me parece bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte aquí?

— Hasta que pueda verlo. Déjame decirlo de otra manera. Hasta que pueda verlo en privado. Sin tener que explicar a su familia quien soy yo. —No hasta que ella supiera quién era ella para Edward.

Sus palabras de mía, mía, mía, se hicieron eco en su cabeza.

¿Pero qué querían decir?

— Te das cuenta de que eso podría retrasarse uno o dos días. Los Cullens han cerrado filas en torno a él. Carlisle, Sam y Seth estarán todos aquí mañana.

Mierda.

Renesmee frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Isabella no fue consciente de que había farfullado la palabra en voz alta.

— Porque tenerme a su alrededor no era parte de nuestro acuerdo. Edward y yo habíamos planeado separarnos después de Cheyenne. Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para irme.

Los ojos de Renesmee se congelaron en pedacitos de hielo.

— ¿Tú sólo vas a largarte como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? ¿Cómo si no importara que él esté tumbado inconsciente y maltrecho y prácticamente muerto en una cama de hospital?

Isabella dio un respingo ante las duras palabras de Renesmee.

— No. Pero tal vez te gustaría darme una oportunidad de explicarme a mi misma antes de que vayas a sacar conclusiones.

— Muy bien. Estoy escuchando. Pero aun así tienes que admitir que las cosas son diferentes ahora.

— Sí, son probablemente peores, Nessie. —Isabella se apoyó contra la pared de hormigón y resistió la intención de golpear su cabeza contra ella. Cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Edward en el hospital? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Cuando esté lo suficientemente bien para salir, tendrá que regresar al rancho porque no podrá cuidarse a sí mismo. Su familia esperará hacer eso, como es normal. ¿Tú piensas realmente que me querrán, una mujer extraña de la Costa Este, alrededor?

— ¿Piensas que Edward me quiere estorbando? ¡Dios mío! Cuando estuvo herido en Greeley se encabronaba siempre que me preocupaba y estaba alrededor de él. El hombre es terco. Y orgulloso. No quería que yo lo viera como un ser débil, así que asumió riesgos que no debería de haber asumido. Esa lesión no fue tan seria como lo es ésta. Necesitará meses de fisioterapia, meses de estar dependiendo de otros. Así que si dejo caer todo en mi vida y me mudo a Wyoming para ayudar a cuidar de él, se resentirá conmigo. Sé que lo hará. No podría soportar eso, Renesmee. Es demasiado importante para mí. —Su voz se entrecortó.

Renesmee presionó la cabeza de Isabella contra su hombro y la dejó llorar. Cuando lo peor del llanto había terminado, Renesmee retiró el pelo de la mejilla húmeda de Isabella.

— Sabes, me gustaría discutir contigo y decirte que estas equivocada, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de que, exactamente, tienes razón.

— Desearía no tenerla.

— Yo también. —Renesmee le pasó otro Kleenex.— Siento haber sido tan dura contigo.

— Eso es lo que los amigos hacen, Nessie.

Se quedaron paradas en silencio durante un tiempo. Renesmee suspiró y se escabulló.

— ¿Así que qué vas a hacer, chiquilla?

— Lo mismo que he estado haciendo, supongo. Esconderme hasta que la familia de Edward se vaya y luego entraré a hurtadillas para verlo. Después de eso, tengo algunas cosas con las que tengo que tratar en casa y que he estado posponiendo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí? ¿De vuelta en la costa donde vive tu gente?

— Probablemente no. No lo sé.

— Recuerda, mi puerta está siempre abierta. Si las cosas no funcionan para ti con tu familia o tu trabajo, búscame. Siempre puedo utilizar otro par de manos para limpiar el estiércol de los compartimientos. La compañía sería buena también, Bella. Voy a echarte de menos.

Isabella sonrío por primera vez en horas.

—Gracias.

— ¡No hay problema! Toda esta situación da un giro completo a todo. —Renesmee se incorporó.— Llama a mi móvil cuando estés lista aquí y vendré a recogerte para llevarte al aeropuerto.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron las Horas. Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y algunos otros vaqueros del circuito vinieron y se fueron. Observaba desde las sombras hacia el final del corredor. Nadie la prestó ninguna atención. Había empleado toda su vida en confundirse con el plano de fondo y era muy buena en eso.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Isabella fue despertada de un ligero empujón. Parpadeó ante los curiosos ojos verdes de Eleazar Cullen.

— ¿Isabella, cierto? Renesmee me dijo que te tuviera vigilada. Mi familia se ha ido. Edward no está despierto, pero está solo si quieres verlo.

— Gracias —susurró.

La habitación era pequeña y llena de un hedor medicinal. El sonido fantasmal de los instrumentos de respiración de Edward resonó, así como el constante bip bip de las máquinas que lo mantenían vivo.

Isabella mordió su lengua firmemente para ahogar un grito entrecortado que pudiera escapársele.

Su pierna estaba enyesada. La mayor parte del resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto hasta arriba con la sábana. Tenía tubos en ambos brazos. No parecía débil; se veía... como un guerrero herido.

Se acercó al lado de la cama de Edward, curvando sus dedos alrededor de la barandilla de metal. Sus lágrimas cayeron.

— ¡Oh, vaquero! No eres precisamente un regalo para la vista.

No hubo respuesta.

Arrastró las puntas de los dedos sobre de los nudillos de su mano y estudió su cara inconsciente durante un tiempo más largo, esperando una señal de alguna clase.

La actividad que se incrementaba en el pasillo la indicó que era el momento de irse.

Isabella besó su frente y movió sus labios hasta su oreja.

— Ponte mejor pronto. Cuando vuelvas a ponerte de pie, vaquero, ven a buscarme porque estaré esperando. No importa dónde esté o lo que esté haciendo porque te estaré esperando. Por tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Y te diré las palabras que estabas tan totalmente empeñado en escuchar de mí anoche. Te quiero, Edward Cullen. Si alguna vez lo olvidas, te lo diré de nuevo. Te quiero.

Alejarse de él fue la cosa más difícil que alguna vez había hecho, incluso cuando sabía que era lo mejor. Por ahora.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Bueno gente, gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos... pero me temo que ya vamos llegando al final, solo dos capítulos de esta adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer y luego no se si hare un epilogo de mi cosecha.**

**Saludos y que os guste mucho este mini capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

_Una semana después…_

Jasper sorbió su cuarta cerveza y observó a Emmett cargar el último de sus arreos en su equipaje.— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llevarte esta silla de montar? Es tremendamente bonita la condenada. Más bonita que la mía.

— No. Puedes quedártela. O puedes venderla. No me importa de todas formas.

Pausa.— Quizá la conservaré cerca para cuando regreses.

Emmett suspiró, pero no levantó la vista de la cremallera de su maleta de tapas blandas.— Ya te lo dije, Jazz. No voy a regresar.

Jasper ignoró la puñalada de dolor cerca de su corazón. Apuró la cerveza tibia y alcanzó otra.

Ruido sordo. La última de las maletas de Emmett se estrelló en el piso.

El silencio entre ambos fue ensordecedor.

Emmett dijo— ¿Cuándo vas a ir donde Cody?

— Mañana. Temprano.

— ¿Con quién vas a ir?

— Jacob y Brian. Dag, el primo de Edward.

— Buena suerte. Dag es un gran heeler.

— Gracias. —Jugueteó con la lengüeta de metal de la lata de cerveza.— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la estación de tren?

Emmett se rio suavemente.— Eso no sería prudente, _amigo_**1**.

— No es como si yo fuera a hacer una gran escena, Ed, —se burló Jasper.

— Lo sé. Tal vez yo la haría. —Emmett cerró brevemente sus ojos.— Mierda. No voy a hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto más.

Emmett pasó su mano a través de su pelo. Un gesto de frustración. Jasper había llegado a conocerlo en los últimos años que él y Emmett habían estado juntos. De vez en cuando. En secreto. Sabía que esto no era justo para ninguno de ellos.

Jasper quiso levantarse, atravesar el cuarto y alisar el oscuro pelo de Emmett en su lugar. Estaba dolorido por calmarle y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero básicamente lo que quería era envolver sus brazos alrededor de Emmett y rogarle que no le dejara.

Pero Jasper no hizo nada de eso. Solo bebía constantemente de su cerveza, esperando que el entumecimiento se disipara y aliviar su dolor.

Emmett abrió la puerta y arrojó su equipaje. Después cerró la puerta de nuevo y sostuvo sus hombros contra la pared.

Automáticamente Jasper se puso rígido.

— No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte sentir incómodo diciéndote como me siento. Ya lo sabes. Sólo deseo que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

Jasper tragó la bebida y el nudo de su garganta.— Yo también.

— Cuida de ti mismo, _meu amor_**2**.

— Tú también.

Un claxon de camión sonó fuera.

Sin otra palabra Emmett se giró y salió de su vida.

Jasper se quedó sentando hasta que escuchó la plataforma del camión de Renesmee a lo lejos. Entonces se levantó lentamente, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta y la cerró.

Empujó el resto de la caja de cerveza hasta el compartimiento para dormir y se arrastró a través del colchón. Descorchó una lata fresca, se tumbó de espaldas y dejó caer las lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> En español en el original. (N. de T.)

**2** Meu Amor: En portugués en el original, "mi amor". (N. de T.)


	22. Capítulo 22

**Adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22<strong>

_Ocho semanas más tarde..._

Edward Cullen se sentó en el porche delantero de la casa de sus padres con su pierna apoyada en una silla plegable y frunció el ceño al cielo oscuro. Mierda de nubes. Si iba a estar nublado, por lo menos las malditas deberían ser nubes de lluvia. Necesitaban la lluvia de mala manera.

Una brisa de otoño seco flotaba en el alero, arrastrando las campanitas de viento. Había estado en casa durante dos meses. Un médico le recetó reposo en cama después de que su pierna había sido quebrada como si fuera un barato 2X4, y el pulmón se ha filtrado de aire como un globo que goteaba.

Tan contento que él no se iba a mear en la bolsa de colostomía o girando en torno a sí mismo en una silla por el resto de su vida, picaba su orgullo ver que su familia se vio obligada a cuidar de él con el patrimonio familiar, por el momento. Durante seis malditos meses malditos.

Oh, no parecía importarles. Su mamá estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa de cualquier manera, sin embargo, era más feliz con la vida en la carretera. Todavía estaba arrastrando los pies alrededor con muletas con un aparato ortopédico en la pierna para arriba como un viejo, pero al menos no estaba sobre su espalda.

Sin embargo, había algo mortificante en ver a su mamá o su hermana haciendo sus ejercicios de fisioterapia con él cada maldito día. A esa pequeña sádica de Alice la gustaba infligir dolor en él. Le había advertido a ella que era un maldito hijo de perra y había invitado a Esme Platt a salir en más de una ocasión solo para hacerle compañía. Pero sospechaba que la única razón por la que Esme Platt apareció era con la esperanza de haberse topado con su hermano Carlisle.

Edward se sentía inútil. No podía quedarse solo en su amada cabaña al otro lado del cañón. Su madre le dijo que ella no confiaba en él en no hacer demasiado, o demasiado pronto. Ayudar en las tareas para Sam estaba fuera lugar, también. Su papá le había dicho que habría un montón de tareas esperando por él cuando se hubiera curado de manera adecuada. La próxima primavera. Incluso Carlisle le dio miradas compasivas, y la vida de Carlisle estaba aún más jodida que la suya.

Pero sobre todo Edward se sentaba preguntándose qué diablos iba a hacer ahora que su carrera en el rodeo era historia. Claro, sabía que al final de esta temporada iba a tener que volver y competir a escala local los fines de semana. Por lo tanto, le había llegado como total sorpresa cuando los cirujanos le advirtieron que si comenzaba a montar toros o broncos de nuevo, podría terminar en una silla de ruedas permanentemente.

No era una posibilidad que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Por enésima vez los pensamientos de Edward se volvieron hacia Isabella. Sabía que no era porque la había sacado de apuros, porque ya no era un vaquero de rodeo, ahora que la lesión le había obligado a ser sólo un ranchero ordinario de Wyoming. Dudaba de que ella saltara de nuevo a su antigua vida después de que ella había tenido su aventura sexual de viajar por el circuito de rodeo con un trío de vaqueros. O cuando estaba en la costa este olvidándose de él cuando estaba enseñando lectura, escritura y aritmética.

Probablemente lo llamaban algo más en la escuela donde ella se escondía en la distancia que pantalones de fantasía.

Sin duda, Isabella se escondía. De él. De sí misma. De lo que le había dicho a él en el hospital cuando ella no sabía que él podía oírla. Edward no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto o cómo arreglar las cosas. Infiernos, _no podía_ hacer nada al respecto hasta que fuera un hombre entero de nuevo.

Señor. La echaba de menos. Después de una gloriosa semana con Isabella lo era todo para él. Durante la última noche que habían pasado haciendo el amor con ella, mostrándole cómo se sentía, él sabía que ella nunca pondría la distancia necesaria.

_Estaré esperando._

Pero, ¿dónde? Parecía como si Isabella Swan hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Un par de semanas después de que él había conseguido pasar lo peor del dolor, había tenido la oportunidad de llamar a su teléfono celular sólo para descubrir que había sido desconectado. Eso lo dejó a la deriva porque no sabía los nombres de sus padres. No sabía donde vivía.

Pero él sabía que la amaba.

El viento soplaba el aroma de la salvia y la suciedad. Por un instante, pensó coger una bocanada del perfume de Isabella. Un pensamiento loco. No había una gran cantidad de flores silvestres en Wyoming en el otoño.

Suspiró. Tal vez se durmió. Al menos cuando estaba dormido, no pensaba en esta mierda. Y podía soñar con envolverla en sus brazos en medio de su cama de tamaño King de vuelta a su lugar. Sólo ellos dos solos, para variar. No con compañeros de viaje. Sin interrupciones.

La puerta principal se abrió y su madre salió con su sobrino Quil en la cadera. Ella le tiro a Edward el teléfono móvil.

— Estamos sin leche y pañales. Voy corriendo a la tienda. ¿Necesitas algo mientras estoy en la ciudad?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Se dirigía derecho al estado de sueño con el ensueño de antes, cuando el teléfono sonó. Él resoplo:

— ¿Hola?

— Edward Cullen, suenas como un oso con una pata dolorida. ¿Cómo estás?

Se relajó.

— Mejoro todos los días, Renesmee. ¿Y tú?

— No me puedo quejar. Oye, ¿está tu papá alrededor?

— No. Él, Carlisle y Sam están probando suerte con las vacas con el corredor de ganado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas?

— Espera. —Un susurro en la línea mientras ella se movía con receptor hasta el final.— No, Isabella, esos no van allí. Ponlos en el porche.

Edward se congeló. Entonces su corazón se aceleró.

— Renesmee ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

— Lo siento por eso. ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿Has dicho que Isabella está allí? ¿En tu rancho?

— Bueno.

— _¿Mi_ Isabella está en tu rancho?

— Sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Bastante.

Edward casi gruñó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?

— Ha estado aquí casi seis semanas. _¿Dónde_ has estado?

— ¡Aquí mismo! ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me _lo dijiste,_ Renesmee?

— No era mi asunto.

— ¡Maldita sea! No sé si tomar un látigo contra ti o contra ella.

— No me gusta la dirección que ha tomado esta conversación, Edward Cullen.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

— Lo siento. Es sólo que... ¡Me he pasado el mes pasado tratando de averiguar dónde está!

— Así que ya lo sabes. Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Renesmee colgó.

Un rayo de sol se derramó a través de la barandilla del porche. Edward miró al cielo. Las nubes grises se habían ido, despejando un horizonte azul radiante.

Una señal de que podía finalmente tener la oportunidad de aclarar algunas de las cuestiones que habían estado nublando su mente.

Él agarró sus muletas, sus llaves y se fue.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Bueno gente, os agradezco es apoyo para esta adaptacion de Lorelei James con los personajes de S. Meyer, pero hasta llegamos, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

_Mientras tanto, en el Rancho de Renesmee Masen…_

— Siempre me haces hacer los trabajos de mierda, —Isabella medio se quejó.

— Esto es una parte del aprendizaje de las cuerdas y el trabajo en el rancho. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

— ¿Si? Me hubiese gustado que me dijeras eso antes de tomar mis maletas y mudarme aquí.

Renesmee se inclinó sobre la horquilla, con el rostro serio.— ¿Tienes algún remordimiento por desenvainar la vida en la ciudad para desenvainar el maíz?

Incluso cubierta de mierda de caballo y del polvo del heno Isabella no pudo contener una gran sonrisa.— Ni uno solo.

— Bien. —Señaló un montón de heno dorado.— Esparce eso alrededor. Voy a hacer una llamada. Ya regreso.

Mientras Isabella paleaba el heno, consideró la idea de que podía tener algunos remordimientos.

Después de que dejara a Edward en el hospital, había volado a casa. Había bastado menos de una semana para que se diera cuenta que no entendía gastar su vida viviendo a la altura de las expectativas de otra persona. Contrariamente a las acusaciones de sus padres, ella no había cambiado. Finalmente estaba preparada para aceptar que eso que era en el interior era lo que quería ser en el exterior. Todo el tiempo. No sólo por una semana durante la temporada de rodeo.

Así que Isabella había dejado su trabajo incluso antes de haberlo empezado. Había vendido las pocas cosas que poseía, incluyendo su BMW, compró una vieja camioneta Dodge, hizo las maletas y condujo a través del país a los campos de Wyoming.

Había sido la mejor decisión que nunca había tomado, además de engancharse con un dulce vaquero de rodeo que la hacía reír, la hacía enojar y la hacía gritar. La última vez que le había visto, tumbado en la cama de un hospital, la había hecho llorar.

Hasta el momento su único remordimiento era que no había encontrado el coraje para visitar personalmente a ese vaquero. El par de veces que había llamado al lugar de su gente, su padre había dicho que Edward estaba descansando. Calculó que le daría otra semana de tiempo de recuperación antes de que ella hiciera un viaje por carretera y probara su suerte para cortejarle cara a cara, estilo Oeste.

Renesmee pateó una puerta del establo cerrada en su regreso al interior del granero.

— ¿A quién has llamado que te ha puesto de tan mal humor? ¿Jacob?

— ¿Por qué en el mundo yo llamaría a Jacob Gran Cuervo cuando no le he visto ni he oído de él en más de dos meses? —La cara de Renesmee se volvía roja brillante siempre que el nombre de Jacob era mencionado.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. No era su asunto. Ellos o bien se entendían, o no lo hacían. Eso la hizo ponerse triste al pensar que Jasper era demasiado gallina para resistirse a las expectativas de su familia y había dejado a Emmett regresar solo a Brasil.

— Hey, ¿quieres jugar esta noche al billar en la Linterna?

— Nop. Tenemos demasiado que hacer. Quedémonos por aquí.

— Fenomenal. —Isabella dejó de apoyarse en su horquilla y regresó a trabajar.

Una hora y media más tarde, Renesmee desapareció de nuevo mientras Isabella terminaba en el granero. Oyó un vehículo pasar a toda velocidad por la carretera y la grava crujiendo cuando se paró bruscamente.

— Isabella Swan, saca tu culo aquí ahora mismo.

¿Edward? ¿Estaba allí? Lanzó sus guantes de trabajo de piel sobre el banco de herramientas de madera.

— Esta fue tu primera advertencia, dulce, —gritó.

Isabella inhaló una profunda respiración y caminó hacia el sol. Se tapó sus ojos con su mano y alcanzó a ver a Edward encorvado sobre un par de muletas al lado de una sucia camioneta negra.

Su corazón se elevó completamente con alegría. Él estaba un poco maltratado, un poco más delgado, pero estaba allí.

Y enojado como los demonios.

— ¿Qué infiernos está mal contigo? ¿Estás viviendo en Wyoming ahora? ¿A menos de dos condenadas horas lejos de mi y no puedes molestarte en dejármelo saber?

Isabella tragó el nudo de su garganta.—Te lo dejé saber. Llamé donde tus padres un par de veces y hablé con tu padre. —Se quedó inmóvil a cerca de veinte pies de él cuando la verdad la golpeó.— Él no te ha dicho que llamé, ¿verdad?

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Edward se flexionó.— No. No lo hizo. Trataré con él más tarde. Ahora solo deseo remar tu trasero por pensar que yo nunca haría…

Ella extendió su mano.— Para eso ahí. Pensé que cuando nos viéramos el uno al otro otra vez, tú por lo menos me hablarías un poco dulce, vaquero. Ya que eres tan bueno con esa lengua de plata. Pero por el contrario…

— Por el contrario estoy aquí como un idiota porque no puedo correr hacia ti y recogerte en mis brazos donde perteneces.

Ella se detuvo y le miró fijamente, su corazón en sus ojos.— ¿Qué tal si yo corro hacia ti? —dijo suavemente.

— Oh, Dios, querida, por favor. Me estoy muriendo aquí.

Isabella corrió.

La cogió con su mano derecha y tiró de ella contra él. Edward la besó, no como deseaba devorarla, sino con pura inocencia. Tiernamente. Con su corazón y su alma abiertos de par en par. Al igual que le estaba dando un recuerdo sobre el que meditar durante los siguientes sesenta años cuando miraran hacia atrás ese momento. Ella bebió de él y le llenó apoyándose, compartiendo, ahogándose en todo lo que se dieron libremente el uno al otro.

Ella enterró su cara en su camisa, inhalando el calor intimo de su olor.— Te extrañé, Edward. Dios. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

— ¿Lo estabas?

— Sí. Me quise morir cuando fuiste herido. Y en el hospital me di cuenta que podría marchitarme y morir si no te tenía en mi vida.

— ¿Así que por eso me dejaste?

Isabella dio con su cabeza contra su obstinada barbilla.— Temporalmente. Tenía cosas que arreglar en mi propia vida primero. Y tú tenias otras cosas en las que preocuparte que yo. Ambos sabemos que no me habrías querido a tu alrededor esas primeras semanas mientras te recuperabas.

— Cierto. He sido más gruñón que un viejo oso. He tenido un montón de dolor. He sido una especie de asno para todos, si deseas saber la verdad. Pero un gran parte de eso era porque no sabía dónde estabas, dulce.

— He estado aquí. Esperándote.

La gran, suave mano de Edward se agitó cuando él limpió sus lágrimas.— ¿Sabes que habría venido aquí antes, si lo hubiera sabido? Nada me habría separado de ti, Isabella.

Isabella besó su palma.

— Así que, ¿qué has estado haciendo aquí las últimas seis semanas?

— Aprendiendo como montar un caballo. Aprendiendo como cuidar del ganado. Aprendiendo como cocinar. Aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre la vida en un rancho.

— ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos brillaron.— Verás, tengo puesto mi ojo en ese caliente vaquero ranchero…

Edward sonrió. Hoyuelo y todo.

Ella se derritió.

— ¿Sí? Bien, hay un par de cosas que se espera de una apropiada mujer ranchera que Renesmee no ha podido enseñarte. —Él frunció el ceño. —Por lo menos, espero verdaderamente que no lo haya intentado.

— Eres el único hombre para el trabajo.

— Siempre. Por siempre y para siempre, amén. No comparto con nadie lo que es mío.

— Lo dejaste muy claro un par de veces. —Isabella le vio la muerte en el ojo.— Te quiero, Edward Cullen.

— Lo sé.

Su mandíbula cayó.

Edward la cerró con su dedo y la besó.— Me lo dijiste una vez, y fue suficiente para pegarse en mi cabeza para siempre. Aunque, parecía como un sueño, pero te recuerdo viniendo a verme al hospital. Oí que lo decías. Eso fue lo que me hizo soportarlo, la idea que una dulce, sexy, sofisticada mujer como tú amaras a un patán como yo. Me amabas bastante para decirme que estarías esperando por mí. No importaba lo que pasara. —Llevó el dorso de la mano de ella a su boca.— Me gustaría ponerme sobre una rodilla, pero estoy todavía bastante lastimado. Así que voy a preguntártelo directamente. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella Swan?

Sin dudarlo ella exclamó, —¡Sí!

— Maldito calor. —Preparó sus muletas. —Sube al carro. Tú conduces. Vamos a ir al predicador antes de que cambies de opinión. Después te llevaré a casa donde perteneces.

Ella casi se olvidó de su lista de demandas después de que Edward dijera a casa donde perteneces. Pero esto era demasiado importante. —Ah, ah. Quieto ahí. Si te llevo, habrá condiciones.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.— ¿Tengo que tener miedo de esas condiciones?

— Quizá. —Isabella sonrió.— Uno: Tú estarás en mi cama. Cada noche. Nada aburrido, una vez por semana sexo convencional al estilo misionero. Espero que ambos queramos trabajar para mantener nuestra vida sexual tan caliente y excitante como lo ha sido.

— ¿Excitante, huh? —Sonrió.— Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

— Dos: Deseo tener niños. Montones de niños. Pero no de inmediato. Quiero tenerte para mí misma durante un tiempo.

— Lo mismo sucede, dulce.

— Tres: Entre que tú estás recuperándote de tu lesión y que yo soy una principiante en la vida en un rancho, vamos a tener que ser pacientes el uno con el otro. Tu familia tendrá que ser paciente conmigo. He sido una extraña en mi propia familia durante toda mi vida, Edward. No quiero ser una extraña en la tuya también.

Edward se inclinó sobre sus muletas y la miró fijamente directamente a sus ojos.— Eres mi familia ahora. Además, Mamá ya te quiere porque le dije todo sobre ti.

Isabella no tuvo que fingir sorpresa.— ¿Lo hiciste?

— Sip. Y ella va a patear el trasero de mi padre cuando se entere que él no me dijo que me habías llamado, porque ella sabe como yo había estado suspirando por el teléfono esperando oír de ti. —Sonrió maliciosamente— Así que voy a dejarla que lo maneje con él. Puede castigarle de peor manera de lo que yo nunca podré.

— Bien. Porque estoy en largo plazo. No quiero que pequeñas cosas exigentes nos desgarren cuando el panorama es tan prometedor. —Deslizó sus dedos por el obstinado conjunto de su mandíbula.— ¿Alguna pregunta?

Edward besó el interior de su muñeca.— Una.

— Dispara.

— ¿Es aquí donde te digo que te quiero?

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

— Te quiero, Isabella Swan. Me haces el hombre más afortunado, más feliz del mundo. La vida en un rancho no siempre va a ser un arco iris y mariposas y el latido del corazón por la emoción del rodeo, pero maldita sea, esa será nuestra vida. Pasaré cada hora despierto asegurándome que nuestra vida juntos, satisface todas tus fantasías.

Delirantemente feliz, enganchó el sombrero de él y lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza.— ¿Es aquí donde nosotros cabalgamos**1** hacia la puesta de sol, vaquero?

— Sip. —Edward la besó. Largo. Y duro.— Yo más bien te cabalgaría, pero bueno, puedo adaptarme a cualquier cosa que lances a mi camino.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> En el original "ride off", se refiere montar en el coche no a caballo, de ahí el juego de palabras con la contestación de él. (N. de T.)

**Os quiero preguntar una cosilla, es respecto a si hacer o no Epilogo de mi cosecha, asique os dejo a vosotras la decision. Besitos genteeeeeee!**


	24. NOTA

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields-nyssaCullen


End file.
